Orígenes
by alter321
Summary: Hermione en slytherin aprenderá que la audacia y la inteligencia son necesarias para sobrevivir en un mundo que se niega a recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Encontrará que la lealtad es el bien más preciado y que las almas solitarias suelen reunirse para sanarse por caprichos del destino. (Fleur será un personaje itinerante no protagónico) Advertencia: bashing a los weasley
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** El universo de HP le pertenece a J.K.R., yo sólo juego en su caja de arena.

 **Editado 14/03/2018:** Este es fue mi primer fic, mi primer experimento. Más de dos años después de haber comenzado su publicación y con casi un mismo tiempo en hiatus, decidí algunos cambios por el rumbo que han tomado las musas y, sobre todo por los cambios que ha habido en mi escritura. He de suponer que ha habido una evolución o tal vez no, lo que sí es seguro es que no soy la misma del 2015. Espero que aquellos lectores que me siguen desde el comienzo, no se vean decepcionados.

Gracias a ciertos lectores he regresado. Su entusiasmo trasmitido a través de reviews y de mensajes privados hicieron que adelantara mi retorno a esta historia y que desempolvara archivos con el diagrama de los capítulos.

Las menciono porque es gracias a ustedes que estoy antes de lo esperado:

 **Horizont Saori** , **dana—weasleygranger** y, como siempre, a **YUKI NICKY1** (esta historia fue el comienzo de una gran amistad fuera de fanfiction así que no puedo dejar de mencionarte). Ha habido otros que dejaron sus palabras en estos dos años de abandono y los recordaré en la actualización del capítulo 17. Gracias, mil gracias.

 **Advertencia:** **Esto es un AU** \- Si bien respeto el canon en general, me tomo ciertos atrevimientos que se irán viendo en el desarrollo y que modifican sustancialmente el comportamiento y las características de los personajes. Cambiaré la resolución de algunos hechos, sobre todo los ocurridos en la batalla final. Espero no les moleste y les resulte interesante. Habrá bashing hacia los Weasley y OOC en ellos, están advertidos.

Repito: esto es un **AU**

* * *

 **El preludio de una batalla**

–Hermione Granger– llamó Minerva Mcgonagall, la bruja de extraño sombrero puntiagudo que había conocido semanas antes.

Era su primer día en Hogwarts, la escuela donde estudiaría los siguientes siete años. La emoción, la ansiedad, el miedo y la incertidumbre dominaban su ser y cada paso que daba parecía intensificar esas emociones que bullían en su interior. Se había propuesto hacer amigos, ser más sociable, y creía que lo había logrado al hablar con ese tímido niño llamado Neville Longbottom o esos otros dos, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para tratar con ellos sabiendo cuánto le costaba expresarse y tratar con extraños. Creía que dando cuenta de su conocimiento tal vez, sólo tal vez, no sería considerada una extranjera.

Como una niña ilusa de once años, había pasado todo su verano previo estudiando cada libro adquirido pues era más que consciente de su desventaja al haber crecido lejos de ese maravilloso e increíble mundo que ahora se abría ante sus ojos. La emocionaba saber que se le estaba dando la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo en un universo diferente donde nadie la conocía, donde podría tratar con gente nueva sin la tristeza que la inundaba cada vez que volvía de la escuela primaria o del parque cerca de su casa. Era como si le hubieran entregado una _tabula rasa_ para escribir nuevamente su existencia.

Pobre, no sabía lo que le aguardaba.

Cuatro casas, cuatro caminos, cuatro destinos: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. Había leído las características generales que definían a los miembros de cada una y, con sinceridad, no se veía a sí misma específicamente en ninguna de ellas. Opinaba hacia sus adentros que cada ser humano puede sacar a la luz cualquiera de esas características si la situación lo ameritaba. Con el tiempo reconocería que fue demasiado optimista en su infancia. Su madre le había inculcado esas absurdas ideas que el tiempo desmentiría, una a una, con golpes certeros y dolorosos.

Se sentó en la silla y sintió cómo depositaban el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

– _Mmmm, interesante y difícil, muy difícil, ¿dónde debería ubicarte?, ¿alguna petición en especial?_ – decía remarcando las sibilantes de manera profusa.

– _Creo que todas las casas son interesantes._

– _Sin prejuicios ¿eh?, claramente un rasgo Hufflepuff, como la lealtad que se esconde en tu corazón una vez que has abrazado un ideal. Eres una gran trabajadora, tenaz… ¿Debería enviarte ahí? Mmmm, no lo creo, porque veo que tienes una mente brillante, un ingenio perspicaz y una sed de conocimiento desmedido, realmente Ravenclaw exprimiría cada uno de esos rasgos al máximo. Debes ayudarme pequeña porque eres difícil, pocas veces me vi en este aprieto. Muéstrame tu corazón, abre tu mente para que conozca tus deseos_ – solicitó vehementemente mientras escudriñaba en las imágenes que discurrían en la cabeza de la castaña.

– _No sé, no sé cómo ayudarte_ – chilló la voz infantil.

– _¡Oh! ¿Qué son esos recuerdos? Veo coraje, valor. Para ser muy pequeña te has enfrentado a mucho_ – volvió a dirigirse a ella como si le divirtiera la deliberación de la chica.

Todos observaban intrigados, el Sombrero nunca tardaba tanto en decidir.

– _Sólo quiero volver a empezar, acá no me conocen y podré hacer amigos, olvidarme de lo que pasé, ser… ser diferente a lo que era antes_ – respondía con un poco de angustia en su voz.

– _Realmente necesitarás valor, tu futuro se ve 'interesante', riesgoso, veo que puedes cambiar el mundo de diversas formas, necesitarás ese coraje que podría llevarte a Gryffindor, serías una leona formidable, de hecho ya posees una melena que haría juego con el símbolo de Godric_ – se reía en alusión al prominente cabello de la pequeña y continuó, ahora con una voz un tanto sombría–. _Pero veo ambición, niña, veo el deseo de superarte y de superar a otros, veo el deseo oculto de demostrar que eres capaz; no, no sólo eso, deseas demostrar que eres mejor que todos, que eres superior._

– _No, yo… yo no deseo eso_ – su desesperación y angustia creció.

– _Podrás mentirte a ti misma pero no a mí, yo puedo verlo. Tienes ese pequeño instinto de supervivencia que te ha traído hasta aquí, que te ha llevado a maquinar diversos métodos para salir adelante y vencer a pesar de las circunstancias_ –comenzó a reír–. _Siiii, veo que eres capaz de seguir las reglas para voltearlas a tu favor audazmente, realmente inteligente porque no las rompes, las utilizas en tu beneficio. Tu sed de conocimiento llena ese vacío que te ha vuelto solitaria y calculadora. Trabajas incansablemente pero sólo para satisfacer esa necesidad personal de reconocimiento. Eres leal con los tuyos y los defiendes con uñas y dientes de ser necesario. Eres definitivamente una superviviente nata. Lo lograrás_ – decía con malicia–, _seguro lo lograrás_.

– _¿Eso… eso que significa?_

–SLYTHERIN– gritó el Sombrero con fuerza y premura pero la mesa no aplaudió, se mantuvo en silencio con un tenue murmullo de desconcierto en los alrededores.

La primera hija de muggles que pisaría la Casa de las serpientes.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado ¿intrigado? Soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfiction, los leo siempre pero nunca me atreví a plasmar una idea. Si a alguien le simpatiza la historia, me atrevo a seguirla. ¿Algún review?


	2. Cap 1: Fuera de lugar

**Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** esta historia está contada desde la perspectiva de Slytherin así que puede herir susceptibilidades.

 **Editado:** 14/03/2018

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Fuera de lugar**

'Sangresucia' por aquí, 'sangresucia' por allá.

La pequeña e inocente niña que aún era Hermione se ahogaba en esa palabra. La escuchaba al despertarse y antes de dormir. La veía escrita en las paredes de su habitación y en todas sus pertenencias. Había llegado a un punto que hasta empezaba a soñar con ella. Todos, absolutamente todos los espacios que transitaba dentro y fuera de las mazmorras estaban definidos por ese calificativo. Su pecho se estrujaba cada vez más y su fuerza de voluntad decaía, la niña sólo quería seguir llorando pero no tenía dónde y no quería que la vieran así de afectada y vulnerable, aún quería conservar algo de dignidad. Era la patética 'sangresucia' de primer año, la mancha en la orgullosa Slytherin, la razón por la que Salazar estaba revolcándose en su tumba, el motivo de la desgracia verdeplatina…

O eso era lo que se profesaba a diestra y siniestra.

Muchos de los profesores se preguntaban cuánto iba a durar la situación hasta que alcanzara niveles de violencia física. Pensaban que no podían intervenir hasta que ocurriera lo que consideraban inevitable por lo que dejaron que los estudiantes hicieran y deshicieran a su antojo, sólo hacían oídos sordos y miraban hacia otro lado. Por supuesto que si escuchaban pronunciar _ese_ insulto llamaban la atención pero los niños y adolescentes son ingeniosos e inteligentes, en especial los slytherin. Nunca los hubieran agarrado con las manos en la masa, nunca serían descubiertos a plena luz del día. Eso hubiese sido tan vergonzoso como la _sangresucia_ que los insultaba con su más que indigna presencia. Así fue como la palabra se volvió el siseo serpentino favorito de los verdeplatinos.

Las demás casas no se preocupaban demasiado por una compañera de clases que veían un par de veces a la semana. Llegó a generar lástima en Longbottom pero él tenía sus propios problemas y 'amigos' que lo respaldaban, no necesitaba que la pequeña serpiente recién llegada lo complicara aún más. El concepto sobre ella que se estaba generalizando y enraizando con fuerza en el imaginario colectivo de su generación decía que algo oscuro debía tener la tal Hermione Jean Granger para que el Sombrero Seleccionador la haya puesto en Slytherin. Tan inocente, tan buena, tan pura no podía ser si fue elegida para vestir esos colores, por tanto, debía soportarlo, ella se lo había buscado porque ella era así.

Con honestidad, toda esa hipocresía que emanaba de los adultos y del mundo que le estaba dando la bienvenida fue el golpe más fuerte y consistente que había recibido en su corta vida y Hermione siempre lo recordaría. La esperanza de encontrar un lugar en el que la aceptaran fue la mayor ilusión de aquél verano de 1991 y no se equivocaba porque fue sólo eso, una ilusión que se escurría como arena entre sus diminutos dedos.

Durante sus primeros días en Hogwarts recordaba a sus compañeros de la escuela primaria, esos niños caprichosos que organizaban su diversión a costa de ella. Recordó como sufría y lloraba durante las noches, un dolor que ahora parecía repetirse en su corazón. A su mente venía ese profundo deseo de no volver a la escuela y quedarse en su casa con sus libros, deseo que tantas veces le había expresado a su madre. Cada vez que estos pensamientos asaltaban su infantil mente, una sonrisa de resignación se dibujaba en su rostro porque ahora entendía que aquel pasatiempo de sus compañeritos muggle era un simple 'juego de niños' comparado con lo que estaba viviendo ahora y comprendía, muy a su pesar, que de nada le servía desear 'no ir' a la escuela porque ahora 'vivía' en ella.

La inocencia de la niña estaba muriendo.

Se refugió en la biblioteca. Siempre había sido su lugar favorito y ahora se guarecía en ella. Se sentía protegida por el respetuoso silencio que gobernaba ese espacio. Pasar sus horas ahí se había vuelto vital, casi tan necesario como respirar. Los libros se volvieron su santuario.

Las semanas fueron pasando y la rutina la había engullido: se levantaba primero para poder asearse con tranquilidad. Sus compañeras de habitación la molestaron los primeros días pero al ver que debían despertarse a las cinco de la mañana para llevar adelante sus maldades, desistieron rápidamente. Sus clases pasaban rápido y le resultaban sencillas casi hasta el aburrimiento debido a que adelantaba sus deberes. Esas horas de paz en las aulas eran su descanso, a excepción de aquellas ocasiones en las que los trabajos requerían pareja o grupo, eso sí que era un suplicio. Se sentía oprimida por la imposición de tener que pedirle a alguien que la acepte cuando era evidente que no era bien recibida. Su orgullo se carcomía cada vez que debía pronunciar la pregunta "¿puedo hacer el trabajo con ustedes?". Temía siempre que la negativa generalizada perjudicara directamente sus notas ya que pasaba más tiempo lidiando con su 'colaborador' que resolviendo las consignas.

Esa situación llegó a tal punto que generó algo de lástima en algunos profesores y se vieron en la posición de formar ellos mismos las parejas, mezclando a los integrantes de las casas. De esa manera, le daban a Granger la oportunidad de llevar adelante sus deberes sin tener que padecer las rispideces con los suyos. Con el tiempo llegó a admirar a los estudiantes de Ravenclaw porque la búsqueda de la perfección en ellos hacía que pasaran por alto que era una Slytherin y podía llevar adelante los ejercicios sin discutir, se trataba de concentración plena y absoluta, eran unas maquinitas de resolución. El problema real era con los de las otras dos casas: los gryffindors, aquellos leones que enarbolaban el estandarte de la igualdad y la inclusión, eran los primeros que demostraban suspicacia hacia ella. Parecía que con ellos era doblemente traidora porque no sólo estaba en la casa de las serpientes, sus declarados enemigos, sino que era una hija de muggles destinada a estar ahí. La situación le era incomprensible a la pequeña bruja porque podía entender y aceptar la violencia de los suyos, dada su historia y valores, pero los leones estaban fuera de su lógica. Por su parte, los de Hufflepuff tendieron a 'solidarizarse', lo peor que le podrían haber hecho. La miraban como si se tratara de un perrito herido y perdido en medio de la lluvia y siempre parecía que querían adoptarla. Eso la enfurecía porque para un Slytherin no había nada peor que un tejón ofreciendo su hombro para llorar, algo que le señalaban constantemente sus compañeras de habitación.

Sus fuerzas decaían día a día, no era dueña de su vida. Todo hubiera continuado en el mismo espiral decadente de no ser por la intervención de la persona menos pensada por Hermione.

La primera semana de noviembre fue convocada por el profesor Snape sin que se le explicara el motivo de la reunión. Como él era jefe de su casa, suponía que el encuentro se debía a la situación en la que se vio envuelta con los dos leones y el troll:

— _Los ingratos de mi casa nunca me agradecen los puntos que obtengo por mis altas calificaciones, parecen no notarlo. Pero eso sí, no pueden pasar por alto que quedé metida en ese lío por ese par de idiotas, ¿tenían que quejarse no sólo dentro de las mazmorras sino también fera de ellas? Ahora seguro que recibiré una reprimenda. Sólo espero que sean deberes, eso sí lo puedo manejar, pero por favor, por favor, que no le digan a mis padres_ — pensaba mientras se dirigía al salón de pociones.

Sentía que la situación en general la estaba desbordando, que dentro de poco ya no aguantaría más y se desmoronaría. Sabía que el estudio no estaba siendo suficiente para reparar el dolor que la oprimía y la ahogaba por dentro pero prefería hacer caso omiso a esos sentimientos. Era consciente de que en el momento en que reparara en ellos, se abrirían las compuertas de sus lágrimas y sabía que no podría parar de llorar. Ese sería prácticamente un suicidio y no le daría el gusto a los miembros de su casa.

Apenas llegó vio la puerta abierta a cuarenta y cinco grados. Golpeó y esperó el permiso para entrar pero nada ocurrió. Asomó su cabeza mientras llamaba a su profesor por su nombre con cuidado y respeto, no quería hacerlo enojar, pero no vio a nadie. Supuso que si la puerta estaba abierta, sería porque quería que ella ingresara así que eso hizo y se sentó a esperarlo en el primer banco. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Severus Snape apareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí y lanzando un encantamiento que Hermione no logró escuchar del todo pero que sí percibió cuando fue ejecutado. Se puso de pie dispuesta a saludarlo cuando fue interrumpida por la voz lacónica del mago:

—Veo que la _sangresucia_ decidió venir después de todo— dijo enfatizando la nefasta palabra.

Hermione no supo qué responder, sólo se quedó mirándolo y boqueando.

—¿Sin palabras _sangresucia_? — preguntó con una media sonrisa que volvía la situación mucho más perversa de lo que ya era.

La chica quedó dura y el miedo la inundó al ver que se acercaba a ella con esa fría mirada y su sonrisa macabramente ladina.

—¡Ah! ya veo— volvió a interrumpir el silencio—, ese troll debió golpearla y mató las neuronas que contaminan mi casa y a mis estudiantes.

Siguió caminando y cuando ella creyó que sería golpeada, él pasó de largo hacia su escritorio. Se sentó sin retirar sus ojos de ella, escudriñándola, diseccionándola como se tuviera un bisturí en mano.

—Pro-profesor…— comenzó a decir con cuidado—, no, no entiendo… ¿por… por qué…?— trataba de articular pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué la convoqué o por qué la llamo _sangresucia_? — una pequeña risa gutural escapó de su garganta—. Tal vez quise que viniera para que escuche lo que pienso de los de su _clase inmunda_.

Enfatizó cada palabra hiriente y observaba los ojos llorosos de la pequeña de once años. Agregó como quién se deleita clavando aún más el puñal en su víctima:

—¡Por favor! ¿¡No me diga que va a llorar!? En su lugar, ¿por qué no va a quejarse con el director? ¡Vamos!, ¡Pida que me sancione!, eso si es que le cree a una mugrosa como usted, o mejor aún, ¿desea pedirle que la dejen ir a su maldito e infesto mundo muggle? Váyase, líbrenos de su presencia, deje de avergonzar a mis estudiantes con su existencia. ¡Haga algo útil, sangresucia!

Hermione escuchaba boquiabierta la catarata de insultos e impropios que su profesor, el jefe de su propia casa, le tiraba en la cara. Al principio sintió ganas de llorar y quería salir corriendo pero, poco a poco, conforme Snape hablaba casi sin respirar con esa voz monocorde, comenzó a encolerizarse y se desesperaba. Casi con un susurro de voz rogaba con un "por favor, ya basta", "ya… ya basta". Lo pedía más y más fuerte hasta que, de repente, sin saber cómo, logró una voz de comando que gritó:

—¡ DIJE **BASTA**!

No sólo fue su voz la que se alzó con fuerza sino que una cantidad enorme de magia fue liberada al punto que los instrumentos de vidrio cercanos explotaron.

Su respiración era agitada y su mirada fulminante. Tenía su ceño fruncido, sus ojos brillaban de ira y mantenía su mandíbula fieramente apretaba. En ella había rencor y deseos de tomar represalia, sentía hervir algo en su interior, una fuerza que peleaba para salir al exterior y castigar a aquellos que la insultaban y menospreciaban. Tenía su mano izquierda hecha un puño y con la derecha sujetaba amenazadoramente su varita.

—Hmmm, mejor así— dijo Snape mientras bajaba su mirada hacia un pergamino y hacía anotaciones en él.

El silencio reinó en el salón y ella sólo podía escuchar el latir de su corazón y la respiración agitada que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Tragó fuerte y parpadeó mientras intentaba encontrar algo de sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Piensa bajar su varita o deberé retenerla por apuntar hacia uno de sus docentes? — preguntó Severus con normalidad.

—¡U-usted!, ¡usted! — dijo Hermione de manera acusadora.

—¿Tiene algo que reportar?, ¿algo de lo que quiera quejarse, señorita Granger?

La tranquilidad en su expresión contrastaba abismalmente con las barbaridades que había dicho tan sólo unos momentos antes.

—¿Por qué? — comenzó a inquirir—, ¿por qué dijo todo eso y ahora… ahora…?

Bajó su varita con cautela y pasó miraba de su profesor a los alrededores. Se dio cuenta lo que había provocado con su exabrupto y se sintió culpable por lo que levantó nuevamente su varita y, mientras movía su muñeca, susurró:

—Lo siento profesor, no fue mi intención— se disculpó y agregó—: 'Continentia reparo'.

Con ese hechizo todos los recipientes volvían a la normalidad.

—Ese... encantamiento… ¿dónde lo aprendió?

—Antes de venir a Hogwarts leí sobre el encantamiento 'reparo' y aquí en Hogwarts leí que si se especifica qué es lo que se quiere reparar con exactitud, el encantamiento es mucho más preciso.

—No puede hacer magia fuera de la escuela— respondió él.

—Pero eso fue antes de llegar— se justificó de inmediato—, las reglas no especifican sanciones a los estudiantes que aún no comienzan su educación. No podrían llamarme la atención por eso.

Su voz mostraba nerviosismo. Aunque sabía que no podían recriminarle sus lecturas y prácticas anteriores a su llegada, aún se encontraba afectada por lo sucedido minutos antes.

Esa respuesta sacó una leve sonrisa en Snape. Evidentemente la niña había caminado por la delgada línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, entre la regla y la ruptura. Tras un suspiro agregó:

—Le sugiero que aprenda a controlar ese nivel de energía, señorita Granger. Sería mucho más productivo que ocupe su tiempo libre investigando y ejercitando. Si por esas casualidades las clases no le son suficiente, debería ir más allá de ellas en lugar de autocompadecerse en el baño. Eso, claro, si es que tiene la capacidad. Tal vez, si canalizara esa frustración en algo provechoso sería una bruja que supere lo excepcional y me atrevería a decir que incluso se ganaría el respeto de los suyos. Más allá de las diferencias que hoy expresen y que ni usted ni ellos olvidarán nunca, aún debe recorrer un largo camino si desea tener éxito.

Tras esas palabras se incorporó y fue hacia un mueble que estaba a su espalda.

—Como sé que frecuenta la biblioteca, me atrevo a solicitarle que devuelva estos libros a Madame Pince— se acercó y le entregó dos inmensos tomos que hicieron flaquear sus brazos—. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo mucho que hacer y usted unos libros que devolver.

Concluyó sin siquiera mirarla, escribiendo nuevamente en su pergamino y olvidando su presencia.

Hermione salió del salón en extremo confundida. Caminaba automáticamente hacia la biblioteca sin reparar en nadie a su alrededor, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Había sido muy extraño el comportamiento de su profesor: la había insultado, logrando que se enoje y provocando que destruyera propiedad de la escuela.

— _¡Levanté mi varita en su contra!_ — se gritó así misma deteniéndose en medio de uno de los pasillos y agradeciendo que eso no significó su expulsión.

Sus pies la llevaron a su refugio diario. Se paró frente a Madame Pince aún sin poder hablar, sacudió su cabeza y miró los libros. Una triunfal sonrisa se dibujó en su rostromientras leía: 'Encantamiento desarmador. Teoría y práctica del arte del duelo Nivel I' y 'Hacia la comprensión del Encantamiento Escudo. Una guía para iniciados'.

Finalmente, había comprendido.

* * *

 **Observaciones** : En el canon, Hermione investiga y aprende por amor al saber pero impulsada también por las aventuras de Harry y el deseo de proteger a sus amigos. En este AU ella comienza a perder ese gusto por el aprendizaje debido al contexto que la envuelve y aún no encuentra a nadie que estimule ese instinto protector, por eso debió encontrar otro tipo de impulso para incursionar más allá de lo que le indican en las clases, ese nuevo motor es la 'supervivencia' que la ayudará a sobrellevar su existencia sin la necesidad de depender emocionalmente de los otros. Las contras a e esa existencia solitaria las verán más adelante jejeje!


	3. Cap 2: Un espacio para mí

**Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** esta historia está contada desde la perspectiva de Slytherin así que puede herir susceptibilidades.

 **Editado:** 14/03/2018

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un espacio para mí**

Todos los seres humanos se hacen promesas a sí mismos y a otros al comenzar una nueva etapa. Algo que por lo general coincide con el año nuevo y sus festividades, para los adolescentes tiene lugar con el inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar. Así es como en cada comienzo suelen repetirse: 'este año estudiaré más', 'este año conseguiré un novio/novia', 'este año no dejaré las tareas para lo último', 'este año voy a decirle lo que siento', 'este año lograré que se fije en mi', 'este año ingresaré al equipo'. Así todos y cada uno de ellos, muggles, magos y brujas pueblan sus pensamientos con el deseo de algún tipo de cambio en sus vidas.

Hermione no era la excepción, aunque ella lo quisiera, y tenía la mente firme respecto a algo simple y puntual: 'este año no dejaré que esos tres idiotas me arrastren hacia sus locuras'. Sí, precisamente eran tres los idiotas: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. En su caso no era porque esos tres fueran sus mejores amigos del mundo, al contrario, la rivalidad que se profesaban entre los tres solía dejarla en el medio por más que intentatara evitarlo. Sea como fuere terminaba involucrada.

Su primer año en Hogwarts fue de autodescubrimiento, un poco trastocado al comienzo pero increíblemente fructífero al final. Los primeros meses fueron un suplicio hasta que el profesor Snape le mostró lo obvio: 'entre más fuerte y segura seas, mayor será el respeto de tus semejantes'. Bueno, no se lo dijo así, se lo dijo a su manera retorcida y cruel pero fue valioso y necesario. Le demostró que las palabras hieren tanto como uno permite que le hieran y que el respeto en el mundo real se logra con hechos, no viene gratuitamente como la fama mal llevada de Potter. Sí, es cierto, fue insultándola y sí, fue de manera indirecta pero fue el único que hizo algo por ella, el resto sólo se dedicó a observar hipócritamente.

Con el tiempo supo por qué fue enviada con las serpientes y sintió satisfacción consigo misma y algo de vanidad. Aprendió que las apariencias engañan y decidió sacar partido de eso repitiéndose: _seré la mosquita muerta que todos teman y respeten, la calladita e inofensiva que demuestre carácter en el momento apropiado_.

Se equivocan los que creen que la perversión y oscuridad, la maldad y la cobardía eran los atributos de un Slytherin. Todos ellos olvidan que Salazar elogiaba la inteligencia, la astucia y la ambición que, bien dirigida, permite alcanzar el éxito y la gloria. También confunden el instinto de supervivencia con cobardía, pensar antes de actuar y buscar la manera de salir vivo y bien parado no te convierte en una pávida gallina. Las personas pierden la cabeza ante los llamados 'héroes' que se arrojan al peligro con sus pequeños discursos altruistas y compradores. Ese tipo de personas, reunidos todos bajo los colores rojo y dorado, no piensan y solo actúan, no miden el alcance de sus decisiones ni cómo afectan a los demás. Para Hermione esos actos eran egoístas envueltos en discursos abnegados.

La pequeña bruja construyó firmemente su coraza: ella era una sangresucia orgullosa de serlo y una prodigio consciente de ello. Snape, a su manera, le enseñó que nada bueno se obtiene siendo una insufrible sabelotodo que restriega su conocimiento en las narices de los demás, algo que sólo servía para convertirla en el blanco de los idiotas. Convengamos que ella ya tenía suficiente como para seguir llamando la atención indebida así que tomó nota y, poco a poco, fue silenciándose hasta pasar incluso desapercibida. Tras tres años en Hogwarts se había vuelto bastante silenciosa y retraída, calculadora y observadora, siempre midiéndose a sí misma y a los demás.

Las sombras y el silencio se volvieron el manto que la envolvía y protegía.

Devoró libros enteros. La biblioteca se volvió su segunda habitación, el lugar donde aprendió el arte del duelo y los encantamientos protectores en su primer año para cuidar su espalda y sus pertenencias. Toda la escuela aún recuerda como Malfoy terminó con el cabello naranja y el rostro lleno de pecas por querer revisar su bolso de clases. Hermione había puesto un hechizo restrictivo que volcaba sobre el cuerpo de un invasor con malas intenciones sus mayores repugnancias físicas. Así, si te desagradaban las verrugas, terminarías lleno de ellas, si te asqueaba el acné, debías prepararte para tener la cara llena de granitos blancos y pústulas, si odiabas las uñas carcomidas y casi podridas, verías las propias de esa manera. Claramente Draco detestaba la apariencia de los Weasley y por una semana se vio como ellos.

Desgraciadamente, se convirtió en casi una heroína para algunos por su hazaña defensiva, a excepción del tal Ronald que lo vio como un insulto a su persona y familia. El problema de Granger fue la revancha de Malfoy: logró engañarla haciendo que ella, Potter y Weasley terminaran metidos en la habitación que resguardaba Fluffy. Sin pretenderlo, colaboró con los dos leones y desenmascaró al profesor Quirrel, algo innecesario si le preguntaban directamente a Hermione, porque de no ser por Potter, el profesor jamás hubiera podido acceder a la piedra filosofal oculta tras el Oesed. Al final, el niño fue tildado de héroe por impedir que se la llevara.

— _Irónico y estúpido por parte del director_ — pensaba con furia—, _sólo alimenta la insensatez al premiarlos_.

En fin, esa no sería la primera vez que Draco la metía en un problema. Durante el segundo año hizo de las agresiones e insultos a Hermione su pasatiempo predilecto, sobre todo gracias a la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos y la llegada del supuesto 'heredero de Slytherin' que la asesinaría por ser un insulto para la casa de las serpientes. Dedujo que se trataba de un basilisco que se desplazaba por las tuberías gracias a sus incontables lecturas. Cuando se disponía a hablar de sus conjeturas con el profesor Snape, cayó víctima de la bestia al ver su reflejo y convertirse en piedra durante casi el resto del ciclo escolar. Cabe aclarar que detestó perder sus clases. Al despertar se enteró que los suicidas gryffindors, observando a cada uno de los estudiantes que se habían vuelto piedra, encontraron el papel arrugado en su mano que contenía sus ideas y decidieron embarcarse en un nuevo delirio. Una vez más Hogwarts se salvó por la 'gran sabiduría' de San Potter.

Comenzó a sentir rencor por esos dos, especialmente porque ni se acercaron a darle un simple 'gracias', cosa que terminó por completar el concepto que la niña tenía respecto a los leones.

Hacia su tercer año ya pocos se animaban a molestarla, temían las represalias. La llamaban sangresucia, eso era casi un acto reflejo como respirar, pero no le afectaba por lo que el insulto también perdió fuerza. No tenía amigos pero tampoco los buscaba, no pensaba necesitarlos. Así fue como se prometió, al comienzo de ese cursado, no perderse una sola clase y lo mejor fue el regalo del profesor Snape: un libro de pociones en el que encontró una de duplicación que ella misma perfeccionó para usarla sobre sí y asistir a más de una clase. Sus dobles tomaban apuntes que ella luego estudiaba. Lamentablemente, la profesora Mcgonagall la descubrió y castigó por uso indebido de la magia, aunque se solidarizó con su deseo de estudiar y aprender y le entregó en secreto un giratiempo. Debía agradecer además que no la denunció ante el Ministerio ni la expulsó, algo que aumentó la consideración que tenía sobre la mujer.

Descubrió que su profesor Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo por simple deducción lógica y decidió confrontarlo en privado. A pesar de que realmente no pensaba exponerlo, sí dio a entender que cabía esa posibilidad al menos que le enseñara un poco más. De esa manera, consiguió clases particulares pero con la desgraciada compañía de Potter.

El Niño-que-vivió no terminaba de entender a la slytherin. Quería confiar en ella pero era en extremo intrigante y le provocaba suspicacia, especialmente, por la cercanía y profundo respeto que profesaba hacia el profesor Snape. Ella era su alumna favorita mientras que él era el detestado. Lo triste fue que Hermione no logró invocar su patronus porque requería un recuerdo feliz que la inundara en cuerpo y alma, algo que lamentablemente aún no tenía.

Sin embargo, por colaborar con el profesor Lupin terminó una vez más involucrada en una de las aventuras de Potter. Con su giratiempo salvó a Buckbeak y Sirius Black. Al único que realmente deseaba rescatar era al animal, no sólo porque le caía bien sino porque hirió el orgullo del niño mimado Malfoy, pero debía admitir que Black también era inocente y no merecía el Beso del Dementor.

—Escucha, Potter… _nadie_ , absolutamente _nadie_ debe saber que te ayudé estúpidamente. Mucho menos la ensalada de zanahoria que tienes por amigo.

—De-de acuerdo— respondió mientras imaginaba la cabeza de Ron hecha de ralladura de zanahoria—. Sólo quiero darte las gracias, acéptalas por favor— terminó de decir extendiendo su mano.

—Oh… no, no, no, no. Nada es gratuito en esta vida. Deberás retribuir el favor en algún momento, tanto tú como Black, no lo olviden.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres a cambio? — preguntó mientras pensaba con amargura—: _Es una Slytherin después de todo_.

—Lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento— concluyó y reiteró—, pero recuerda y repíteselo a él, cuando llegue el momento, harán lo que les pida les guste o no, estén de acuerdo o no, él me debe su vida.

No se volvió a hablar más del asunto ni volvieron a dirigirse la palabra ni las miradas. Como si fueran completos extraños que nada tienen en común, cada uno siguió su vida.

Y ahora estamos camino al cuarto año.

En la estación y al abordar el tren no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, la gran final entre Irlanda y Bulgaria y de un tal Viktor Krum. Los chicos hablaban de lo buen jugador que era mientras que las chicas no dejaban de alabar sus otros atributos y lo inmensamente felices que serían si pudieran verlo. Sin embargo, el tema que llamó su atención fue el de la 'Marca Tenebrosa' invocada por Potter o por alguien con su varita, ya que él negaba haberlo hecho. Estaba convencida de que con la suerte que tenía el mago, lo más probable es que haya caído inconsciente y alguien le haya tendido una trampa. Se alegraba no haber estado ahí y quedar inmiscuida en asuntos que, por ahora, consideraba no eran suyos.

Hermione buscó un compartimento vacío y lo encontró pero pronto se le unió Theodore Nott sin siquiera pronunciar palabra. A ella poco le importaba lo que él hiciera, de hecho, nunca la molestó, insultó o denigró. Sin embargo, su llegada habilitó que entrara Blaise Zabini, lo que significaba que Draco Malfoy podía aparecer en cualquier momento. La chica se acomodó en su asiento en un intento de ocultar su desagrado, cosa que Zabini notó inmediatamente y decidió incordiar aún más a la bruja de pelo alborotado así que se asomó al pasillo y llamó a Malfoy para que fuera a su encuentro.

—¡Ajjj! ¡Zabini!, ¡Nott! Pensé que tenían buen gusto, ¿por qué estamos en este sucio vagón? ¿Cómo soportan la inmundicia del ambiente?— la cara de asco de Draco era proporcional a la diversión de Zabini y al desinterés de Nott.

—Puedes pasar de largo si lo deseas pero ten en cuenta que eres tú el que huye— espetó Hermione sin desviar los ojos del libro que leía.

Aceptó el desafío de Zabini y no se quedaría corta de palabras. Draco no la decepcionó y, para su desgracia, respondió lo esperado por Blaise.

—Si piensas que _tú_ lograrás sacarme, te equivocas _sangresucia_ — dijo tras una mueca de disgusto mientras se acomodaba en diagonal a ella, al lado de Nott y frente a Zabini.

—Lo que tú digas Malfoy, sólo…— hizo una breve pausa, alzó su mirada y sonrió con picardía—, sólo ten cuidado con lo que tocas, una comadreja más en Hogwarts me revolvería el estómago.

La risa de Zabini inundó el vagón. Ella volvió plácidamente a su lectura con el triunfo del primer round del año mientras que Nott sólo esbozó una sonrisa mirando por sobre el libro a la bruja de lengua mordaz. Draco adquirió tonalidades por la rabia que le provocó recordar ese hecho pero tendría tiempo de devolvérsela, quedaban largos meses por delante y un sinfín de oportunidades.

La primera sorpresa del año en curso fue que Hogwarts sería sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos. La llegada de los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons revolucionó la escuela e incordió profundamente a Hermione. Mujeres cuchicheando y riendo en cada rincón del castillo, hombres babeando y persiguiendo con cara de idiotas a las chicas por todos lados, la escena general le provocaba una profunda vergüenza ajena. Pensó que su casa, la más fría de todas, sería un poco más recatada pero observó la decadencia de su generación sólo con ver su sala común y la habitación que compartía con Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass y Millicent Bulstrode.

La segunda sorpresa fue la selección de Potter como cuarto campeón en un campeonato pensado para tres, sobresaliendo y llamando la atención una vez más. El viejo Dumbledore ardía por la ira y el miedo, eso fue un espectáculo interesante según ella.

Toda la casa Slytherin rogaba que El-niño-que-vivió se vuelva El- niño-que-no-volvió.

La tercera sorpresa fue 'productiva': el viejo director la convocó a su oficina, no sabía bien por qué. Sólo cuando vio que se encontraba el profesor Snape esperándola en el lugar, se interesó por el asunto sea cual fuere. Ambos la miraron y le pidieron que ingresara y tomara asiento. Nuevamente el profesor de pociones hizo uso de su varita, aunque ahora Hermione sabía que lo que lanzaba era un encantamiento para insonorizar el ambiente y lograr privacidad y secretismo. Confiaba ciegamente en él, se había vuelto lo más cercano a un ser querido en toda la escuela, un verdadero maestro en el aula y en la vida. Ella era consciente de que no era fácil enseñarle a alguien a resistir cuando las cartas que le tocan no son buenas pero enseñarle a alguien a sobresalir a pesar de ello, a pesar de la soledad, la desconfianza o la desvalorización, eso sí que era digno de admiración.

Al que nunca había visto con buenos ojos era al director.

Bueno… esto no era tan así. Al principio sí lo respetaba pero poco a poco durante su tercer año fue perdiendo esa consideración que le tenía hasta que sentimientos completamente opuestos nacieron en ella. En especial después de los que hizo al finalizar el primer año con la Copa de las Casas

— _Neutral, las pelotas. Si había decidido otorgar puntaje por la insensatez de Potter, Weasley y Longbotom, lo hubiera hecho previo a la cena final. No cuando todos creíamos que Slytherin había ganado, no enfrente de todos para que nos volvamos la burla de la escuela, dejándome a mí en el medio por haber colaborado en eso. Merecí el castigo de los míos por ayudar a tres gryffindors, nunca me quejaré por eso porque lo merecía pero nunca perdonaré el insulto que el viejo nos hizo_ — pensaba y recordaba mientras tomaba asiento.

—Señorita Granger— comenzó a decir el viejo— , fue convocada aquí por un asunto delicado que debo consultarle pero, antes de seguir…— se interrumpió a sí mismo y miró a Snape para que continuara.

— No caeré en lo obvio elogiando sus virtudes, Granger, porque bien sabe que es por ellas que fue llamada. Sólo necesito saber si es capaz de guardar secretos y actuar con discreción.

El rostro de Severus era impávido e impenetrable, su voz monocorde y directa como un latigazo. Esto era algo que la bruja admiraba profundamente y, llegados a este punto, no se amedrentaba con su profesor. En lo profundo, deseaba imitar ese estilo que mantenía a todos alejados pero sabía que de intentarlo sería una burda imitación risible.

Hermione no entendía que estaba ocurriendo pero si su profesor le pedía que se arrojara al fuego, así lo haría. Él fue el único sincero, el único que la ayudó y aconsejo, el único en quién confiaba, el único que se había ganado su lealtad.

—Por supuesto que puedo, la pregunta correcta es si quiero hacerlo.

Miraba directamente a Snape y luego giró a ver al director con una sonrisa inocente de lado. Snape quería sonreír pero se controló. Ambos adultos se miraron y asintieron, acto seguido el director comenzó a explicar.

—Como bien sabe, este año es el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Para Hogwarts es un orgullo ser la sede y recibir a miembros de dos prestigiosas sedes educativas como Durmstrang y Beauxbatons…

Mientras Dumbledore hablaba, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar una introducción innecesaria, como si recitar lo obvio fuera a persuadirla.

—… pero ocurrió una particularidad, algo inesperado…

En ese momento decidió interrumpirlo.

—Su protegido puede darse por muerto— asestó de golpe—, alguien le tendió una trampa, colocó su nombre y fue seleccionado. No puede retirarse porque quedó atrapado dentro de un contrato mágico y como carece de astucia o de un mínimo de sensatez como para consultar un libro y prestar atención en clases, morirá en el primer intento. Me permito sugerir que apuesten por Cedric Diggory.

El viejo suspiró cansadamente, se dirigió a la ventana y miró a lo lejos mientras meditaba. Snape aún miraba a Hermione con atención evaluando su progreso en los últimos tres años. Había pasado de ser una sabelotodo insufrible, llorona, insegura y cobarde a una bruja audaz, prudente, calculadora y valiente, un verdadero prodigio que superó sus propias expectativas.

—Lamento reconocer que tiene razón señorita Granger— dijo finalmente el director.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa y frunció el ceño esperando la trampa en cualquier momento porque, que el viejo carcamal le reconociera algo a un slytherin sólo significaba que buscaba algo más a cambio. En el fondo estaba segura que su vieja teoría era cierta 'todos tenemos algo de cada casa, sólo hace falta la motivación adecuada y saldrá a la luz'. Dumbledore podrá haber sido Gryffindor pero podía ser tan taimado como un Slytherin.

—Dígame, señorita Granger, ¿por qué dice tan vehementemente que 'alguien' le tendió una trampa? — se giró para observarla.

—Porque es obvio— respondió con soltura—, Potter es suicida pero no lo desobedecería tan abiertamente. Además, puede que yo no confíe en usted director, y no tengo reparo en reconocerlo, pero sí confío en su habilidad y estoy más que segura que él no tiene lo suficiente como para evadir el círculo de la edad que levantó.

—Realmente es una joven brillante, debo reconocerlo, incluso dolorosamente sincera— se giró hacia el profesor de pociones y agregó—: gracias, Severus, por tu recomendación-

Snape asintió con un cierto aire de orgullo.

—No entiendo que tengo que ver en un asunto de Gryffindor.

Ahora miraba al jefe de su casa en busca de una respuesta aunque no pronunciaba palabra alguna, sólo el director hablaba.

—Ninguno de nosotros puede ayudarlo. Debe resolver él solo las adversidades pero sé que Harry requiere de alguien con sus aptitudes, Señorita Granger, y no tiene a nadie similar en su círculo de amigos.

Estas palabras provocaron una tenue risa socarrona en la joven.

—¿No pretenderá que _yo_ vaya junto a él, lo conduzca de la mano en cada prueba, nos abracemos y festejemos como viejos amigos? — al ver que la respuesta era sí, agregó—: está equivocado si cree que me rebajaré a eso. Además, aunque así fuera, aunque por respeto al profesor Snape decida hacerlo sin entender ni saber el porqué, _Potter_ nunca aceptaría mi intervención.

—Por eso debe ser en secreto. Debe brindarle ayuda sin que él se dé cuenta, sin que vea su mano en ello. Debe actuar discretamente como sólo alguien de su casa puede hacerlo.

Hermione hizo una mueca por esas últimas palabras. Pensaba que el director estaba muy equivocado con ella si creía que unos cuantos halagos la convencerían. Siguió escuchándolo con precaución.

—Entiendo que por la rivalidad entre casas no lo ayudará abiertamente pero confío que encontrará la manera de preservarlo a él y a usted.

Ahora ella ya no sonreía. Su mirada era profunda, elevó su mentón y miró aún más altaneramente al director.

—No se trata sólo de _rivalidad_ entre casas y usted lo sabe. No se atreva a ignorar que las relaciones entre nosotros en parte han sido fomentadas por la desidia de los profesores y las competencias a las que nos someten en lugar de alimentar un espíritu colaborativo. No, no tengo la respuesta a cómo se deberían hacer las cosas pero le prohíbo que intente manipularme queriendo depositar un costal de culpa en mí.

—Guarda un poco de verdad en sus afirmaciones. Me temo que no hemos hecho lo suficiente para acercarlos y lo lamento profundamente. Aun así, espero que pueda aceptar mi humilde solicitud, señorita Granger.

Hermione haría lo que fuera por Snape, lo sabía, y si él la había recomendado sólo sentía orgullo. Sin embargo, se trataba de Dumbledore y Potter, algo de dignidad debía resguardar. Luego de unos momentos de silencio en los que evaluó el sin fin de posibilidades que se abrían según lo que decidiera y con la mirada fija en el suelo, habló:

—Acepto— dijo y Dumbledore asintió con satisfacción—, pero con una condición— agregó de inmediato. Ahora la que sonreía con complacencia era la joven.

—Usted dirá—respondió el director y con un ademán le cedió la palabra.

Hermione hizo una breve pausa. Sabía que lo que iba a pedir era un atrevimiento importante pero debía arriesgarse, era algo que deseaba hace años pero no había visto la oportunidad hasta ahora. Respiró profundamente para tomar valor.

—Quiero libre acceso a la Biblioteca, cuando quiera y por el tiempo que quiera para estudiar lo que desee hasta graduarme de Hogwarts— pidió con firmeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Snape ahora no podía ocultar su sonrisa por lo que giró intempestivamente hacia la ventana. Deseaba mirar hacia Dumbledore y decirle un "te lo dije" porque él sabía que Granger era ciento por ciento Slytherin y no dejaría pasar una oportunidad para obtener un beneficio.

—La sección prohibida…— comenzó a decir el director pero ella lo interrumpió.

—La visitaré con responsabilidad. He leído que tiene subsecciones, no todas esconden peligro de muerte y el conocimiento en sí no es peligroso, lo son las personas. Me mantendré alejada de aquellas secciones que atenten contra la vida— miró a ambos adultos que permanecían en silencio y agregó—: si me autoriza, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a Potter sin que él se dé cuenta.

Minutos después, Hermione se retiraba con el rostro triunfal. Había sido creado un nuevo puesto en Hogwarts, uno exclusivo para ella: 'Asistente estudiantil de la biblioteca'. Tendría responsabilidades que cumplir pero no le importó, ahora podría estar cuánto quisiera junto a sus amados libros y explorar más allá de lo soñado hasta el momento. Con un suspiro resignado, dejaba ir su promesa de principio de año porque una vez más se vio involucrada en las aventuras de Harry Potter.

Aunque esta vez él no debía enterarse.

Mientras, en la oficina, Dumbledore y Severus continuaban evaluando la situación y analizando posibles consecuencias y responsables de lo ocurrido.

—Sus palabras fueron similares a la tuyas, Severus— dijo en un momento el director—: 'haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a Potter sin que él se dé cuenta', aunque tu prometiste protegerlo.

—Los motivos son diferentes— respondió de manera automática—, _y yo juré proteger al hijo de Lily por mi amor a Lily, no por el niño en sí._

—Cuídala a ella también, no dejes que su alma se pierda. Es muy joven y temo que su deseo de aprender y conocer la lleven por un camino oscuro.

—Temes porque es una slytherin no por su sed de conocimiento.

—Aun así…

—Aun así no somos dueños de sus acciones…— dijo interrumpiendo—, aunque algo me dice que nunca podrá despojarse de ese corazón quejumbroso que trajo consigo.

—No intentes esconder tu orgullo, Severus, sé que sientes un profundo placer por los avances de la joven. Aún recuerdo tus temores cuando fue seleccionada para estar en Slytherin y cómo te acercaste a esta oficina para pedir un cambio. Imagino que viste algo para decidir intervenir y ayudarla.

—Es audaz e inteligente como _ella_ — susurró—, aunque Granger no tuvo la suerte de encontrar una cálida bienvenida y un grupo que la acogiera. Es por eso que le urgía aprender a sortear ese obstáculo, lo que vino después se lo ganó por sí misma.

— Ciertamente… espero no volver a requerir su ayuda.

—Yo espero lo mismo— dijo casi como una amenaza—. Déjala fuera de tus planes futuros.

Con esas palabras y sin despedirse, emprendió su partida rumbo a las mazmorras.

* * *

 **Observaciones:** y de a poco entran en escena Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, prontamente Viktor Krum y algún otro que me guardaré para más adelante. No haré de esta historia algo exclusivo entre Hermione y los chicos, también estarán sus compañeras de habitación y otras jovencitas más, espero cubrir las expectativas.

¿Qué les parece la actitud de Hermione, su carácter y personalidad? ¿Están de acuerdo? Soy de las que creen que hay decisiones, propias o ajenas, que determinan nuestra forma de ser y eso es lo que estoy haciendo con ella, cambiando su contexto y ver cuánto cambiaría ella sin la compañía de Harry, Ron, Neville, etc. en su vida diaria.

Espero les haya atraído, ¿algún review que alimente esta historia? =) ¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Cap 3: Una mirada extranjera

¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí acerco un nuevo capítulo de mi delirio.

 **Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** planteo la perspectiva de los Slytherin, así que puede herir susceptibilidades.

 **Editado:** 15/03/2018

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Una mirada extranjera**

—¡Increíble!, no puedo creerlo, parecen unas perras alzadas, todas y cada una de ellas, ¿has visto su comportamiento? besan la tierra que pisa, y de los hombres mejor no hablemos, todos siguiendo a las _señoritas_ de Beauxbatons.

Aunque sus palabras eran en búlgaro, su mirada y su ceño fruncido dejaban en claro la seriedad de sus quejas y disgusto.

—¿Eres tú la que habla o son tus celos, querida Mariska?

—¡Eh! ¿Celos?! ¿Por qué tendría celos?

—No te preocupes, mi querida— dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la pelirroja—, yo siempre seré tu esclavo y humilde servidor— concluyó con una exagerada reverencia hacia ella.

—¡Ya calla, Dimitri! No ves que intento estudiar— respondió abriendo con enojo un tomo de Criaturas Mágicas del Bosque Negro.

—Fuiste tú la que comenzó el diálogo, mi bella Mariska, aunque… si lo que quieres es estudiar, te sugiero que pruebes yendo a la biblioteca, no está nada mal, o mejor aún, deja esta Bodega y sal un poco, socializa.

—¡Ni en sueños! Ya te he dicho que detesto a las estudiantes de Hogwarts, son muy escandalosas, y Viktor suele pasar horas en la biblioteca rodeado de su horda de fanáticas que no dejan de chillar, es imposible concentrarse con esas ahí.

Mientras hablaba, abría un pergamino y se disponía a hojear el libro. Tenía la intención de aprender qué tipo de creaturas habitaban el Bosque de Hogwarts antes de explorarlo..

—¿Víktor? ¿En la biblioteca?— preguntó Dimitri pensativo—. Estás de broma, no digo que sea un holgazán pero tampoco es tan aplicado como para que decir que pasa _horas_ ahí.

—Debe ser por la prueba. Seguro busca algo que le sea útil— dijo casi perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Comenzaba a concentrarse en su lectura.

—Puede ser pero…— dio un salto que llamó la atención de la pelirroja una vez más—. No sé, no es propio de él. Si fuera _sólo_ por el Torneo, te hubiera preguntado a ti.

Se recostó sobre la barra del bar de la bodega que oficiaba de salón comedor, sala de estudio y punto de encuentro mientras habitaran el buque mágico.

—Tal vez no quiere preguntarme porque prefiere hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Recuerda que es orgulloso y obstinado la mayor parte del tiempo.

—En fin, lo veremos en la cena, ahí me sacaré las dudas— concluyó y cerró sus ojos.

Se dispuso a dormitar mientras su amiga de ojos verdes estudiaba cerca de él.

La comitiva de Durmstrang estaba compuesta por jóvenes bravíos, inteligentes, rudos, temibles, competitivos y un largo etcétera que sólo Igor Karkarov podría terminar de describir. De entre todos ellos, Mariska Romanov y Dimitri Poliakov eran para Viktor Krum lo más cercano a 'buenos amigos' ahí dentro, casi hermanos de la vida gracias a todo el tiempo que llevan compartiendo dentro y fuera de la escuela. Si hubiese dependido pura y exclusivamente de Karkarov, de absolutamente todos los que fueron, se hubiera conformado con Krum y Romanov quienes, según sus palabras, eran el cuerpo y la mente de Durmstrang, pero sabía que ninguno de los dos se hubiera movido sin la compañía de Poliakov, así que lo trajo con ellos.

La vida en el Buque Mágico podía ser placentera siempre y cuando se pudiera pisar tierra firme en algún momento. Poliakov sufría de claustrofobia, para combatirla se sumergía en los libros que Mariska había traído consigo, ella oficiaba de enfermera y consejera en sus peores episodios, tratando de hacerle olvidar dónde se encontraba. Viktor, por su parte, sólo deseaba montar su escoba y dejar atrás el mundo y las expectativas ajenas cada vez que podía y por eso solía perderse durante horas en el horizonte antes de volver a cubierta. Ahora, tras haber llegado y ser elegido campeón, se dispuso a averiguar todo lo necesario en el tiempo requerido, aprender para sobrevivir.

Karkarov no dejaba de perseguirlo, largándole información que él no deseaba. Él quería jugar limpio, ganara o perdiera sería con honor. Se disponía a pedirle consejo a su amiga cuando la vio a ella, a la pequeña castaña que colaboraba en la biblioteca y que le robaba varios suspiros y la totalidad de sus miradas.

Siempre estaba sola y rodeada de libros, algo que resultaba en extremo intimidante. Nadie se le acercaba y podía sentir que muchos parecían rehuirla. Aunque se sentaban en la misma mesa durante las comidas, ella siempre estaba aislada, separada por un mínimo de tres espacios vacíos, con la ensordecedora compañía de un libro a su lado. Nada lograba que desvíe la mirada, ni los ruidosos compañeros de la casa de Gryffindor, ni las risas de Hufflepaff. Ella siempre estaba con la cabeza gacha, alimentándose automáticamente sin quitar sus ojos de las páginas. Su perfecta coordinación lo tenía maravillado.

—¡Hey! ¡Camarada! Estuviste desaparecido todo el día, ¿qué te entretiene? — inquirió Poliakov mientras se sentaba junto a él y tomaba un trozo de pan.

—Estuvo molesto todo el día, ¿podrías hacer el favor de llevarlo contigo la próxima vez? — agregó Mariska al tomar asiento frente a ellos.

Ella se servía delicadamente, con movimientos dulces y estructurados, dignos de alguien que fue educada en las más altas esferas de ambos mundos. Era el perfecto contraste respecto a Dimitri que, sin llegar a ser grotesco, consumía sus alimentos sin atender al perfecto protocolo de su amiga.

—Estuve estudiando, investigando…— balbuceó mientras revolvía su plato.

—Sí, sí… en la biblioteca…— completó Poliakov y agregó con picardía—: pero ¡vamos! ¿cuál es tu objeto de estudio? o me atrevo mejor a preguntar ¿quién es el objeto del deseo?

La mirada cómplice y traviesa de Dimitri provocó un par de insultos por parte de Viktor. El buscador miró a su alrededor, no llegaban aún todos sus compañeros, los pocos que estaban se habían mezclado con algunos de Hogwarts y junto a ellos había sólo slytherins: un rubio platinado, otro moreno que no paraba de reír y un tercero delgado y de ojos azules que cenaba sin levantar la vista ni atender a nadie. Como seguían hablando en búlgaro, no se preocupó en seguir la conversación de su amigo.

—Nadie que te interese.

—Entonces _sí_ hay alguien— respondió de inmediato Dimitri.

El comentario llamó la atención de Mariska quien se unió a la conversación.

—¿Alguien te tiene abstraído, Krum?

La pelirroja no recordaba haber escuchado nunca nada parecido por parte de su amigo. Siempre le insistió para que conociera a alguna de sus compañeras de estudio o conocidas del mundo mágico pero él simplemente decía que no o se reservaba las palabras. Esto era nuevo y muy, muy interesante. Pensaba que debía prestar atención a las intuiciones de Poliakov, él tenía el tacto personal del que ella carecía completamente.

Víktor miró intuitivamenta hacia la esquina cercana a la puerta de entrada del salón comedor. Ahí estaba la bruja de cabello alborotado, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sus dos amigos siguieron la dirección de sus ojos y no podían esconder su sorpresa.

—Pero miren nada más— dijo sorprendida Mariska—, no sabía que te gustaran las niñas, ¿sabes que podrías meterte en problemas por pedofilia?

El rostro de Viktor permaneció impávido. Tomó en cuenta la edad de la chica desde el comienzo, resultaba evidente que era bastante menor que él pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse atraído.

—No es tan pequeña como para ser un crimen— respondió como un latigazo.

—¡Entonces lo confirmas! — gritó Poliakov que volvía a la conversación luego de devorar un par de trozos de carne.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír profusamente de un avergonzado Viktor Krum que se hundía en su plato.

—¿Por lo menos sabes su edad?, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿algo?

La pequeña inquisición estaba en manos de Mariska, Dimitri escuchaba a la par que atacaba un trozo de tarta. No había duda alguna que la cocina de Hogwarts era deliciosa.

—No, no he tenido tiempo de hablarle.

—¿No has tenido tiempo? Pero si esa es la niña que…

—¡Deja de decirle niña! — gruñó Krum.

—Está bien, está bien…— carraspeó Marisca para disimular su sonrisa—. Esa es la _bruja_ que trabaja en la biblioteca y tú te la pasas ahí. ¿Me dirás que en todo este tiempo no tuviste una sola oportunidad de acercarte a ella o de escuchar su nombre cuando sus amigos la buscan?

Se tomó un instante antes de responder hasta que finalmente se rindió a la verdad.

—No soy como ustedes, no… no sé hablar con desconocidos…— resolvió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

La respuesta volvió a sorprender a la pelirroja por segunda vez, sin duda era una noche de sorpresas. Su hermano de la vida estaba admitiendo que se sentía atraído por una _chica_ relativamente extraña y, a la vez, reconocía que él era tímido. Algo así nunca había pasado porque nunca le había importado al mago.

—Eso no debería sorprenderte— dijo Poliakov con la boca cargada—, siempre has sido así, camarada.

—Ella… ella parece no tener amigos, siempre está sola, incluso ahora…

Si bien hablaban en búlgaro, Draco Malfoy entendió que el objeto de la conversación no era otra que Hermione Granger por las miradas que los tres estudiantes de Dumstrang daban en su dirección. Decidió congraciarse con su jugador estrella favorito y con la hermosa joven que siempre lo acompañaba.

—¡Disculpen! – dijo interrumpiendo a Krum—, ¿tienen curiosidad por la paria de la casa Slytherin? — la arrogancia en su voz era palpable.

Viktor no hablaba bien español, Dimitri sabía suficiente como para sobrevivir pero Mariska conocía el idioma a la perfección como para entender a qué se refería con 'paria'.

—¿Disculpa? — preguntó la joven cortésmente y con cierta sorpresa.

—No deben preocuparse por aquella. Es la vergüenza de nuestra casa, no debería estar aquí. Si fuera por nosotros, hace tiempo la hubiésemos echado de la escuela.

—Habla por ti, Malfoy— corrigió Zabini con el ceño fruncido, había dejado de reír en cuanto el rubio comenzó a hablar.

—¿Me dirás que ahora quieres que se quede? — preguntó con sorpresa.

El moreno levantó sus hombros desmereciendo las palabras de Draco y agregó:

—No molesta y nos da suficientes puntos como para remediar todas tus metidas de pata por Potter. Así que por mí, puede quedarse.

—¡Ajjj! Zabini, cada día te entiendo menos.

—Este…— comenzó a articular Viktor, buscaba las palabras en su mente, buscaba armar la frase. Malfoy no podía creer que su jugador favorito le dirigiera la palabra así que silenció a sus compañeros para escucharlo con atención—. ¿Po **r** qué dices que es… una 'pa **r** ia'?

—Porque Hermione Granger es una sangresucia— soltó con vehemencia.

Los tres enmudecieron y Krum hizo una mueca de absoluto desagrado que Malfoy interpretó como aliento a sus juicios.

—La muy perra entró a Slytherin el mismo año que nosotros— señaló a los dos que tenía frente a él —. Nadie entiende por qué pero decidió quedarse a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos por hostigarla para que se fuera. Debo reconocerle la obstinación pero eso no le quita la inmundicia…

El joven rubio seguía con sus insultos. Poliakov desvió su mirada hacia un costado y Krum tenía sus ojos fijos en el idiota que no paraba de hablar, si hubiera tenido un mínimo de instinto de supervivencia hubiera notado el halo asesino del jugador búlgaro. Por su parte, el joven delgado de cabello negro y ojos azules simplemente apartó su plato aún sin terminar, se levantó y retiró sin emitir sonido alguno. Mariska se preguntaba cuánto más podía llegar a tolerar Viktor antes de levantarse y propinarle un puñetazo al suicida que tenían de interlocutor.

—… ni siquiera el jefe de nuestra casa la respeta. Si hubieran escuchado como la trataba el primer año, ¡ja! tuvo que aprender a callarse, ahora por lo menos no escuchamos su patética voz muggle en el salón de clases. Pensar que nuestra sala común se ve contaminada por su presencia sólo hace que me dé escalofríos, debería haber una poción o encantamiento que permita asegurarse la sanidad de los espacios, ¿no creen? Aunque imagino que ustedes en Durmstrang no tienen estos inconvenientes. Menos mal que en algunas partes del mundo mágico existe algo de cordura porque…

Eso fue suficiente para colmar la paciencia de Krum, sus puños ya estaban cerrados. Poliakov puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo antes de que éste decidiera levantarse de golpe.

—Creo que _entendemos_ lo que dices… disculpa… ¿tu nombre? — interrumpió Mariska a Draco con su dulce voz.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué modales los míos! Draco Malfoy. Entiendo que no me recuerdes del primer día, yo fui el que te cedió el asiento.

—Entonces disculparás mi descuido, ese día fue en extremo intenso— él sólo asentía bobamente mientras ella hablaba—. Ahora dime, ¿en qué año estás?

Mariska sabía cómo manejar esas situaciones con niñitos mimados que sólo piensan en el estatus social y el dinero. Creció en ese ambiente, se le enseñó a moverse en esas aguas y podía manejarse sin problemas.

—En cuarto, nací el 05 de junio de 1980, mi familia es una de las sagradas veintiocho— dijo a toda velocidad y con orgullo.

Blaize Zabini, que se había sumergido en su cena en el preciso instante en el que Draco Malfoy comenzó su perorata, no pudo más que reír al escuchar la última intervención.

—¿De qué te ríes Zabini? — preguntó con enojo Draco.

—De tu estupidez Malfoy, de tu estupidez— respondió meneando la cabeza mientras reía socarronamente, se levantó de manera educada, hizo una sutil reverencia hacia Mariska y continuó—: Mi señora, le ruego me disculpe; caballeros, con su permiso.

Así se despidió de los tres durmstrangs siguiendo el camino que anteriormente había seguido el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe llegaban justo a tiempo para ocupar los lugares que Zabini y Nott habían dejado libres. Viktor había tenido más que suficiente y sus dos amigos estaban de acuerdo por lo que se levantaron y se retiraron. La única que se dignó a saludar fue Romanov, por simple cortesía. Malfoy se encontraba extasiado por haber conversado con sus ídolos del momento, no sólo se trataba del mejor buscador del mundo y de una de las bellezas de Europa del este, sino que eran de Durmstrang, la escuela a la que él hubiera ido si no fuera por su madre.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, los tres miraron de reojo a Hermione que se encontraba sumida en su lectura, parecía absorta en el conocimiento que estaba adquiriendo. Sólo Poliakov pareció percatarse que bajo la mesa, la joven movía su varita en dirección a Draco quien, instantes después, gritaba porque la sopa se había volcado sobre su pantalón.

* * *

 **Observaciones:** y aparece mi búlgaro favorito. En los próximos capítulos me detendré un poco más en sus dos amigos, cierto apellido debería resonar en ustedes. Zabini y Nott, Nott y Zabini... ambos van dejando pequeñas migajas de pan que sólo cobrarán sentido en su futuro.

Espero les haya gustado ¿Algún review que alimente esta historia?

¡Gracias! =)


	5. Cap 4: Una tarde de tropiezos

**Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** La perspectiva es viperina. La construcción del mundo tiene la perspectiva slytherin así que, en esta historia, "los malos" no sólo visten escamas sino que también llevan piel de león y de tejón y plumas de águila.

 **Editado:** 15/03/2018

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Una tarde de tropiezos**

—¡Oh! ¡Eso fue intenso! No pensé que escucharía esa clase de basura en Hogwarts.

Mariska intentaba romper el silencio que los gobernaba desde que salieron molestos del Salón Comedor. Observaba de reojo a Víktor y cómo el enojo se había apoderado de él. Pocas veces lo había visto así de afectado, cosa que le daba indicios de cuán interesado estaba realmente en esa jovencita. Tampoco perdía de vista a Dimitri que ocultaba su malestar tras una sonrisa que tenía la firme intención de calmar a su amigo y serenarlo. Muchos pensarían que Víktor Krum siempre estaba molesto pero se equivocaban y mucho. Mariska deseaba llamar a más de uno ahora para que vean cómo se ve cuando realmente pierde los estribos.

Si tan sólo Draco Malfoy hubiera tenido un mínimo de consciencia y no se hubiese dejado llevar por las apariencias de Durmstrang como sede oficial de los sangrepura y la magia oscura, hubiera observado que entre los estudiantes había diversas corrientes de pensamiento. En su intento por congraciarse, cometió el mayor de los errores posibles: sí, es cierto que Krum y Romanov descienden de familias exclusivamente sangrepuras pero ambos aborrecen ese tipo de juicios y sobre todo a los extremistas. De hecho, el abuelo de Krum fue asesinado por Grindewald, algo conocido prácticamente en todo el mundo mágico y que marca de qué lado se ubica esa familia. Por su parte, Poliakov es mestizo, su madre era una bruja sangrepura pero su padre era un mago hijo de muggles; en consecuencia, vivía a diario y en carne propia la injusticia de esas divisiones, con Karkarov a la cabeza, así que no necesita deliberar mucho para posicionarse.

—No debiste detenerme Dimitri, se merecía que le partiera la cara.

—Cuando te calmes, me lo agradecerás— concluyó mientras mordía una manzana que había tomado antes de retirarse de la mesa.

—Bueno muchachos, veamos el lado positivo— comenzó a decir Mariska—, sabemos que se llama Hermione Granger, debe tener quince años o los cumplirá próximamente, ruega que sea más temprano que tarde Viktor, es hija de muggles y muy buena estudiante— resumió la pelirroja mientras soplaba su aliento en sus manos.

Viktor se detuvo en seco.

—¿En qué momento averiguaste eso? — preguntó el buscador totalmente sorprendido.

—Mientras tú te dejabas llevar por el enojo y pensabas las diversas formas de romperle los huesos al rubito, yo escuchaba lo que decía. En medio de la caterva de estupideces, dijo algunas cosas interesantes— decía con orgullo—. Bueno, es hora de planear cómo te acercarás a ella mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ma-mañana?

—Mariska tiene razón, volvamos al barco, la mayoría debe estar cenando así que podemos hablar con tranquilidad y armar nuestra estrategia de ataque.

Cada uno tomó un hombro de Viktor y lo condujeron a la bodega con una pícara sonrisa, sabiendo que en ese momento el buscador estaba aterrado.

* * *

Durante la tarde del siguiente día, Hermione sólo pensaba maneras en las que podía ayudar al Gryffindor a superar la primera prueba del Torneo. Como vio que Potter se había dedicado a buscar información sobre dragones, dedujo que, de alguna manera, se enteró que esas bestias estarían involucradas en la Primera Prueba. Intentaba ayudarlo pero no siempre es fácil cuando se está en lados opuestos del río.

— _Potter, Potter, Potter…_ — protestaba mentalmente mientras repiqueteaba sus dedos sobre el escritorio, observándolo desde la distancia—. _Me comprometí a ayudarte pero no haces más que dificultarme las cosas. ¿Acaso no puedes venir tú sólo a la biblioteca? ¿Tiene que acompañarte la ensalada de zanahoria todo el tiempo? Si no lo hubiera visto con Lavander Brown, creería que ambos son pareja_ — suspiró y abrió uno de sus libros para hacer de cuenta que leía, no debía ser atrapada con la mirada fija en él, eso le traería varios problemas—. _¡¿Qué más puedo hacer?!_ — volvía a gritarse internamente—, _hasta ahora le dejé a mano el libro de hechizos que puede ayudarle y ni se dignó a mirarlo siquiera, ¡Por Merlín! se la pasa buceando en la sección de zoología para encontrar alguna debilidad en los dragones pero es obvio que él no sabría manejar esa información. Su mejor destreza es el vuelo, al igual que Krum_ — miró hacia los lados, esa tarde el Campeón de Durmstrang no estaba en la biblioteca como acostumbraba últimamente—. _Juro que si Potter no me hace caso iré directamente con la competencia y les ofreceré mi ayuda a ellos_ — un grito agudo llamó su atención y miró hacia el pasillo—. _Mmmm, ahí viene la descerebrada a buscar a la comadreja, ¡bien! Potter quedó solo… ya no queda nadie más… solo Madame Pince, él y yo… este es el momento de acercarse_.

– ¿Terminaste de darle vuelta a las hojas? — preguntó con altanería y los brazos cruzados—. Si quieres oxigenar los libros, deberías venir los fines de semana.

Potter estaba pasando las hojas de un tomo que hablaba sobre la cría de dragones y lo que menos necesitaba era que la sabelotodo de slytherin viniera a molestarlo. Suficiente tenía con que todos creían que había hecho trampa para entrar al Torneo y con que Ron seguía preguntándole cómo lo hizo y por qué no le había avisado, acusándolo de dejarlo fuera y ser un mal amigo. ¡Cómo si él quisiera fama y gloria!, lo único que deseaba era tener un año normal, tranquilo y ahora debía enfrentarse a dragones, ¡DRAGONES! ¡Por el amor de Merlín!

Pensó que ignorándola sería la mejor manera de lidiar con ella pero parecía que Granger no se iría fácilmente.

—¿Nervioso por la prueba o simplemente estás ansioso por morir?

Ante esa pregunta levantó su mirada y se encontró con que la bruja le sonreía con malicia. El sol de la tarde se había colado por una de las ventanas e iluminaba su indomable cabello. Harry quedó observándolo unos segundos, perdido en las tonalidades que había adquirido por la luz, pensando que prácticamente se había creado una aureola a su alrededor.

— _Ok_ —pensó Hermione al ver que tenía la mirada del chico pero aún continuaba distraído—. _Quería su atención pero no que observara mi cabello de esa manera_ — carraspeó y agregó con soberbia—. En mis rulos no encontrarás la solución, Potter.

Con esas palabras, Harry volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se sonrojó furiosamente y frunció el ceño a la vez que decía con firmeza para ocultar su vergüenza:

—¡Métete en tus asuntos Granger!

—Creo que de nada sirve molestar a los que ya están muertos ¿no? — ella rió bajito y agregó—: intenta 'volar' lejos de aquí Potter, nos harías un favor a muchos.

Hermione dio un giro y antes de retirarse palpó su bolso un tanto exageradamente. Sabía que lo suyo no era el teatro, por más que su nombre se lo debiera a Shakespeare.

—¡Qué descuidada! — siseó y un poco más alto dijo—: ¡Accio apuntes!

En ese momento, en su mano apareció un cuaderno muggle espiralado que Harry había observado que la chica siempre llevada a clases, más allá de los pergaminos y diversos libros de costumbre. La bruja se disponía a salir cuando Potter la tomó fuerte del brazo deteniéndola de golpe. Ella sólo lo miró fijamente, esperando a que hablara.

—E-eso que acabas de hacer, ese hechizo…— murmuró.

—¿Qué con él?

—¿Cuál es?, ¿cómo se conjura?

—Nunca lees, ¿no?— dijo ella y sus ojos café fueron hasta su brazo izquierdo que aún seguía sosteniendo Harry—. Si me soltaras…— susurró ella.

La soltó de golpe y llevó esa misma mano hasta su propio cabello revolviéndolo con nerviosismo. El rostro del mago alcanzó tonalidades que rivalizaban con su corbata. De repente, tuvo conciencia de sí y no podía creer lo que había hecho. Recordó lo temible que era Granger y cómo se desquitaba con quien la molestaba así que imaginó que sería maldecido hasta el día del Juicio Final por agarrarla de esa manera. Por un instante hasta llegó a ver el lado positivo del asunto asumiendo que si ella lo dejaba fuera de juego, quedaría exento del Torneo.

—Lo… lo siento— balbuceó pero Hermione lo ignoró por completo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de girarse con la firme intención de huir de la biblioteca y de la ira de la bruja, vio que ella tomaba un libro de su bolso y se lo entregaba. Era un tomo de magia avanzada que, en vano, le había dejado a mano en varias oportunidades con un señalador inclusive.

—Busca aquí— dijo con la seriedad que la caracterizaba y mirándolo fijamente—, no tengo tiempo para clases particulares.

—¿Realmente puedes convocar cualquier cosa? — preguntó asombrado por la disposición de la chica más temible de su generación.

—¿Tengo cara de querer responder Potter? — dijo mordazmente—. Los libros no muerden… bueno… salvo el _Monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ …— sacudió su cabeza y agregó—: De todas formas, ¡lee! y encontrarás lo que buscas.

Con esas palabras y sin esperar recibir respuesta alguna, Hermione salió a toda velocidad mientras pensaba:

— _Si aun así no cae en la cuenta, está más allá de mis posibilidades… ¡Qué fastidio!_

Harry observó cómo se perdía la espalda de la chica al girar en uno de los pasillos fuera de la biblioteca. Miró el libro en sus manos y decidió hojearlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había un señalador que marcaba el lugar exacto en el que estaba ese conjuro. Miró su mano y sintió calor en sus mejillas al recordar como minutos antes había agarrado intempestivamente a la bruja. Quedó pensativo unos instantes, imaginando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Granger intentaba ayudarlo desde un principio. ¿Quién sabe?, puede que después de todo no estuviera tan sólo como creía.

Hermione, por su parte, avanzó hacia el pasillo a toda prisa, dándose cuenta que le tomó más tiempo de lo calculado tener la atención de Potter y que ya estaba llegando tarde a la clase de consulta solicitada a Mcgonagall. ¡¿Cómo lamentaba en momentos como ese haber devuelto el giratiempos a fin del año anterior?!

— _¡Huy! Si no me apuro, llegaré tarde y la vieja me matará_ — pensaba mientras acomodaba su morral en su hombro.

En realidad, aún estaba a tiempo pero a ella le gustaba llegar antes de lo acordado para repasar una vez más las preguntas que haría.

Iba prácticamente corriendo cuando vio que alguien se dirigía llorando al baño de chicas. Por la silueta que alcanzó a ver supuso que era Bulstrode aunque no estaba segura. Siguió su camino pensando que no era de su incumbencia pero no pudo eliminar esa vocecita interna que le decía que fuera a ver qué le había ocurrido a su compañera de casa. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, suspiró resignada sabiendo que no podría concentrarse hasta no eliminar esa duda de su mente y volvió hacia el baño de chicas. Al entrar, escuchó un sollozo contenido:

—Hola… ¿estás bien? — preguntó a la vez que pensaba —, _soy una estúpida, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Por Salazar!_

El sollozo se detuvo y el silencio reinó en el lugar.

—Te vi entrar corriendo, sé que estás aquí.

—¡Vete! – gritó la voz de Bulstrode—, ¡no necesito que la sangresucia se preocupe por mí!

—¡Oh! entiendo— respondió Hermione y agregó—: ¿vi mal o estás completamente calva?

—¡Métete en tus asuntos Granger! ¡Nadie te llamó!

— _La segunda vez que me dicen lo mismo y en ambos casos deberían aceptar mi benevolente ayuda_ — chasqueó su lengua antes de responderle a la chica encerrada en uno de los cubículos—. ¡Es una lástima!, de todos modos se me hace tarde. ¿Sabes? te iba a ofrecer una poción pero veo que no estas interesada.

Dio medio giro y se dispuso a salir cuando Millicent la detuvo y no pudo más que sonreírse.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué poción?

—Una restauradora de cabello, parecida a la 'crece huesos', se llama 'crece pelo'.

—¿Po-podrías dár-dármela? — preguntó con timidez.

— _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?, ¿desde cuándo me meto en los asuntos de los demás?_ —, suspiró resignada ante su propio genio y respondió—: Sí, pero la tengo en la habitación, podría ir por ella… si quieres.

—¡Por favor! — pidió con un hilo de voz, dejando salir el sollozo contenido—. Pero… pero no te atrevas a decirle a alguien que…

Hermione la interrumpió:

—Sí, sí, claro, Bulstrode. Afuera del baño tengo un millón de amigos que esperan impacientes mis novedades— dijo mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco ante la estúpida sugerencia—. _Tú_ no te muevas de aquí y deja de llorar, ya vuelvo.

Salió con rapidez, recorriendo los pasillos de regreso a las mazmorras. Ya se le había hecho lo suficientemente tarde como para desistir de ver a la vieja Mcgonagall a tiempo. Rogaba que la recibiera fuera de horario. De regreso con Millicent, le entregó la poción por debajo de la puerta y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—¿Te vas?— preguntó la chica desde el cubículo del baño al escuchar los pasos.

Su voz era aguda y necesitada. Hermione no pudo más que frenarse y mirar en su dirección. Tragó fuerte.

— _¿_ _No estará insinuando que me quede?_ — pensó con cierto temor—. ¡Eh! Sí, pensé que querrías que me vaya— respondió a la vez que se decía mentalmente—. _En realidad, yo me quiero ir, ya se me está haciendo muy tarde._

—Quédate, por favor— pidió—. No quiero estar sola.

Derrotada por las circunstancias, Hermione se apoyó en una pared, dejó su morral en el suelo y se sentó con los brazos cruzados a la espera de que su compañera saliera de su encierro.

— _¡_ _Por Morgana! ¿qué-estoy-haciendo?_ — se decía a sí misma.

—¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto? — preguntó interrumpiendo la diatriba mental en la que sen encontraba Granger.

—Sólo unos minutos. Ya deberías tener cabello, un poco corto pero deberías poder salir.

La puerta se abrió y una Millicent Bulstrode con corte masculino se asomó.

—No te queda mal, un poco más de tiempo y estará como antes— Hermione sonrió a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantenerse estoica e imperturbable. Parecía que la vulnerabilidad de Bulstrode provocaba compasión en ella—. ¿Quieres decirme cómo terminaste calva?

La chica hizo una mueca de tristeza y miró hacia un costado. Suspiró y se sentó junto a Hermione en el suelo.

—Ginevra Weasley, Lavander Brown y las hermanas Patil— dijo apenas modulando, conteniendo su enojo que se veía tras su pena—. Estábamos en el patio, se acercaron con un dulce, me lo ofrecieron. Lo acepté y…

—¡Espera! — interrumpió Hermione—, ¿te lo comiste? — al ver que la respuesta era sí, no pudo controlarse—. ¡No puedes ser tan ingenua!, ¡Por Merlín!— replicó a la vez que pensaba—, v _eo que la estupidez es contagiosa, ¿será algún virus?_

—Bueno, eran tres gryffindors y una ravenclaw… – quiso excusarse.

—¡Justamente! ¿No me dirás que tú también te crees eso de que son todos buenos, justos e inocentes? ¡Por Salazar! ¡Sobre todo la chica Weasley! Con los payasos de sus hermanos debe tener un arsenal de bromas macabras a disposición.

—No, no…— comenzó a explicarse Millicent—, sé que son capaces de muchas cosas y que fui ingenua por aceptar lo que me ofrecieron. No fue quedarme calva lo que… lo que…— le costaba decir que había llorado pero estaba frente a su testigo, no podía negarlo por más que quisiera—. Lo que quiero decir es que no fue eso lo que me hizo llorar… sino…

No pudo continuar, dolía demasiado.

—¿Y sabes que pretendían aparte de hacerte pasar vergüenza y reírse de ti?

Su compañera frunció los labios y las lágrimas amenazaron con caer una vez más. Hermione se sentía en extremo incómoda por la situación. Hasta el momento jamás había lidiado con algo así y no sabía cómo responder, sólo miraba a un costado y se acomodaba en el suelo.

—Sólo dijeron que el pelo era la única diferencia entre… entre… Gregory Goyle y yo.

Terminó de decir lo que realmente la había lastimado y ahí estaban, las malditas lágrimas cayendo como un torrente frente a una Granger que no sabía qué más hacer.

— _Piensa Hermione, piensa_.

Por puro instinto, extendió su brazo y la contuvo como muchas veces su propia madre lo había hecho con ella en la infancia. Tomo su varita y susurró un 'mufliato' que las envolvió en la privacidad del dolor adolescente.

—Tranquila— susurró—, ahora puedes llorar con ganas Millicent, nadie te escuchará… lo prometo.

De esa manera, la chica dejó salir todo su dolor, una pena guardada por años de insultos, denigración y burla. No se trataba solamente de haberse quedado calva, había sido la comparación, la negación de que era una chica, el odio guardado tras una vida de decepción por no haber nacido con el cuerpo que llaman 'ideal', por llamarse como se llamaba y ser un chiste para los otros, por la crueldad de las gryffindors, crueldad que sabía que compartían las demás casas, incluyendo la suya. El tiempo pasó y cuando finalmente se calmó, ambas se incorporaron y se observaron como si fuera la primera vez que se tuvieran frente a frente.

—Mira… tú…— comenzó a decir Millicent.

—No sé qué piensas decirme, Bulstrode, entre tú y yo no hubo ni hay nada.

Con esas palabras, Hermione se retiró. Su compañera de casa sonrió, no necesitaron decirse más, ella sabía que había adquirido una deuda con Granger y que llegado el momento sería retribuida. No necesitaban recordárselo mutuamente, después de todo, ambas eran slytherin y sabían que los favores tenían un precio por más que se hicieran abnegadamente.

— _Eso fue… extraño..._ — pensó mientras seguía rumbo a la oficina de Mcgonagall, a estas alturas sólo iba para disculparse—. _Esas harpías… esta vez cruzaron los límites, ¡Ellas! ¡Ellas que son chicas también! ¿Cómo van a hacer algo así?..._

Cruzó todo el castillo con premura, esquivando a todos los grupitos de gente que aparecían. Al girar en una esquina chocó contra alguien, cayó al suelo sentada, su bolso se abrió y todas sus cosas se desparramaron.

—¡Uy! Lo que me faltaba, ¡por Merlín!— masculló con enojo sin ver con quién había chocado.

—Dis-disculpa— dijo una voz extranjera —, déjame ayuda **r** te– continuó.

—¡No!, no es necesario— respondió ella a la vez que decía apuntando con su varita hacia sus cosas—: ¡'bauleo'!

De esa manera, todas sus pertenencias se acomodaron una vez más en su bolso. Alzó la vista, vio que se trataba del jugador búlgaro y Campeón de Durmstrang, inclinó su cabeza a modo de un respetuoso y frío saludo y continuó su camino sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.

Viktor la vio desaparecer al final del pasillo y sólo recién ahí recordó cómo respirar. Sus dos amigos que observaron la situación apenas podían contener el ataque de risa que tenían, sólo esperaron a que la chica estuviera lejos para dejarse llevar. Media hora después, sentados los tres en una de las galerías que daba al jardín, seguían riéndose de su amigo.

—En serio… realmente, la tienes muy, muy difícil camarada Krum— decía Poliakov mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reír.

—Creo que hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no me reía con tantas ganas— agregó Mariska y observando a Viktor se disculpó sin dejar de sonreír—: Lo siento mucho, no lo puedo evitar.

—Mira que lo habíamos planeado eh, dijimos que iríamos a la biblioteca y que aguardaríamos a que ella llegara y que tú te acercarías a consultarle cualquier cosa de la biblioteca. Ella como asistente te debería ayudar… pero… chocarte con ella y encima que no aceptara tu ayuda… fue… fue divertido– opinaba Dimitri antes de lanzar otra carcajada.

—No sólo eso, ¡sino cómo te miró!, como si fueras un insecto que se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino, justamente tú, la estrella del momento. Cualquier otra bruja hubiera quedado maravillada, te hubiera extendido la mano, hubiera aceptado tu ayuda e incluso pediría tu compañía— la pelirroja estaba alucinada.

—Ya… ya... dejen de divertirse a costa mía, suficiente tengo con la vergüenza que traigo para que ustedes me tengan como el chiste del día.

—Mira, puedo ver por qué te atrae esa chica— dijo Mariska algo divertida.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Dimitri—, yo aún me sigo preguntando qué le ve o cómo la pudo notar bajo esa furia de cabello alborotado que lleva siempre.

Víktor frunció el ceño a su amigo pero Mariska llamó su atención con su respuesta.

—Obvio, es la primera vez que alguien lo mira como a cualquier otro ser humano. En casa lo buscan por su árbol genealógico y luego por su fama— miró con atención a Krum y agregó—: me atrevo a decir que además te atrae el desafío, ¿no? Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta.

—Lo único que puedo decirte, camarada Krum, es que si realmente quieres seguir con esto, prepárate para trabajarlo porque no te será fácil, esa niña parece intocable.

—¡No le digas niña!– protestó.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír profusamente ante el enojo de Viktor Krum quien solo podía tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos y sonreír hacia sus adentros. Sí, Mariska y Dimitri tenían razón, era todo un desafío y seguramente iba a ser complicado pero eso sólo lo incentivaba aún más.

Hermione se había vuelto la snitch dorada que quería atrapar.

* * *

 **Observaciones:** Millicent siempre me dio un poco de pena porque está para la burla prácticamente, como si fuera justamente la versión femenina de Gregory Goyle. Creo que sería una buena amiga, ¿ustedes que creen?

Y Krum la tiene difícil, esta Hermione no es tan tímida y está acostumbrada a lidiar con la soberbia. Para ella, Krum y todos los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons son engreídos... pienso que primero debería mirarse en un espejo ¿no?

Les gustó el capítulo, ¿Algún review que alimente esta historia?

Saludos! =)


	6. Cap 5: La moneda está en el aire

**Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling

 **Advertencia Importante** : el siguiente capítulo es fuerte y podrán no estar de acuerdo con la caracterización de los personajes. Pido disculpas y pueden echarme la maldición imperdonable que quieran por mi atrevimiento.

El capítulo, como el resto de la historia, tiene una perspectiva Slytherin, puede herir susceptibilidades.

 **Los Weasley son OOC.**

 **Editado:** 15/03/2018

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La moneda está en el aire**

La justicia y la venganza parecen ser dos lados de una misma moneda. Se debe tener cuidado cuando ésta se lanza al aire porque, dependiendo qué es lo que salga, estamos absueltos o condenados.

El instinto humano exige venganza. Por algo decimos que es un platillo dulce, perdemos la capacidad de raciocinio cuando nos invade ese profundo y embriagante deseo porque no nos conformamos, queremos más, queremos que sufra lo mismo que hizo sufrir y que el castigo vaya más allá, esa porción extra nos deleita, es el postre que anhelamos. La justicia, en cambio, trata de reparar el daño midiendo tanto la gravedad como la amonestación que se debe implementar pero esto, a veces, no llega a ser suficiente y queda el dolor, la falta, la deuda.

¿Quién puede medir la dimensión del agravio con extrema objetividad? y ahí yace el problema… nadie, absolutamente nadie puede porque todos somos hijos de nuestros contextos, nuestras relaciones y nuestra historia, no podemos desembarazarnos de todo eso como si fuera un traje y vestirnos con el de la objetividad.

Mientras que la venganza es lo oscuramente humano, la justicia es lo luminosamente trascendental.

—Oye, ¡Granger!

La bruja giró al escuchar su nombre y vio a Ronald Weasley avanzar hacia ella. Decidió que no quería escucharlo y siguió su camino.

—¡Hey! Te estoy hablando— dijo con ímpetu mientras la tomaba del brazo y la giraba hacia él.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! No tengo a Potter en el bolsillo así que no sé qué buscas— respondió ella mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

—Tú le hiciste eso a Ginny y a las chicas, ¡no lo niegues!

Tenía los ojos desorbitados, el rostro colorado por la furia. Hermione sintió miedo al verlo tan fuera de sí pero se controló, no demostraría debilidad frente a nadie.

—No sé de qué demonios hablas, déjame tranquila.

—¡NO!, no hasta que respondas por tus acciones— cada vez apretaba con más fuerza.

—¡¿Responder qué?! — preguntó con urgencia—, ¡Por Salazar! No sé qué demonios dices ni qué es lo que quieres.

—La única capaz de algo así de astuto eres tú…— acusó él y continuó—, tú hiciste que ellas comenzaran a eructar en medio del Salón Comedor durante la cena. Estuvieron así hasta la medianoche— la acercó aún más hacia él y casi como un siseo dijo entre dientes—, ellas nunca se metieron contigo, ¿por qué las atacaste?

— _Porque se metieron con un miembro de mi casa_ — respondió Hermione mentalmente pero no emitió palabra alguna.

La bruja sólo quería reír ante la deducción de Weasley pero se controló. El rostro del chico era preocupantemente amenazador y, aunque su instinto de supervivencia le decía que no era momento de hacer relucir su lengua mordaz, no pudo controlarse y lanzó su veneno:

—En algunas culturas eructar es de buena educación, significa que el banquete fue del agrado del comensal.

Apenas terminó de decir sus palabras cuando sintió el golpe en la mejilla y perdió el equilibrio. No cayó porque aún estaba siendo sujetada por el mago. No podía creerlo, Ronald Weasley se atrevió a levantarle la mano.

—¡Confiesa!— gritó pero sólo recibió una mirada gélida de la bruja mientras se tocaba la mejilla izquierda y lograba zafarse.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a¡golpearme?! Tú... maldita comadreja...

Hermione tanteó hacia su bolsillo pero de inmediato enmudeció al no sentir su varita.

— _¿Cómo?... Yo nunca la dejo, ¿Cómo es posible que no la tenga?_ — se gritaba a sí misma con alarma.

Ahora se sentía en verdaderos problemas y, sobre todo, vulnerable y expuesta.

—¿Buscas esto? — dijeron a coro dos voces conocidas.

Al unísono hablaron los gemelos Weasley. Aparecieron mostrando la varita de Hermione entre sus dedos. La bruja los fulminaba con la mirada mientras repasaba en su mente cómo podía ser eso posible, cómo había llegado a sus manos si la última vez que la usó había en la clase de Flitwick mientras practicaba con…

—Marcus Belby— dijo ella finalmente en voz alta, comprendiendo el panorama completo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás reconociéndose víctima de una trampa.

—Bueno, verás, Padma Patil…— comenzó Fred.

—… es de Ravenclaw…— continuó George.

—…y tu decidiste…

—…meterte con ella…

—Así que no somos los únicos que buscamos justicia— concluyeron a la vez mientras se separaban uno por cada lado, rodeándola, Ronald aún se encontraba frente a ella.

—¡Confiesa, maldita serpiente!— gritó el menor de los Weasley ahí presente.

Detrás de los gemelos aparecieron Michel Corner y el propio Marcus Belby. Hermione tragó saliva al verse acorralada. Sin embargo, no se iba a amedrentar por eso, no después de haber padecido el abuso de los Slytherin en primer año, y ellos eran buenos para eso, pero intuía que esto no iba a buen puerto. Gritar estaba totalmente fuera de los planes, no les iba a dar el gusto de verla pidiendo socorro.

—Si ellas tienen un problema conmigo, que vengan juntas o de a una. No necesitan que hermanos, novios, amigos o amantes hablen en su lugar– dijo orgullosa hasta el final —Ahora, ¡devuélvanme-mi-varita!– masculló mientras estiraba su mano.

Comenzó a retroceder a sabiendas que no llegaría muy lejos. No necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que ese corredor no tenía salida. Estaba atrapada y lejos del movimiento del resto de los estudiantes y profesores.

— _Mierda, en la que me metí, ¡estúpida, estúpida Granger! Bajé la guardia y miren dónde estoy_ — se retaba a sí misma.

—Oh… sí, ellas vendrían y se cobrarían el insulto pero, lamentablemente, no quieren salir de sus habitaciones por la vergüenza que vivieron frente a tres escuelas— respondió Michel.

La bruja levantó el mentón y respondió con altanería:

—¡Tsk! no pueden ser más ridículas por falta de tiempo. No son las primeras ni serán las últimas en ser víctimas de un tercero— dirigió su mirada hacia los gemelos y continuó:— ¿Acaso no son ustedes los bromistas número uno de Hogwarts?, ¿por qué piensan que fui yo? pudo haber sido cualquiera.

—Porque eres la única que actuaría sin dejar evidencia y sin reclamar el triunfo.

—¿Tanto creen conocerme?— rió bajito—. ¿Sólo por eso creen que fui yo?, ¡ja! Díganme, ya que son tres los petirrojos que están aquí, ¿Es un problema familiar? ¿La escases de recursos llega incluso al reparto de neuronas? ¿El costal de inteligencia se terminó con Percy?

Estaba mal seguir provocándolos, sobre todo a Ronald. Los otros dos no eran peligrosos, sólo sus bromas, pero el menor de los varones solía tener ataques de rabia que no controlaba y parecía que estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡No-te-atrevas-a-hablar-de-nuestra-familia!— susurró el chico frente a ella.

Y hasta ahí llegaron, la lenta caminata de los leones y las águilas tras la serpiente terminó con ella acorralada contra la fría pared y los otros cinco observándola.

—Me acusan sin pruebas y vienen a impartir justicia por mano propia, ¿reciben bonificaciones por estas ideas tan brillantes?, más que justicia, lo de ustedes es venganza contra una inocente.

Se sobresaltó por el puño de Ronald contra la pared, justo al lado de su cabeza, aún así no bajó su mirada desafiante.

—Sabes Granger, ellas se sintieron expuestas… ¿qué tal te sentirías tú siendo el foco de la mirada de otros? — dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa que buscaba atemorizarla.

—Siempre nos preguntamos si eres una chica— acotó Belby.

—¿Perdón? — preguntó Hermione casi por instinto.

Esas palabras la descolocaron, pasó su mirada por los cinco. Temía que se hiciera realidad lo que en ese momento estaba pensado.

—Tú sabes, generalmente, las chicas suelen vestirse mejor... arreglarse y tú estás igualita a cómo te veías en primer año, un poco más alta quizás.

—Esa es una buena pregunta— empezó a decir Michel mirándola de arriba a abajo—, tal vez haya una bruja bajo tanta ropa.

—Habrá que averiguar— finalizó Marcus con una sonrisa.

— _No, no, no, no… esto no puede estar pasando, no se atreverían… ¿o sí?... sólo buscan avergonzarme, no irán más lejos... lo sé pero aun así, sentirme tan indefensa… ¡Por Morgana!, soy una idiota. Debí haber practicado ejercicios sin varita, sólo me concentré en los silenciosos pero bien me vendría alguno que otro ahora_ — analizaba su situación, mantenía su mente ocupada para no caer completamente en el miedo y quedar paralizada—. _N_ _o tengo poder suficiente para desarmarlos sin mi varita, además no tengo tanta fuerza aún, un 'petrificus totalus' en Ronald podría ser útil pero ¿Qué hago con el resto?_

Ron sujetó sus muñecas. Aunque le dio dificultades, controló de inmediato la situación.

—No temas, Granger— aseguró Michel—, no te haremos daño… piensa en esto como una lección de moda.

Tanto él como Belby rieron como si de un chiste se tratara.

—Bueno, primero recortemos esa falda, prácticamente con el sobrante de tela puedes hacerte una de reemplazo.

— _Ese debe ser Fred, de los gemelos es el más atrevido y el primero en actuar._

—Ahora… dejemos fuera el sweater.

— _George… siempre siguiendo a su hermano._

Hermione sólo los miraba con profunda seriedad, enfocándose en controlar su respiración y sus gestos, no iba a darles el placer de verla sufrir, de verla con miedo aunque eso es lo que sentía, miedo, aún más profundo que el que sintió al llegar a las mazmorras.

—Bueno, ¿Qué talle de camisa usas, Granger?, evidentemente unos dos más del que deberías– dijo riendo Marcus.

— _Maldito Marcus Belby, me pasó por ilusa. Hicimos pareja desde el segundo año, nunca dijiste nada, sólo trabajabas y por eso bajé la guardia, ¡Morgana, por favor, ayúdame!_

—¿Tienes una remera bajo la camisa? Eres peor que una cebolla con tantas prendas encima, ¿no sufres calor acaso?

— _Michel, Michel, si creía que yo era una mosquita muerta, tú me ganas con creces, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? El callado, el chico promedio, sin sobresalir pero eres tan cobarde como el resto en este maldito mundo._

—Vuela un botón, y otro, y otro…– Fred con su varita arrancaba botón por botón, Hermione sólo lo veía a los ojos con furia asesina mientras apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza.

El tiempo cada vez transitaba más y más lento. Ella miraba su varita de reojo en la mano izquierda de Marcus incapaz de tomarla, Fred se la había dado cuando decidió que era más divertido arrancar botones. Se sentía hervir por dentro de la rabia que bullía. Una presión en su pecho la oprimía, sus oídos zumbaban y cada vez los oía más y más lejos. Se mantenía estoica frente a ellos pero en su interior era una tormenta furiosa que golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza al punto de que se sentía otra o, mejor dicho, como si en su interior hubiera otra persona, otra presencia que susurraba en su mente. Tal vez eran sus pensamientos caóticos que resonaban una y otra vez junto al miedo que comenzaba a hacerla alucinar.

— _Pagarán lo que están haciendo. ¿Quieren venganza? Yo les enseñaré lo que significa esa palabra._

Esa no era su voz y la risa que hizo eco en su mente tampoco. Sin embargo, no se sintió extraña sino reconfortada y acompañada, como si el miedo comenzara a desaparecer, diluyéndose en esa presencia. Estaba a punto de preguntar quién era cuando dos luces distintas se dirigieron hacia sus perpetradores:

—¡Confundus!

—¡Desmaius!

Sean quienes fueren los que lanzaron los hechizos, estaban a contraluz y Hermione no pudo ver sus rostros. Aprovechó la distracción de los gryffindors para zafarse de Ronald y vio cómo Michel caía desorientado y Marcus inmovilizado. Se agachó, tomó su varita de la mano del Ravenclaw que yacía en el suelo y se paró frente a los hermanos Weasley con la firme intención de lanzar un hechizo al menor movimiento.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí… tres leones y dos águilas aprovechándose de una chica… ¿no les da vergüenza?

— _¡Imposible! Esa voz es de... es de Zabini… ¿Con quién viene?_ — se preguntó Hermione.

No quería voltear a ver a sus inesperados salvadores, temía perder el control de sí misma y de los Weasley. Estaba con su varita en alto y con toda la ira contenida sólo por un hilo de razonamiento. Quería maldecir a los que tenía en frente, desahogar su frustración y sentimiento de impotencia.

—No se metan en esto, serpientes, la cosa es con ella— amenazó Ronald.

—Pero resulta que ella es una serpiente también.

En esa respuesta había mucho enojo y Hermione reconocía la voz por más que rara vez la escuchaba dentro o fuera de las mazmorras:

— _¿Theo-theodore Nott?_ — se preguntó con sorpresa—, ¿ _ese es Theodore Nott?_.

Ella les daba la espalda a los recién llegados. Los tres Weasley miraban un poco sorprendidos, nunca imaginaron que los Slytherin se dignarían a defender a aquella que llamaban sangresucia.

—Tres contra tres, ahora sí lo veo justo— Zabini llegó junto a ella y quedó a su izquierda mientras que Nott se ubicaba a su derecha. Tras una mueca de malicia, el moreno continuó—. Ahora sólo me pregunto, ¿quién de ustedes tres se enfrentará en duelo con esta feroz bruja?, por la rabia que tiene, no me apuraría en responder.

Por supuesto, los gemelos con un poco de consciencia sólo arquearon sus hombros y sonrieron como si hubieran sido descubiertos haciendo una de sus bromas. Sin embargo, Ronald no, él seguía muy molesto, su enojo con Granger venía en aumento año tras año y decidió responder a lo que decía Zabini.

—¡Pues yo! ¡Yo acepto el duelo contra ella!

Hermione creyó que escucharía la risa de Blaise como era costumbre pero éste se mostraba impávido, serio como nunca lo había visto. Miró de reojo a Nott, siempre tan callado, tan tranquilo, tan ajeno a su alrededor y con la mirada perdida pero ahora tenía los ojos echando fuego, vigilante, no perdía de vista ni el más mínimo movimiento de los leones.

—Eres valiente hermanito pero en esta no te secundo— dijo Fred—, ¿cuánto apuestas, George?

—Diez galeones por Granger.

—¡Hey! ¡Traidores! — gritó Ron.

Los duelistas se colocaron frente a frente. Hermione estaba atenta, leyendo los movimientos de su oponente, pensando qué hechizo sería el más apropiado. Sabía que ninguno de los que conocía sería capaz de expulsar la ira que tenía dentro de ella en ese momento pero, de todos modos, lo golpearía con la fuerza de su magia.

—¡Ahora!– gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

—Expelliar…

El pelirrojo no terminó de decir el encantamiento cuando una luz azul salió de la varita de Hermione tras ésta lanzar un maleficio 'expulso'. Ron voló por los aires, chocando contra la pared que tenía detrás.

Estaba a punto de lanzar otro maleficio, uno que lo hiciera sufrir, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que la detuvo con delicadeza. Se giró y al ver que era Zabini, extrañamente, se relajó y se dejó llevar por él hacia uno de los pasillos. Blaise la había tocado con sumo cuidado para no alterarla aún más. Él vio que ella tenía todos sus sentidos en estado de alerta y no era para menos dado lo que había padecido minutos antes. Debía detenerla porque sabía que en su estado actual era capaz de seguir lanzando hechizos, conjuros y maleficios y ahí sí que se metería en problemas. La condujo con cuidado y doblaron la esquina.

Frente a los Weasley sólo quedó Nott.

—No se atrevan a tocarle un sólo cabello o esto puede acabar en una guerra entre casas—dijo con un tono sombrío que heló a los hermanos.

—Nos dirás que ahora se preocupan por la paria que hostigaron durante tantos años.

—Será una paria pero es _nuestra_ y nadie tiene derecho a hacerle daño— concluyó y se retiró, siguiendo a Zabini y a la chica, cuidando sus espaldas.

* * *

Observaciones: No me odien por esta caracterización de los Weasley. Tengo mis argumentos aunque sé que no será suficiente para convencerlos pero aquí van: Hermione se metió con la hermanita menor y ellos pueden tolerar muchas cosas pero no que se metan con su familia, ahí pierden los estribos (aunque admito que golpear a Hermione ya fue muy OOC por parte de Ron). Sé que siempre los vemos como los buenos de la historia pero eso es porque está contada desde la perspectiva gryffindor. Muchas de las bromas de los gemelos fueron crueles y desalmadas pero igual nos reímos. Aclaro que la intención de ellos no era pasar a mayores, sólo asustar a Hermione, avergonzarla, nada más. Ron, bueno, él nunca vivió el proceso de amigarse y luego enamorarse de Hermione tras el incidente del troll, todo lo contrario. Esos sentimientos de los primeros meses en primer año sólo han ido en aumento, a lo que se le suma la extrema desconfianza que le tiene a los slytherin. Y sí, Ron golpeó a Hermione... ¿Por qué? porque la detesta... la considera demasiado orgullosa, demasiado sabelotodo, le enferma que esté un paso más adelante que el resto, le molesta que ella sea consciente de ello, todo le molesta. Además, su novia (Lavander) y su hermana fueron víctimas de la venganza/justicia de Hermione, aunque ella no lo reconoció en ningún momento.

Bueno... espero que por lo menos les haya simpatizado... No sé si me animo a pedir review... sí... vamos, alimenten esta historia aunque sea para corregir lo que no les gustó jejeje.

¡Saludos!


	7. Cap 6: Cara o cruz

**Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** la perspectiva es viperina, puede herir susceptibilidades.

 **Editado:** 15/03/2018

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Cara o cruz**

Desde que comenzó a caminar guiada por Zabini, su mente quedó en blanco absoluto. No sabía a dónde estaba yendo y poco le importaba, se sintió bien no pensar por un rato.

Ningún prefecto vio la situación, no había testigos, sólo el testimonio de las serpientes. Tal vez los leones tengan algo de coraje y enfrenten las consecuencias de sus actos pero las águilas son bastante cobardes al respecto. Todo había empezado con una broma y cada vez la violencia iba creciendo, debía frenarlo, debía quedar ahí, lo sabía. Si ella tomaba alguna represalia sólo alimentaría la sed de venganza, una sed que ningún acto puede saciar.

—¿Estás mejor?

Escuchó a lo lejos esa voz conocida. Hermione tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, no había levantado la cabeza en ningún momento, sus rebeldes cabellos cubrían su rostro. En su mente transitaban miles de pensamientos a la vez.

— _¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?_ , _¿cómo pude ser tan descuidada?, ¿en qué momento me volví débil y necesitada?, ¿cómo llegaron Zabini y Nott al lugar?, ¿de quién era la voz en mi cabeza?, ¿acaso estoy enloqueciendo?_

De todas sus dudas, desde las más desquiciadas hasta las más sensatas, la que se presentaba con mayor fuerza en su mente y se superponía a las otras era:

— _¿Por qué me ayudaron?, ¿qué pedirán a cambio?_

Ese último pensamiento pareció traerla de vuelta. Cuando tomó conciencia de sí, notó que estaba en una de las secciones de la biblioteca, aquella que nadie visitaba, la dedicada a la 'Historia de la Magia'. Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y se encontró con que Zabini sostenía su mano como si le tomara el pulso y Nott la miraba sentado sobre el pupitre que tenían enfrente.

Ella reaccionó retirando la mano que sostenía Blaise, ambos chicos reaccionaron ante su inesperado movimiento.

—Calma, calma… tranquila.

Zabini continuaba con ese semblante serio que Hermione desconocía por completo. Eso hizo que ella volviera a ensimismarse pensando en lo extraña que era la situación que los envolvía a los tres. Debía ser un sueño, casi estaba segura de eso, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta una vez más esa extraña presencia que sintió cuando se vio indefensa y acorralada.

Pero estaba equivocada, no estaba en el reino de Morfeo.

—Creo que está en shock— opinó Nott.

—¿Crees que deberíamos llamar al profesor Snape?

Sólo escuchar el nombre del Jefe de su Casa pareció traerla de regreso.

—¡NO!— dijo de repente con un grito—, no…— volvió a repetir luego como si fuera un suspiro.

Los muchachos frente a ella la observaban, no sabían muy bien cómo actuar. Lo lógico sería ir con el profesor Snape y decirle lo que acababa de ocurrir pero querían respetar la decisión de su compañera. Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, ella habló:

—¿Por qué…?— comenzó a articular—. ¿Por qué me ayudaron?

Ambos se miraron, el elocuente entre ellos era claramente Zabini. Siempre que estaban juntos y se requería una explicación, el moreno tomaba la palabra de inmediato. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión y para sorpresa de los dos frente a él, fue Theodore Nott el tomó la palabra.

—Por qué nos gustan las causas perdidas.

Su compañero lo observó de reojo. Theo nunca opinaba, siempre estaba callado y simplemente transitaba los pasillos en busca de la soledad como su compañía. Detestaba los grupos, las pandillas y el acoso, siempre se mantenía al margen. Zabini lo sabía y por eso siempre lo seguía, un poco para molestarlo y ver hasta qué punto su paciencia dominaba la situación. Fue pura casualidad que ambos estuvieran juntos en ese momento y que hayan ido por ese sector del castillo. Sólo vieron a los cinco chicos a los lejos, les pareció extraño que estuvieran mirando la pared vacía. Se acercaron sólo por curiosidad hasta que Nott vio a Hermione sujetada por Ronald Weasley y avanzó como un animal al que le habían quitado la presa, decidido y firme. Zabini no se percató de lo que ocurría, sólo observó el cambio en el semblante de Theo pero cuando dio unos pasos más y entendió la situación, tuvo que controlarse para no hacer uso indebido de la magia, estando los agresores de espaldas. Es verdad que son Slytherin y que no hubieran tenido reparo en jugar sucio pero estaban en la escuela y ahí trataban de mantener cierto grado de civismo.

La respuesta que dio Theodore logró una sonrisa en la bruja y eso tranquilizó a Blaise. Parecía que poco a poco volvía a la realidad. Fue en ese momento, cuando Hermione alzó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto su mejilla, que ambos notaron su rostro hinchada por el golpe recibido. Los chicos en ese momento se transfiguraron, sus manos se volvieron puños.

—¡Los mato! — masculló Zabini.

—¡No!... ¡no! — lo detuvo—. Ya fue suficiente.

—¿Suficiente?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se escuda en un grupo de personas para golpear a una chica?

Los ojos café de Hermione penetraron en él como si pudiera leer su mente. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como para notar la intensidad de su mirada.

—Si seguimos así, se nos va a salir de control y no quiero que nadie se meta en problemas por mí. No olviden que soy la sangresucia de Slytherin, no deben defenderme, ya han hecho suficiente.

—Hay suficientes pruebas como para lograr la suspensión o incluso la expulsión de esos cinco. ¿Por qué proteges a quiénes te dañaron? — preguntó Theodore.

Ella pasó su mirada de Blaise hacia su nuevo interlocutor. Se mantenía seria y su rostro reflejaba con claridad su molestia ante la pregunta.

—En ningún momento dije que los protegería, sólo que no los delataría con los adultos. Llegado el momento, pagarán por lo que hicieron pero no ahora. Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

El silencio se coló entre ellos pero aún quedaban algunas preguntas por responder.

—Entonces, dinos... explícanos ¿qué pasó para que las comadrejas y los otros dos hicieran esto? — preguntó Blaise y de inmediato se explicó—, no lo digo porque piense que te lo merecías, sólo quiero entender que los motivó.

Hermione miró hacia un costado y suspiró. Estaba comenzando a relajarse así que se dejó caer en el asiento. Hasta el momento había estado sentada de manera tiesa pero poco a poco el cansancio comenzaba a pasar factura. Mantuvo el silencio un momento mientras se acariciaba la frente analizando qué decir y qué no. Los miró a ambos con extrañeza, definitivamente ese día tenía rota la brújula que la guiaba y decía cómo actuar y qué decir.

—Aunque no lo admití frente a ellos…— suspiró una vez más y confesó—, fui yo la que hizo que Ginevra Weasley, Lavander Brown, Padma y Parvati Patil eructaran anoche durante la cena.

Tanto Theodore como Blaise se miraron entre sí con asombro. No sabían qué decir ante semejante revelación. Querían felicitarla, abrazarla tal vez porque esa broma había sido uno de los mejores espectáculos que habían visto y se preguntaban quién había sido la mente macabra. Ahora la tenían enfrente y ni en sus hipótesis más descabelladas hubieran imaginado que ella era la responsable.

—¿Tú?– Zabini volvió a recuperar su sonrisa—. Entonces, déjeme felicitarla _bella signorina_ — su acento italiano siempre estaba presente pero se hacía más profuso cuando intercalaba alguna que otra palabra de su idioma natal.

—Gracias— respondió Hermione con una sonrisa que no borraba el cansancio y el miedo que debía tener tras lo acontecido.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿acaso te hicieron algo? — preguntó Nott con su voz serena.

No importaba qué preguntara o dónde, sea en clase o en las mazmorras, había algo en su forma de hablar que sólo transmitía tranquilidad.

Hermione dudó un segundo si responder o no ya que lo había hecho por Millicent y sin que ella lo pidiera. Sola se metió en ese embrollo: primero al consolar a la chica y luego al involucrarse vengándola sin motivo aparente. Ahora, ella misma se había vuelto el blanco de las desquiciadas de dos casas y sus amigos y hermanos. ¿Estaría bien decirles todo esto a Zabini y Nott?, ¿no sería traicionar a Millicent? Aunque la chica nunca había pedido su lealtad en primer lugar.

—Ellas…— comenzó a decir—, ellas molestaron a Millicent Bulstrode. Le hicieron una mala broma, algo bastante cruel para ser sinceros— los miró fijamente y agregó—, y antes de que pregunten… no, Bulstrode no es amiga mía y no, ella nunca me lo pidió y ni siquiera sabe que fui yo la que hizo eso con esas cuatro.

Ambos magos creían haber encontrado el mayor acertijo esa noche. Por más que Hermione Granger se explicara, lo único que provocaba eran más y más preguntas.

—¿Por qué harías algo por alguien que no es tu amigo, que no te pidió que lo hagas y, evidentemente, no estas recibiendo nada a cambio?— espetó Zabini las tres únicas razones que podrían llevar a alguien, especialmente a un slytherin, a hacer algo como lo que ella había hecho.

Sin siquiera titubear, Hermione respondió con cierta solemnidad y un dejo macabro en su voz:

—Porque nadie debería meterse con un Slytherin y salir indemne.

Los magos ahí presentes debieron admitir que en ese preciso instante dejaron de ver a la simple sangresucia sableotodo y reconocieron por primera vez a Hermione Jean Granger como realmente era: alguien digno de temer y respetar. Sí, habían tenido sus pequeñas revelaciones a lo largo de los últimos tres años, primero viéndola como la paria que aún todos creen que es y luego con un poco más de respeto a medida que ella se fortalecía y lograba salir adelante. Nott reconocía hacia sus adentros que le tenía cierta admiración por no dejarse sucumbir a lo que le tocaba vivir, eso era una buena muestra de carácter, y a Zabini le divertía la inteligencia con la que se manejaba, en especial cuando debatía con Malfoy.

En ambos, siempre fueron muy fuertes los prejuicios respecto a los muggles y a los hijos de ellos, la idea sangrepura estaba muy internalizada pero les intrigaba Granger, debían admitirlo. Hasta ese preciso instante, nunca sintieron que de ella emanara realmente un espíritu viperino, tal vez porque no compartían tiempo con ella. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, al verla sostenerse con altanería y orgullo a pesar de haber pasado un momento difícil, al escuchar que todo había sido por defender a uno de los suyos cuando ningún otro miembro de la casa la consideraba como tal, no pudieron más que asombrarse.

—Deberíamos decirle al profesor Snape— resolvió Zabini.

Al conocer los detalles, temió que alguno de ellos volviera a intentar algo y que esta vez nadie esté cerca para detenerlos.

—Dije-que-no— siseó Hermione—, ustedes ya tienen suficiente. Esto queda acá, muere acá en esta biblioteca. Cuando salgamos, cada uno va por su lado. Nadie va a tener problemas por las acciones de una sangresucia.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el asombro y la admiración. Los dos entendieron que por más que la chica intentara disfrazarlo, tras ese mandato, tras esa orden, se encerraba una vez más un instinto protector hacia quienes constantemente la despreciaban. Hermione era consciente de que ellos podrían tener problemas dentro y fuera de su casa si la defendían y era evidente que no estaba dispuesta a ver eso.

—Sé que no se los puede excusar— comenzó a decir la bruja—, actuaron cobardemente pero la responsabilidad también es mía por bajar la guardia, dejen que conserve un poco de orgullo y sea yo la que determine cómo les cobraré esta deuda— sus ojos brillaban y no porque fuera a llorar, brillaban por el enojo y la rabia que sentía, la frustración que la dominaba—. Yo debí estar más atenta después de hacer lo que hice con esas chicas. Debí imaginar que habría alguna represalia. Pensé que sería por parte de ellas, algún juego estúpido, alguna broma pública. Debí cuidarme la espalda y no ser tan ilusa como para dejar que me robaran la varita en clase. Si hubiera estado más atenta, no hubieran logrado acorralarme por más que hayan sido cinco. Sé defenderme pero fui muy crédula y eso no volverá a pasar. Sólo… sólo déjenme aprender la lección.

Aunque no estaban de acuerdo sí podían entender la necesidad de ser uno mismo quién tome cartas en el asunto y de la manera que considere conveniente. Ambos asintieron tras unos segundos de meditación. Ella les devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha y agradecida que iluminó su demacrado rostro. Se puso de pie decidida a ir a su habitación y fue en ese momento cuando lo notó.

—¡Maldita sea! — masculló.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Zabini.

Estaba algo absorto con lo que había escuchado, pensó que sería algo más, algún golpe que no hayan notado, algo que le pudieran haber robado.

—Mi… mi ropa…— balbuceó—, esos idiotas redujeron los talles.

Nott y Zabini notaron que la falda había subido varios centímetros y de estar por debajo de sus rodillas pasó a estar cuatro dedos sobre ella. El sweater había desaparecido, la camisa estaba abierta sin botones y la camiseta que tenía debajo, que bien podría ser de un pijama, le ajustaba perfectamente mostrando atributos que habían permanecido invisibles hasta el momento. Los chicos se sonrojaron mientras que Hermione no se percataba de lo que acababa de provocar. Ella simplemente anudó su camisa mientras maldecía hacia sus adentros. Los miró con la frente en alto y les habló, trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad.

—No estoy acostumbrada a esto y creo que ustedes tampoco pero es lo justo tras lo que hicieron…— suspiró y extendió su mano hacia ellos– ¡muchas gracias!– dijo esperando que ellos tomaran su mano en señal de aceptación.

Nott tendió la suya primero y apretó con vehemencia y Zabini lo siguió. Ahora ella se dirigía a las mazmorras a cambiarse y, aunque no debieran, ambos decidieron acompañarla aduciendo que también debían ir a sus cuartos. Ninguno de los dos pensaba dejarla sola después de lo que había vivido.

Esa sería la primera de muchas caminatas siguiendo el paso de Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

Espero sus opiniones...

Saludos! =)


	8. Cap 7: Cazador cazado

**Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** La perspectiva es y siempre será viperina.

 **Editado:** 22/03/2018

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Cazador cazado**

La noche avanzaba y dos slytherin se encontraban en un rincón de su sala común, pensativos y en silencio, protegidos de los oídos ajenos por un encantamiento silenciador. Nadie más interrumpía ese momento, el resto de su casa yacía en sus camas pero ellos no querían ir aún, necesitaban esa conversación, se debían una conclusión a pesar de no saber bien cómo transitar ese camino de reflexión conjunta.

Con escepticismo y duda en su voz, Blaise rompió el silencio, si no hablaba, su cerebro explotaría por el ruido de sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? o, mejor dicho, ¿deberíamos hacer algo?

El joven Nott sólo miraba el lago, pocos podrían imaginar qué pasaba por esa cabeza. Su compañero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que detrás de esos ojos azules se estaba debatiendo algo y sólo lo sabría cuando decidiera hablar.

Theodore nunca se metía con otros, podía sonreírse –pero nunca reírse– de las maldades de los suyos. No participada en el acoso colectivo y no encontraba placer alguno en los grupos numerosos. Prefería la compañía de su propia sombre. Cualquiera pensaría que ese hermetismo y distanciamiento debilitaba su imagen pero ocurría lo contrario puesto que provocaba cierto temor inexplicable en los demás, una especie de respeto y precaución similar a lo que se siente por lo desconocido.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba intrigado.

Estas emociones eran algo nuevo y desconcertante. Tal vez era empatía lo que sentía, una conexión con la más improbable de todas las personas: una sangresucia. Esa era una sensación diferente y trataba de lidiar con ella, aceptarla de alguna manera. No podría descansar hasta entender lo que estaba sintiendo y eso era problemático. Deseaba hacer 'algo' pero no sabía qué era ese 'algo' y eso le molestaba.

— _Granger… no le debo nada a esa bruja… ¿por qué sigue importándome?_ — se preguntaba al tiempo que se respondía a sí mismo—. _Porque te importa su seguridad, Theodore Nott._

Se sorprendía por su propia respuesta. Entendía que aunque no lo quieran, ella es una Slytherin y ningún Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff puede salir ileso al atentar contra uno de ellos, mucho menos de la manera que lo hicieron. Él es un caballero y como tal no permitiría que traten a una dama de esa manera. Se sorprendía incluso por considerarla una dama y desear una retribución por la injuria.

— _Pero ella no quiere que se haga algo_ — se recordaba—, _ella quiere lidiar sola con lo ocurrido y debería respetar sus deseos… ¿confiar en que ajustará las cuentas por sí misma?_ — levantó su mirada y se encontró con Blaise observándolo fijamente así que preguntó—: ¿Qué piensas de Granger?

El mago suspiró. ¿Qué pensaba él de Granger? Esa era una muy buena pregunta que estaba intentando responder desde que volvieron de la biblioteca. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, su respuesta no variaba y eso le molestaba porque no estaba satisfecho.

—No hay misterio— dijo casi de inmediato—, es una sangresucia que ha sobrevivido lo suficiente como para merecer un mínimo de mi consideración. Nunca me interesó demasiado, no soy como el idiota de Malfoy y el resto de sus Sagrados Veintiocho. Respeto el valor de la sangre por tradición y por eso no la derramaría en una estúpida cruzada contra los sucios muggles. Los de su clase me tienen sin cuidado y, aunque hoy pude ver que tiene sus… encantos, no pretendo ligar con ella. Ya sabes, sólo busco mestizas para pasar el rato. Creo… creo que le tengo el mismo aprecio que… no sé… que ¿al gato de mi madre?

—Viniendo de ti, no esperaba más.

Blaise negó con la cabeza:

—Mira… tiene lo suyo y reconozco que suele generarme curiosidad, sobre todo luego de lo de hoy.

—¡Ja!, ¿por eso subió un escalón en tu categoría? ¿De paria a mascota casera? — dijo con una cínica sonrisa.

—Algo así– se sonrió ante el comentario—, no esperaba tanta… pasión de su parte.

—¿Pasión?, no me hagas reír, elige mejor tus palabras Blaise… porque eso habla más de ti que de ella.

Nuevamente el silencio.

—No hace falta recordar que es inteligente hasta el hartazgo, esta casa se mantiene a flote gracias a ella y a ti. Sí, admito que tiene algo de ambición, aunque no sé qué pretende realmente. Pero… no sé, debe haber algo más que masoquismo si ha resistido todos estos años siendo lo que es y siendo nosotros quienes somos. Lo que me sorprendió hoy fue, como decirlo, fue…–

—Su lealtad— completó la frase con su propia conclusión y Blaise simplemente asintió en silencio.

La gran mayoría de los habitantes del mundo mágico no comprenden la lealtad de las serpientes y por eso no la aprecian llegando a la conclusión de que no existe. Nada se compara a la entrega de la que son capaces si has logrado penetrar esa escurridiza piel. Ellas no dicen alegremente que morirían por ti, eso lo diría un gryffindor o un hufflepuff. Aunque lo harían si fuera necesario, su lealtad las lleva a ser capaces de matar por ti, mancharse y ensuciarse en la más vil inmundicia si con eso logran salvarte o vengarte. Su lealtad no provoca un voraz e impulsivo arrojo discursivo sino la entrega de acciones calculadas con serenidad y frialdad.

Tienen en tan alta estima el sentido de la lealtad que la protegen y cuidan con recelo. Consideran que muy pocos pueden llegar a ser dignos de ella y sólo se la entregan a los que logran demostrar que la merecen, algo lamentablemente explica la entrega de muchos slytherin a magos como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. La naturaleza selectiva de esa lealtad tiene origen en la desconfianza hacia los demás. Ellos están en constante estado de observación, mirando con suspicacia a todos los que los rodean, midiendo sus virtudes y defectos, sus miedos y valores, el carácter de cada individuo para entender a sus posibles socios y enemigos.

Desde afuera se puede llegar a percibir que prima en ellos el individualismo y se tiende a creer que eso los vuelve débiles al punto de convertirlos en presas, nada más lejos de la verdad, son solitarios cazadores pacientes y silenciosos que devoran con lentitud. No importa cuánto recelo haya entre ellos, ante un ataque externo mostrarán sus colmillos, pasan a una posición de ataque desde las sombras, esperando el momento oportuno.

El tiempo es su principal aliado.

Tanto Nott como Zabini comprendían que Granger dio cuenta de su lealtad hacia Slytherin. Sus actos no fueron sólo por Millicent Bulstrode sino por su propia casa, una que reniega de ella, una que la escupe, una que no la aprecia ni valora. Ese acto elevó sus acciones, le otorgó un plus digno de admiración y de respeto. Sin buscarlo, la bruja dio el mayor y mejor paso hacia los suyos, superó una prueba invisible e indetectable, una prueba puesta por el destino y que logró legitimarla ante dos de sus compañeros.

Y esto tan sólo sería el comienzo.

—¿Y tú? – preguntó Blaise.

—Hmpf… ¿yo qué? – respondió con una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué piensas tú de ella?

—Nunca dije que atendería tus preguntas.

—¡Vamos! Yo te he dicho lo que pienso.

—Tú, por desgracia, _siempre_ dices lo que piensas— dijo y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

—Es parte de mi irresistible y dulce encanto.

Estiró su mano como para acariciar molestamente a Nott quien lo alejó como si se tratara de una mosca veraniega.

—Así que Granger ocupa el flamante puesto de mascota de Zabini… ¿Eso trae algún beneficio? –

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Blaise.

—¿Te he dicho que nadie toca mis _pertenencias_?

—No… sólo me has dicho lo que _les ocurre_ a los que se han atrevido— concluyó Nott con el mismo gesto en su rostro y un brillo intrigante en su mirada—. Pero ella advirtió que no quiere que nada se haga… algo sobre que se debe romper el círculo.

—Tal vez nos haya dejado fuera de este juego… pero otros vendrán y se encontrarán con que esa _gatita_ viene acompañada.

La conversación había llegado a su fin, no había mucho más para decir. Se quedaron un tiempo más en silencio hasta que cada uno volvió a lo suyo sabiendo que nada volvería a ser igual a partir de ahora.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se preparaba para ir a su clase de pociones. No había dormido en casi toda la noche y se sentía algo torpe. Su rostro, brazo y muñecas se habían magullado gracias a Ronald Weasley pero no quería ir a la enfermería y responder preguntas. A eso se le sumaban las ojeras que, con un poco de maquillaje mágico, ocultaría de la mirada intrusa. Miró el recipiente antes de utilizarlo, no le gustaba embadurnar su rostro pero esta vez era inevitable si deseaba salir de su habitación y enfrentar el mundo.

A medida que se acercaba al salón sintió una creciente opresión en su estómago que hacía que caminara cada vez más lento. Se dio cuenta que comenzaba a tener miedo porque en tan sólo unos pasos compartiría el espacio con los ravenclaw, específicamente, con Michel Corner y Marcus Belby. Se odió en ese preciso momento, se odió profundamente por tener miedo, por comenzar a paralizarse por esos idiotas y cobardes. Comenzó a repetirse mentalmente que debía avanzar, que debía ser fuerte y resistir.

Fue hasta su asiento de siempre y tras ella comenzaron a arribar los demás estudiantes. Su cabeza daba vueltas y la presión aumentaba con cada uno que ingresaba. Sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado y se quedó de piedra con la mirada fija al ver de quien se trataba: Marcus Belby descaradamente se ubicó junto a ella como siempre, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

— _Contrólate Granger, nadie puede verte afectada, menos él, mucho menos él_ — pensaba.

Lo vio directo a los ojos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no bajar su mirada y lo saludó con cinismo.

—Buenos días, Belby.

El joven quedó un tanto sorprendido ante semejante recepción. Llegó a su asiento para provocarla, para disfrutar de los restos de su ataque. Él esperaba un golpe, un hechizo o maldición, mínimamente un insulto, pero con ella nada pasa como uno lo espera.

—¿Descansaste, Granger? — preguntó y sonrió con malicia antes de agregar—: Veo que estás vestida como siempre, ¿acaso no te agradó la propuesta de uniforme de ayer?

No se rendiría con facilidad, después de todo, llegó junto a ella para espetarle un último golpe, para ver si algún slytherin la defendía. Miraba de reojo a todos esperando que alguna serpiente se acercara pero nada ocurría, nuevamente estaba sola… sola y a su merced. El muy ingenuo no llegaba a notar esos dos pares de ojos que evaluaban desde la distancia, que medían las reacciones tanto de él como de ella.

Hermione quería gritar, golpearlo, infligirle dolor pero se controló. Toda su fuerza en ese momento estaba concentrada en relajar su cuerpo y controlar cada gesto de su rostro. Percibía lo que buscaba Marcus y no le daría el gusto

— _Antes muerta_ — pensó antes de decir—, aunque fue una experiencia interesante, no es mi estilo— y sonrió, ahora era su turno de golpear—. ¿Y tú, Belby?, ¿dormiste bien?— dulcificó en extremo su voz a la vez que extendía su mano hacia él buscando acariciar su cabeza—. Me pareció ver que te golpeaste aquí tras el 'desmaius', ¿Te duele?

Instintivamente se alejó de ella rechazando esa fría caricia como si temiera ser maldecido por la mano de la joven. Sintió que perdía el embate y esto no era lo que buscaba. Él pretendía disfrutar con el dolor ajeno, ver miedo en los ojos café de la bruja que siempre tenía calificaciones superiores a las de cualquier otro ravenclaw de su año. Por lo visto, gozar con el padecimiento del otro parece no ser restrictivamente un rasgo slytherin.

—Sabes, Granger, todos ustedes son iguales, ¡malditas serpientes! — masculló—, se ponen esas máscaras que no dejan traslucir sus sentimientos y vulnerabilidades pero _yo sé_ que están. _Yo sé_ que está ahí detrás de esos fríos ojos tuyos y _sé_ que me tienes miedo.

Hermione suspiró, se sentó de lado, cruzó delicadamente sus piernas, apoyó su codo en la mesa y le sonrió con el mentón en alto.

—Me decepcionas Marcus Belby. Te creía un poco más inteligente, esperaba más de ti en este preciso instante, algo de contienda verbal perspicaz digna de un ravenclaw pero actúas con impulso y puedo sentir ese aroma... ¿un perfume nuevo?... ¿qué es?... ¡ah! sí, desesperación— Se acercó y susurró al oído del joven con una voz que rozaba lo macabro—. No pretendas saber lo que oculto en mi despreciable alma pequeño aguilucho, podrías asustarte si escarbas.

Se retiró pausadamente con una sonrisa de lado, dejándolo ahora a él tieso en su lugar. Buscó sus apuntes y pretendió leerlos.

— _Sólo respira, Hermione, respira tranquila. Él no debe ver tu enojo, no debe sentir tu miedo. Él debe tenerte miedo a ti, eres una slytherin_ — se repetía a sí misma como una especie de hechizo protector.

En el fondo del salón se cernían dos sonrisas satisfechas y orgullosas. No habían escuchado pero leyeron los gestos de la bruja, gestos soberbios, altivez prudente, movimientos calculados. La contienda fue breve pero realmente intensa y el pobre ravenclaw no tuvo oportunidad. Evidentemente, Granger no era una damisela en peligro sino una serpiente talentosa con un gran potencial que su casa desperdiciaba gracias a la ceguera de unos pocos que manejaban al resto.

Eso debía cambiar.

Si lo que le ocurrió a Hermione Jean Granger le hubiera ocurrido a otro slytherin, Dumbledore tendría varias cartas en su escritorio de diversos padres. No ocurrió eso porque no es ni mestiza ni sangrepura, no porta un linaje que la proteja, sólo se tiene a sí misma para salir adelante. De haber sido una ravenclaw, hufflepuff o gryffindor, hubiera denunciado a sus agresores y tendría credibilidad y compañía. Como ravenclaw o hufflepuff, estaría rodeada de amigos, tal vez lloraría y tendría el abrazo y consuelo de los otros. Como gryffindor estaría insultando y discutiendo a los gritos con bravura, seguramente secundada por algún otro idiota que agregaría golpes al enfrentamiento. Pero no, no es nada de eso, ella es una solitaria serpiente que actúa con discreción sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, sostenida por su orgullo y soberbia.

El profesor Snape entró a la clase y pidió que preparen sus calderos. Hermione actuaba de manera automática, medida y tranquila. Marcus le complicaba las cosas en un vano esfuerzo por provocarla pero la chica era un iceberg ante sus ojos. La tensión era palpable por el capricho del chico. Nott y Zabini observaban con cautela mientras que Bulstrode estaba intrigada y deseaba saber que ocurría. La chica sentía que estaba en deuda con Hermione y no imaginaba cuánto. Por primera vez, no sólo llamaba la atención por su origen muggle y su cabellera despampanante sino que estaba causando interés en los demás, un interés que iría creciendo poco a poco y que arrasaría con el mundo mágico actual.

La clase había concluido y Hermione se disponía a salir cuando Snape la llamó y condujo a su oficina. Con un simple movimiento de varita, el hombre retiró sin permiso ni aviso el maquillaje mágico que cubría el rostro ojeroso y golpeado, la observó con altivez escondiendo en lo profundo de su mente su preocupación. La chica intentó excusarse diciendo que la tarde anterior caminó cerca del campo de quidditch y le cayó una bludger pero el rostro serio e inexpresivo de Snape le gritó a todo pulmón que más le valía que le dijera la verdad si no quería sufrir algún tipo de castigo. Ella entendía muy bien el idioma mudo de miradas y gestos de su profesor así que no tuvo dudas al respecto. Sin ver otra salida y advirtiendo que no quería realizar una denuncia, le explicó lo sucedido de manera sucinta, desde el encuentro con Bulstrode hasta la ayuda de Zabini y Nott. La única respuesta recibida fue un ademán que le indicaba que se retire, no hubo sermones, castigos ni consuelos.

Ella simplemente se dirigió al baño con urgencia para colocarse el maquillaje una vez más. Lo que menos quería era que alguno de esos cinco idiotas la viera en ese estado.

Belby la había alterado sobremanera y su profesor la había expuesto en privado. No se sentía bien y necesitaba tomar aire, le urgía estar sola. Por primera vez, no le importaba saltearse el resto de las clases con tal de aclarar su mente. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, invisible a todos, hasta llegar al exterior del castillo. El frío otoñal acariciaba su rostro, calmaba sus pensamientos, regulaba su respiración, serenaba sus palpitaciones.

Pensaba en sí misma, en la situación que estaba viviendo, en sus sentimientos y reacciones. Analizaba cada emoción vivida, las estaba catalogando y desmembrando para comprenderlas, era consciente de que sólo razonando lograría controlarse y tal vez encontraría paz.

Reconoció que no sentía arrepentimiento por su actuación ante Belby y eso la sorprendió. En el momento que sintió su presencia tuvo miedo pero con cada palabra que salía de su boca y con cada gesto que realizaba creció en ella una sensación de regocijo. Era algo un tanto embriagante, superaba con creces la satisfacción que le provocaba ser una sabelotodo. Era la sensación de superioridad y eso era algo nuevo e imposible de describir en su totalidad. Descubrió que sentía placer por lo que había inducido en él, por desconcertarlo, por ubicarse encima de la fachada prepotente y socarrona del muchacho, por manipularlo causándole temor. Se trataba de un placer que estaba sanando esa parte de sí misma que rozaba el pánico.

Era obvio que había sido afectada por lo que hicieron pero por qué, ¿por ser atacada? no, eso ya había ocurrido en múltiples ocasiones y estaba segura de haberlo superado. Su miedo e impotencia escondían algo más, escondían enojo pero no hacia ellos sino hacia sí misma. Se distrajo, se relajó ante lo cotidiano y logró ser embaucada, por protegerse de sus propios compañeros de casa olvidó los posibles golpes de los otros, olvidó que había otros depredadores además de las serpientes. No se lo perdonaba, debía estar atenta a todos y cada uno. Para empeorar su estado recordó que fue rescatada por otros dos slytherin. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, creía que ninguno se preocuparía por ella, que incluso festejarían si su existencia era borrada.

Pero había algo más que no lograba descifrar y que ahora ocupaba su mente.

No se sintió sola. Había algo o alguien más con ella, alguien que incluso le susurró a sus oídos o, tal vez, a su mente. ¿Habrá sido alguno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts? no lo creía. Eso era algo más que un simple espectro etéreo que se ataba a este mundo y recordaba que no había sido la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz o que sentía esa presencia. Había sido hace tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado. A su mente vino aquella noche que casi muere en el mar, aquella noche en la que el pánico se apoderó de ella así como el profundo deseo de seguir con vida. Recordó pedir ayuda, recordó cómo comenzó a rezar hasta que en un momento ya no importó de quién viniera el auxilio, sólo quería ser salvada.

Y así fue.

En aquel entonces, aún no sabía que era una bruja, esa información llegó semanas después de mano de Mcgonagall. Luego de saberlo, creyó que había sido un episodio de magia accidental, una aparición indeseada pero necesaria. Ahora que lo pensaba nuevamente, tal vez tampoco había sido eso y alguien respondió a su clamor de auxilio de la misma manera que la tarde anterior, cuando estaba inmovilizada por Weasley.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba sola. Cerró sus ojos e inspiró y espiró varias veces. Llevó su mano izquierda a su pecho. ¿Será cierto que hay alguien o algo con ella? y, de ser así, ¿será algo bueno o algo malo? Lo cierto es que si existe, respondió dos veces a ella si consideraba que la presencia de Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini no había sido casualidad. ¿Y si esa entidad los condujo hasta ella para que la ayudaran? ¿Era una posibilidad o se estaba volviendo loca? Como buena slytherin se preguntaba cuál sería el precio de semejante amabilidad y cuando sería reclamado.

Abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor una vez más. Por ahora, su salvador o salvadora permanecía anónimo. Quería creer que algo la acompañaba y que no estaba completamente sola. No le importaba tanto si la entidad era buena o mala sino el costo de los servicios y si eso sería perjudicial para ella. Tal vez siendo más niña, tal vez antes de llegar a Hogwarts, le hubiera preocupado la inclinación moral de los seres a su alrededor, sean humanos o no. Sin embargo, luego de todo lo vivido, luego de ver y sufrir la hipocresía de la sociedad, luego de crecer a base de tropiezos, errores y lágrimas, entendía que la luz y la oscuridad son dos caras de una misma moneda. Ella debía aprender a caminar por la cornisa entre uno y otro lado, ser una equilibrista que surfea en el balance.

—Después de todo— se susurró—, siempre que sale el sol, aparecen las sombras y no debo temerle a las sombras... ellas son sólo una proyección de nuestra propia oscuridad.

Poco a poco comprendía. Poco a poco se reconocía.

Descubrió que quería volver a experimentar ese regocijo una y otra vez. Había sido excitante sentirse estar por encima de Marcus Belby, por encima de los otros y no sólo en lo intelectual sino también en lo emocional. Era hora de crecer, fortalecerse más allá de la simple resistencia a los insultos, más allá de esa coraza que se había construido. Era el momento de ser una slytherin en cuerpo, alma y corazón. Ya no escondería sus emociones sólo porque demostraban debilidad ante los demás, sino que las ocultaría por la satisfacción de ver el desconcierto en el rostro de los otros ante la falta de reacción de su parte, ante su frialdad. Eso los desnudaba y los convertía en presas.

Ahora se sentía completa. Ahora se sentía satisfecha. Ahora ella era una cazadora.

Y no era ella la única que sonreía ante estas revelaciones emocionales. Muy en lo profundo de su ser, había alguien más que miraba con orgullo cómo evolucionaba Hermione Jean Granger y que esperaba grandes hazañas de su parte.

Después de todo, ella era su elegida.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? ¿Algo para decir, criticar, maldecir? Espero sus reviews =)

Saludos!


	9. Cap 8: Las vueltas de la vida

Hola! Un nuevo capítulo de este delirio.

Se lo dedico a **Aid4** y a **Saris305** , acabo de leer sus reviews y creo que lo siguiente responde un poco a sus dudas. Tienen espíritu profético.

 **yuki nicky1** , yo me planteaba lo mismo desde el principio. A la Hermione del canon la imagino siempre en Ravenclaw, nunca me convenció que estuviera en Gryffindor por muy valiente que sea. Que esté en Slytherin es mi mayor deseo y lo cumplo con esta historia =P

 **Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** la perspectiva es y será viperina, puede herir susceptibilidades.

* * *

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

Con el correr de los días, Hermione notaba que las cosas se habían vuelto raras, muy pero muy raras y no podía terminar de digerir los nuevos cambios. En el fondo no los quería porque significaba que debía redistribuir las piezas en su gran tablero de la vida y eso no era justo, no ahora que convivía en paz consigo misma.

El primer cambio lo tuvo frente a frente el día de la primera prueba cuando todos estaban emocionados y expectantes. Ella rogaba que Potter no muriera, que ganara le importaba muy poco y mucho menos le importaba si salía herido, incluso lo anhelaba ya que así no participaría en el resto de la competencia y ella no estaría tratando de cumplir su promesa, pero ¡por Merlín, Morgana y Salazar! que no muriera, no quería defraudar la confianza de su profesor.

Con ese tipo de pensamientos abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a una Tracey Davis sonriente que la miró con atención.

—¡Hola, Granger!— dijo con calidez.

La castaña frunció el ceño, miró a su alrededor tratando de sentir algún encantamiento o maleficio. Todo lucía normal por lo que volvió su atención a la chica.

—Davis— saludó con un pequeño gesto.

—¿Vas a ir a la prueba? Podríamos ir juntas, si te parece

La sangrepura miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera. ¿Qué significaba ese trato tan amable? Se detuvo un instante frente a su baúl con cautela. Todo era normal excepto el comportamiento de Davis. Llegó a preguntarse si camino al lugar se encontrarían con algún grupito de slytherins que decidiera molestarla. No se preocupó demasiado por eso ya que todos sabían que no era la misma chica asustadiza y nerviosa de primer año y era obvio que no se amedrentaría fácilmente. No estaba en ella esconderse de situaciones como esas o huir. Las enfrentaba con altura e inteligencia.

—Sí, voy… pero tú… ¿estás segura de querer ir conmigo?— la miró fijamente y le dedicó una sonrisa slytherin que atemorizaría a cualquiera.

Y ahí la duda en los ojos de la Davis. No, no estaba segura pero sí deseaba acompañarla.

— _¿Quién diría que la sangresucia podía atemorizarme así? Interesante_ — pensó y devolvió la sonrisa antes de responder—. Sí, ¿por qué no querría?

—Hmpf… sí… ¿por qué no?— respondió con ironía mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

Tracey no le hizo caso. En cuanto Hermione se alistó, la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la sala común donde una Millicent Bulstrode las esperaba un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Listas?— preguntó al verlas aparecer.

—Sí, vamos— respondió Davis mientras Hermione se liberaba de su mano y asentía silenciosamente.

— _¡Sí! ¡Vamos!_ —repitió hacia sus adentros con una emoción fingida y un tono sumamente irónico—. _Veamos que buscan ustedes dos… puede que Millicent quiera ser amable y Tracey sólo la acompaña pero aun así… nunca se sabe… mientras no vuelva a perder mi varita, ¿qué puede pasar?_

A partir de ese día, ambas chicas se esforzaron en brindar cierta amabilidad que se resumía en saludos educados, sonrisas distantes y miradas de aprobación. Se tuvo que acostumbrar a ese cambio y se lo atribuyó directamente a Bulstrode: las jóvenes eran amigas de la infancia y Davis siempre fue muy protectora, seguramente le contó lo del baño y, quien sabe, tal vez hasta hayan deducido que Hermione fue la responsable de los eructos de Weasley, Brown y las hermanas Patil. Tanto Pansy Parkinson como Daphne Greengrass eran reticentes al respecto pero ya no lanzaban insultos ni molestaban, mantenían una distancia prudencial y seguramente maldecían por lo bajo.

Lo segundo que cambió fue la rutina de estudio de Zabini y Nott. No lo habría notado si no fuera por Blaise, ya que Theodore pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca como ella, pero su amigo no la había pisado desde que ingresaron a Hogwarts. Al menos no con fines educativos. No sabía muy bien cómo proceder al respecto, ambos chicos no le hablaban y casi ni le dirigían la mirada pero ella era consciente de su presencia, se quedaban hasta tarde y, en alguna que otra ocasión, los tuvo que sacar para poder ordenar y cumplir su función como asistente de la biblioteca. Sabía que ese comportamiento se relacionaba con lo ocurrido en el pasillo pero no estaba segura de las intenciones, no era tan inocente como para siquiera considerar que la protegían.

— _Ni que fuera una gryffindor custodiada por sus 'amigos'_ — pensaba con desdén.

Más que nunca debía estar atenta. Los ravenclaws y los gryffindors le dedicaban miradas asesinas, lo que indicaba que ya toda la escuela sospechaba que ella era la mente maestra detrás de la vergonzosa broma. Nunca reconoció los hechos, salvo a Snape, Nott y Zabini, y algo le decía que ninguno de los tres la delataría. Esta situación complicó el desarrollo de algunas actividades en las clases. Generalmente, los trabajos en grupo los hacía con Marcus Belby o Neville Longbotton quienes ahora profesaban un poco de miedo hacia ella. Eso la complació, sobre todo por Belby ya que Longbotton le temía hasta a su sombra y no había mérito en ello. Se encontraba sola en Transformaciones cuando apareció Zabini dispuesto a trabajar con esa sonrisa pintada en su cara. Luego de una mirada evaluadora, Granger decidió que no habría problema. Draco Malfoy, por supuesto, le llamó la atención pero Blaise lo ignoró. Desde la perspectiva del moreno, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe eran sus perfectos lacayos pero él no y no permitiría que un niño mimado y dependiente de sus padres le ordene que hacer.

Estos cambios en la rutina de Hermione Granger tenían su lógica y su origen en aquella tarde que vio a su compañera ingresar al baño llorando y totalmente calva. Si hubiera pasado de largo, no hubiera desencadenado el efecto dominó que llevó a que algunos compañeros de casa le presten un poco de 'sana' atención. Sin embargo, algo más estaba ocurriendo, algo que la desorientaba y le producía escalofríos porque no lograba entender el motivo: Viktor Krum, el jugador estrella del quidditch búlgaro, la miraba constantemente, tanto en la biblioteca como en el salón comedor. Incluso juraría que sentía esa misma mirada mientras paseaba en el patio.

Unos días después de la primera prueba, cansada de ser observada, se dirigió a la mesa en la que el joven búlgaro se encontraba junto a una pelirroja y a otro más con el mismo uniforme. Se paró frente a él con el mentón en alto y con la seriedad que la caracterizaba. Tanto la chica como el otro estudiante se miraron, miraron a Krum y pusieron su atención en ella que no articulaba palabra. Viktor quedó estupefacto. Al pasar sus ojos por los tres drumstrang y viendo que ninguno decía nada, decidió ella misma hacer frente a la situación.

—Bueno, díganme, ¿necesitan algo?— preguntó sin preámbulos y con un tono altanero.

Ninguno respondió. No pasaron más de tres o cuatro segundos que resultaron eternos cuando volvió a inquirir sin piedad.

—Les sugiero que me digan si necesitan algo. Me he dado cuenta que me observan constantemente y debo decir que no es algo con lo que me sienta cómoda. Si alguno requiere algo de este salón, puede dirigirse a mí o a Madame Pince— mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, siguió—: Por lo que he visto, tú manejas mucho mejor el español que tus dos compañeros, si algo de lo que he dicho no fue entendido, por favor, repíteselo— Volvió la mirada a los otros dos y concluyó—, si me disculpan, debo seguir con mis obligaciones.

No esperó respuestas y siguió con sus labores.

El aire se cortaba con un cuchillo. Poliakov le tuvo que recordar a Viktor que volviera a respirar antes de que se pusiera un poco más azul. Romanov miró con un poco de apremio y algo disgustada. Le había advertido a su amigo que se acercara pronto porque a la legua se podía ver que esa chica no era como las demás y nadie podía asegurar qué tipo de reacción tendría. Krum frunció el ceño, su mirada guardaba la misma intensidad y determinación que tenía cuando persiguía una snitch. Se paró sin previo aviso y se dirigió hacia Hermione que ordenaba la sección de herbología con su varita. Disminuyó un poco su velocidad al acercarse, no quería provocarla.

—Discúlpame, por favor— comenzó a decir el jugador.

La chica giró y lo observó con cierto disgusto apreciable en su gesto. Acostumbrada a ser víctima de acoso de los sangrepura y otros que odiaban los colores de su corbata, estaba preparada para ser confrontada e injuriada pero no para lo que vendría.

—Discúlpame por observarte, mis amigos no tienen la culpa.

El rostro del joven era sincero, eso pudo notarlo, su voz era nerviosa y había duda. Aún así, prefería mantener la guardia alta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te quedas mirándome así?

Cruzó sus brazos y apoyó su peso sobre su pierna izquierda.

Viktor suspiró. Ni la situación ni el contexto eran como lo había repasado en su mente una y mil veces.

—Eres… eres una chica interesante y… querría… querría conocerte si tú me lo permites— concluyó y miró a una estupefacta Hermione que quedó con la boca un poco abierta y pestañeando.

— _¿Conocerme? Definitivamente, eso… no me lo esperaba, creí… creí que querría molestarme…_ — pensó y preguntó—. ¿Por qué? ¿No te alcanza con tu grupo de fanáticas?— _Si acaso piensa que voy a rebajarme a ser como esas necias, se equivoca._

— _Esto es más difícil de lo que creí y muy distinto a lo que imaginé_ — se dijo a sí mismo—. Creo que eres especial, las otras chicas no me interesan, sólo tú.

Tras lo dicho, suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabeza buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas en su precario inglés. Había mucho para decirle pero no sabía cómo, el idioma era una gran muralla que crecía por su timidez.

Hermione lo observó con atención y sacó varias conclusiones. Había sinceridad y nervios en él, todo su cuerpo lo gritaba prácticamente: ojos que rehuían, inclinación hacia adelante, manos sudorosas, puños cerrados. Ella, acostumbrada a observar a los que la rodeaban, acostumbrada al hermetismo y falsedad de los suyos, a la hipocresía y doble estándar de los gryffindor, a la soberbia y pretensión de los ravenclaw y a la abnegación ególatra e insana de los hufflepuff, se sorprendió ante tanta franqueza y se sintió un poco conmovida. Durante un fugaz escaneo observó que ese chico extraño tenía una mirada limpia, profunda y sincera. Acarició el puente de su nariz sintiendo que se arrepentiría de las siguientes palabra, aun así, respondió:

—De acuerdo.

Viktor Krum no pudo disimular esa sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo ni quiso.

—Entonces, quisiera comenzar de nuevo si me lo permite— dijo feliz e hizo una reverencia ante ella, presentándose con una cálida sonrisa—. Víktor Krum, a su servicio— extendió su mano hacia ella con la palma abierta hacia arriba.

—Hermione Jean Granger, un placer.

Ella extendió también su mano esperando el típico apretón cuando, de repente, el joven durmstrang, de manera delicada, la tomó y besó sin retirar sus ojos de los de ella.

Fue un saludo de película que desencajó a Hermione por lo inesperado y súbito del gesto. Quedó un instante mirándolo fijamente, hasta que la racionalidad llegó a ella y retiró sus pupilas que quedaron capturadas en la oscura profundidad de las de Viktor. Se sintió extraña, una presión se ejercía en su estómago y veía que se le dificultaba respirar.

—Creo… creo que es hora de ir cenar— comenzó a decir—. Discúlpame, pero debo buscar a Madame Pince para informarle que iré al Salón Comedor— dijo retirando su mano y ocultando sus nervios.

¡Por Morgana!, nunca se había sentido así. Dio un paso hacia atrás escapando de la iluminación de la sala. Sentía que el calor se concentraba en su rostro y le era imposible manejar ese rubor en sus mejillas.

—Lo entiendo, señorita Granger. Sus obligaciones son importantes, no debí distraerla.

Se encontraba parado como todo un caballero dedicándole toda su atención, sonriéndole.

—Sólo llámame Hermione, por favor, quieres conocerme así que deja las formalidades.

—De acuerdo, Her-miiii-nii…— suspiró derrotado, había practicado con Mariska y no consiguió buenos resultados a tiempo—. Me parece que tu nombre está fuera de mi alcance me parece— concluyó.

Esas palabras robaron una sonrisa de Hermione, una sincera que no había mostrado ante nadie aún, una que iluminó sus ojos café.

—Sí, veo que es difícil para ti— miró hacia un costado y frunció sus labios pensando cómo explicarle la fonética pero resolvió que no había tiempo en ese momento para eso—. Mmmm… si quieres, puedes llamarme Jean hasta que logres pronunciar mi primer nombre— resolvió.

—Jean…— repitió él como si capturara el sonido para sí mismo.

—Pero sólo tú puedes llamarme así y sólo cuando estemos como ahora, aquí todos me dicen Granger y sería extraño que empezaran a llamarme de otra manera— dijo y luego pensó—. _En realidad, Millicent y Tracey comenzaron a llamarme Hermione desde la primera prueba, aún no me acostumbro siquiera a eso_.

Sin proponérselo, la bruja logró alegrar el corazón de Viktor con esas palabras. Sólo él tenía 'autorización' para usar su segundo nombre, algo que lo volvía especial.

—Está bien… Jean… prometo practicar.

El silencio que vino después incomodó una vez más a Hermione. Recordó que debía buscar a Madame Pince si deseaba ir a cenar a tiempo.

—Bueno, nos vemos después— saludó.

—¿Te podré ver durante la cena?— preguntó antes de que se alejara.

—Sí, claro— respondió—. _Siempre nos vemos ahí igualmente._

Se fue sin mirarlo. Se sentía un poco nerviosa pero mantenía su postura firme. No notó mientras caminaba que tanto Krum como Poliakov y Romanov la observaban con atención y que, un poco más alejados, dos slytherin también fueron testigos de esa extraña situación.

La joven Granger no imaginó que con esa pequeña conversación le puso fin a la única constante en su vida que no había cambiado y que le provocaba cierto alivio, cierta paz. Una constante que le confirmaba que el mundo, su mundo, mantenía un equilibrio: sentarse sola en las comidas con los tres asientos de diferencia entre ella y el resto de su casa.

Al momento de la cena, todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad: los gryffindor y hufflepuff reían sobradamente y hacían escándalo, los ravenclaw cuchicheaban entre ellos junto a los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y los slytherin estaban como siempre unos metros alejados de ella, en el extremo opuesto Malfoy, y luego los estudiantes de Durmstrang. Hermione estaba leyendo un libro antiguo sobre lenguas escandinavas cuando sintió una sombra frente a ella, al alzar la vista vio a Viktor.

—Disculpa Jean… ¿podría sentarme contigo?

La chica quedó boqueando un segundo pero se recuperó. Sonrió con malicia, sabía que aceptando provocaría un gran revuelo en los alrededores y se sintió atraída por sus propias travesuras. Miró a Malfoy y a Weasley, ella conocía el fanatismo de ambos por el quidditch y la admiración que profesaban hacia el búlgaro y creyó que sería interesante observar sus reacciones en ese preciso instante, así que aceptó sin dudarlo. Tal como lo imaginaba, Weasley quedó con la boca abierta, podía ver su comida desde la distancia, y Malfoy por poco no se asfixia al atragantarse con su cena.

En los alrededores comenzó a correr el silencio, sólo interrumpido por el murmullo de los entrometidos que se giraron hacia ella, en el momento en el que Krum se sentaba. La Bruja tomó un poco de zumo de calabaza mientras disfrutaba de los rostros azorados de dos de sus declarados enemigos pero casi salta del susto cuando una pelirroja se le sentó a su derecha saludándola con una alegre sonrisa, frente a ella y junto a Viktor se sentó otro joven de aspecto aguileño y barba pronunciada.

—Ellos son mis amigos, Mariska Romanov y Dimitri Poliakov— dijo presentándolos.

—Un-un placer, Hermione Jean Granger— saludó ella y tras un sorbo de zumo, agregó—: Los he visto… en la biblioteca.

—Sí, discúlpanos a nosotros. Creo que Viktor aclaró la situación— la joven miró a su amigo con complicidad.

Hermione no deseaba alzar nuevamente la vista. A su izquierda aún estaban los tres asientos que la dividían del resto del mundo mágico pero ahora ya no estaba sola, los estudiantes de Durmstrang estaban con ella. Sentía las miradas de rabia de Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley, sabía que en ese preciso instante ambos debían estar planeando su asesinato, eso la reconfortó un poco.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de su sorpresa, a su izquierda se sentó Theodore Nott y frente a él Blaize Zabini; a la izquierda de ambos, Millicent y Tracey, luego Pansy y Daphne. En menos de cinco minutos se vio rodeada como nunca antes en su vida en Hogwarts y no sabía qué hacer. Apretaba con fuerza la servilleta que tenía en su regazo y no alzaba la vista del plato, sintió como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de cabeza y detenido al mismo tiempo. Theodore notó lo rígida que estaba, la miraba de reojo mientras comía. Zabini, por su parte, disfrutaba de la incomodidad de Granger, podía leer su desconcierto y asombro y se deleitaba con eso. Las chicas estaban en su mundo. Millicent buscó su mirada y simplemente asintió antes de seguir su conversación con Tracey y Pansy.

—Disculpa, ¿te sientes bien?— preguntó la pelirroja, trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad.

Alzó la cabeza y vio la penetrante mirada de Viktor sobre ella y se incomodó aún más. Debía responderle a la chica a su lado e ignorar al resto del mundo si quería mantenerse cuerda.

—Eh, sí, sí..., todo está bien— respondió mientras se decía a sí misma—. ¡ _Me siento como una niña estúpida en realidad!_

—¿Te molesta que nos hayamos sentado sin consultarte? — preguntó la bruja de Drumstrag.

Era educada y de buenos modales, algo que hacía tiempo Hermione no veía en el trato diario hacia ella, siempre acostumbrada a que la ignoren o la insulten.

—Para nada… sólo que…— _¿Qué decir para no sonar patética? Si digo que nunca nadie se sentó conmigo se entendería que soy una llorona_ — pensó y decidió responder—. Sólo me sorprendió, sé que tal vez ustedes hubieran preferido estar con los otros estudiantes. No soy la mejor anfitriona de la casa— sentió la mirada inquisitiva de Nott y Zabini en su cuello—. _¿Y a estos otros dos que les pasa? ¿Acaso prefieren hablar ellos con la chica? No me extrañaría de Zabini… Nott por otro lado… no lo entiendo, ¿qué pretenden?_

—Conocemos al resto y no nos perdemos de mucho. Siempre te vemos aquí sola y pensamos que tal vez serías una chica interesante— respondió Poliakov.

—¿Interesante? No lo creo…— respondió ella.

—Siempre lees mucho, ¿puedo saber qué libro consultabas antes de nuestra llegada?, creo conocerlo por su tapa— preguntó Mariska en un perfecto español.

—Es un diccionario enciclopédico de lenguas escandinavas antiguas, seguramente lo conocen, ustedes viven en la región.

—Para nada, yo no lo conozco— reconoció Dimitri mientras devoraba un bollo de pan.

Hermione miró a Víktor como esperando su respuesta pero éste se quedó sólo observándola. Pasó luego a Mariska quién le fruncía el ceño a Viktor, regañándolo en silencio.

—Sí, sí, lo he consultado muchas veces— respondió ella—, aunque no esperes que todo Durmstrang lo haya leído. Las clases de lenguas antiguas no suelen ser muy concurridas por ser optativas.

—Es una lástima, aunque no me extraña— opinó Hermione—, en general no suelen apreciar el valor y la utilidad de ese conocimiento. Entiendo que muchos encantamientos antiguos, algunos incluso que hoy serían mal llamados _maleficios_ , requieren de este conocimiento— concluyó Hermione.

La pelirroja se sonrió. Nott y Zabini escuchaban atentos, descubrían minuto a minuto a una nueva Granger, una que siempre estuvo ahí y que nunca se habían dignado a observar con cuidado.

—¿Y a ti te interesa aprender Artes Oscuras?— preguntó Poliakov con sincera curiosidad.

Hermione se sentía un tanto inquirida e invadida por el interés repentino de los extraños. Miró a sus compañeros de slytherin a su izquierda, era evidente que estaban atentos esperando su respuesta.

— _Así que esta es la evaluación de los amigos de Víktor… bien, no voy a mentir, tampoco me importa la opinión de Zabini y Nott en realidad_ — pensó antes de contestar—. Primero deberíamos acordar qué son las llamadas Artes Oscuras y por qué se les dice así. Además de discutir cuáles de todos los hechizos, conjuros y encantamientos que conocemos entran en esa definición y cuáles no. Luego puede ser que confiese si me interesan o no— concluyó con su sonrisa viperina.

—Mmmm, realmente eres seductora en un amplio sentido, pequeña. Mi amigo no se equivocó contigo— respondió Mariska. Luego se dirigió a Viktor —Has encontrado una perla en un mar de ostras, ¿debo felicitarte?

Él sólo le respondió haciendo dando una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo sin retirar sus ojos de Hermione. Blaise, por su parte, era un espectador privilegiado en esa situación ya que tenía a su compañera frente a él y podía ver cada pequeño cambio en su semblante. La pobre chica había aprendido a manejar todo tipo de situaciones pero no los halagos expresados con absoluta sinceridad, eso la dejaba un tanto desnuda. Él sabía que si ella hubiera leído falsedad en Krum, Romanov o Poliakov su actitud sería totalmente otra, se hubiera medido, hubiera actuado distinto, pero no, ella, como él, veía la sinceridad de esa conversación, algo absolutamente desconocido para Granger.

Todo continuó con bastante soltura, aunque sólo Mariska y Hermione hablaban, intercambiando opiniones como si se trataran de dos compañeras de estudio en debate. En un determinado momento, Hermione incorporó a Nott a la conversación, ella sabía que el chico era en extremo inteligente, tanto o más que ella, así que fue sencillo hacerlo opinar, sólo debía presionar un poco para que decidiera socializar. Por su parte, Zabini si bien estaba un poco retirado de los temas, daba su punto de vista y Dimitri reía y disfrutaba de la comida. El único que parecía abstraído de todo era Krum, aunque no parecía estar incómodo y la observaba con detenimiento. Hermione reflexionaba sobre la barrera idiomática entre ambos, eso era un gran obstáculo para alguien que parecía ser tímido. Ella no hablaba generalmente pero sólo porque no tenía con quien, no por falta de soltura.

—Ha sido una agradable cena pero debo retirarme, aún quedan cosas por ordenar en la biblioteca y no puedo retrasarme más— dijo en un momento—, Mariska, cuando desees puedes ir, apartaré un par de tomos sobre criaturas mágicas que pueden interesarte y que no suelen estar a mano.

—Muchas gracias, Hermione, y buenas noches— dijo ella.

—Buenas noches, muchacha— saludó Poliakov con el postre en sus manos.

—Hasta mañana… Jean— saludó Víktor con esa mirada profunda, aspirando su nombre para sí. Se equivocó al pensar que nadie podía escucharlo porque los dos slytherin junto a ellos dirigieron su atención a él.

Antes siquiera de que Hermione intentara pararse, Viktor, Zabini, Nott y Poliakov se encontraban de pie esperando a que ella se retire, como perfectos caballeros. Casi le da un ataque al verlos reaccionar así.

— _¿Desde cuándo se comportan de esa manera?, lo entiendo de los de Durmstrang pero ¿Nott y Zabini?… esto ha sido demasiado para una noche, si sigo aquí puede que hasta quieran ofrecerme el brazo._

Pasó las siguientes dos horas acomodando libros. Miró su reloj pulsera y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de volver a su habitación. Apagó las luces con su varita y, al salir, casi salta del susto al ver que tenía a los dos slytherin esperándola una vez más.

—En serio, ya paren.

—¿Con qué?— preguntó Zabini.

—Con esto, con todo. Sé que me ayudaron en un momento necesario y lo agradezco pero no pueden hacer esto todo el tiempo, no es bueno, no está bien— decía a toda velocidad.

—¿Por qué?— Nott la miró desde su altura, con la soberbia típica de él.

—Porque la gente va a pensar que son mis amigos y eso no está bien. Sólo causaría problemas.

—A mí me atraen los problemas— dijo Zabini.

—Que estemos juntos no significa que queramos ser amigos— respondió Nott.

Esa fue la pregunta que quebró el soporte que se había construido Hermione en todo este tiempo. Theodore podía negarlo con las palabras pero sus acciones daban cuenta de otra cosa. Ser amigos significa confiar y confiar significa debilidad, ella no podía ser débil, no ahí en Hogwarts.

—No pueden— respondió con determinación y comenzó a caminar con velocidad.

—Claro que podemos y queremos estar a tu lado, la pregunta sería ¿Tú quieres?

Aceleraron sus pasos para alcanzarla y se pusieron frente a ella una vez más.

—No, la pregunta es qué quieren ustedes— dijo ella queriendo pasarlos de largo pero detenida de inmediato—. Sé que estoy en deuda, me ayudaron y tienen derecho a pedir una retribución. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué buscan? Díganlo de una vez así terminamos este asunto.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Ambos chicos se miraron con complicidad, sin darse cuenta la chica se enredó solita en sus palabras. Parece que la cena con los durmstrang había fundido su cerebro por esa noche y la dejó a merced de ellos.

—Ser tus amigos, cómplices, colegas, socios o como quieras llamarnos— respondió Zabini con su maquiavélica sonrisa.

—NO— respondió y pasó de ellos casi empujándolos.

—Tú misma dijiste que nos debes algo— le gritó Nott.

—Sí, dije eso— masculló sin girarse, aferrándose a los libros que llevaba en su pecho.

—Bueno… el pago de esa deuda es que aceptes nuestra agradable y encantadora compañía— Blaise quería hacerla enfadar.

Hermione se giró hacia ellos con la mirada más fría y seria que poseía, apretaba sus labios que formaban una sola línea recta.

—No. Busquen otra cosa—

Theodore dio un respiro profundo y se acarició la frente con un poco de hartazgo. Podía ver otra característica de la chica, era testaruda, muy testaruda.

—Creo que un 'todavía no' sería más apropiado— la gracia de Blaise siempre a disposición —verás que sí dentro de poco— concluyó.

—No es no, así que ahora, si me disculpan— siguió su camino, iba a las mazmorras realmente molesta.

La bruja se abría paso maldiciendo en su interior. Detrás de ella a no más de diez metros la seguían las dos serpientes altaneras con pasos firmes y sonrisas ladinas. Aunque la chica no quisiera, serían amigos, un Slytherin que se respete _siempre_ consigue lo que quiere.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y que, si tienen unos minutos, me dejen sus reviews para alimentar esta historia.

En los siguientes capítulos pienso avanzar a pasos más agigantados, ojalá me salga, sin pretenderlo me detuve demasiado en esta parte, se suponía que sería más rápido.

Saludos virtuales =)


	10. Cap 9: El baile de Navidad

Hola! con ustedes, otro capítulo de este delirio.

Me quedó extenso pero preferí eso antes que dividirlo en dos, espero les agrade lo suficiente como para llegar al final.

 **yuki nicki1** : gracias por tu comentario! sí, Theo me quedó un poco... ¿desabrido? espero mejorar más adelante. Me es más fácil la personalidad de Blaise aunque no parezca. Ojalá siga recibiendo tus reviews, son enriquecedores.

 **Aid4** : Blaise y Theo están atentos a Viktor, les intriga pero aún no mostraron sus dientes. Espero cubrir tus espectativas.

 **Advertencia** : la perspectiva es viperina, puede herir susceptibilidades.

* * *

 **El baile de Navidad**

Tenía frente a ella el vestido, los zapatos y el maquillaje, realmente no quería nada de eso, sólo quería saltearse esa noche y que formara parte de un recuerdo olvidable pero había prometido ir, había aceptado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama a pensar, a repasar cómo se había metido en ese pequeño problema, quiso entender cómo todas sus barreras y máscaras cayeron dejando su alma desnuda frente al joven búlgaro.

Todo sucedió una fatídica tarde de la semana anterior.

Desde que habían anunciado que el baile se llevaría a cabo, la escuela se había sumido en una especie de histeria hormonal que la asfixiaba, no creyó que el patetismo colectivo de Hogwarts pudiera agravarse hasta que vio lo que provocaban las persecuciones entre chicos y chicas cuya misión era conseguir una cita. En su eterna búsqueda de tranquilidad y soledad, había decidido ir a orillas del lago a caminar y despejar sus ideas, necesitaba paz con suma urgencia porque no sólo estaba todo el asunto del baile, no señores, también estaba la dichosa 'amistad' de Zabini y Nott.

Ambos jóvenes habían decidido comenzar una relación sin su consentimiento, dónde ella mirara ahí estaban ambos o, por lo menos, uno de ellos. Todo el itinerario de Hogwarts era una excusa para interactuar: se sentaban junto a ella en el gran comedor, Zabini era su pareja en las clases que lo requerían y debían realizar las tareas juntos en la biblioteca donde se encontraba con un silencioso y hermético Nott, estaban a un paso de volverse compañeros de estudio (la castaña debía admitir que estudiar con Theo era sumamente productivo intelectualmente). Los otros miembros de la casa no vieron con buenos ojos este cambio, algunos como Malfoy fueron directos en sus reclamos, otros ocasionaban pequeños 'accidentes' para herirla y así darles un mensaje a las otras dos serpientes insurrectas. Por supuesto, estamos hablando de un Nott y de un Zabini, ninguno admitiría la prepotencia de aquellos a quienes consideran subalternos, por lo que llegaron a batirse en pequeños duelos con algunos estudiantes y, obviamente, ganaban (nadie dice que esos duelos eran limpios). Debían parar y Hermione no sabía cómo hacerles entender que no los necesitaba, no los quería y, en especial, no debían estar cerca de ella.

Perdida en su mundo de meditación y reflexión, no sintió los pasos del joven drumstrang que se acercaba hasta que casi lo tuvo encima. Pensó que estaría escapando como ella de la horda de chicas que se rendían a sus pies, le sonrió e hizo un lugar en la roca para que ambos pudieran sentarse. Las tardes que pasaron juntos le dieron la certeza a la castaña de que ese chico no era sólo músculo y velocidad, era muy inteligente aunque carecía totalmente de astucia maliciosa. Fue refrescante para ella encontrar a alguien así y se sorprendió gratamente para su propia incredulidad.

Víktor era como una extraña mezcla balanceada entre un Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor, según había observado. El chico era valiente, temerario y honrado, rasgos que suelen tener los de Gryffindor pero no tenía ese doble estándar, esa hipocresía que los leones flamean sin darse cuenta, además no era suicidamente directo y arrojado, sabía medirse. También era correcto, sincero y caballeroso pero no hacía alarde de eso, era natural en él ese comportamiento y no se lo exigía a los demás, aceptaba lo bueno y lo malo de los que lo rodeaban. Lo que todo el mundo ve en él, ese hermetismo y frialdad, que podría confundirse con el de las serpientes para un ojo no entrenado, era simplemente timidez. Este extraño espécimen que ahora caminaba hacia ella la hacía sentir cómoda, podía estudiar y él la acompañaba, podía compartir sus opiniones y él la entendía e incluso le hacía aportes valiosos con sus breves comentarios.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Avanzaste con la pista?- preguntó la chica a modo de saludo.

Él le sonrió, ella tenía interés en sus avances pero no para advertirles a Diggory y a Potter sino por simple curiosidad intelectual, o eso creía él. Hermione deseaba saber la pista para ayudar indirectamente a Potter; el cuatro ojos no volvió a la biblioteca, se la pasaba en su sala común queriendo resolver el acertijo y, si seguía así, ella no podría hacer nada. Aparecerse o interceptarlo estaba fuera de los planes.

-Aún no, puedo decir que al abrir el huevo lo único que se escuchan son fuertes chillidos- respondió y observó cómo se arquearon las cejas de la chica y mordía su labio.

- _"¿Fuertes chillidos? Mmmm… es claro que ahí está la pista pero no puede escucharlas… tal vez… tal vez está en otra frecuencia, una que no podemos oír claramente… necesita un medio que filtre… podría ser que…_ "- ella meditaba sin emitir sonidos.

-¿Qué piensas?-

-Mmmm… pienso que podría estar en otra frecuencia, podrías buscar un filtro… un medio en el que pueda ser escuchado el mensaje… no sé… sólo pienso en voz alta-

-¿Acaso me estás ayudando? ¿No estás siendo desleal?-

La chica encontró eso casi insultante por lo que respondió con altanería.

-Mi lealtad está con mi casa y ninguno de ellos compite-

-Pero eres de Hogwarts-

-Pero no me importa… además, no dije nada que tú no hayas pensado ¿no?- lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tienes razón, había pensado algo así pero aún no sé cómo resolverlo-

-Mariska seguro sabe…-

Él la miró embelesado, ahí estaba la chica más extraña que alguna vez haya conocido.

-No estabas en la biblioteca. Te busqué-

-Escapé de las serpientes- dijo con desdén.

-¿Hay serpientes en la biblioteca?- frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¡Uy! Cientos de ellas- dijo con un gesto de horror exagerado, luego se acercó a su oído y susurró – ten cuidado, estás con una- dejó escapar una pequeña risa juguetona mientras llevaba su mano a su boca, como si hubiera revelado un gran secreto.

-Oh, entiendo, entiendo- se le erizó la piel al sentir el aliento de Hermione en su cuello.

-No sé qué se traen esos dos realmente pero no permitiré que jueguen conmigo-

-Quieren ser tus amigos, eso les escuché decir durante la cena-

Ella lo miró como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad y sólo guardó silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se sentía cómoda junto a él, era una persona muy extraña para ella. Al cabo de unos minutos el búlgaro tomó valor para decir lo que pensaba antes de que el tiempo siga pasando y la chica decida volver al castillo.

-Jean… te busqué porque debo preguntarte algo- se paró, extendió su mano hacia ella quien le dio la suya sólo por instinto, se arrodilló y preguntó- ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi pareja en el baile de Navidad?-

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, por un instante creyó que necesitaría del hechizo 'anapneo' para continuar respirando, recobró su conciencia y respondió con suma tranquilidad.

-Víktor, creo que no sabes lo que estás pidiendo, tú no puedes ir conmigo al baile- pestañeaba sin desviar su mirada.

El joven no logró entender el significado de lo que había escuchado, no dijo que no quisiera, dijo que él no debería, eso le resultaba extraño.

-¿Ya tienes pareja?- estaba parado a una distancia prudente de la castaña, mirándola con atención, rogando en su interior que ese no sea el problema.

Ella se sonrió y negó con un gesto – _"¿Quién en Hogwarts me pediría semejante cosa?"-_ pensó antes de responder apropiadamente.

-Víktor, simplemente no puedes, soy una sangresucia- concluyó sin que su voz siquiera temblara.

El semblante del joven cambió drásticamente ante la palabra empleada y la naturalidad con la que fue expresada. Se giró en dirección al lago mientras acariciaba su sien, Hermione continuó su explicación sin saber que sólo lo incomodaba aún más.

-Supuse que lo sabías, no es ningún secreto y generalmente es lo primero que advierten mis compañeros de casa, incluso imaginé que Draco Malfoy te lo había advertido. No es que me incomode, sólo sé que puede causarles problemas a los purasangre si se relacionan con alguien como yo; generalmente no me importa pero tú… no sé cómo explicarlo, no quiero que te acechen aún más los medios, creo que es incómodo para ti ser una estrella de fama internacional y esa tal Rita Skeeter puede hacer de tu vida un infierno, lo he visto…-

El joven la escuchaba y recordó aquella cena en la que ese chico Malfoy le habló de Hermione, recordó cada segundo de cada minuto de su tiempo en Hogwarts y pudo comprenderlo. La chica solitaria, excluida del mundo mágico guardando su distancia, manteniéndose al margen, trabajando y estudiando, no era para nada tímida ni antisocial, simplemente la dejaban sola al punto de que ahora ella alejaba a los que quisieran acercarse. Había observado que la joven era como el fuego, misteriosa y convocante desde la distancia, cálida y sonriente si uno se acercaba lo suficiente pero peligrosa y abrazadora si no se tenía cuidado, no se la podía domar, no se la podía contener, sólo se la podía respetar, estar con ella era insaciable.

Escuchaba los argumentos, escuchaba como caían esas palabras de su dulce boca, notaba que no había dolor en lo expresado pero él estaba seguro de que sí, ese dolor aún estaba ahí, en lo profundo. Suspiró porque él entendía a la perfección lo que ella vivía, él padecía algo similar, él era un Krum, heredero de un ininterrumpido y ancestral linaje que resguardaba poder e influencia y desde la cuna su padre quiso arreglar su matrimonio con diversas jóvenes pero fue gracias a su madre que eso no ocurrió. Siempre siendo juzgado por ser un sangrepura, habitando la soledad y el peso de esa responsabilidad, él sabía que no era el único con esa carga pero a diferencia de muchos él se hubiese deshecho de todo si no fuese por su hermana. Hermione seguía con sus argumentos ante un pensativo buscador.

-Tú, como campeón de Drumgstrand, abrirás el baile y se espera que asistas con alguien de tu círculo, Karkarov así lo espera seguramente, imagino que muchas chicas de Beauxbatons e incluso de Hogwarts estarían dispuestas, cualquiera de ellas es una mejor opción, sería menos problemático. Ir conmigo sólo haría que te agobien y no quisiera que te vieras en dificultades por una sangresucia que…-

Intempestivamente se giró hacia ella y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, sujetando su rostro como si fuera un delicado cristal a punto de quebrarse. La castaña abrió sus ojos extrañada mientras él recorría con su pulgar sus pequeños labios mirándola con firmeza, devorándola con esa oscuridad que se concentraba en sus pupilas, bebiendo la miel de los ojos de Hermione. Apoyó su frente en la de ella, la miraba fijamente, su respiración se aceleraba, el calor subía a su rostro, su mente estaba clara, encontró como nunca antes las palabras y le susurró a Hermione:

-¿No puedo siquiera imaginar las cosas que has vivido querida Jean para que sientas y pienses que todo lo que eres se resume en tu origen?- acarició uno de sus rizos y luego la llevó junto a él, abrazándola, acunándola, protegiéndola.

La castaña no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo se dejó envolver por él, sintió como si hubiese sido reprendida pero no sentía enojo, estaba desconcertada. Los fuertes brazos de Víktor la envolvían y removían algo dentro de ella, algo que se estaba concentrando en su garganta. Su máscara de frialdad y sarcasmo se cayó y, como un aluvión de verano que llega sin previo aviso, estaban sus lágrimas surcando su rostro en un profundo y doloroso silencio, empapando el abrigo del búlgaro.

-No me importa si eres nacida de muggles, mestiza, sangrepura, veela, súcubu o la combinación de todo eso. Yo te quiero a ti conmigo, a nadie más- susurró en su oído y besó su cabello.

-Es… es sólo una palabra y una realidad, antes dolía, ahora… sólo… ahora lo he aceptado- repitió como tantas veces se lo había dicho a sí misma.

-Esa palabra la usas para alejar a todos de ti, entre más lejos están, menos daño te harán. Te preservas aunque duele, ¿verdad?- la separó lo suficiente para ver su rostro húmedo y sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas. Ella mordía su labio inferior, quería bajar la mirada pero no, su orgullo no lo permitía, a pesar de que sentía profunda vergüenza no bajaría su rostro ante nadie, así estuviera llena de lágrimas.

En ese momento, la castaña se enfrentó a la realidad, sí, aún dolía aunque ella había luchado para superarlo, aunque ella creía que lo había aceptado. ¿Cómo pudo Víktor ver eso? ¿Cómo pudo notar algo que ni su profesor Snape ha visto? ¿Acaso estaba equivocada y todos notaban su debilidad y ella era tan ingenua como para pensar que lo había superado? No, no era eso, no sentía dolor por ser una sangresucia, una bruja nacida de muggles, una niña carente de un linaje y una familia en ese mundo mágico, no, ella sentía dolor por otra cosa.

-No, no duele la palabra… es una realidad, eso no cambia, tampoco deseo que cambie, estoy… estoy orgullosa de serlo… lo que duele… lo que lastima es que eso sea lo único que todos ven… incluso aquellos que dicen no guiarse por esos prejuicios. Los profesores me ven y sienten lástima por ser una slytherin sangresucia, los chicos de otras casas ven a una doble traidora, mis compañeros ven sólo mi origen muggle- alcanzó a responder antes de caer en un segundo aluvión silencioso.

-No creo que sea así- dijo negando con la cabeza- esos chicos que te buscan, parecen ser sinceros-

La palabra 'sinceros' hizo que sonriera con sarcasmo.

-Tú no los conoces, ellos _tienen_ planeado algo, lo sé- dijo con firmeza, pensar en esos dos logró que sus lágrimas se detuvieran un instante.

-Ellos te quieren conocer más allá de lo que siempre se ha dicho de ti, lo sé. Creo que puedes darles una oportunidad, tú me la diste sin conocerme- sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secar las lágrimas de la chica, separaba esos cabellos rebeldes que buscaban ocultar su rostro.

No respondió, no sabía que decir, no sabía que sentir. Tras unos segundos en los que ella se calmó, él le sonrió y volvió a preguntarle.

-Querida Jean, ¿me honrarías con tu compañía durante el baile?- había ternura y comprensión en sus palabras.

Capturada por sus ojos y su voz, deleitada con sus manos que acariciaban su rostro, sólo pudo asentir.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí- se abrazaron resguardados por la noche que vino a protegerlos de las miradas incautas.

ooo000ooo

Tras recordar ese vergonzoso episodio, volvió su mirada hacia su vestido, ya era hora de comenzar a prepararse. En ese preciso momento, Millicent entró a la habitación, la miró y sonrió:

-Veo que irás al baile, eso es un alivio-

-¿Por qué te interesa?-

-Porque nunca asistes a la celebración de Navidad y eso que nunca vuelves a tu casa para estas fechas-

-Me gusta quedarme a estudiar-

-Lo sé-

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó con un claro tono que dejaba ver su molestia.

-Nada en particular- se acercó a su vestido y lo levantó para observarlo con detenimiento- es precioso, dime ¿Qué harás con eso que llamas cabello?-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso crees que hablaré de eso contigo?-

-Tú no hablas con nadie de nada salvo que no sea estrictamente necesario, ahórrate el sarcasmo ¿quieres?- devolvió el vestido y se asomó al pasillo- ¡Pansy! ¡Ven!- gritó.

- _"Estás de broma… ¿Qué carajos está haciendo?"_ \- pensó Hermione un tanto confusa, no sabía si echar a Millicent con un hechizo y cerrar su puerta o esperar a ver qué pretendía. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

-Mira Pansy, piensa ir con ese cabello al baile-

La recién llegada la miró de arriba hacia abajo, luego observó su vestido y zapatos, frunció el ceño y encaró a la castaña.

-Es obvio que tu sentido de la belleza y el arreglo dista mucho de ser simplemente aceptable. Al principio creí que era porque eres... hija de muggles pero viendo a otros de tu clase puede entender que la inepta en realidad eres tú-

-¿Me ayudas a arreglarla?- preguntó Millicent

-¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó Pansy.

-¡¿Por qué demonios aceptaría?! ¡¿Qué carajos creen que hacen?! ¡No quiero ni espero ayuda de ninguna! ¡¿pueden sacar sus pretenciosos y puros traseros de la habitación?!-

Era la primera vez que la castaña mostraba enojo ante una Pansy que nunca se guardaba absolutamente nada. Disfrutó verla de esa manera, quiso incordiarla aún más, se dio cuenta que la mejor manera de molestarla no era siendo cruel sino siendo amable.

-Con eso es suficiente, ahora sólo quiero intervenir para molestarte- respondió con una sonrisa.

Así fue cómo, hechizo inmovilizador de por medio, comenzaron a intervenir sobre el cabello de Hermione. Al cabo de unos minutos, Tracey y Daphne entraron a la habitación y pululaban a su alrededor. La castaña hervía, literalmente, por dentro.

-Dinos ¿quién es tu pareja Hermione?- un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero al escuchar su nombre en boca de Daphne, la muy princesita y recatada señorita de slytherin le hablaba como si fuera cualquier otra chica.

-Tiene un hechizo inmovilizador, no puede responderte- aclaró Millicent mientras la maquillaba.

-Es un hermoso vestido- indicó Tracey –debes verte muy linda en él-

Todas se arreglaban e intercambiaban opiniones. Hermione, al verse envuelta en todo eso sin poder siquiera opinar, se estaba poniendo furiosa, en cuanto le quitaran el hechizo, las iba a maldecir una por una.

Una vez terminado todo el proceso y habiéndose vestido todas y cada una, Pansy miró fijamente a la inmovilizada castaña y le advirtió.

-Escucha, hice un trabajo más que decente con esa maraña que te atreves a llamar cabello. Voy a quitarte el hechizo pero no te atrevas a mover un solo mechón de lugar porque me conocerás y no te agradará- le acercó un espejo, se lo puso enfrente y retiró el hechizo.

Para sorpresa de todas, la chica no emitió sonido alguno, se quedó observando su propio reflejo, estaba admirada por el trabajo de la pelinegra.

-Ni se te ocurra agradecer ¿me oyes?- antes de salir de la habitación se giró y le dijo- sea quien sea el que te haya invitado, deberá protegerte porque atraerás la mirada de más de un jodido desgraciado- le sonrió con malicia y Hermione respondió de igual manera.

Sólo le quedaba ponerse el vestido, las otras chicas ya se habían ido, podían haberla peinado y maquillado pero no significaba que salieran todas juntas como buenas compañeras, por lo menos no aún.

Ascendió por las escaleras, dejando atrás la frialdad y humedad de las mazmorras, Víktor la esperaba cerca del salón comedor y aun debía recorrer mucho para llegar ahí. Todos debían estar allá en ese momento, no se cruzó a nadie en todo el trayecto, podía sentir la mirada de los retratos y cómo estos murmuraban a sus espaldas. Saludó al Barón Sangriento quien le ofreció una maquiavélica sonrisa y una reverencia, escoltándola hasta su destino con la excusa de que una señorita de slytherin no debía transitar sola un lugar tan solitario.

Ella se acercaba y veía a todos desde la distancia, el Barón se situó frente a ella haciendo que su figura se tornara borrosa para los que quisieron observarla. El buscador fue el primero en percatarse de su llegada, sus ojos estaban entrenados para encontrar lo que deseaba, le sonrió y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Quién es?- era la pregunta que se hacía el resto de los campeones y sus parejas, los demás estudiantes aguardaban del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya que su pareja ha llegado, por favor ubíquense para dar comienzo a la fiesta- dijo una Mcgonagall un tanto apremiada por el tiempo.

Al abrirse las puertas, Hermione respiró profundamente y apretó el brazo de su compañero con fuerza.

-No temas-

-Sólo temo hacer una estupidez, ¿te he dicho que no sé bailar?-

-Yo sí sé, te guiaré. Deberás confiar en mí- le dijo sonriendo.

 _-"¿Confiar? Maldita sea"_ \- pensó

Mariska y Dimitri vieron a su amigo y su pareja, por sus expresiones se concluye que no daban crédito a lo que miraban, el joven durmstrang silbó sin reparos para la incomodidad de la pelirroja, haciendo que muchos otros siguieran el rastro de su sonido. Enmudecieron, todos y cada uno de los presentes enmudecieron ante la belleza que iba tomada del brazo del Campeón, una joven de vestido chifón color salvia de corte princesa, escote cuadrado hasta la rodilla, con volantes y un sutil bordado que brillaba con cada paso que daba con sus zapatos plateados. El maquillaje que portaba era exquisito, resaltaba sus ojos con un esfumado oscuro y sus labios reclamaban ser besados gracias a su sutil brillo, transmitía inocencia, una inocencia interrumpida por la feroz mirada que poseía.

Pansy, Daphne, Millicent y Tracey sonreían, su misión fue cumplida y quién diría que con semejante éxito, bueno, el mérito era de la castaña por estar con la estrella del momento pero fueron sus manos las que llevaron esa belleza escondida a semejante nivel. No se apenaron en lo absoluto por haber ayudado a una sangresucia, sólo ver el rostro de las gryffindors, hufflepuff y ravenclaws era suficiente para congraciarse con su compañera. El éxtasis de todas las serpientes llegó cuando escucharon la voz chillona de Ronald Weasley.

-¡No! ¡Es Granger!- gritó la comadreja con su mirada asesina.

-No, no puede ser- dijeron varios.

-¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser! Ahora sí que no voy a poder quitarla de mi jodida imaginación- comentó Zabini.

-¿Es necesario que me grites al oído Blaise?- respondió Nott.

-Jodido, jodido, jodido… estoy jodido, ya no podré verla como un espécimen asexual… ¡Por Salazar! ¡Mira ese trasero!-

-Intenta mantener tu mirada en sus ojos si no quieres perder el orgullo que llevas en tu entrepierna-

-¡Vamos! Debes reconocer que está como quiere-

-Nadie podría pasarla por alto-

-¿Ni siquiera tú? ¿Será posible que Theo-no-me-atraen-las-mujeres-Nott esté interesado en Granger?-

-¿Por qué negarlo? Aunque no necesariamente me interesa de la manera en la que ahora tú estás interesado Zabini-

-Sólo mírala, podremos ser frías serpientes pero acaba de encendernos a todos- respondió.

-Blaise… el hielo está junto al ponche-

Las cuatro parejas avanzaron hacia la mesa principal con el aplauso y ovación de todos los presentes. Hermione sonreía al estilo slytherin, con soberbia, orgullo y un poco de elegancia, con un rápido ojeo observó a sus dos queridos enemigos y se deleitó una vez más con sus reacciones: Weasley no dejaba de apuntarla y gritonear maleducadamente y Malfoy le dirigía su mirada petulante de la mano de una Pansy altiva y triunfal. Era un paisaje extraño.

La cena se desarrolló con tranquilidad a excepción de los comentarios de Karkarov sobre el origen muggle de Hermione. Ella notó como se tensó Víktor en más de una oportunidad pero no fueron necesarias las intervenciones gracias a los comentarios del viejo Dumbledore que parecía extrañamente congraciado con la sorpresiva presencia de la castaña. Potter trataba de ser gentil aunque era torpe con sus intentos, no podía deshacerse de sus prejuicios hacia una serpiente, temía ser mordido si se distraía, en cambio Delacour irradiaba galantería, no del todo falsa pero sí exagerada.

El baile dio inicio, caminar hacia el centro de la pista fue la marcha más bochornosa que alguna vez haya hecho la castaña, odiaba ser la protagonista de las situaciones, prefería actuar tras bastidores pero no podía escapar. Víktor la tomó de la cintura haciendo que se sonrojara, ella apoyó su mano en su hombro, -" _sólo déjate llevar"-_ pensó y cerró sus ojos esperando a que diera inicio el vals. La sensación en su estómago no disminuía, sentía vértigo mientras era guiada por esos firmes brazos que le permitían volar sobre la pista.

-Abre tus ojos Jean- dijo acercándose a su oído-

Sus miradas se encontraron, la profundidad del negro sobre el dulce veneno del dorado, luz y sombras danzando sobre el mismo eje.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí, creo que sí- decía con nervios mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Creo que te entiendo- respondió de igual manera.

Así siguieron mientras pasaban del vals a ritmos más entretenidos y juveniles. El tiempo transcurría con velocidad.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-

-Sí, vamos por algo fresco-

-Deja que yo lo haga, ve a sentarte y descansa un poco-

-De acuerdo, pero antes iré al tocador-

La castaña avanzó hacia el corredor con un semblante controlado aunque por dentro desbordaba de alegría. Al intentar volver vio que dos chicos la aguardaban, decidió ignorarlos.

-Oye, Granger, ¿piensas ignorarnos?- Michel Corner comenzó a seguirla.

-Espera, queremos hablar contigo- Marcus Belby la alcanzaba.

Ella sólo caminó, al girar en una esquina Ernie Macmillan la esperaba con una sonrisa. Suspiró y decidió enfrentar la situación ya que parecía no tener otra opción.

-Ustedes dirán- mantenía el mentón en alto.

-Creo… creo que las cosas no terminaron bien entre tú y yo… quería ofrecerte mis disculpas- decía Belby con una sonrisa idiota en su cara.

-¡Ja! Disiento contigo, creo que tu balbuceo al final de la clase de pociones fue lo más coherente que te he escuchado decir en todos estos años- comentó con arrogancia.

Los tres chicos estaban demasiado cerca para el gusto de Hermione, los observaba, al menor indicio de que alguno sacara su varita, ella haría lo mismo, sacarla antes demostraría temor de su parte, sería imprudente.

-Puedo ver que te atraen los chicos rudos ¿no Granger?- Michel tenía la misma mirada libidinosa que mostró aquél día, resultaba asqueroso, la chica sólo dio vuelta su cara con desagrado.

-Si quieres, podemos ser rudos nosotros también- completó Macmillan.

Hermione no iba a soportar mucho tiempo más, estaba lista para sacar su varita cuando sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su muñeca deteniéndola y un rostro que se acercó a su oreja a susurrarle.

-Tranquila, no estás sola-

Era la voz de Theodore Nott que se quedó a su lado, interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Creo que no les quedó claro la última vez ¿no es cierto?- Blaise se acercaba con su varita en mano- hostigar y provocar ¿creí que eso es lo que hacíamos las serpientes?, aunque ahora parece que se ha vuelto el deporte de un par de águilas y un tejón-

-No se metan, esto es con Granger- Belby había sacado su varita y apuntaba directamente a los slytherin.

Blaise chasqueó con la lengua y negó con la cabeza –Permítanme aclararles algo, Granger no está sola y si tienen algún problema con ella, lamentablemente lo tienen con nosotros, así que decidan-

Los tres miraron con incredulidad a Hermione y pasaban su mirada a Blaise y Theodore. Era algo extraño de ver, un trío de plata.

-¿Ustedes responden por lo que ella hace?- preguntó Macmillan

-¿Tú respondes por lo que tus amigos hacen?- dijo Blaise con ironía en su voz, dejando ver su mejor sonrisa viperina.

-Ya, ya vámonos- dijeron y se retiraron.

Nott condujo a Granger hacia una silla cercana, ella guardaba silencio, controlaba sus impulsos. Se había prometido darles una oportunidad pero tampoco quería que creyeran que ella era una damisela en peligro.

-Yo podía con ellos-

-No lo dudo- respondió Nott.

-Debieron dejar que yo me ocupara-

-Una dama en una fiesta no debería tener motivos para sacar su varita, podría arruinar su peinado, maquillaje o vestido- Theo le respondió con seguridad, esas palabras no tenían el encanto juguetón de Blaise sino la certeza de alguien que realmente está convencido de ello.

Hermione sólo los observaba, estaba segura que todo este despliegue de machos alfa era absolutamente ridículo. La situación era simplemente absurda pero intervenir en el improvisado marcado de territorio de esos dos era un gasto de energía inútil a todas luces.

-Sabes que debes cuidarte la espalda- indicó Nott con parsimonia en su voz.

-Siempre ha sido así-

-Estás con uno de los hombres más codiciados, sacándome a mí por supuesto, eso te traerá problemas dentro de la población femenina-continuó Zabini.

-¿Por qué les importa?-

-Lo sabes Granger, eres inteligente- respondió Nott.

-Porque somos tus amigos dulzura- concluyó Zabini con un guiño de ojo.

Ambos se levantaron al ver que se acercaba el búlgaro con la bebida. Lo saludaron con un apretón de manos.

-La dejamos a tu cuidado- afirmo Blaise antes de que ambas serpientes se retiraran.

-¿Te encuentras bien Jean?-

-Eh… sí… algo cansada- _"En realidad me siento ahogada y acalorada pero decir eso es una invitación al jardín"_ -

-¿Quieres salir un momento a tomar aire?-

-Claro, vayamos- _"o tal vez no necesitaba que yo lo invite"_ -

Se abrieron paso entre una multitud de miradas que vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos. El jardín mantenía su tranquilidad a pesar de las diversas parejas que discurrían en él, buscando una privacidad directamente proporcional a sus intenciones. Ella mantenía la calma, su máscara estaba en su lugar, no mostraría ni un atisbo de incomodidad o nervios, eso debía quedar sepultado.

-Eres la más hermosa-

-A tus ojos, sólo a tus ojos- dijo y él le sonrió con complacencia.

-Es extraño lo que siento al verte hoy-

-¿Y eso por qué? –

-Siempre supe que eras una mujer muy bella y hoy lo pudo ver todo el mundo. Eso no me hace completamente feliz, muchos te devoraban con sus miradas- respondió mientras ella se sonrojaba- antes tu belleza era sólo para mis ojos porque todos estaban ciegos, ahora que se dieron cuenta no dejarán de observarte- el comentario provocó una leve risa despreocupada.

-Me cuesta creerlo… aun así… se olvidarán rápidamente en cuanto me vean con mi túnica y el cabello de siempre-

-¿Debo quedarme tranquilo entonces? ¿Sigo siendo el único que puede admirar tu belleza más allá de las apariencias?- preguntaba mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y jugaba con uno de sus bucles, depositándolo tras su pequeña oreja.

-Víktor… tú eres el único que ha mirado mi humanidad-

No alcanzó a terminar de decir esas palabras que él se dejó consumir por el fuego de la castaña, por esa tormenta de emociones reprimidas que hacía de su boca un manjar de múltiples sabores que se deshacían con cada respiración, con cada aliento que escapaba durante esa fría noche navideña. Cada aroma en la piel de ambos parecía potenciarse, el de cuero, bergamota y madera en él; el de lavanda, jazmín y hierba buena en ella. Eran ellos dos, sólo ellos, el mundo continuaba girando pero a su alrededor el tiempo se había detenido para brindarles la oportunidad de saciar sus corazones hambrientos con cada beso, con cada caricia.

* * *

Comentarios: Si llegaron hasta aquí ¡felicitaciones! soportaron cada palabra de este extenso capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Dejen sus comentarios, alimentan esta historia y me permiten mejorar.

¡Gracias! =)


	11. Lo que más valora

**¡Hola!** Aquí un nuevo capítulo de este delirio.

¡Mil disculpas por demorarme en actualizar! los motivos los dejo en los comentarios.

 **Disclaimer:** todos los derechos del potterverso le pertenecen a Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** la perspectiva es viperina, puede herir susceptibilidades.

* * *

 **Lo que más valora**

—" _¿Potter pidiendo ayuda? ¡Oh Salazar! No me despiertes de este sueño porque esto es muy, muy bueno"_ — pensaba mientras se reía para sí misma con picardía — _"¡No!, esto es más que bueno, es perfecto, prácticamente he abierto una cuenta de deudor con el Cuatro Ojos"_ — ríe con satisfacción — _"que el viejo y el profesor Snape me hayan pedido que lo ayude sólo hace que me sienta inclinada a hacerlo pero… ¿que él me lo pida?, ¡Merlín! eso hace que me relama por dentro_ —se dirigía a la biblioteca con parsimonia y satisfacción, su pequeña sonrisa daba un poco de miedo a todo aquél que la cruzaba — _"Es bueno que alguien como él tenga presente que me debe favores, nunca se sabe cuándo será necesario cobrarlos: me debe la vida de su padrino, la del hipogrifo, la suya… y ¿ahora?, lo ayudé a escuchar y descifrar el mensaje del huevo, sólo me queda ver como hará para estar una hora bajo el agua"_ — ingresaba a la biblioteca, investigaría la manera de ayudar a Potter — _"¿Quién diría que vivir en las mazmorras simplificaría el descifrado del mensaje del huevo?, llevo casi cuatro años escuchando a las sirenas, podría distinguir su chillido donde fuera"_ — _ríe quedadamente_ — _" aunque no todos saben que debajo del agua esos chillidos son melodías… ¡oh Potter! Tienes tanta suerte de que me guste estudiar"_ — a su alrededor, todos la observaban entre la contemplación y el temor, nunca es bueno ver a una serpiente sonreír satisfecha, se preguntaban quién habrá sido su víctima —sí _, definitivamente, algo bueno debía surgir del baile, no todo podían ser cotilleos y falsos saludos"_ —

La felicidad de Hermione no tenía precedentes, después de semanas de preocupación por no avanzar con su ayuda al Niño-que-vivió, el chico se acercó a ella por sí mismo, no podía creerlo. Todo se debía a su pareja del baile de Navidad, sí, después de esa noche la castaña apareció en el radar de Hogwarts: las chicas vieron en ella un enemigo que debían eliminar con diversas estrategias, desde acercarse como amigas hasta maquinar situaciones vergonzosas, nada que nuestra protagonista no pudiera manejar; algunos compañeros de diversas casas se percataron de que..., bueno, se dieron cuenta que Hermione era una chica con todo lo que eso significaba aunque no se animaban a abordarla, ella poseía la reputación de las serpientes y un carácter antisocial que espantaba a todo aquél que quisiera llegar a ella; y luego estaba Potter, todo un caso aparte. Al ser Víktor su compañero de baile, al notar que pasaban bastante tiempo juntos en la biblioteca y cerca del lago, Harry Potter creyó conveniente acercarse para tantear a la castaña y ver si podía extraer algún tipo de ayuda, se encontró a una complaciente y dispuesta slytherin que brindó su conocimiento, recordándole al final que sólo sumaba una deuda más con ella y que, llegado el momento, la cobraría.

Ronald Weasley no estaba de acuerdo con que su mejor amigo pasara tiempo con la serpiente, sobre todo porque no podía acompañarlo, después de lo que hizo temía alguna represalia o que sus dos nuevas sombras, Nott y Zabini, hagan algo en su contra porque nunca, nunca se puede confiar en las ofidias. Sospechaba absolutamente de todo lo que la castaña le decía a Harry, ponía a prueba cada palabra que él le compartía al punto que el pelinegro comenzó a reservarse algunas cosas por el fastidio que le provocaba tener que justificarse. A Potter le parecía extraño confiar en Granger pero se trataba de la misma chica que salvó a su querido padrino Sirius Black, con reticencias pero lo hizo y, lo más importante y llamativo, guardó el secreto, algún día debería _pagar_ los favores, temía el cómo y el cuándo pero por ahora no quería pensar en eso, por alguna razón sentía que debía escucharla.

La búsqueda de Hermione no daba sus frutos aún, todo lo que encontraba estaba a un nivel que ni ella sería capaz de alcanzar así que lo descartaba de plano. Según había observado, Potter no se caracterizaba por ser muy aplicado, pasaba más tiempo dándoselas de detective privado que estudiando, así que eliminaba de lleno cualquier hechizo o conjuro complejo, estaba claro que de no ser por su capacidad innata con la magia y una alta cuota de buena suerte, el gryffindor suicida sería peor que Finnigan y Longbotton combinados.

Debía reconocer que esta pequeña investigación alejaba de su mente las notas difamatorias de Rita Skeeter. Desde que terminó el baile de Navidad, se leían en _El Profeta_ o _Corazón de Bruja_ confesiones de las chicas de otras casas que aseguraban que la castaña utilizaba malas artes para mantener obnubilado al jugador búlgaro estrella. Esas estrategias patéticas la divertían en cierta medida pero eso no quitaba que, a su debido tiempo, tomaría cartas en el asunto, nadie, absolutamente nadie, se mete con ella y no paga las consecuencias.

Se encontraba enfrascada en su lectura en la sección prohibida –siempre que cerraban la biblioteca al estudiantado, iba a husmear entre los estantes de ese lugar—cuando escuchó los reconocibles pasos del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin poder explicar por qué, retrocedió hasta quedar oculta en las sombras, evitando ser vista, y así observar los movimientos de aquel hombre que tanto miedo generaba en los que lo rodeaban y que a ella sólo le intrigaba. Alastor Moody, sujeto extraño si los hay, sus clases son algo extravagantes, dicen que su paranoia lo trastornó al punto de convertirlo en el sujeto que ahora recorre los estantes de herbología buscando quién sabe qué. No fue hasta que Granger vio que tomaba un libro y se disponía a salir que decidió hacer notar su presencia.

—Debe firmar el permiso antes de llevárselo— ordenó con voz firme.

El hombre se giró y lanzó un Petrificus Totalus pero Hermione se cubrió con un Protego.

—¡Niña! No deberías asustar a la gente de esa manera— dijo con nerviosismo y un tanto sorprendido por la rápida reacción de la chica, él ya la había visto gracias a su ojo izquierdo y tenía pensado petrificarla desde un principio.

—Si quiere el libro, debe firmar su retiro, caso contrario, no puedo permitir que se lo lleve—

El hombre comenzó a tener pequeños espasmos y bebió de su petaca —¡No te quedes ahí parada, dime dónde tengo que firmar!— esgrimió con furia.

La castaña lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, casi sin pestañear, y con su varita lista, algo le decía que no podía confiar en él.

—Aquí— le acercó un libro dónde firmó con su nombre.

—¡¿Conforme?!— gritó y se retiró.

La chica se quedó observando la firma en el libro, tomó un pergamino, lo puso sobre la hoja donde estaba la letra de Moody y con un movimiento de varita pronunció - _Calcare signum_ -

Al instante, lo que había en el libro quedó copiado en el pergamino de manera exacta. Ese fue un hechizo de su propio invento, se había cansado de perder el tiempo copiando citas importantes para luego estudiar, a lo que le sumaba sus lecturas de la sección prohibida que no podía retirar, todo eso la estimuló a desarrollar un hechizo que hiciera el mismo trabajo que una copiadora muggle.

Al día siguiente, confirmó que había hecho lo correcto, al ingresar a la biblioteca, Madame Pince se quejaba de que alguien había arrancado la última hoja del libro de préstamos. Ese 'alguien' había sido el profesor Moody, de eso estaba segura, pero ¿por qué?, si la castaña ya sospechaba del comportamiento del mago, ahora tenía la certeza de que algo escondía y ella lo averiguaría, como dice el dicho: "el conocimiento es poder".

* * *

Mariska paseaba por la cubierta del barco, estaba algo aburrida y no sabía cómo entretenerse, decidió ir por sus amigos: Dimitri estaba jugando con una snitch tumbado en la cama y Viktor escribía en un pergamino. Apenas entró, ambos voltearon a verla.

—Vamos hermosa, lee nuestra suerte— pidió Poliakov, también estaba aburrido, su camarada no le prestaba atención y aún faltaba para la hora de la cena.

—Lo he hecho y en repetidas ocasiones, no creo que haya cambiado algo en los últimos meses— miraba por la ventana, tratando de ignorarlo.

—Pero siempre nos has dicho que cada uno de nosotros tenía un momento quiebre y dos caminos por tomar y que más allá de ese punto ya no podías ver— caminó hacia ella y pasó su brazo por sus hombros —¡Vamos!, ¿quién sabe si no hemos tomado ese camino y ahora si puedas ver un poco más allá?— sonreía con picardía y súplica.

Ella había heredado el don, no hacía uso de él más allá de sí misma y, sólo a modo de juego y en determinadas ocasiones, con sus amigos, no quería abusar de su 'tercer ojo'. En las clases de adivinación en Durmstrang daba las respuestas necesarias para aprobar con SE pero dejando claro que no tenía la capacidad, así se aseguraba de no ser solicitada por nadie, ella más que nadie sabía lo que podía llegar a generar en el ser humano el deseo de saber el futuro, su propia familia había sido asesinada por ese motivo hace casi cien años atrás, su bisabuela fue la única sobreviviente.

Estaba realmente aburrida y Dimitri siempre lograba convencerla, tomó su mano y levantó una ceja mientras sonreía con evidente malicia.

—¿Te has enamorado?— inquirió

—Nop— negó con la cabeza —esta es mi mano, no la de Viktor, vuelve a mirar—

—Pero sí, hay amor en puerta Dimitri, más te vale presentármela eh— le sonreía al punto de incomodarlo.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No hay algo más interesante?— miraba su propia palma como si se tratara de un libro aburrido.

—El amor es una gran aventura, no te niegues a él— agregó mientras avanzaba hacia el buscador, su amigo era muy reticente y eso la divertía, le provocaba mayores deseos de leerle la palma por su constante negativa.

Al tomarlo de la muñeca y darla vuelta simplemente la soltó después de un gemido y miró con horror a Víctor causándole intriga.

—Debes salir del torneo Víctor, nada bueno te espera al final— tragó grueso y lo vio con sus enormes ojos verdes, el jugador sólo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dices Mariska?— Dimitri se acercó por detrás.

La chica se abrazó a sí misma y retrocedía lentamente —Veo… veo muerte— masculló.

—Vamos Mariska, esto no es divertido, si no querías no debes inventar historias para asustarnos—

El rostro de la chica era perturbador, fue a su habitación en silencio y volvió con sus cartas de tarot, eso sólo significaba que iba en serio. Ambos chicos jamás la habían visto utilizarlas y creyeron que nunca lo haría con ellos, su empleo estaba reservado para la adivinación formal e importante, no para los juegos y las risas.

Las cartas salían con velocidad, su semblante era inquietante, apoyaba sus dedos en aquellas que más pavor le producían: 'La luna', 'El loco', 'el ermitaño', 'la muerte', 'el colgado', las cinco invertidas, las cinco cartas hicieron que temblara pero sólo fue cuando vio 'el diablo' invertido en el centro de toda la tirada, en el punto mismo de focalización de toda la suerte de su amigo, que se horrorizó cubriendo su boca y mirando a ambos hombres que la observaban preocupados.

—¡Sal del Torneo Viktor!, ¡debemos irnos inmediatamente!— juntaba sus cartas y temblaba profusamente.

—¿Qué dices Mariska?, ¡Vamos! Cuéntanos— Dimitri quería abrazarla para contenerla, no le gustaba verla así, era una imagen que no se condecía con ella.

—¿Qué significan esas cartas?— Viktor estaba intrigado pero se mantenía sereno.

—Las cartas invertidas no son buenas, nunca lo son, representan la antítesis— las buscó en la baraja que acababa de desarmar y las colocaba una a una a medida que las nombraba —'La luna', me está enseñando el contexto, el secreto que se hace público, los enemigos ocultos que operan a nuestras espaldas, la desorientación en la que caeremos, el escándalo y la inestabilidad de la que seremos presos todos. 'El loco' me muestra que tomarás una decisión equivocada, una decisión que te paralizará en el futuro inmediato, habrá un desborde físico y emocional, tu viaje se obstaculizará y no llegarás al final del Torneo. 'El ermitaño' me enseña la oscuridad en ese viaje interrumpido, no es bueno que salgan juntas de esta manera, no me gusta, me habla de traición y, una vez más, me señala enemigos ocultos, debemos estar atentos— miró a su amigo antes de continuar —tú no obrarás con prudencia en el momento debido, serás arrastrado por esa oscuridad, estará dentro tuyo, te envolverá, no quiero eso, ¡maldición!—

—¿Estás segura?— Poliakov no pudo ocultar el temor en su voz, la pelirroja lo miró con desaprobación.

—Aún no termine— suspiró —'La muerte' invertida no es otra cosa que la esperanza deshecha, el estancamiento y retroceso, alguien morirá Viktor, alguien será asesinado— tragó grueso y continuó antes de que sus amigos decidan interrumpirla nuevamente —'El colgado' me reafirma lo anterior, no hay duda, me enseña el fracaso y… y… la llegada de una falsa profecía… habrá resistencia, es verdad, pero se fracasará, la muerte ganará en este futuro inmediato. Finalmente… —dejó la carta del 'diablo' sobre la mesa.

—¿Tienen que hacer tan feo y atemorizante el dibujo? ¿Es necesario?—

Mariska ignoró el comentario de su amigo y continuó sin apartar los ojos de Viktor.

—La fatalidad, mi buen amigo, el maleficio en su máxima expresión, el caos y la ceguera colectiva. Junto a las otras cinco cartas, me dice que aparecerá el titiritero, aquél que desde lo profundo entorpecerá este viaje, esta aventura, aquél que abandonará las sombras para engañar a todos, aquél que traerá la muerte—

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, la respiración se hizo pesada.

—No puedo dejar el Torneo— dijo finalmente.

—Viktor… por-por favor— chilló desesperada.

—Mariska— le sonrió con ternura —¿qué es lo que siempre dices de nuestro destino y de nuestra fortuna?—

La chica bajó su mirada y mordió su labio inferior, una lágrima surcó su mejilla —Que no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo—

—Así es…— el jugador búlgaro se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, estaba pensativo —si lo que dices es cierto y confío en ti, no hay manera de que pueda dejar el Torneo y, aun haciéndolo, no hay manera de evitar que ese 'titiritero' aparezca y provoque ese daño—

—¿Y si quién muere eres tú? No puedo asegurar que sea alguno de los otros dos, ¿y si eres tú Viktor?—

—¿Estás segura que es uno de los campeones?— preguntó Dimitri.

—Sí, uno de los tres hombres o los tres juntos… las caras de Diggory, Potter y Viktor aparecieron una tras otra ininterrumpidamente, como si estuvieran enlazados en esa catástrofe, no sabría decir quién de los tres pero… sé que uno… sé que uno de ustedes…— no pudo terminar la frase y Poliakov la abrazó con fuerza y ternura.

—Deberé ser cuidadoso, cuidar mi espalda y la de ellos también—

—¿No deberíamos avisar?— preguntó el joven mientras sostenía a la pelirroja.

—¿Y decir qué exactamente?— respondió el buscador mientras negaba con la cabeza —es sabido que el Torneo de los Tres Magos es peligroso, la muerte nos acecha en cada esquina, el menor descuido, el menor error nos compromete… no camarada, no hay nada que podamos decir que ellos no sepan ya—

—Pe-pero… alguien atacará, alguien _te_ atacará— agregó la chica con frustración.

—Sin pruebas, sin un nombre, es difícil acusar… no, deberé estar atento…— fue hacia ella, tomó sus manos y las besó —querida amiga, gracias por esta muestra de cariño sincero pero recuerda tus propias palabras… "no podemos hacer nada para torcer el cauce de nuestro destino"—

Tras sonreírle y acariciarla para calmarla, se retiró de la habitación y fue hacia el castillo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba a su pequeña castaña, deseaba estar con ella y olvidar las palabras de su amiga, la sombra que ahora se depositaba en su corazón.

* * *

- _Bueno, eso está bien, algo por sí mismo debía hacer, por lo menos tuvo la amabilidad de avisarme que ya había resuelto el cómo… aunque… me parece extraño que Longbottom justo esté leyendo un libro de herbología dónde se hablaba de las branquialgas, no creo en las casualidades, cuando lo encuentre le preguntaré de dónde sacó ese libro…_ -

La castaña iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el profesor Snape la llamó.

—Señorita Granger, debe seguirme de inmediato a la oficina del director— se giró y emprendió su camino, la chica quedó dura mirándolo —¿qué no se entiende de la palabra 'inmediatamente'?— agregó al ver que aún seguía parada.

—¡Oh! disculpe… ahí voy— emprendió el camino tras la sombra del jefe de su casa.

Al llegar vio que estaban Flitwick, Mcgonagall, la pequeña hermana de la campeona de Beauxbatons, la buscadora de Ravenclaw y la maldita comadreja insufrible.

—Veo que han llegado todos, por favor, tomen asiento— el director avanzó unos pasos —como sabrán, mañana será la segunda prueba, en ella los campeones deberán rescatar del fondo del Lago Negro lo que más aprecian y sólo dispondrán de una hora para hacerlo—

Por el rostro de los demás, Hermione comprendió que era la única que sabía la respuesta del enigma del huevo.

—¿Y qué tenemos nosotros que ver con eso?— preguntó Weasley.

—Lo más preciado somos nosotros— le respondió la slytherin con su tono de sabelotodo.

Weasley la miró con perplejidad y agregó —¿No creen que ella sobra?, ¿quién podría valorarla?— preguntó el pelirrojo señalando a Hermione, ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tenga cuidado con sus palabras señor Weasley— respondió Snape con un siseo.

—La señorita Granger es la persona valorada por el señor Krum— respondió Dumbledore haciendo que ella gire hacia un costado y masculle protestas ininteligibles por los demás.

—¿No-nosotros estaremos bajo el agua una hora?, ¿cómo es eso posible?—

—Señorita Chang, estarán bajo los efectos de una poción de sueño que los protegerá—

—Pero sólo por una hora— aclaró Hermione con una voz lúgubre para incordiar a la temerosa novia de Diggory.

—¿Qué pasará si no logran sacarnos en una hora?— preguntó Weasley.

—Digamos que confiamos que los campeones los sacarán a tiempo— respondió Dumbledore.

—¿Qué?, ¿no confías en tu amiguito Potter?— inquirió la castaña con maldad.

—¡Claro que confío!, tal vez Krum le haga un favor a la escuela y te deje en el fondo del lago— protestó.

Ella sonrió —Bueno, confío en el buscador estrella del equipo nacional búlgaro… por otro lado tú… debes confiar en el buscador local del equipo de una de las casas de nuestra escuela— había ironía en su voz.

—¡Basta! no me obliguen a petrificarlos— los reprendió Snape.

Fueron conducidos a la enfermería dónde tomarían las pociones, si todo salía bien, despertarían al día siguiente al finalizar la segunda prueba.

* * *

Todos estaban a orillas del Lago Negro observando cómo se preparaban los campeones. Entre ellos, sentados en una de las gradas junto a otros miembros de su casa, se ubicaban los dos nuevos amigos de Hermione, uno se movía con inquietud y el otro leía su libro con desinterés.

—Theo, estoy preocupado, desde ayer que no veo a Granger— Zabini mostraba su inquietud.

—Debe estar en la biblioteca— respondió casualmente.

—¿Pero no vienes tú de ahí?— preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Sí— no apartaba la vista de su libro.

—Y no la viste—

—No—

—¿Acaso me prestas atención? temo que le hayan hecho algo los engendros de las otras casas— frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

—No creo— le divertía verlo tan preocupado aunque no daba muestras de su placer.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?—

—Porque hablé con Snape esta mañana y me dijo que no me preocupara por Granger—

—¿No se te ocurrió decirme?— ahora se lo escuchaba indignado.

—No—

—Eres un buen amigo— concluyó con ironía

—Lo sé— sonreía de lado con orgullo.

Se escuchó el sonido de largada, los cuatro campeones se sumergieron, ahora debían esperar. Theo agradecía haber llevado su libro y Blaise deseaba tirarlo al lago, tanto al libro como al dueño, no le cayó en gracia que no le informara sobre Granger, realmente se había preocupado, pensaba que le diría al verla para reprenderla por haberse ausentado tanto tiempo sin avisar.

* * *

— _Me pregunto qué es lo que robaron, qué es lo que creen que más valoro. Revisé mi habitación y todo lo que traje estaba ahí, no han tocado nada…_ —

El buscador seguía avanzando, sorteando pequeños obstáculos en el camino, su forma de medio tiburón era lo suficientemente aterradora como para alejar a cualquier alimaña que quisiera encontrarlo. A lo lejos divisa lo que pudiera llegar a ser el tesoro que tanto buscaba, fue sólo cuando vio que uno de ellos era Hermione que lo comprendió, sí, habían tomado aquello que más valoraba, recordó las funestas palabras de su amiga y temió por la castaña, apresuró el nado y llegó junto a ella. Potter se encontraba liberando al pelirrojo y a la niña rubia, aunque quiso darle una piedra dentada, Krum decidió usar sus propios dientes y subió con su amada.

Los aplausos se hacían sentir, Viktor obtuvo cuarenta puntos, aún debían esperar a Potter. Ahora poco le importaba al búlgaro qué es lo que ocurría con el torneo, sólo deseaba que Hermione se recuperara, apenas la sacó del agua, la señora Pomfrey fue hacia ella y le suministró una poción, no podía acercarse y los nervios lo carcomían. Sus amigos estaban a cierta distancia y veían todo con preocupación.

—Mariska, esto me supera— opinó Dimitri.

—¿A quién no?— no podía dejar de recordar la tirada que hizo, nunca había hecho una tan nefasta.

—En serio, que Hermione sea lo más preciado de nuestro camarada me ofende— la chica lo miró con diversión, ¿a eso se refería?, no podía creerlo, estaba celoso —¿acaso no nos tiene a ti o a mí aquí?, lo entendería si sus dos _amigos_ no estuvieran presentes pero… ¡hola!... ¡aquí estamos!, convivimos hace años ¿y la chiquilla que conoció hace un par de semanas se vuelve _lo más preciado_? ¡In-cre-í-ble!... ya me va a escuchar, ¡Hmpf! ¿Dónde quedó nuestra amistad?— su rostro mostraba claramente su molestia.

La chica no paraba de reír —¿Acaso te hubiera gustado estar en el fondo de ese lago lleno de grindylows, sirenas y tritones?—

—No cambies de tema, me sorprende que no estés molesta, ¿no te das cuenta?, ¡hemos sido degradados!, ya no somos lo más importante para Viktor—

—Deja de decir estupideces por favor, creeré que hablas en serio—

—¡Claro que hablo en serio! ahora me ofendes tú con tu incredulidad—

—¿Estás en tus días Poliakov? Creo que tengo protectores en mi bolso—

—No me obligues a tirarte al lago— respondió entre dientes.

La pelirroja sólo reía por la cantidad de incoherencias que decía el joven a su lado; sin embargo, no podía alejar la sombra que se había instalado en su mente y corazón, sus sensaciones de que algo no estaba bien es esa escuela sólo fueron confirmados, ella creía fielmente en su 'tercer ojo', nunca le había fallado.

—Vamos junto a tu ex-camarada ¿quieres?—

—¡Hey! Eso nunca, Viktor será mi camarada hasta el fin de los tiempos!— dijo con orgullo y firmeza.

Mariska sólo puso los ojos en blanco —¡¿Quién te entiende?!—

Avanzaron hacia él que ya sostenía a Hermione y la llevaba a un lugar un poco más apartado de la muchedumbre para que se recuperara, no podía creer que él la pusiera en peligro de esa manera.

—Discúlpame Jean, no sabía que te harían esto, por favor, perdóname—

Ella lo miraba con algo de ternura, que se estuviera disculpando por algo que él no controlaba le pareció patético y dulce a la vez.

—No te preocupes, no hay nada que disculpar, tú no eres responsable—

Él negaba con la cabeza —Te presté atención y eso hizo que te pusiera en peligro—

—Deja de decir tonterías, además no estaba en peligro—

—¿Qué dices? Yo… yo…— no encontraba palabras para expresarse, protestaba y hablaba por lo bajo en búlgaro.

—Yo confío plenamente en ti— dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico —no dudé, sabía que lograrías sacarme así que no te preocupes, nunca estuve en peligro—

El búlgaro selló con un beso sus palabras y ambos amigos se dieron cuenta que estorbaban y se retiraron. Un poco más allá, dos serpientes se mostraban un poco incómodos ante semejante muestra de afecto, sobre todo al ver que la chica, que habían logrado apreciar lo suficiente como para llamarla amiga, estuvo en peligro por un torneo en el que debían ser simples espectadores. No era el momento de reclamar, eso debía esperar para cuando estuvieran solos, con ella y con él.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** ¡gracias por llegar hasta aquí! ¡mil gracias por cada review, son el alimento de esta historia! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

las razones de la demora: 1) me detuve mucho en el Torneo y, con sinceridad, me está costando salir...argumentalmente he avanzado en mis borradores, la historia tiene su cauce, pero esta parte es vital para lo que viene, desde ya les aviso que pasaré por cada año de Hogwarts y luego viene la guerra y luego la posguerra así que... si todo marcha como en mis apuntes... tengo para rato. 2) las musas están centradas en el otro fic que comparto con ustedes "Rosas y espinas"... cosas que pasan. 3) el tiempo, el enemigo de todos... entre que cambié de trabajo tras una renuncia muy dolorosa, no he tenido mucha cabeza centrada pero, escribir es mi placer y sé que me ayuda.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** ¡hola! gracias por pasarte por aquí. Hermione se ganará a más de una serpiente en su camino jejeje, espera y verás.

 **YUKI NICKY1** : me tardé pero aquí estoy. Los enfrentamientos con Draco me los reservo para más adelante, sobre todo para cuando lleguen los capítulos del quinto y sexto año, no es que no haya en esta época, imaginamos que sí, no se queda callado y ella es su enemiga pública número 2 y, a veces le gana el puesto a Potter y se vuelve la número 1. Viktor es de mis favoritos junto con Theo y luego Blaise... lo de ellos va en serio, por lo menos un buen tiempo, ya verás por qué... ese será otro derrape del canon.

 **herkyo:** gracias por tus palabras! Este cuarto año de Hermione es de crecimiento y lo está demostrando.

 **Aid4:** Hermione primero debió aprender a estar sola para no depender de los demás, ahora le toca aprender a convivir y 'confiar' en los otros, 'confiar' al estilo slytherin. Me parecía que primero debía conocerse a sí misma para que los demás puedan llegar a ella, no sé si logro mi objetivo pero... lo intento.

 **AngieCassio:** las serpientes tienen corazón! jajaja!

 **Noemi Cullen:** espero te haya gustado esta actualización

 **¡Muchas gracias nuevamente!**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo**

 **Dejen un review, tal vez las musas se compadezcan más jejeje**

 **XD**


	12. Magia antigua

**¡Hola!** tanto tiempo... aquí vuelvo con otro delirio muy, muy delirante XD

 **Disclaimer:** todos los derechos sobre el potterverso le pertenecen a Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** la perspectiva es viperina, puede herir susceptibilidades

 **Advertencia 2:** el canon se fue a pasear a otra historia, aquí ya encontrarán un AU

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Magia antigua**

—Serpensortia— tras el destello blanco apareció otra serpiente desde la punta de su varita.

Hermione sonrió al verla, pequeña, negra, juguetona. El reptil se acercó siseante y se enroscó sobre sí misma de manera placentera, ya tenía unas nueve, todas a su alrededor parecían dormitar. Sonrió, ahora se sentía acompañada, podía comenzar a trabajar en su pequeño proyecto y dejar que el tiempo fluya.

—" _Hmmm, funcionaría… sólo si encuentro la palabra adecuada…"_ — pensaba sentada en la hierba con las piernas cruzadas y su mentón apoyado entre sus manos.

Estaba abstraída, analizando cada paso hasta dar con el hechizo correcto. Ella no perdía un solo momento de su tiempo libre. Si no estaba ordenando los libros de la biblioteca o hurgando en la sección prohibida, adelantaba sus deberes; si ya había terminado con absolutamente todo, practicaba hechizos y encantamientos de los currícula del año o del próximo y, si todo eso llegaba a aburrirla, intentaba crear nuevos.

—" _Serpen… Viper… no, no… mmmm... ophis… ophis… ¡Ay! ¡Por Morgana!"_ — seguía debatiéndose mientras se mordía los labios y cerraba sus ojos, sentía el calor del sol a través de sus párpados.

Crear nuevos encantamientos, hechizos, maldiciones y el largo etcétera, requería mucha concentración por parte del mago o bruja, no sólo era cuestión de decir un par de palabras y mover la varita. De por sí se necesitaba mucha práctica para lograr el encantamiento cuando éste ya existía, en consecuencia, resulta fácil comprender que el proceso mismo de su creación estaba fuera del alcance de la gran mayoría. Sin embargo, Hermione no era cualquier bruja, era sagaz, inteligente, poderosa, astuta y muy, muy ingeniosa.

—" _Serpen… serpen… verber… mmm… tal vez eso funcione"_ — pensó antes de ordenar con firmeza haciendo un sutil pero veloz movimiento horizontal de derecha a izquierda con su varita —Verberserpen— su voz fue clara, precisa.

Sonrió, consiguió transfigurar su varita en un látigo que golpeó la piedra frente a ella, destrozándola, ¿tan fuerte era el movimiento?, el secreto estaba en la velocidad y precisión del golpe. El ruido seco despertó a sus compañeras.

—Tranquilas… sólo estoy practicando— les dijo mientras reía bajito, inmediatamente, las serpientes conjuradas volvieron a dormir con calma.

Viendo cómo su varita iba adquiriendo su forma natural, se preguntaba si serviría como soga. Había descubierto que podía manipular su forma, moldearla, ahora sabía que estaba cerca de su objetivo. Así seguía, practicando en soledad, abstraída de todo el mundo, se había prometido no volver ese domingo al castillo hasta lograr su objetivo.

—" _armilla… armilla… hmmm, esa palabra podría pero… no es suficiente… debo encontrar otra que comande, que manipule… que moldee…"_ — pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza y hacía un pequeño chasquido con la lengua, todo el proceso podía ser frustrante y a veces perdía la paciencia.

Miró fijamente su varita frunciendo los labios, debía concentrarse, inspirar, exhalar, dejar su mente libre de toda preocupación, libre de todo pensamiento. Debía figurar en su interior las palabras que había seleccionado para su hechizo, aquellas que su mente e intuición le indicaban que guardaban el sentido de su necesidad, y rodearlas con su magia, volverlas tangibles para borrar toda significación ulterior que pudieran tener y luego dejar que absorban su deseo, su orden y voluntad. Sólo así lograría atar cada letra, cada sílaba a un movimiento y ese conjunto amarrarlo a su poder mágico; el resultado era un nuevo encantamiento o maldición, todo dependía del carácter del mago o bruja.

Levantó su varita, se dejó guiar por su instinto, hizo un movimiento circular antihorario en orden ascendente y apenas susurró —"Armillapreto" —

Sonrió al ver que había funcionado, su varita serpenteó hacia su muñeca y se quedó allí, como un brazalete de madera ordinario rodeando su pequeño hueso.

Extendió su mano, abrió su palma y murmuró —Armillalibero— la varita volvió a estar entre sus dedos. Sonreía con absoluto orgullo, ahora debía practicar lo suficiente para hacer silenciosos esos encantamientos transfiguradores, así le tomara todo el día o toda la semana, Merlín la librara de que alguien utilizara lo que con tanto esfuerzo ella logró crear.

Definitivamente, debía agradecer a Marcus Belby todo este trabajo ya que fue él quien le había _sustraído_ su varita sin que ella se percatara. Desde aquel momento, Hermione había caído en una suerte de paranoia, todo el tiempo se cercioraba de que estuviera en su bolsillo interno y ese no era un lugar lo suficientemente seguro. Pensaba una y otra vez todo tipo de situaciones en las que tenerla ahí fuera un problema y entendió que debía darle solución, eran demasiadas las probabilidades de perderla nuevamente y quedar vulnerable.

Estuvo semanas meditando lo poco que se sabía de la principal herramienta de los magos, los fabricantes mantenían a buen recaudo los secretos de su arte. De la totalidad de varitas, se centró en una en particular, la suya: hecha de madera de vid, 27.3 centímetros de largo, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, flexible. El secreto lo encontró en esto último, su flexibilidad, su capacidad de adaptarse, entendió que podía moldear su forma, transfigurarla en algo que pudiera llevar siempre, a todos lados, algo que no llamara la atención, algo como un brazalete.

Y lo logró.

Estuvo lo que quedaba de la tarde practicando hasta que sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su cuello. Una de las pequeñas ofidias conjuradas reptó hasta su hombro y con su lengua bífida comenzó a cosquillear la piel de la castaña, eso la trajo a la realidad y, por primera vez en horas, fue consciente del agotamiento, el hambre y la sed. Desfallecía de cansancio, por supuesto, había estado en ese lugar desde el mediodía, escondida de todo y de todos.

Entendió que sus pequeñas compañeras le indicaban que era hora de volver, ella no necesitaba del parsel para entenderlas, después de todo, uno podía comunicarse con sus mascotas sin hablar su idioma sino ¿cómo explicar la relación con los perros, gatos, lechuzas y el resto de los animales que acompañan al ser humano, sean magos, brujas o muggles?

Hasta hace poco, estas criaturas eran su única compañía. Solía conjurarlas cuando estaba sola con un libro o practicando su magia, lejos de todos. Cuando estaba sumamente concentrada y se abstraía del mundo circundante, ellas le advertían si alguien se acercaba; sobre todo si estaba practicando artes de dudosa clasificación.

—Entiendo, entiendo… ya me voy, ¿de acuerdo? — les dijo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas — _"Ya debería estar la cena servida…"_ — se sonrió al recordar a Zabini y a Nott.

—Díganme, pequeñas, ¿les agradan esos dos? — suspiró al escuchar un siseo —sí, sí, ya sé, no debería seguir dudando, después de todo— una mueca de sonrisa algo macabra apareció en su rostro —ellos, ustedes y yo somos del mismo género, ¿no? — hablar con las serpientes era como hablar con su conciencia —es que… se me hace tan raro, tan irreal…— se detuvo un instante y contempló el cielo —me había acostumbrado a estar sola, sin la compañía de otras personas, y ahora… no sé… tampoco es que pueda culparlos, después de todo, fue porque yo decidí intervenir y una cosa llevó a la otra… ya les conté… todo el asunto de Millicent y las otras arpías—

Las miró de reojo, al ver cómo una de ellas elevaba tenuemente su cuerpo, se cruzó de brazos y la señaló con el dedo mientras la regañaba —¡Vamos!, ustedes estaban de acuerdo conmigo… fue bajo este mismo árbol y con _ustedes_ que tramé todo, _todo_ , detalle por detalle, a excepción de… bueno… de eso… de ese patético momento en el que fui vulnerable— chasqueó con la lengua y negaba con la cabeza —pero lo que no te mata, te fortalece, ¿no? — se arrodilló y estiró sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba hasta tocar la hierba, dos serpientes subieron, las tenía una en cada brazo —si no hubiera sido por eso, hoy no hubiera creado esos hechizos —una de las ofidias comenzó a tocar su cabello con su lengua haciéndola reír —me gustaría saber parsel, en serio… sé que ustedes me entienden, sé que me escuchan y comprenden cada palabra, incluso sé que son capaces de percibir mi estado de ánimo a través de mi energía mágica… pero yo no puedo escuchar más que siseos—

Una de las serpientes, que se mantenía enroscada sutilmente en su cuello, se estiró hasta tener su cabeza frente a Hermione sin soltar su enrosque, parecía leer la impotencia y tristeza de Hermione, parecía entender lo que la castaña decía —Eso es lo único que le envidio a Potter, ¿saben?… él puede entenderlas y, en lugar de disfrutar de su compañía, huye despavorido, si supiera lo que se pierde, si fuera consciente…, ¡maldito prejuicioso!, hmpf, él que se dice un león valiente, tiene miedo de que esa capacidad lo acerque a slytherin, tiene miedo del qué dirán— suspiró son resignación y cerró sus ojos, sintió el frío de la cabeza de la serpiente chocar contra su frente, volvió a sonreír —Tal vez algún día me hagan saber de alguna manera cómo aprender su lengua… si es que se puede— otra serpiente que se mantenía en el suelo siseó fuertemente —Lo sé, lo sé… es tarde… ya me voy, ¿satisfechas?—

Su mente fue hasta sus compañeros de casa una vez más — _"esos dos me van a matar cuando me vean, sobre todo Blaise, Theo sólo me mirará en silencio… ya los imagino"_ —

Caminó lentamente hacia el castillo, pensando en sus amigos… sus amigos humanos. Ya se había acostumbrado a ellos, otra alternativa no tenía, ahora pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, algo que solía asfixiarla bastante en determinadas ocasiones, sentimiento que compartía con Theodore. Muchas veces, tanto la nacida de muggles como el sangrepura escapaban por separado de la absorción humana de Blaise, es que el moreno tenía la necesidad de compartir sus pensamientos, su voz, su carisma, su existencia misma al ciento por ciento. Eso era algo extraño en un slytherin ya que suelen guardarse el 99.9% de su ser pero Zabini era la excepción, él compartía ese 99.9% y se guardaba ese 0.1% restante, lo verdaderamente oscuro en él, parecía ser algo ínfimo pero la castaña y Nott sabían que era letal y que nada ni nadie debía hurgar en esa dirección.

—" _¿Quién diría que la sangresucia tendría amigos de su propia casa?"_ —

Solía preguntarse una y mil veces y lo mismo solían murmurar otros en los pasillos, aunque eso no era en lo único que reparaban, estaba también su relación con la estrella del quidditch Viktor Krum.

El búlgaro se disculpaba infinitas veces con Hermione. Su relación había trascendido Hogwarts desde el baile de navidad y ahora ella era sometida a toda clase de prejuicios, calumnias e injurias. Gracias a Merlín el cuerpo docente conservaba la cordura y no seguían esos chismes, sólo las estudiantes de Hogwarts, y alguna que otra de Beauxbatons, la miraban con recelo. Todo empeoró con la segunda prueba, haber sido "lo más querido" de Viktor le sustrajo el aire a más de uno y Rita Skeeter no fue la excepción, la castaña aún se preguntaba cómo hizo para saber que la había invitado a pasar con él unos días durante el verano, debía poner manos a la obra e investigar.

—Nada que no pueda manejar— le respondía inmediatamente, tras cada disculpa, con una sutil elevación de su comisura… por supuesto, ella tenía planes.

Estaba cerca del castillo cuando las serpientes se detuvieron en seco y comenzaron a sisear, elevando sus cuerpos verticalmente de manera amenazadora. Los reptiles solían acompañarla hasta el umbral del castillo antes de desaparecer, eran fieles a ella, tanto por haber sido convocadas por la bruja como por el trato que recibían. Hermione se detuvo y pasó su mirada por los alrededores, no se veía nada.

—Homenum revelio— masculló con un tenue movimiento de su varita y ante ella, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa algo petulante en su rostro, apareció la estudiante favorita de Durmstrang. Hermione la miró y simplemente saludó.

—Mariska Romanov—

—Pequeña—

Ambas se reconocieron con una sutil inclinación de sus cabezas.

—Veo que tienes interesantes aliados— dijo mientras observaba a las ofidias pulular alrededor de la chica, aún se encontraban en estado de alerta.

—Cada uno busca la compañía de los suyos— respondió mordazmente.

—Ya veo—

La castaña observó a la pelirroja que, como siempre, la miraba con profundidad. A sus ojos era una joven amable y bien educada que la trataba con igualdad a pesar de que en su porte se filtraba la distinción de una privilegiada educación, dentro de los círculos más exclusivos que la sociedad era capaz de crear. Sin embargo, era obvio que escondía mucho de sí, no era del todo sincera y percibía que buscaba algo para sí misma, que su viaje hasta Hogwarts no sólo fue por su amigo Viktor. Aunque era algo a tener en cuenta, poco le importaban sus secretos, lo que sí le molestaba de ella, era que la llamara 'pequeña' cada vez que se veían, la slytherin era tres años menor pero el tono que utilizaba le provocaba suspicacias.

Hermione conocía algo, mínimo, de lo que escondía, aquello que tan empeñadamente había ocultado de los demás, tal vez no de Viktor y Dimitri pero sí del resto. Ahora estaban solas, consideró que era un buen momento para marcar límites.

—¿Qué desea la _Zarina_? —

Logró sorprender a la mujer, no se imaginaba que la castaña era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para haberse dado cuenta de ello y lo suficientemente inteligente y astuta como para mencionarlo ahora que no había nadie alrededor.

—" _Bien, si lo que desea esta niña es una pequeña lucha de egos, la tendrá_ "" — Agradecería que me llames Mariska— agregó mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Y yo que me llame Hermione, usted no tiene problemas de pronunciación—

Le devolvió una cálida sonrisa de aprobación, la slytherin no bajaba la vista pero no traslucía impertinencia con su mirada ni con sus palabras, mantenía distancia y respeto, eso le agradó a la pelirroja.

—Deja el 'usted' de lado, por favor— sonrió —¿Cómo lo supiste? — la pregunta produjo una leve sonrisa de lado en Hermione, bajó su bolso, todo indicaba que se perdería la cena.

—Eres una Romanov y tu anillo conserva el sello de la antigua familia imperial rusa, si no me equivoco es una alejandrita, la piedra del _zar_ — dirigió su mirada a la joya en su dedo, a simple vista no era más que una piedra opaca, y continuó —y tu dije hecho de obsidiana y escamas de dragón, pertenecía al mago Grigori Rasputín— la pelirroja miró sus joyas sorprendida, Hermione agregó de inmediato—ambos tienen un buen hechizo desilusionador, creo que sólo yo me di cuenta de la energía mágica que emanan, además de haber leído sobre ellos— no pudo evitar ser una sabelotodo —Imagino que eres la última, descendiente de Anastasia Nikoláyevna Romanov, eso te convierte en _zarina_ según la costumbre, eres la _Zarina Mariska Alexandra Nikoláyevna Romanov_ —

—Ya veo— masculló un tanto incómoda —definitivamente eres una bruja muy inteligente y astuta— sonrió y miró hacia el cielo.

—Me sorprendió un poco saber que tu bisabuela era la Gran Duquesa pero luego te observé, tu porte, tu educación, tus rasgos físicos, no me quedó ninguna duda—

—¿Y no piensas decir nada a nadie?—

—¿Con qué fin lo haría?— mostró su sonrisa slytherin mientras elevaba sus hombros.

—" _Hmmm, niña inteligente"_ —

Hermione frunció el ceño, podía leer lo que Mariska pensaba sólo por su sonrisa —Agradecería que dejaras de pensar en mí como una niña— le espetó.

La pelirroja parpadeó unos instantes y luego rió con sinceridad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba frente a una bruja que podía llegar a ser su iniciada y, con el tiempo, su compañera, su igual, su hermana.

—Tienes razón— caminó hacia adelante, pasando por al lado de Hermione, ahora estaban de espaldas, ella mirando hacia afuera del castillo y la slytherin hacia dentro —no debería pensar en ti como en una niña— la miró de soslayo casi sin mover su cabeza —por lo menos, no debería hacerlo si quiero que aceptes mi propuesta—

La castaña sonrió, no era necesario girarse ni preguntar, sea lo que sea que vaya a decir la _zarina_ , sería interesante así que sólo asintió antes de decir —Escucho—

Mariska comenzó a rodearla, la miraba y estudiaba —Antes necesito que me digas qué sabes de mí exactamente… soy una Romanov, soy una _zarina_ pero ¿entiendes qué significa eso? —

Hermione no respondió de inmediato, sólo mantuvo su mirada en los ojos verdes de la chica… eran tan diferentes a los de Potter, en los de ella no podía penetrar, no eran trasparentes. Decidió seguir su juego, por ahora respondería.

—Sé que en algún momento de la historia, tu genealogía quedó envuelta dentro de la familia imperial rusa, nunca incumplieron el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico, mantenían las apariencias y sirvieron de nexo entre un mundo y otro, eran… o son una de las familias sangrepura más antiguas y, a la vez, miembros de la nobleza muggle—

—Así era… sin embargo, dado los acontecimientos… digamos que… sólo me ha quedado el reconocimiento del mundo mágico como sangrepura… los títulos nobiliarios muggles se perdieron, al igual que la influencia—

—Mis respetos, _zarina_ Romanov, por su familia— Hermione, antes que nada, era cortés y considerada.

—Lo agradezco— le sonrió con sinceridad —¿Sabes algo más?— preguntó provocando u suspiro en su interlocutora

—Hmmm— miró las serpientes a sus pies, estiró su mano hacia el suelo para que subieran, la pelirroja la miraba con admiración, ese simple acto infundía respeto y algo de temor, la castaña continuó hablando mientras acariciaba a una de sus amigas y se dejaba acariciar por ellas —sé que lo que verdaderamente ocurrió fue una puja política en el mundo mágico que trató de beneficiarse de los conflictos muggles… la figura de Rasputín es turbia en ambos mundos, un personaje oscuro y hermético. Algunos creen que se trataba de un mago oscuro cuyos ideales se acercaban a los de Gellert Grindelwald o Voldemort, otros sin embargo especulan con que era un mago que practicaba las artes antiguas, una especie de remanente de los poderes arcanos de los magos indoeuropeos del neolítico—

— _"Sorprendente, verdaderamente asombroso"_ — pensó mientras sonreía —¿Y tú que crees? —

—Tengo pocos datos como para decidir—

—Pero tienes suficiente como para dar una _humilde_ opinión—

La castaña la observó y rodó los ojos, detestaba cuando no podía contener su espíritu sabelotodo, casi lo tenía controlado gracias al profesor Snape pero cuando se encontraba con alguien que la seducía para dejarlo relucir, no podía consigo misma. Ahora, se encontraba en uno de esos momentos en los que su mente y su lengua tenían conexión directa; tras un bufido, cedió a la tentación.

—Creo que una cosa no anula la otra. Las artes antiguas carecen de la clasificación ética y moral actual por lo que, tranquilamente, algo que pertenece al orden de lo 'natural' es catalogado como 'oscuro', acorde a la legislación actual. Sin lugar a dudas, Grigori Rasputín era un mago muy poderoso con ideales cercanos a Grindelwald y Voldemort, o debería decir que Grindelwald era cercano a Rasputín dado que fueron las lecturas de los diarios del ruso los que incitaron las ideas del búlgaro, pero RAsputín carecía de la ambición necesaria como para llevar adelante su fanatismo. Lo suyo era más… un interés pedagógico, según entiendo—

Mariska sonrió —Ver que con tan poco te acercas tanto a la verdad me lleva a preguntarme hasta dónde llegarías si tuvieras acceso a más—

Hermione sólo la observó y continuó —Aquellos que tenían interés en que tu familia fuera destronada, vieron la oportunidad de ensuciar el buen nombre de los Romanov por su relación con un personaje tan… turbio como el de Rasputín— la pelirroja asintió —ellos quedaron indefensos sin sus varitas, una traición del círculo más interno seguramente, y murieron debido a las armas de los muggles, algo que luego fue utilizado para enardecer el espíritu gregario de los magos sangrepura y su creciente temor hacia ellos y los _sangresucia_ — silenció un segundo mientras bajaba a una de las serpientes —el lugar en el que los mantuvieron cautivos estaba protegido con magia anti-aparición, por eso no pudieron escapar…— miró a su interlocutora antes de proseguir —excepto por Anastasia, aunque lo mantuvieron como un rumor, un eco, un delirio—

—Así fue…— suspiró —resulta casi patético cómo la historia de una familia puede reducirse con tan poco hasta casi desaparecer— se sentó en la hierba e hizo un ademán para que Hermione hiciera lo mismo —utilizaron varios 'protego' pero imaginarás que sin varita no tenían el poder ni la duración suficiente como para salvarlos de la ráfaga de las armas muggle— sonrió —eso asustó a los soldados, realmente, veían como un _mano_ _invisible_ protegía a las mujeres de la familia real—

Hermione estaba atenta, aún no veía el motivo principal de todo el relato ni la razón por la que tuviera necesidad de compartir su historia con ella.

—Fue María la que salvó a mi bisabuela. Ella utilizó un hechizo desilusionador para que ambas parecieran muertas pero estaba muy débil y herida, necesitaba ser trasladada con los cadáveres para mantener la ilusión de que trasportaban dos cuerpos más sin vida— su mirada se perdió en la lejanía —le exigió a mi bisabuela que se quedara, ella la alcanzaría después, pero las fuerzas de María sucumbieron antes de que estuviera sola, uno de los soldados se dio cuenta que aún respiraba y la atravesó con una bayoneta—

Para este momento las serpientes ya se habían relajado, incluso una fue a consolar a Mariska, sentía su tristeza.

—Anastasia huyó hasta un poblado mágico, se mantuvo oculta, escondida en los callejones, hasta dar con una rama de la familia Demídova, amigos leales de los Romanov, una de sus hijas también fue masacrada esa noche—

El silencio cayó sobre ambas, Hermione aun deseaba saber qué buscaba la pelirroja con esa conversación.

—No deseo ser descortés pero…—

—Pero te preguntas a qué se debe todo esto, ¿no? —

—Así es… agradezco la confidencia pero no me has dicho tu propuesta y yo te he dicho lo que sé—

Mariska se silenció y sonrió, observó a la castaña y a sus nueve compañeras ofidias. Le resultaba perturbador en cierta medida estar a punto de proponerle un contrato antiguo, algo que cambiaría la vida de ambas para siempre.

Recordó el día que Víktor la señaló en el Salón Comedor, una niña extraña con libros a su alrededor, completamente aislada de los demás. Fue sencillo averiguar quién era y encontró divertido ayudar a su tímido amigo a concertar un encuentro con ella. Las situaciones que se desencadenaron le sirvieron de diversión y entretenimiento, debía confesar que tomarle el pelo a Krum era un gran pasatiempo, mucho más verlo debatiéndose con el idioma y con las demás niñas que querían quitar su atención de la castaña.

Sin embargo, todo cambió aquella tarde en la que hizo la tirada de cartas que presagió muerte, dolor y traición. No volvió a descansar un minuto, ahora estaba agobiada por lo que veía y sentía, todos sus sentidos estaban en constante alerta y su tercer ojo no descansaba. Haber presagiado los acontecimientos que se desarrollarán con el torneo fue como abrir una puerta que dejó entrar todo aquello que antes permanecía oculto. No podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, ver lo que veía, escuchar los susurros que escuchaba.

Por eso siguió tirando las cartas.

No era recomendable por su salud, lo sabía, pero no veía otra alternativa, se estaba obsesionando. Cada vez que disponía las cartas utilizaba su energía mágica, el uso excesivo la desgastaba y recuperarse tomaba días. Estuvo a punto de resignarse hasta que se percató de la recurrencia de uno de los naipes, uno que aparecía constantemente y rara vez se mantenía al margen.

La emperatriz.

Esta carta, junto al de la Sacerdotisa, representa netamente lo femenino. Al principio pensó que podría ser ella misma, que siempre está junto a Viktor pero luego, cuando sus preguntas hacían referencia a ese 'titiritero' que vio que aparecería, se dio cuenta que podría tratarse de otra mujer, alguien que en este momento está junto a su amigo pero que en el futuro no y la única con esas características era Hermione Jean Granger.

Esa observación la llevó a utilizar todas sus artes adivinatorias sobre la castaña y lo que encontró la sorprendió. La pequeña slytherin podía llegar a ser alguien muy importante en los siguientes años, su papel podía ser activo o pasivo y lo que deslumbraba a la pelirroja era que, entre más participación tenía, mejores eran los resultados, aunque a veces la figura de esta pequeña bruja tendía a volverse oscura y siniestra.

Hermione era clave y Mariska invertiría en ella, sólo para tomar su parte de las ganancias a futuro, por eso estaba ahora aquí, frente a ella.

—Soy una bruja natural, Hermione— dijo como si eso explicara absolutamente todo.

La castaña la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, muy seria.

—Imagino que eso hace referencia a algo más que a tu origen sangrepura, ¿no? —

—Mucho más— suspiró, había llegado el momento —te ofrezco ser una—

—Deberás explicarme si quieres que te tome en serio— dijo elevando su ceja al estilo Snape.

—No puedo—

—Ya veo— _"Así que nos andamos con misterios, ¿eh?"_ —¿Cuál es el precio? —

—Tu lealtad—

—Un precio verdaderamente alto, si me permites opinar, por algo que desconozco— Mariska asintió —¿Y qué gano yo? — _"Debe haber algo que me tiente lo suficiente"_ —

—Conocimiento y poder— respondió con firmeza.

La castaña bajó su mirada y vio a sus amigas que comenzaban a dormitar, recordó su deseo de saber parsel para poder preguntarles a ellas qué opinaban de la mujer que tenía enfrente, qué pensaban de ella y de lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

—" _¿Qué carajos significa ser 'bruja natural'?, nunca escuché algo parecido"_ — pensaba en silencio.

—Obviamente, no espero una repuesta inmediata, te daré tiempo— se irguió con la gracia de una noble y espetó —ahora creo que debes volver al castillo, la cena debe estar aún servida y debes tener hambre—

—Te haré saber mi respuesta— dijo mientras se levantaba —ahora, si me disculpas— entendió que ya debía irse.

Saludó con apenas un movimiento de su cabeza y emprendió una vez más su regreso al castillo. No necesitaba saber qué haría a continuación la pelirroja, no se lo dijo y ella no preguntaría.

* * *

Unos pasos se acercaron con precaución.

—¿Êtes vous assurée de votre décision? — (¿Estás segura de tu decisión?)

—Oui, je le suis— (Sí, lo estoy)

—Certainement, elle dispose d'un potentiel— (Efectivamente, tiene potencial)

—Je sais, mais il peut aussi être dangereux— (Lo sé, pero puede ser peligroso) —Comment va ta soeur? —(¿Cómo está tu hermana?)

La mirada de la rubia se oscureció un poco al recordar que casi pierde lo que más quiere en este mundo.

—Elle va bien— (está bien) respondió secamente, no quería ahondar en el tema —Il est trop tard, nous devons nous dépêcher— (Es tarde, debemos apurarnos)

—Allons— (Vamos)

Ambas figuras se alejaron del castillo, lejos de los ojos indecentes se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido.

Desde el preciso momento que pisaron Hogwarts, Mariska Romanov y Fleur Delacour se dedicaron a estudiar y catalogar a cada ser viviente de ese bosque y de los terrenos circundantes al castillo, tanto plantas como animales. Su interés por la magizoología, y luego por la herbología local, llamó la atención de sus compañeros de Drumstrang y Beauxbatons respectivamente, pero nadie nunca cuestionaba a esas brujas, si lo deseaban, comunicarían sus razones.

Avanzaban sorteando las raíces de los árboles envejecidos, ayudándose mutuamente a pasar los obstáculos de la Naturaleza, custodiadas por el ulular de las copas de los árboles. La suave brisa hacía rozar las viejas ramas generando sonidos que amenazaban la frágil cordura del ser humano.

El bosque las vigilaba, ellas lo sentían, estaban siendo observadas.

Por suerte para ambas, Hermione Granger fue de gran ayuda, no sólo le prestó a Mariska antiguos tomos que parecían no interesarle a nadie más que a la pelirroja, sino que le comentó algunos peligros nuevos del bosque que no aparecían en aquellas páginas, cortesía del guardabosque Rubeus Hagrid.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien que, supuestamente, debe cuidar y respetar la naturaleza introduzca seres foráneos que podrían poner en riesgo el ecosistema mágico del bosque?

–" _Sólo un completo inepto"_ – murmuraba la bruja a su compañera que ahora se desplazaba en la oscuridad.

Este pensamiento fue recurrente también en Fleur durante las últimas semanas y por eso observó detenidamente al inmenso hombre que vivía en las inmediaciones. No pondría jamás en duda su buen corazón y su manejo con las criaturas mágicas pero era en extremo ingenuo y eso suponía un peligro futuro, algo a tener en cuenta.

Podían sentir las voces de las arañas, su camino pasaba cerca del gran nido de acromántulas, debían tener cuidado. Eran lo suficientemente hábiles como para defenderse pero eso les tomaría tiempo, algo que no poseían en abundancia. Si se tardaban más de la cuenta, Viktor mismo entraría a buscarlas o Madame Olympe Maxime, lo que suscitaría preguntas que no deseaban ni debían responder, como el simple hecho de que se conocían y estaban juntas.

Con cada paso se acercaban más y más al centro del bosque, con cada paso su objetivo se veía realizado.

Llevaban caminando varias horas, la luna debía estar en lo alto, pero ellas estaban sumergidas en la oscuridad de lo prohibido donde los árboles no dejaban que la luz de los astros tocara la tierra. Sus uniformes las protegían del frío pero pronto deberían despojarse de ellos y someterse a las caricias de los elementos.

Estaban cerca, lo sentían, el crepitar de la magia antigua en los alrededores les indicaba que era el momento. Comenzaron a desabrocharse sus abrigos, luego las camisas, así, paso a paso, se iban desnudando. Sus largos cabellos, rojo como el fuego y dorado como el ámbar, se volvieron el único manto que las envolvía.

Llegaron a un claro en el bosque, los rayos de la luna las saludaban, en el centro mismo una figura se erguía en la distancia, Mariska Romanov y Fleur Delacour llegaron frente a él y se arrodillaron con delicadeza y respeto.

—Las estrellas anunciaron su llegada, niñas—

—Es un honor estar frente al Sabio—respondió Mariska.

—Deseamos su bendición— agregó Fleur.

Sonrió, hacía cientos de años que ninguno de ellos era llamado de esa manera en ese bosque.

—Soy yo quién debería inclinarme ante ustedes, levántense—

Así lo hicieron y con el mentón bien en alto observaban a su interlocutor que las inquiría con la mirada.

—Me llaman Firenze y las esperaba—

Sonrieron y asintieron, estaban ahí para escuchar y responder, por el momento.

—¿Qué buscan en este lugar la Hija de Bridgit y la Hija de Ceridwen? —

—Su bendición y su permiso— respondió Fleur.

—Veo que respetan las antiguas leyes, no entraron a este templo hasta estar preparadas y no avanzaron sin obtener su permiso— caminó alrededor de ellas, estudiándolas detalladamente —se han despojado de todo y de todos antes de presentarse ante mí… ante nosotros—

Se escuchó la llegada de aquellos que las vigilaron desde el momento que pusieron un pie en el Bosque Prohibido, la manada les daba la bienvenida.

—Soy una de las Hijas de Bridgit, mi deber es custodiar, augurar y mantener el orden—

—Soy una de las Hijas de Ceridwen, mi deber es esperar, saber y proteger—

Ambas se presentaron a la manada de centauros.

—Hace mucho tiempo que las de su clase dejaron de transitar estos caminos. Su ausencia significó un alto costo para cada ser mágico viviente, para cada criatura—

—Venimos a enmendar nuestra falta—

—Pero están solas y lejos— negaba con la cabeza —tres caras deben tener las hijas y ante mí sólo hay dos—

—No por mucho tiempo—

Firenze las observó detenidamente, los centauros ya sabían sus planes, los cielos habían hablado.

—Ya han sido iniciadas—

Una mano ajena retiró el cabello de la espalda de Mariska y otra mano hizo lo mismo con Fleur, podían sentir esos dedos curtidos por el arco rozar sus pálidas pieles haciendo visibles el trisquel y las runas en sus espaldas. La luna en lo alto hizo brillar los símbolos dibujados con una tenue línea de plata y todos sintieron su resonar junto al círculo de piedra del claro, se estaban comunicando.

—Encontraremos a nuestra hermana— espetó Mariska

—¿Buscas una hermana o una sirviente? — preguntó ariscamente y la pelirroja frunció el ceño, Fleur sólo esbozó una tenue sonrisa, ella se lo había advertido —sí, Hija de Bridgit, lo puedo ver, tienes deseos de venganza, no buscas sólo a tu hermana por un propósito altruista, la buscas con un propósito personal—

No podía negarlo, era verdad, en el fondo así lo deseaba, quería cobrar viejas deudas y para ello necesitaba de las demás, los Delacour siempre la ayudaron y siempre lo harían pero no le era suficiente.

—Deben pagar y usted lo sabe— apretó sus puños —lo que hicieron trajo desgracias al mundo mágico— respondió con sinceridad.

—Sí, día a día vivimos esa falta, esa carencia— estiró su mano, un centauro infante se acercó a él y pasó su brazo por los juveniles hombros —cada día somos menos, este santuario nos protege… por ahora—

Una centáuride anciana se acercó a ellas y las condujo al centro del círculo de piedra —Deben rendir los honores, Hijas de Bridgit y Ceridwen— dijo casi susurrando.

Avanzaron y cuando la luna estuvo en lo alto, el trisquel en sus espaldas comenzó a girar concentrando dentro suyo la magia antigua que las rodeaba. La manada de centauros observaba, siempre vigilante, ellos habían cumplido su propósito a lo largo de los siglos, desde el preciso momento que los primeros abrieron los ojos en este mundo. Ellos eran los descendientes de Quirón, vigilantes del cielo, los sabios maestros que resguardan el conocimiento, aquellos que escriben la historia mientras transcurre, aquellos que esperan y aguardan.

—El portal fue restaurado— anunció Firenze cuando el ritual finalizó —la magia vuelve a fluir con tranquilidad una vez más—

—Cumplimos nuestro propósito— respondió Fleur y agradecía a una de las centáurides que le proporcionaba una capa para cubrir su desnudez.

—Sin embargo, tiempos violentos vienen en camino, la paz efímera está llegando a su fin, los cielos anuncian la tormenta y la muerte—

—Mariska así lo ha visto también— señaló la rubia.

—Posees el tercer ojo como todas las Hijas de Bridgit, una bendición maldita—

La pelirroja asintió, ambas caminaban junto al centauro, escuchando sus sabias palabras.

—Sabemos a quién han elegido— ambas brujas se miraron y asintieron —también notamos su potencial desde hace años, desde que era apenas una niña—

—Las cartas dicen que tendrá un papel importante en el futuro, sea pasivo o activo su rol inclinará la balanza—

—Es una bruja excepcional para su edad pero… — Firenze miró el cielo, la Luna estaba descendiendo.

—¿Qué ven sus sabios ojos?— inquirió Mariska algo preocupada

—Pero le tememos…— miró a ambas brujas — ella ha llamada la atención de la triada… no la de Bridgit como tú—

Fleur observó a la pelirroja — _"¿podría ser que se tratara de…? ¡Imposible!"_ — pensó mientras Firenze continuaba hablando.

—Cada bruja o mago puede ser custodiado por una antigua deidad, con o sin su consentimiento o conocimiento. Estos 'espíritus' se fijan en alguien y suelen acompañarlo a lo largo de su vida sin que se percaten… — miró a cada una y continuó —tú, niña de cabellos de fuego, tienes la bendición de Bridgit y tú, niña de cabellos de oro, tienes la bendición de Ceridwen. Ambas se convirtieron en sus hijas al ser iniciadas, al aceptar ser brujas naturales, al convertirse en bandruidh… pero ella ha llamado _su_ atención y eso no había ocurrido en mil años, la última fue Boudica, la reina de los icenos—

—Aquella que unió las tribus de Britania y se enfrentó a los romanos durante el reinado de Nerón, vengando su opresión y la infamia que cometieron con ella y sus hijas— murmuró Mariska

—Ganó muchas batallas pero murió trágicamente, no tuvieron piedad. Para evitar que la atrapen se suicidó ingiriendo veneno—

—Así es…— suspiró como aquél que deja salir de su interior el peso de una vida —no sabemos si _ella_ así lo quería, si sabía que Boudica moriría de esa manera, sólo sabemos que se presentó ante ella y la aceptó como una de sus Hijas—

—¿Cuál de sus tres caras mira a la pequeña Hermione? —

—Las tres—

—Lo cierto es que, queramos o no, _ella_ protege a esa niña, está en cada paso que da, no la abandonará, así son los espíritus de las antiguas deidades— opinó Fleur.

—Pero darle la posibilidad de ser una de nosotras, una bandruidh… teniéndola a _ella_ como Madre-guía— murmuró Mariska.

La pelirroja comenzaba a dudar, ahora entendía por qué en sus cartas la chica se volvía más oscura y siniestra entre más participación se le daba. Esa deidad era… caótica, impredecible, voraz… pero leal, fuerte y decidida… sólo no debían hacerla enfurecer.

—Es una señal— comenzó a hablar Fleur mientras miraba el círculo de piedra —por casi mil años _ella_ se mantuvo en silencio, esperando, aguardando… si ahora ha despertado, ahora que el mundo mágico británico comienza a temblar nuevamente, debe ser porque su intervención es necesaria—

—¿Serán capaces las Hijas de Bridgit y Ceridwen afrontar su fuerza, su furia, su poder? ¿Serán ustedes capaces de serenarla y controlar su furia?—

—Necesitamos ser tres— respondió la rubia —tres caras, tres hermanas, las tres puntas del trisquel—

—Y ella será una de nosotras— resolvió Mariska, más decidida que nunca.

* * *

 **Observaciones** : wow... creo que me fui de mambo, ¿no?... ¿qué dicen ustedes?... Perdonen aquellos que querían más interacción con Theo y Blaise, ya llegará... lo prometo.

Este capítulo lo escribí unas tres o cuatro veces más o menos... algún borrador me servirá para futuros capítulos pero... siendo sincera... me costó. ¿Por qué? bueno, porque debí decidir si largaba ahora lo de Mariska siendo bisnieta de Anastasia Romanov y pupila de Rasputin (les juro que no fumé nada extraño, lo juro), si incluía ahora la participación de Fleur y, especialmente, si explicaba lo de esa deidad extraña que observa a Hermione (esto último decidí dejarlo para más adelante).

Ahora, cosas a tener en cuenta para el futuro y que ahora sí es necesario traer a colación, seré breve, muy, muy breve (aunque no lo parezca) y sólo comentaré las cosas que yo tomo para este fic, con seguridad alguno de ustedes tenga mayores conocimientos que los míos (agradecería si los comparte) y encuentre errores que en realidad serán licencias literarias que me tomo así que, porfa, paciencia y consideraciones jejeje.

Bridgit y Ceridwen son dos deidades célticas, siempre teniendo en cuenta que los celtas no tenían unificado completamente sus creencias así que puede ser que Cerdiwen aparezca en algunas comunidades y no en otras. Bridgit (o Brigit, Brigid, Brighid, etc) es conocida como la diosa celta de la inspiración, la sanación y la adivinación, se la relaciona con el fuego (de ahí que sea Mariska jejejeje), pervivió después de la cristianización al ser homologada con Santa Brígida. Ceridwen se la conoce como una diosa galesa, relacionada a los cereales, poseedora del caldero de la inspiración y la sabiduría (rasgos que comparte con Bridgit, son parecidas y en algunos casos homologadas), así como de la fertilidad; su nombre indica el color blanco y el beneficio, se la relaciona con la herrería, la forja y la medicina.

El trisquel y el número 3: el trisquel es un símbolo creado a partir de tres espirales unidas en el centro formando un triángolo (mmm, creo que no fui clara, busquen la imagen si no la conocen, eso vale más que mil palabras mías explicando), representa el equilibrio entre la mente, el cuerpo y el espíritu; la perpetua evolución; el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Creo que es popular la noción de que para los celtas el 3 es un número sagrado, se ve en el trisquel y el hecho de que muchas deidades (las dos que traigo a colación aquí, por ejemplo) tienen tres rostros, una que son tres, generalmente son "la joven, la madre y la anciana" pero no siempre.

Tomo esto y lo moldeo a mi gusto pero, al que le interese, puede deambular por internet y nutrirse un poco más. Oh, me quedé exhausta con tanta investigación (aunque no se note) y ahora ustedes pensarán... "¿para qué tanto rollo si luego hace lo se le canta?... sólo toma nombres por aquí y por allá y hace lo que quiere...", bueno, mis queridos lectores (si es que queda alguno a estas alturas), uno propone y la imaginación dispone jejeje.

El francés... soy una total y completa amateur, si alguno o alguna sabe y quiere corregirme, bienvenido sea... sólo lo tuve en el secundario y recurrí a apuntes y vagos recuerdos... espero no haber metido la pata. Perdón si ofendí a alguien.

 **Respuestas:**

 **TsukihimePrincess** : sí... es una adivinadora real jajaja, nada que ver con Trelawney... cuando quiera leerle el futuro a Hermione será interesante jajaja.

 **herkyo:** ella no olvida y sólo hace falta una mirada para que Harry recuerde que es un deudor moroso jajaja. Hermione está al acecho de Moody, en el próximo capítulo prometo avanzar con eso. Sí, uno puede intervenir pero... hasta qué punto? y cómo eso cambia las cosas? será para bien o para mal?... el eterno debate del efecto mariposa y los viajes en el tiempo.

 **YUKI NICKY1:** Bueno, creo que lo del canon se me fue al traste, ¿no?... imposible ya decir que sigo la historia. Aún me debato lo de la amistad entre Harry y Hermione... en el canon Rowling necesitó de un troll para que se hicieran amigos, no sé cómo sería aún pero... creo que voy por ahí aunque con esta castaña en slytherin, su amistad no será color de rosas jejeje. ¿Qué piensas de sus compañeritas ofidias?, juro que llegó a enternecerme la imagen jajaja.

 **Lotus-one** : aún estás ahí? ohh, sé que tardé... pero aquí estoy... sabes... esta historia está cobrando vida propia y lo que es seguro es que Blaise, pobre, no será el definitivo... no puedo decir más.

 **Schlaf Ruternless:** Gracias! aunque llegué algo tarde, espero sigas por ahí y me dejes tu opinión.

 **Aid4:** y sí, tienes razón, que tenga amigos ahora no quita la soledad y opresión vivida... justamente eso es lo que la marcó y lo que hará que tome decisiones en el futuro... sobre todo en el quinto y sexto año... ahí se volverá realmente valioso todo lo que ha aprendido, construido y vivido. Qué bueno que te haya gustado ese detalle! sí, Dimitri es celoso y pareciera que pierde de vista lo importante pero, en realidad, él quería distraer a Mariska, lo de él también es una pose, se preocupa mucho por la pelirroja (ojitos de mi parte jajajaja). Lamento decir que Theo y Blaise tendrán su aparición pero, sobre todo, en los capítulos de quinto y sexto año, paciencia please!

 **lunatico0030** : te había dicho que volvería en enero pero... llegó febrero jajajaja! si aún estás ahí, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **DiZereon:** Hola! no sé si has llegado a este capítulo, espero que sí, tus revews han sido inspiradores, gracias por dedicarte a cada capítulo. Un abrazo

 **roohhguzman:** Gracias por tan lindas palabras! el canon ha sido mi inspiración pero, a partir de este capítulo, creo que me dirijo hacia otros rumbos. Espero leerte. Un abrazo.

 **JazySpain:** Agradezco tu mensaje, sinceramente. Puedo tardarme en actualizar pero no abandonar. Gracias por tus cálidas palabras.

 **GabiLime14:** y... Theo es un bombón, yo le perdono todo... jajajaja

 **crazzy76:** Gracias! he de decir que tu review me dio el impulso final para terminar este capítulo, gracias. Espero lo disfrutes.

* * *

 **¡Gracias a los que están por ahí y se acercaron a esta historia!**

 **Espero la disfruten y perdonen que me haya ido completamente del canon...**

 **cosas que hace la imaginación.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo virtual.**

 **¿Dejan un review?**


	13. Elemental

**Hola!** cómo están? aquí estoy, más rápido de lo que creí con un nuevo capítulo de este delirio.

 **Disclaimer** : el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 **Advertencia** : la perspectiva es verdeplatina, puede herir susceptibilidades.

 **Advertencia 2:** Esto es un AU, queda en ustedes seguir leyendo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Elemental**

—… ¿quién diría que una Hufflepuff pudiera ser tan… tan… grrrrr…?, tú me entiendes. Le pedí su corbata, como un recuerdo, no tuvo problema en firmarla a sabiendas de mi colección, eso habla bien de mí, ¿no crees?, si yo no fuera un buen amante o no hubiera quedado satisfecha, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de aceptar. Lo único que me cabrea un poco es pensar que quiere un segundo _ensayo_ , no sé si deba, la pasé bien, lo admito, pero no sé… ¿tú que crees?, sí, sí, lo sé, ya sé lo que piensas, pero ella fue tan… tan… _especial_ , digamos eso por no encontrar una palabra mejor, así que… creo que le daré una segunda visita al Salón de Alquimia Avanzada. Nunca pensé que una tejón tuviera esas inclinaciones… y mira que lo propuso ella, yo fui todo un caballero hasta que ella quiso, bueno, _experimentar_ , y sabes que me gusta complacer a las damas. ¿Sabías que si te sientas sobre el _Monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ mientras ella está…—

El golpe seco de un libro cerrándose y la mirada asesina de Theodore Nott interrumpió la historia de Blaise. Habiendo logrado silenciarlo por dos segundos seguidos, el misántropo se levantó y decidió salir de las mazmorras.

—Theo, ¿a dónde vas? — el chico aceleró su paso.

—…—

—Theo, Theo, no te vayas sin decirme a dónde vas— dijo mientras intentaba alcanzarlo, ya había cruzado el umbral.

—…—

—Sabes que puedo seguirte— le advirtió a la espalda del pelinegro con su voz melosa y una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos y perfectos cual collar de perlas en el cuello de una mujer.

—…—

—Bueno, mientras vamos a dónde sea que vayas, te sigo contando. ¿Dónde me quedé…?... ¡Ah, sí!... te decía, si te sientas sobre el _Monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ cuando está bien cabreado y ella…—

Theodore apresuró el paso, estaba a un hilo de comenzar a trotar y luego correr.

—¡Hey!, ¡no vayas tan rápido!, ¿cuál es la prisa? —

Theodore Nott valoraba sobremanera _su_ soledad, _su_ tiempo con él mismo, _su_ silencio. Tenía la grandiosa habilidad de ignorar a todo el mundo al punto de volverlos un suave murmullo lejano, lograba abstraerse y hundirse en su mismidad, estudiando tanto a los libros como a las personas, y era muy bueno con ambos.

Desde el preciso instante que pisó Hogwarts él marcó su diferencia con el resto de esa manera, no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para justificar su existencia, lo que los demás dijeran de él no tenía importancia. Por eso no buscó a Malfoy sino que esperó que el niño mimado lo buscara a él y no tardó mucho, apenas dos días fueron suficientes para que se acercara y le extendiera la mano presentándose. Apostaba lo que sea a que Draco no era consciente de eso, de ser así, jamás se hubiera aproximado, pero estaba seguro que nunca cruzó por su mente que lo había manipulado con su indiferencia hasta que llegó a él y no al revés.

Otra diferencia era que él no deseaba satisfacer los deseos de su padre como la mayoría de los miembros de su casa, ¡Merlín lo libre de ser como Bastian Nott!, y le importaba bien poco lo que ese hombre quisiera de él. El mundo mágico le temía por su carácter duro, su mirada fría, su porte sombrío y, sobre todo, por haber sido un mortífago. Para Theo, ese temor de la sociedad mágica era lo que se merecían por no haberlo mandado a Azkabán.

En el fondo, sentía resentimiento hacia el Ministerio de Magia, hacia aquellos miembros del Wizengamot que lo dejaron libre. Esos bastardos ingenuos que aceptaron el soborno trazaron su destino y el de su madre: él padeciendo el resentimiento de un hombre amargado y vengativo que aún espera a su Lord y su madre siendo admitida permanentemente en la Unidad Psicológica de San Mungo por su _extraña conducta_.

No busca compañía, no la quiere, eso implica compromiso, implica lealtad que no está dispuesto a entregar en grandes cantidades. Sus miedos se hacen patentes entre más personas lo rodean porque, si algo tiene Theodore Nott, es miedo –aunque nunca lo deja ver. Por eso estaba siempre solo, creció y aprendió a vivir así, disfrutaba de su existencia de esa manera ¿quién podría cambiar su situación?

Bueno, pues Blaise Zabini.

El moreno era la excepción, él no sólo se animaba a pulular alrededor de Nott sino que se atrevía a incordiarlo de manera permanente. Blaise se le pegó como un chicle muggle al zapato desde el instante que subió al Expreso de Hogwarts y, al igual que esa extraña golosina, era bien molesto y difícil de quitar, no importaba cuán frío fuera el comportamiento de Theo, el moreno no se amedrentaba. Parecía tener un imán hacia el pelinegro, sea dónde sea que se encuentre, minutos después aparecería detrás de él.

Nadie lo comprendía, ni siquiera Theodore llegaba a tener una idea acabada del por qué, y eso que él era excelente midiendo a las personas, evaluándolas hasta descifrarlas, hasta encontrar sus debilidades. No hacía falta mucha observación para darse cuenta que eran completamente opuestos, desde lo físico hasta sus personalidades: ambos eran apuestos y fuertes pero mientras uno era fornido y recio, el otro era esbelto y delgado; ambos eran educados y caballerosos pero uno era galante y locuaz, mientras que el otro era sigiloso y taciturno; uno era moreno y de amplia sonrisa, el otro pálido y circunspecto. Jamás hubo una pareja verdeplatina tan opuesta como ellos y eso enfermaba a Nott, que los piensen como un dúo cuando él sólo quería ser… pues él.

Fue en un vano intento por huir de Blaise que terminaron ambos en el pasillo que los condujo a Granger. Si no hubiese sido por la molestia constante que significaba el moreno en su vida, si no hubiese sido por la necesidad del pelinegro de escapar de la fuerza gravitatoria que suponía su compañero, no hubiera incorporado a la castaña a su vida. No le reclamaba eso, después de todo, él mismo había decidido acercarse a ella después de los hechos, pero no podía olvidar que en un mundo que puede medirse a través del parámetro 'causa-efecto', Zabini era la conjunción de ambos, era acción y reacción a la vez, movimiento constante e imparable… como ahora.

Nuevamente lo tenía pegado a su espalda como su endemoniada sombra, hablando casi sin respirar y ya no daba más, su paciencia tenía un límite y Blaise lo alcanzó.

—"Silencio" — dijo y calló al moreno con un brusco movimiento de su varita.

La respiración de Theo era entrecortada, sus puños estaban blancos por la fuerte presión que estaba ejerciendo, trataba de serenarse pero estaba fuera de sí. Miró con el ceño fruncido a su acosador esperando que lo contraatacara.

Para sorpresa del pelinegro, Blaise no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa mientras elevaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos. Eso fue como echar petróleo crudo al 'fuego maldito', Nott irradiaba ira, su mirada era furibunda, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada parecía que en cualquier momento iba a resquebrajarse.

Hermione, que los había seguido sigilosamente, se acercó al par y le extendió una bolsa a Zabini. Theo, aún sin cambiar el gesto de profundo enojo que se había apoderado de su rostro, la miró inquisitivamente, sospechaba que ahí había algo que se le escapaba.

—Finite— dijo la castaña y quitó el hechizo que silenciaba a su compañero.

—Bueno, bueno…— empezó a articular el moreno — veo que he ganado, ¿no? —

—Sí— mascullo la castaña apenas separando sus labios que hacían una extraña mueca, suspiró y agregó —Lo siento Theodore— no pudo evitar esquivar los ojos del misántropo, se sentía culpable.

—" _¡Por Salazar! Si alguno de estos dos no me explica en este momento…"_ — comenzó a gritar en su mente, lo hubiera gritado en voz alta hace unos segundos pero, poco a poco, estaba tomando control de sí mismo otra vez.

—Yo…— comenzó a farfullar Hermione —yo… hice una apuesta con Blaise…—

Theo se cruzó de brazos, ya no estaba apuntando al moreno pero no había guardado su varita, lo que escuchaba no le estaba simpatizando demasiado.

—En realidad…— continuó diciendo la chica pero esta vez con firmeza en su voz —él fue el que hizo la apuesta conmigo—

—Ah no, no, no… de esta no te salvas _gattina_ — dijo mientras jugaba con la pequeña bolsa dando cuenta que dentro había monedas, varias decenas de galeones —yo propuse y tú estabas más que dispuesta _a experimentar_ —

—¡Los dos!— comenzó a decir lúgubremente Theo —¿me dicen de una buena vez qué significa esto?— siseó con su voz profunda, no gritó, no alzó la voz pero a Hermione y a Blaise se les erizaron los pelos de los brazos.

—Ayer mencioné que eras… imperturbable y dije algo así como que eras un poco frío con tus emociones…—

—¡Ja! — Blaise la interrumpió —dijiste y cito— carraspeó aclarando su garganta y haciendo una burda imitación de Hermione en modo sabelotodo —"Admiro a Theodore, él si es una serpiente fría y calculadora, nada ni nadie sería capaz de alterarlo o trastornar su paz mental sin hacer un enorme esfuerzo, me asombra su capacidad de manejar hasta la situación más inquietante con un simple gesto y sin necesidad de recurrir a su varita, ojalá y yo pudiera ser como él"— concluyó su cita, sonrió y agregó con su voz normal —y yo le dije que eras tan humano como cualquiera, que sería capaz de sacarte de quicio con muy poco esfuerzo— miró su bolsa antes de concluir —y lo logré—

Theo estaba asombrado por múltiples causas.

Entendió la razón de la tortura a la que fue sometido desde la tarde del día anterior, entendió por qué razón, motivo y circunstancia Blaise comenzó a relatarle absolutamente todas las conquistas que hizo desde la tierna edad de seis años. El moreno, sin razón aparente, había comenzado a relatarle sus idas y venidas con el género femenino desde el momento que descubrió que una simple sonrisa y un pestañeo de ojos era capaz de facilitarle los chocolates suizos que su madre guardaba con recelo.

Su primera víctima fue su, en aquél entonces, hermanastra, dos años más grande que él, hija del tercer y fugaz matrimonio de Helena Zabini. La pobre niña no sólo le facilitaba toda clase de dulces sino que aceptaba los castigos de Blaise como propios, todo porque encontraba irresistible a su tierno hermanastro. Increíble. Cabe decir que aún mantienen correspondencia y esporádicos encuentros que dan cuenta del mutuo 'cariño' que aún se tienen.

Theodore lo escuchó con relativa atención al principio, luego dio muestras de desinterés al ver que después de una hora recién iba por sus conquistas de los ocho años pero no conseguía que se callara. Intentó ser cordial y simplemente retirarse a su habitación pero el moreno lo siguió hasta las duchas. Realmente deseaba maldecir a Zabini y su descendencia por tres generaciones.

Por otra parte, Hermione le generó una grata sorpresa. Por algo que aún no podía dilucidar, le agradó saber el concepto que la chica tenía de él y más aún que deseara parecérsele un poco. Eso le causó una extraña sensación y no entendía por qué, si hasta hace unos meses la chica le era indiferente, o casi indiferente… eso lo llevó a otro sentimiento, el de enojo nuevamente y, como era de esperar, Blaise era el destinatario, ¿cómo se atrevió a manipular esas palabras y así tener una pobre excusa para incordiarlo?

En ese preciso momento recordó. Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle un maleficio, a su mente vinieron las melosas palabras que le había susurrado al concluir la Segunda Prueba del Torneo — _"Nott… ésta me la voy a cobrar"_ —

Claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, él se había callado el mensaje de Snape diciendo que Hermione no estaría disponible por el momento. Disfrutó ver a Blaise preocupado, degustó cada palabra que incitaba a ir a buscarla o averiguar qué le pudo haber pasado o si algún suicida de otra casa le había hecho algo. Ahora, sin esperarlo, se las había cobrado y de paso obtuvo ganancias a través de Hermione.

—" _Miserable serpiente astuta"_ — pensó mientras esbozaba su sutil y clásica sonrisa.

Con una simple mirada ambos se entendieron, estaban a mano. Aunque aún tenían a una castaña que los miraba con sospecha, la chica intuía que había sido utilizada, no sabía cómo ni por qué pero su sexto sentido le decía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Antes de que siquiera formulara una pregunta, Theo habló.

—Blaise sólo demostró que puede ser peor que una plaga de bundimun(*)—

—Bueno, soy _tu_ plaga personal de bundimun, deberías estar feliz— volvió a mostrar su amplia sonrisa, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione acercándola a él y dijo —¿qué te parece si vamos los tres este fin de semana a las 'Tres Escobas'? Debemos hacer buen uso de estos galeones— podía ser artero pero era justo.

Hasta el momento, sólo Viktor había estado tan cerca de ella así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y balbucear un tenue —S-sí— sintió un peso en la base de su estómago que no le pasó desapercibido, ¿qué sería?

Theo los observó, elevó el mentón y sonrió, ¿Acaso estaba siendo testigo de algo… interesante?

Los tres se dirigieron a la biblioteca, uno a cada lado de la castaña, aunque Blaise conservaba su mano izquierda en uno de los hombros de Hermione y ella no dejaba de sentir un tenue hormigueo en el punto de contacto.

* * *

Una vez más, la castaña había decidido no ir a cenar, hábito que comenzaba a inquietar a los chicos, especialmente lo inquietaba a él. Su experiencia le decía que eso no era bueno y su madre en San Mungo era la prueba de uno de sus tantos temores.

Antes no habían reparado en esa costumbre de la chica por saltearse las comidas. Les resultaba indiferente lo que hacía pero, ahora que se convirtió en una constante en sus vidas, ahora que notaban la capacidad de abstracción de la castaña y la inutilidad de su cuerpo para darle señales de que debía descansar o alimentarse, se preocupaban y mucho, por lo que decidieron ocuparse.

Habían descubierto que era en vano insistirle que dejara sus tareas para atender los cuidados básicos del cuerpo: dormir, comer, hidratarse. La chica simplemente rodaba los ojos, los miraba como a unos simples insectos molestos y continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Si presionaban demasiado, llegaban a recibir maldiciones, más de una un tanto vergonzosa, así que optaron por seguir el cauce del río.

Por eso ahora Theodore se dirigía a la biblioteca con una bandeja de comida flotando a sus espaldas. Siendo sinceros, no iba demasiado feliz, se suponía que esta semana Zabini se encargaría de ella pero recibió una _invitación_ un tanto _irrecusable_ de una tejón… sí, la misma del _Monstruoso libro de los monstruos_.

Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos se preguntaba en qué momento se habían convertido en niñeros de la chica. Ella jamás les pidió absolutamente nada, es más, eso era lo que caracterizaba a la chica de pies a cabeza, su autosuficiencia, independencia y libertad de acción. A Theo le resultaba refrescante esa combinación de atributos en la personalidad de Hermione y tal vez por eso había comenzado a gravitar alrededor de ella, entre más la conocía, mayor era la fuerza que lo sujetaba y mayor era su intriga.

Estaba acostumbrado a las niñas ricas, sangrepuras y algunas mestizas, todas recatadas, delicadas y artificiales; también a las otras, el resto de las mestizas e hijas de muggles, bulliciosas, escandalosas y…. también artificiales. Cuando eran más pequeñas eran un amalgama de coletas y chillidos, ahora que crecieron no dejaron de ser un amalgama pero de maquillaje e histeria hormonal que solía ahogarlo. Según observaba Nott, todas tenían en común el deseo de encontrar al hombre que saciara todos sus caprichos, que encarnara al príncipe soñado gracias a tanta lectura pueril, lo que las diferenciaba era a quién apuntaban y las estrategias utilizadas.

En ese mar de brujas, la nota disonante, la que resaltaba sin proponérselo, la que iba en contra de los cánones establecidos era Hermione Jean Granger.

Ella no buscaba a alguien que la 'complementara' porque no se sentía incompleta y no quería al príncipe porque no se sentía ni veía como una princesa. No sabía bien como se veía a sí misma la castaña, por eso la observaba intensamente con el objetivo de resolver su acertijo, se preguntaba uno y otra vez " _¿Qué buscaba esa serpiente?"_

— _Conocimiento_ — se respondía mentalmente Theodore, esa chica sólo busca saber más, siempre más —Y el conocimiento es poder— murmuró con una sonrisa tenue mientras caminaba por los sombríos pasillos.

¿Cómo no haber notado eso en ella antes?, ¿cómo no haber reparado en la chica durante los primeros años? Simple, su casa no vio más que a una molestia y ella, proponiéndoselo o no, hizo uso de eso y se mantuvo en las sombras observando, aprendiendo, engullendo todo lo que la escuela y las personas que la rodeaban le podían dar. Él sólo tomó nota de lo superficial y pasó a otra cosa, no le interesaba acosarla pero tampoco pretendía saber mucho más de ella, sólo era una sangresucia que tuvo mala suerte y terminó en las mazmorras.

Esto hería un poco el orgullo de Theo. Él, que se consideraba el observador por excelencia, casi perdió la oportunidad de conocer a alguien verdaderamente _interesante_ y, para empeorar su sentimiento de culpa, reconocía que había sido por años el objeto de su mirada y estudio sin haberse dado cuenta. ¿Qué habrá visto la castaña a lo largo de estos años?, ¿qué opinión tendrá realmente de todos y cada uno de los que la rodean?

Ella no compartía todos sus pensamientos y tampoco él se lo exigía, sería hipócrita de su parte, después de todo, ambos eran serpientes cuya fuerza residía en lo que escondían y no en lo que mostraban. Theo podía ser el silencioso misántropo de las mazmorras, Blaise podía ser el locuaz rompecorazones de la corbata verdeplatina y Hermione podía ser la paria sangresucia de slytherin pero los tres, como buenas y astutas ofidias que eran, no despegaban sus ojos ni de las personas ni de los hechos que ocurrían a su alrededor.

Por eso no pasaba desapercibido el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Alastor Moody.

En la tarde había ocurrido algo particular. Luego de haber concluido Blaise con el breve relato de sus conquistas, los tres iban hacia la biblioteca pero, de repente, Granger se detuvo en seco y observó a Longbottom con sus ojos entrecerrados. El gryffindor leía tranquilamente rodeado de otros leones, estaba algo apartado pero no del todo fuera del grupo. Hermione avanzó ignorando el siseo de Blaise que le dijo que esperara.

—Longbottom— llamó con sequedad.

El chico prácticamente saltó del susto y tiró al suelo el libro que leía, miró con bastante temor a la castaña. Tanto Theo como Blaise debían admitir que se les hizo bastante difícil no sonreír con malicia.

Por supuesto, el resto de los gryffindors entendió la situación de una manera muy distinta. Ellos vieron a una slytherin _acosar_ al más débil de lo leones y a otras dos serpientes burlándose de la situación. De más está decir que lo más probable es que pensaran que todo había sido planeado.

Teniendo un coro de injurias e impropios, amenazas con varita y ceños fruncidos, la castaña recogió el libro, Longbottom estiró su mano para tomarlo pero ella no se lo devolvió.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? — preguntó sin retirar los ojos de la tapa.

El chico tragó con fuerza y Blaise sonreía, tenía la convicción de que casi todas las situaciones ameritaban el gesto, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera atento a lo que ocurría, no sabía a dónde quería ir la chica con todo eso así que, por las dudas, tenía a mano su varita. Theo por su parte observaba con atención a todos y cada uno, si algún gryffindor superaba el límite de la estupidez y lanzaba una maldición hacia Hermione, él tomaría cartas en el asunto.

—Contesta, Longbottom… no es una pregunta muy difícil— ordenó con firmeza, ahora lo miraba a él con frialdad.

—E-e-este… yo, yo— tragó nuevamente, la chica siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso al igual que Snape, según él estaban cortados con la misma tijera, tenían la misma energía.

—No tienes nada qué responder— aulló Dean Thomas haciendo hacia atrás a Neville.

—¿Por qué no vuelven a su agujero?, están lejos de las mazmorras, este no es lugar para ustedes— chilló Seamus Finnigan con enojo.

—" _Por Merlín, menos mal que no están las comadrejas o el santo de oro"_ — pensaba Blaise.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Granger?! — escucharon todos la voz de Ronald Weasley.

—" _¿Acaso lo traje con el pensamiento?, ¡diablos!"_ — se recriminaba mentalmente el moreno.

La castaña, que no perdía la paciencia pero comenzaba a sentir la presión de la mirada de sus dos amigos, insistió.

—¡Vamos, Longbottom!, es una pregunta sencilla… ¿De-dónde-sacaste-este-libro?—

—El-el pro-profesor Moo-Moody— comenzó a responder con dificultad.

—Hmmmm— masculló Hermione e hizo mueca extraña —me lo llevaré— concluyó.

—¡Hey!, ¡devuélveselo a Neville!, ¡no es tuyo!— gritó Finnigan.

—Vete a fastidiar a otro, ¡entrega ese libro, ahora! — dijo alguien, a la castaña no le importó saber quién.

Lo que sí pudieron ver todos es cómo la comisura de Hermione ascendía junto a su mentón, observó a los leones con soberbia y con su mejor tono de sabelotodo insufrible les respondió.

—Por el contrario, tengo todo el derecho de confiscar este libro—

—¡Qué diablos dices…!— protestó Ronald.

Levantó su varita y dio tres toques al lomo de cuero, al instante se pudo apreciar el brillo del escudo de Hogwarts con toda su magnificencia.

—Ven…— les acercó el libro lo suficiente para que puedan notar el escudo pero no para que se lo quiten —esto es propiedad de la escuela, su lugar es la biblioteca, Neville Longbottom no tiene autorización para tenerlo consigo, sólo el profesor Moody y no lo veo entre nosotros— sonrió con malicia y continuó —como _asistente_ de Madame Pince, _yo_ tengo el derecho y el deber de llevarlo a su lugar…— pasó su mirada por cada uno —¿alguien opina diferente?, ¿desea alguien ir con Madame Pince y explicarle por qué no puedo cumplir con mis obligaciones? —

El silencio se hizo notar junto con las caras de enojo. Blaise y Theo gozaron la situación, siempre da gusto ver cómo alguien, sea quien sea, calla a los gryffindor pero si lo hace un slytherin, el placer se triplica.

Después de ese pequeño episodio, los tres fueron a terminar sus ensayos de pociones.

Ahora Nott recordaba el episodio y se preguntaba por qué la castaña fue con tanta vehemencia a recuperar el libro. Era sabido que se tomaba muy a pecho su trabajo pero tampoco era para que reaccionara así. Por otro lado, al pelinegro comenzaba a preocuparle la obsesión de la chica por los libros, ¿mira que reconocer la propiedad de la biblioteca con sólo un vistazo a la distancia?, ¿acaso Hermione conocía cada tomo de cada estante?, eso es… bizarro.

Cuando llegó junto a ella, Madame Pince ya no estaba. El lugar apenas se alumbraba con unas cuantas velas, la sombra de Hermione se proyectaba con magnificencia en una de las paredes, su silueta lucía imponente, excitantemente sombría cabe agregar.

—Debes comer— dijo sin mediar saludo.

—No tengo tiempo, después iré a las cocinas—

—No es necesario, te traje algo— terminó de decir y ubicó la bandeja en el escritorio de la chica.

Ella miró la cena y luego a Nott con una sonrisa. Sus ojos reflejaban la llama de la vela que estaba entre ellos, Theo podía ver como danzaba en sus pupilas, tornando sus ojos café a un profundo negro capaz de atraparlo. El chico debió bajar su cabeza antes de caer en la sima de la mirada de Hermione.

—Gracias, eres muy amable— se sentó en su silla, frente a ella tenía el libro que en la tarde le había quitado a Longbottom y en su mano una extraña hoja con firmas.

—¿Qué te tiene tan ocupada? — preguntó —ya no te quedan deberes, el desorden de la biblioteca es el habitual pero aún sigues aquí, a oscuras, cualquiera diría que estás tramando algo— finalizó con una sonrisa de lado y se sentó frente a ella.

Hermione miró fijamente a Theo, le sorprendía cómo cambian las apariencias con un simple juego de luces y sombras. El chico frente a ella se volvía fantasmal, casi etéreo, sus ojos azules parecían de hielo pero no los encontraba aterradores, ella diría que eran como un par de glaciares en medio de un océano helado, podían ser un refugio para guarecerte pero sólo para morir congelado.

—Moody…— dijo

—¿Qué con él?—

—Mucho y nada a la vez, eso es lo que ocurre— respondió con cierto hastío, como si le estuviera respondiendo a su propia consciencia.

—…— él sólo la miraba, sabía que le diría lo que pensaba, de lo contrario ya lo hubiera echado.

La castaña comenzó a jugar con uno de sus rizos, miraba hacia un costado y movía su pierna con cierta impaciencia —Algo no está bien con él…—

—Está loco, eso es lo que no está bien con él, demasiado paranoico—

—Sí pero… hay algo más…— fue hacia adelante, acercando su torso a Theo. El chico pudo notar como sus rizos se fundían en la madera del escritorio entre ellos.

—¿Notas esos espasmos que tiene cada cierto tiempo? — él asintió —los calma con ese líquido que bebe con frecuencia… con _mucha_ frecuencia— tomó uno de los sándwich que le habían traído, seguía pensativa.

—¿Alcohol?, ¿alguna poción curativa? — compartió con una elevación de hombros.

—Poción… sin lugar a dudas pero… ¿para qué específicamente?, ¿por qué los espasmos?... pocas cosas causan esos síntomas— dijo casi susurrando.

—Hermione, él fue un auror y un buen _cazador_ de mortífagos, seguro habrá recibido más de una maldición o maleficio que lo haya dejado… bueno… así—

—Lo sé, lo sé…— chasqueó con la lengua —este libro— señaló el dichoso tomo —el día que vino a buscarlo, yo estaba… aquí— no iba a decirle que revisaba la sección prohibida aunque intuía que Nott ya sabía —vino, lo tomó y cuando le dije que debía firmar el libro de Madame Pince… me atacó—

Eso ya no le gustó a Theo. No le había gustado que haya atacado a Malfoy convirtiéndolo en un hurón y en el hazmerreír de tres escuelas, no quita que lo haya disfrutado, pero no estaba de acuerdo… y ahora… ¿también había atacado a Hermione?

Su rostro mostró claramente su disgusto, la castaña lo notó así que agregó inmediatamente.

—No me hizo nada, un 'protego' fue suficiente—

—De todas formas, no debe atacar a un estudiante, Mcgonagall se lo dejó claro— _"Mucho menos debería atacarte a ti"_ — se dijo a sí mismo.

—Sí, sí… pero eso no fue lo extraño sino esto— le entrega la hoja con la firma de Moody.

Theo mira con atención el papel, ve las firmas de unos cuantos estudiantes, de ravenclaw sobre todo, y al final el nombre de Moody. Levanta la vista sin soltar la hoja esperando que su amiga se explique.

—Eso es una copia, la hice apenas firmó, no me preguntes por qué, sólo sentí que debía hacerlo—

En ese momento Theo se preguntaba cómo había hecho una copia idéntica. Observó cómo Hermione se paró y fue por un libro de la sección de Historia de la Magia, seguía hablando mientras caminaba

—Al día siguiente, Madame Pince reclamaba que la última hoja del libro de préstamos fue arrancada por algún estudiante pero yo sabía que no pudo ser otro más que el profesor Moody— el misántropo miró como volvía con otro libro en sus manos, la chica estaba buscando una página en particular —había olvidado toda la situación hasta hoy que vi de nuevo el libro en manos de Longbottom, por eso me quedé esta noche, sabía que en algún lugar debía haber una firma de Alastor Moody… y la encontré — le extiende un compendio de historia que hablaba de los juicios a los mortífagos en 1981, había una foto de Alastor y debajo su firma.

Theo no necesitó mucho, a simple vista era evidente que no coincidían, la que estaba en el papel poco tenía que ver con la que se observaba en la página que sostenía la chica.

—Poción multijugos— masculló el pelinegro.

—Elemental mi querido Watson, elemental—

—...— la miró confundido.

—Nada, un dicho muggle— se recriminó a sí misma mentalmente —La pregunta, mi querido Theodore es… ¿qué hacemos?— concluyó con una clásica sonrisa slytherin, Nott sólo pudo verla con cierta fascinación.

Tras unos segundos en los que Hermione mordió sus labios dando cuenta de su impaciencia, el pelinegro agregó.

—Snape— carraspeó y continuó —debemos decirle al profesor Snape—

La castaña asintió.

—Pensé lo mismo… pero no sé…— se sentó, apoyó su codo sobre el escritorio y sostuvo su cabeza —una parte de mi quiere averiguar quién es antes de decirle a alguien—

—Hermione… eso es digno de un gryffindor…—

La castaña bufó —Tampoco hace falta insultar—

—Pero es verdad, tienes suficiente, sólo puedes hacer dos cosas: o le dices ahora al Jefe de nuestra casa, el único en quién yo confiaría, o te callas y observas sin hacer nada, _nada_ temerario—

Quedaron mirándose fijamente unos segundos, la llama de la vela seguía jugándole malas pasadas a cada uno, alimentando su imaginación.

—Debemos decirle… sea lo que sea o sea quien sea… algo tiene que ver con Potter— _"Y yo prometí ayudar al muy desgraciado"_ —

—¿Potter?, ¿qué tiene que ver él con esto?... ¿acaso tiene que estar en medio de todo lo que ocurre en esta escuela? — preguntó con cierto hastío.

Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo —Estoy segura que no quería que nadie vea que sacaba este libro y por eso arrancó la hoja—

—Aparte de que era un claro testimonio de que _él_ o _ella_ no es el verdadero Moody—

—Sí… y lo sacó porque quería ayudar a Potter con la segunda prueba— el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido —hojee el libro, Theodore, es de herbología y tiene un capítulo entero sobre branquialgas—

—Las mismas que usó Potter en la Prueba—

—Exacto… por alguna razón está ayudándolo y te apuesto mi varita a que, sea quien sea esa persona, metió a _ese_ al Torneo para empezar—

—Si fue así— dijo mientras miraba hacia un rincón pensativo —con más razón debemos dar aviso, es alguien muy poderoso si logró sortear la magia de Dumbledore y debe saber que _tú_ sabes algo— ahora la fulminaba con sus ojos azules —no es seguro para ti— se levantó y extendió su mano —vamos, debemos ver al profesor Snape—

La castaña asintió y tomó la suave y fría mano de Theo, juntos fueron a ver al Jefe de su casa, ellos no debían intervenir mucho más, después de todo, si algo tienen las serpientes es instinto de supervivencia.

* * *

Gattina: gatita en italiano… recuerden que para Blaise, Hermione está a la altura de la mascota de su madre.

(*)Bundimun: es una criatura del potterverso. Se encuentra en todo el mundo y suele escurrirse en las casas, habitando bajo las tablas del suelo, detrás de los zócalos. Según el catálogo de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ , suelen constituir una plaga y su presencia se evidencia por la emanación olor a podrido. Su secreción pudre los cimientos de las viviendas.

 **Comentarios:** leí el capítulo anterior que publiqué hace unos días y me quedó el sinsabor en la boca por no haber incluido un poco más de Blaise y Theo así que les traje algo de ellos para que degusten un poco... espero les haya gustado.

¿Qué les parece las interacciones de cada uno?, ¿les convence la construcción de los personajes?

Aquí presento un Blaise y un Theo un tanto diferentes a los que construyo en el otro fic, Rosas y Espinas... espero que aquellos que conocen aquella historia puedan notar las diferencias más allá de que aquí Nott tiene los ojos azules y en el otro negros jajajajaja.

Respecto a los interrogantes que abrí en el capítulo anterior con Fleur y Mariska, los iré resolviendo de a poco... tendrán un par de capítulos explicativos, espero que no se les haga tedioso, sobre todo porque debo acercarles el trasfondo que voy creando y no es algo sencillo.

Aquí vemos que sí, van a desenmascarar a Bartemius Crouch jr. antes de la Tercera Prueba... creo que me expliqué por qué... Hermione tenía dos opciones, o callar o hablar pero no podía meterse mucho más en el asunto, Theo se lo advirtió, sea quién sea el que pudo con la magia de Dumbledore es lo suficientemente peligroso como para hacerle daño a ella (algo que ya había intentado) y ellos, antes que nada, son slytherin y se cuidan el pellejo jejeje.

Déjenme saber sus opiniones al respecto.

 **Respuestas:**

 **herkyo** : Aquí te traje una dosis alta de Zabini y de Nott jajajaja, espero te haya gustado. Pensemos en las deidades como los ángeles de la guarda de los magos y brujas jajaja, esa imagen va de acuerdo a lo que tengo pensado. Gracias por estar aún por ahí después de haber tardado tanto en actualizar pensé que ya no quedaría nadie de los que me comentaban el fic. Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo.

 **Liz Lobos:** Gracias por tus cálidas palabras, es lindo saber que los delirios que tengo llegan a gustar jajaja. Confía en Mariska, ella tiene mucho enojo y odio hacia aquellos que masacraron a su familia, desea venganza… deberá aprender a lidiar con eso y otras cosas más… espero te siga gustando el fic para cuando termine de revelar todo jejeje. Un abrazo virtual

 **Lotus-one** : Sí, fui confusa, lo siento. De hecho dudé mucho con el capítulo… prometo que las cosas se irán aclarando, sólo espero que cuando revele todo siga siendo interesante para los lectores jejeje, son los riesgos de crear expectativas, a veces no las cumplimos y con justa razón recibimos tomatazos jajaja. Un abrazo

 **Lunatico0030:** Aquí estoy, incluso antes del fin de semana jajajaja. Creo que mi próxima actualización llegará antes que marzo pero no me animo a prometerlo, haré lo posible. Un abrazo

 **Altais Malfoy Black:** Traje un capítulo menos explicativo, creo que es más llevadero porque concluyo cosas que de capítulos anteriores, espero te guste. Ojalá no te haya confundido con mi PM jajajaja, sé que es ambicioso lo que planeo pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo marche bien. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo

 **TsukihimePrincess:** En el capítulo que presento a Mariska digo en los comentarios que el apellido debía sonarles de algún lugar jejejeje pero no podía decir mucho más o arruinaba la sorpresa. En el capítulo anterior largué demasiadas sorpresas, lo sé, prometo que una a una se irán resolviendo, sólo temo que la manera en que lo haga no les agrade peeero, si hasta ahora les ha gustado un poquito mi delirio, creo que no voy por mal camino jejeje. Piensa en esas deidades como ángeles de la guarda de magos y brujas, esa sería la mejor manera de explicarlo. Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo.

 **JazySpain** : Aquí estás de nuevo en los créditos… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo jejeje! Si te gusta la mitología, aquí tendrás bastante a partir de ahora… ya presenté el contexto, ya desarrollé a la castaña lo suficiente como para moldearla a mi manera a partir de ahora… espero que te siga gustando lo que escriba. Un abrazo virtual

 **D. Vie:** Cómo estas, niña? Mejorando? Espero que sí... como te dije por PM, muchas gracias por semejante review, fue impresionante jejeje. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo tranquilo… resuelvo algunas cosas, desarrollo otras pero, en comparación al anterior, es más tranquilo. Ya iré resolviendo esas cosas que fui dejando al pasar en cada capítulo. Ojalá te haya gustado. Espero seguir leyendo cosas tuyas… necesito mi dosis de Marcus jajajajaja, sin apuro, tu salud y tu vida muggle están primero. Un abrazo y cuídate mucho.

 **YUKI NICKY1:** Con sinceridad, dudé mucho con el capítulo anterior pero me parecía que ya había utilizado mi cuota explicativa con los Romanov y Rasputín como para encima seguir explicando deidades y cuestiones célticas que tomo como inspiración… confié en que me disculparían eso. Hermione debe superarse a sí misma constantemente aquí, ya aprendió que si se descuida un instante, puede ser fatal, quedó afectada por esa experiencia y por eso ahora estará triplemente alerta, incluso en compañía de Nott y Zabini. Hablando de ese par, en este fic los desarrollo de manera diferente al otro jejejeje, así lo requiere la historia, espero que te simpatice el cómo los estoy manejando. De a poco iré resolviendo lo que planteo y cerrando las puestas que abro… tardaré en hacerlo seguramente pero lo haré. Debo agradecer esa imagen final… hiciste que se me viniera a la mente una escena con Harry y tú eres la responsable jajajaja, eres una genia, lo digo de corazón. Creo que Harry tendrá un destino diferente al que le había trazado y eso es gracias a ti y tus lindas palabras, el ojiverde debe estarte agradecido jajaja. Un fuerte abrazo, nos estamos leyendo.

 **crazzy76:** anímate! Vamos, seguro tienes muchas ideas que darán a luz excelentes fics! Sí, dale una oportunidad, piensa que ella creció con una historia trágica de su familia y ahora depende de ella remontar lo que le arrebataron… tiene mucha sed de venganza pero ya se encauzará… Harry tendrá su oportunidad, paciencia… por ahora no tiene una relación con Hermione, sólo se han cruzado, ya llegará su momento. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo.

 **Schlaf Ruternless:** Actualicé más rápido de lo que creía, en el siguiente capítulo comenzaré a resolver algunas cosas que planteo. Saludos!

* * *

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **No sean tímidos y dejen un review, alimentan esta historia.**

 **Saludos**

 **XD**

φυσική αρμονία


	14. Puertas que se abren

**¡Hola!** Con ustedes, un nuevo capítulo de este delirio delirante que delira jajaja!

 **Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling, yo sólo juego con las sobras que dejó olvidadas por ahí.

Aunque no actualice seguido este fic, no lo abandono, tengan paciencia XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Puertas que se abren**

Antes de que su cuarto año comenzara y los cambios la abordaran uno tras otro como vagones del Expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo a solas recorriendo la escuela, sobre todo aquellos lugares que parecían deshabitados, le permitían pensar, poner sus ideas en orden. Aunque resulte extraño, en algunas ocasiones la castaña dejaba su cerebro en _off_ y permitía que sus pies la guíen intuitivamente y así fue como llegó por primera vez hace dos años a la Torre Oscura, lugar al que ahora iba en busca de paz y tranquilidad para sus pensamientos.

Estaba finalizando abril, muchas cosas habían pasado y, con el fin del año escolar tan cerca, debía tomar algunas decisiones. Ese día en particular, tenía demasiadas cosas rondando su cabeza y deseaba estar sola para desmembrar cada uno de sus conflictos mentales, no deseaba volver a su Sala Común ni al Salón Comedor hasta no haber pasado revista a cada uno de sus problemas.

En situaciones como esa, recordaba a su madre, aquella mujer que la marcó a fuego para el resto de su vida. Ella siempre le decía que su única preocupación en la etapa escolar debía ser estudiar, eso y nada más, algo muy difícil dadas las actuales circunstancias porque no podía simplemente 'sólo' estudiar, no podía preocuparse sólo por su rendimiento académico, siempre había algo más o alguien más que intervenía con sus planes y agenda. Nadie puede negar que a comienzo del año en curso se lo había propuesto: 'nada de quedar en medio de los conflictos de otros', 'nada de dejarse llevar por los altercados ni las provocaciones' pero, sin embargo, del dicho al hecho, hay un gran trecho y del deseo a lo concreto, se abre un gran abismo.

A veces se preguntaba qué hubiese sido de su vida sin la magia. Hermione era como todos y de vez en cuando sucumbía a los 'que tal si…', esos grandes embriagantes de la vida, uno puede perderse en ellos como si se tratara de una droga. Cuando se está tan azotado por la realidad presente, tan disconforme, el ser humano se vuelve adicto a esos sueños diurnos que te permiten transportarte a otras realidades, siempre más felices, siempre más cercanas a la perfección, en ellas todo es mucho más fácil.

—¿Qué tal si no hubiera tenido magia?— se susurraba a sí misma mientras dejaba atrás el barullo de los estudiantes.

Se sonrió, era sencillo imaginarse cuál sería su vida sin ella, lamentablemente no veía que fuera muy distinta a la que llevaba ahora porque Hermione fue y es una chica solitaria, nunca fue buena con las relaciones sociales. Según ella misma, el universo decidió compensar su rapidez de aprendizaje y su espíritu lógico con esa deficiencia. Cuando repara en esto, siempre termina recordando su infancia, recordando cómo los niños del jardín la hacían a un lado sólo porque no lograba conectar con ellos, sólo porque era diferente.

¿Quién dijo que los niños son buenos por naturaleza?, definitivamente, alguien que ha olvidado por completo esa etapa de la vida y nunca se dignó a pasar por una plaza y observar.

Los niños pueden llegar a ser los seres más crueles porque aún no tienen incorporado el filtro social, las inhibiciones culturales que moldean el comportamiento y dictaminan las respuestas individuales y grupales de los seres humanos. Así, si a un niño no le agrada otro, no sólo lo ignorará o pretenderá no verlo, puede simplemente decirle sin tapujos ni contratiempos "no me gustas" o "eres fea" o lo que se les ocurra en ese momento; pueden incluso acompañar sus palabras con gestos bastante hirientes e incluso empujones. Ellos no tienen problema alguno de reírse en la cara de otro, señalarlo y burlarse. También son proclives a escudarse en grupos, lo que le confirma a Hermione la pulsión primaria del hombre que lo incita al gregarismo, el ser humano siempre busca la compañía de un par similar para acoplarse y expulsa al que considera un extraño.

Los extraños como ella.

Cada vez que Hermione piensa en esa pulsión humana, su mente la lleva a reflexionar sobre la división de casas de Hogwarts. Se sonríe al concluir que se peca de ingenuo al agrupar a los estudiantes según los preconceptos que grita un sombrero con el objetivo de contribuir con la formación del cuerpo estudiantil, encima se trata del sombrero de Godric Gryffindor, ¿cómo confiar ciegamente?, — _"Ilusos"_ — solía pensar la bruja. Sí, es cierto que se potencian las cualidades positivas pero, en igual medida, se potencian los defectos, se alimenta el cáncer que amenaza con destruir a la sociedad mágica británica por completo. ¿Por qué?, porque no existe un esfuerzo real de cooperación y si alguna vez existió, se perdió en el limbo de los tiempos pasados.

La castaña no puede evitar reflexionar sobre los alcances de una colaboración real. —" _¿Qué se lograría si se reuniera la tenacidad de los Hufflepuff, la curiosidad de los Ravenclaw, la valentía de los Gryffindor y la astucia de los Slytherin?, ¿a dónde llegaría el mundo mágico británico si el altruismo de Hufflepuff controlara el individualismo de Ravenclaw y el instinto de supervivencia de los Slytherins dominara el instinto suicida de los Gryffindors?, ¿quién sabe…? Tal vez existe una razón para mantenernos divididos… tal vez la razón está en que juntos podríamos ser más… mucho más"_ —

Su mente solía hacer esto, solía llevarla por caminos y conclusiones peligrosas.

—" _Pero eso no importa… las utopías son utopías… los 'que tal si…' son sólo eso… posibilidades que no tienen impacto real en el día a día…"_ — se reprendía a sí misma sólo para concluir con firmeza — _"lo que importa es lo que soy hoy, una slytherin, una serpiente no tan solitaria gracias a algunos magos y brujas que se me han pegado como ventosas_ — se sonrió al pensar en Theo, Blaise, Millicent y Tracey — _soy una bruja sangresucia que no debe depender de nadie ni de nada porque la vida puede quitarte con la misma facilidad que te da y así como llegaron pueden irse, abandonarme… yo no soy débil, yo debo resistir… soy una serpiente, debo sobrevivir"_ — suspiró con resignación y algo de tristeza, quería creer que sus actuales relaciones eran reales, quería creer que perdurarían pero el miedo y la suspicacia le hacían resguardarse, previendo que algún día ellos la dejen tan sola como la encontraron o, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez ella deba dejarlos a ellos.

Hermione no era consciente en ese momento de los fuertes lazos que pueden forjarse con aquellos a quienes les demuestras tu lealtad. Ella no podía ver el cuadro completo que había comenzado a prefigurarse, tampoco llegaba a entender cuánto había cambiado su presencia el destino de muchos. Aún quedaban años para demostrar hasta qué punto su existencia misma en la casa de las serpientes serviría para evitar que la oscuridad engulla una generación completa de magos y brujas que deberán mostrar su valía.

Había llegado a la Torre Oscura, no había estado allí en todo el año, había tenido demasiados contratiempos entre Potter, los Weasley, Krum, el Torneo… era demasiado, pero ahora ahí estaba, sola consigo misma y la brisa fresca en su rostro. Tenía más de una preocupación en ciernes y su mente no le daba tregua, debía dejar de soñar despierta y ocuparse de los asuntos que la acosaban en ese momento. Se reprendió a sí misma por perder su preciado tiempo soñando en lugar de intentar resolver los asuntos que la perseguían, asuntos que en cualquier momento la devorarían si no se ocupaba.

El primero de ellos, el más importante, los exámenes… aunque ahora, su vida escolar también involucraba a sus compañeros.

Con tanto ajetreo en los alrededores, los estudiantes prácticamente habían olvidado que se encontraban en una escuela cuyo calendario académico continuaba, a pesar del Torneo y la visita de otras dos instituciones. Aunque la castaña era la excepción, no era la única, junto con cierto pelinegro de ojos azules no sólo mantuvieron su estándar sino que lo superaron, la combinación de ambos como compañeros de estudio y de trabajo pareció potenciar sus altas calificaciones, poseían un espíritu lógico y metódico que se complementaban haciendo de ellos una potencia avasalladora, algo aterradora dirían los profesores. A pesar de esto, Hermione era consciente de que no debía confiarse, hasta que no concluyan las instancias evaluativas no podía descansar, debía repasar, no podía olvidar que estaba en una escuela y que sus padres la enviaban a estudiar, en primer y último lugar, el resto de sus 'tareas' sólo debían ser pasatiempos. En el fondo y sin que lo reconociera en voz alta, agradecía que Nott estuviera junto a ella, de alguna manera hacía que el estudio se volviera algo más relajante y divertido.

Como él, también las chicas colaboraron un poco llevándole cierta tranquilidad y eso no podía creerlo. Pansy Parkinson izó la bandera de la paz y mantenían una tregua indefinida, no se trataban, no se hablaban, se miraban con hostilidad pero no se incordiaban y la pelinegra dejó de molestarla. Daphne, por su parte, era demasiado diplomática para el gusto de la castaña, era como si su cese de hostilidades tuviera más que ver con futuros beneficios que con mantener la calma en el momento. Para Hermione, definitivamente, la rubia de ojos esmeralda era la más slytherin de todos y, a decir verdad, ella le hacía honor a su apellido, los Greengrass siempre fueron neutrales y parecía ser que la nueva generación iba por el mismo camino.

Las que eran harina de otro costal eran Tracey Davis y Millicent Bulstrode. La primera de ellas era muy sobreprotectora con la segunda y la castaña no sabía bien a qué se debía esa entrega, tampoco quería averiguarlo aunque siempre le llamó la atención. Lo justo es que desde que Bulstrode estaba cubriéndole sus espaldas viendo que ninguno de otra casa la incordiara, Davis se volvió mucho más amable de lo serpentinamente posible, al punto de los escalofríos. Los meses pasaron y Hermione se acostumbró a la presencia silenciosa de Millicent que hacía uso y abuso de su tamaño, parecía más relajada al respecto, como si aquel día que lloró en su hombro le hubiera quitado una carga en su pecho y eso Tracey lo tenía muy en cuenta. Sin quererlo, ambas tenían una deuda con la sangresucia, una que no se pagaba con simples favores y estaban dispuestas a honrar esa obligación llegado el momento.

Las horas de estudio se hicieron amenas en la Sala Común, por primera vez desde que pisó la casa de las serpientes, Hermione Granger podía pasar tiempo en ese lugar sin recibir golpes bajos, maleficios y demás ataques. Incluso Draco Malfoy pareció relajarse con su presencia, algo que era más que sospechoso y la castaña no se confiaba, esa serpiente albina no había cesado sus hostilidades, sólo estaba esperando el momento oportuno de pegarle dónde más le pudiera doler y en el preciso instante en el que ninguno de los chicos o chicas esté presente para defenderla. Por esa razón, no bajaba la guardia con él, no era el Príncipe de la Serpientes gratuitamente, él era un Malfoy y con ellos siempre se debe tener cuidado porque guardan veneno letal en su mordida.

Pero, más allá de todas y cada una de las ofidias que el mundo pudiera llegar a parir existía una cuyo caso era digno de estudio… Blaise Zabini. Entre Hermione y Theo mantenían a raya al moreno, no porque necesitara ayuda con sus deberes o copiar sus ensayos, su debilidad no era la falta de capacidad o inteligencia sino cierta tendencia desmesurada hacia la dispersión. Hermione estaba segurísima que padecía TDAH, ya tenía esa sospecha desde hace un par de años con sólo verlo deambular, pero ahora que compartían horas de estudio y de descanso, ya no le cabía ninguna duda, lo había confirmado. Theo no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella desde que la bruja le explicó una tarde qué significaban esas siglas, no necesitó muchos argumentos para convencerlo, sólo describir los síntomas.

—¡No puede ser!, ¿de nuevo olvidó que tenía detención con el profesor Snape? — protestó algo sorprendida.

Había estado esperándolo en la biblioteca para terminar los deberes de transfiguraciones y el moreno nunca apareció, supuso que estaría con alguna 'amiguita' inspeccionando algún armario de escobas. Horas más tarde, se enteraba por Theo que estaba en la oficina del profesor Snape cumpliendo con un castigo.

—Sí— respondió lacónicamente Theo —lo irónico es que la detención comenzó porque se olvidó su caldero pero ahora se olvida de ir a cumplir el castigo por lo que sigue castigado…— suspiró con cierto hastío.

—Cada día me convenzo más de que padece T.D.A.H.— murmuró mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz, seguía pareciéndole increíble que alguien olvidase su caldero justamente para ir a 'Pociones', definitivamente Blaise lograba exasperarla incluso estando ausente.

El pelinegro la miró y parpadeó inquisitivamente, no entendía que significaba pero parecía algo serio y muy grave. La castaña, dándose cuenta que opinó en voz alta procedió a explicarle.

—T.D.A.H., Trastorno de Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad—

—¿Y eso qué significa…?— si algo le molestaba a Theo era no entender el sentido de lo que le estaban diciendo por más que entendiera las palabras.

—Es una alteración del comportamiento— miró de reojo al pelinegro, tenía una mirada rara sobre ella —mucha gente lo padece, es más normal de lo que se piensa—

—¿Es una enfermedad muggle contagiosa? — preguntó.

Hermione se sonrió, olvidaba que le estaba hablando a un mago sangrepura que tenía internalizados esos prejuicios y que cualquier cosa extraña era 'culpa' de los muggles.

—No, no es una enfermedad, dije que es una 'alteración del comportamiento' y es hereditario— se detuvo y miró a Theo con seriedad —para que lo entiendas, las personas que lo padecen suelen distraerse fácilmente y olvidarse las cosas con frecuencia, cambian rápidamente de una actividad a otra, sueñan despiertos y fantasean demasiado, tienden a no terminar lo que empiezan, pierden las cosas con facilidad, siempre están muy inquietos, hablan sin parar e interrumpen a las personas, corretean mucho, tocan todo lo que ven, son impacientes, suelen decir comentarios inadecuados, tienen problemas para controlar sus emociones— explicaba la castaña con su típico tono sabelotodo.

El misántropo la escuchó atentamente, no podía creer que existiera algo que pudiera calificar y clasificar a la molestia con piernas que significaba el moreno en su vida.

—Propongo algo— dijo Theo luego de una milésima de segundo de reflexión.

—¿Qué? — preguntó ella algo extrañada, el rostro de su compañero estaba demasiado serio.

—En lugar de llamar eso 'TEDEAACHE', podemos decir simplemente 'Síndrome de Blaise'— se sonrió y agregó —explica al ciento por ciento lo que significa ese trastorno—

Esa media sonrisa llegó a sus ojos azules dándoles un brillo juguetón, algo extraño en él. Theo volvió a sus deberes y la castaña lo observó unos segundos, guardando para sí la imagen que acababa de ver, sintió que había sido testigo de algo único e irrepetible y quería guardar ese momento en su memoria.

Ambos acordaron ese mismo día que harían lo posible por contener la diseminación humana que constituía la esencia de Zabini. Una de las formas que encontraron era mantenerlo atento al calendario, por primera vez Hermione encontró a alguien a quién le servían los señaladores de colores, se sentía feliz por algo tan irrisorio como eso. Además, le regaló una agenda muggle a la que le había puesto un encantamiento ella misma para que se actualizara sola y vibrara cada vez que llegaba algún acontecimiento. (*)

Pensar en los exámenes y las tareas la llevaba a pensar en su trabajo en la biblioteca, algo que no debía descuidar si deseaba mantener su privilegio.

Madame Pince era muy exigente con ella, pedía sumo cuidado con cada ejemplar que pasaba por sus manos y podía llegar a convertirse en un auténtico fastidio. Sin embargo, Hermione debía reconocer que le resultó mucho más gratificante de lo esperado estar al lado de esa bruja. Ambas compartían verdadero amor por los libros y cuando Madame Pince comprobó la dedicación de la castaña, le enseñó varios hechizos muy útiles para su cuidado y preservación, algo que la joven bruja agradecía en silencio, tampoco le agradaba regalar sonrisas a diestra y siniestra, no iba con su personalidad algo hostil que deseaba mantener. Por su parte, la chica estaba pensando aplicar el sistema de clasificación muggle por medio de fichas, de esa manera podía optimizar el tiempo gracias a un catálogo bibliográfico al que podía incluirle palabras claves y una breve reseña. Sería un trabajo arduo pero bien valdría la pena: su mente imaginaba un fichero mágico capaz de gestionarse por sí mismo, alguna vuela pluma modificada para ingresar cada nuevo ejemplar y que registrara cada búsqueda y salida o entrada de préstamos, todo eso evitaría la pérdida de ejemplares dentro y fuera de la biblioteca.

Pensar en los libros y la biblioteca la llevaba a pensar en el falso Moody, gracias al maldito libro de herbología que le incautó a Longbottom.

Después de haber compartido con Theo sus dudas y sospechas respecto a su profesor de DCAO, fueron juntos a la oficina del profesor Snape, a pesar de que era bastante tarde y corrían el riesgo de enfrentarse a una detención.

Cualquiera que haya tratado con Severus Snape concluye que el mago no tiene una amplia gama de expresiones, por el contrario, se caracterizaba por mantener su estoicismo aún en las circunstancias más apremiantes. Salvo honradas excepciones que carecían de testigos potenciales, lo único que se puede obtener de él era su característica elevación de la ceja izquierda, los labios formando una línea recta y, si la situación lo ameritaba, su ceño fruncido –cabe aclarar que su enojo era directamente proporcional a la profundidad y cantidad de arrugas en su frente. Theo y Hermione sabían esto mejor que nadie, después de todo, eran slytherins y ellos conocían muy bien al Jefe de su Casa. Sin embargo, esa noche presenciaron el acontecimiento del año: tras hablarle de sus sospechas y mostrarle las pruebas, escucharon un breve y profundo sonido gutural pero fue la mueca de profundo y devastador enojo lo que los sorprendió y aterró, creyeron que morirían ahí mismo. Esa era la prueba inapelable de que su profesor de pociones estaba decididamente alterado, había descubierto quién le había estado robando ingredientes, entre otras cosas un tanto más siniestras.

Gracias a Salazar no fueron llevados junto al director, simplemente se les pidió retirarse a sus habitaciones con la advertencia de que no debían mencionar palabra alguna a nadie, algo que cumplirían hasta el fin de los tiempos. Al día siguiente, tanto Hermione como Theo no se sorprendieron al notar que en la mesa alta no estaban ninguno de los tres directores, ni el profesor Snape, ni Mcgonagall. Se enterarían durante la cena que el profesor Alastor Moody se encontraba 'indispuesto' y que se retiraría unas dos semanas antes de retomar nuevamente sus funciones. Más tarde, Snape como Jefe de su Casa le explicaría a Hermione que encontraron al verdadero Moody encerrado en un baúl, su existencia se había reducido únicamente a proporcionar ingredientes para la poción multijugos del mago que lo estaba suplantando, y que tras recuperarse asumiría su puesto docente a pesar de que quedaba muy poco del año escolar.

La castaña confiaba en su profesor, siempre estuvo para ella a su manera, la cuidaba y la instruía desde las sombras y de manera indirecta. Esa confianza se vio fortalecida con la advertencia que le dio antes de retirarse de su oficina.

—Tenga cuidado, señorita Granger— susurró.

—Siempre profesor— respondió ella mientras asentía respetuosamente.

Snape la observó con altivez, ¿la estaría evaluando a ella o la situación?, Hermione no podía estar segura.

—Hmmm, a pesar de que el Director y el Ministro me _recomendaron_ no decir nada de lo que ocurrió creo que sería insensato no advertirle—

—Si usted lo considera, así debe ser—

La castaña reconocía que su respeto y confianza por el profesor Snape rondaba la fascinación un tanto ciega pero su experiencia le decía que ese hombre estaba diez pasos por delante de cualquiera y que si debía aprender de alguien debía ser de él. Por su parte, el mago reconocía el potencial de la pequeña bruja, podía ver sus fortalezas y se sorprendía cómo, poco a poco, eliminaba sus debilidades. Sin buscarlo, había formado un lazo ínfimo con ella, la joven despertaba cierto instinto paternal que a veces llegaba a incordiarlo por lo poco natural que era en él esa clase de sentimientos. Ese instinto lo empujaba a hablar en ese momento tras ver que la chica estaba en peligro, debía advertirle.

—El hombre que estaba usurpando a Moody era un mortífago llamado Bartemius Crouch Jr— sus palabras fueron monótonas, carentes de todo tipo de emoción.

—El hijo del fallecido director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica pero… tengo entendido que estaba muerto, murió en Azkabán poco tiempo después de ser encarcelado— masculló y tragó fuerte, supo inmediatamente que podía estar en serios problemas.

—Veo que ha estudiado historia reciente… bien, eso le servirá— se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó apoyando los brazos en la madera y mirándola con atención —están investigando qué es lo que ocurrió en realidad pero el punto es que ese hombre no murió en la prisión y sabe de usted, señorita Granger—

—¿Por… por el libro?— no era ingenua, sabía que se cruzó con alguien peligroso e inteligente, si su memoria no le fallaba, ese mago pasó los doce TIMOS y EXTASIS, una verdadera hazaña.

—Así es, no le fue difícil deducir que usted tuvo algo que ver con su… captura, eso no es bueno, la coloca en la mira de un sujeto trastornado mentalmente y… muy peligroso— la voz monocorde de Snape logró que sus palabras adquirieran mayor oscuridad.

Las palabras de su profesor sólo la enojaron, estaba indignada, no pudo evitar comenzar a emitir sus opiniones en voz alta.

—A pesar de eso, a pesar de que mi seguridad corre riesgo, ¿ni el Director ni el Ministro consideran _oportuno_ advertirme? — su voz se elevaba, sus ojos se movían con algo de furia y sus manos se cerraron formando un puño — _"¡¿Cómo se atreven a tomar una decisión que claramente me pone en riesgo?!"_ — pensaba mientras sus ojos marrones destellaban por la ira, su profesor pudo notarlo y no la culpaba, después de todo, era la vida de ella la que estaba en riesgo.

—Creen que no tiene importancia pues Crouch está vigilado— agregó con parsimonia, no tenía intención de calmarla pues él opinaba como ella.

—¡Ja!, 'vigilado' dicen— no pudo contener el sarcasmo en su voz —él se pudo escapar una vez y puede volver a hacerlo; además, seguro tiene contacto con alguien afuera, no puede estar operando solitariamente e imagino que no habrá dicho la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba en Hogwarts…— protestó con rabia, bajó su voz y agregó —seguramente esto tiene algo que ver con Potter— pareció escupir con desprecio el apellido de el-niño-que-vivió, eso robó una sonrisa del Maestro de Pociones.

—Por eso le estoy advirtiendo, señorita Granger. No estoy de acuerdo con el Director ni con el Ministro, creo que usted debe ser consciente de esa verdad para prepararse si llegara el caso—su voz continuaba inalterable a pesar de que Hermione prácticamente gritaba.

—Y se lo agradezco, profesor— dijo tratando de serenarse, su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada, en unas horas le dolería.

Al día siguiente, el Jefe de su Casa volvió a solicitar su presencia en su despacho, debía darle una no tan agradable noticia.

El Ministro había aparecido con un dementor junto a Crouch. En su afán por mantener la información controlada y alejada de los medios, decidió otorgarle 'el Beso' a ese mortífago sin juicio previo. Era una salida rápida que no dejaba rastros y evitaba que la prensa se inmiscuyera más de lo conveniente, nadie decía nada y Bartemius jr estaría tal como indicaban los papeles, es decir, muerto. Con lo que no contaba nadie era con Winky, la elfina doméstica que había pertenecido a la familia Crouch y que el fallecido director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional había liberado cuando creyó que ella había invocado la Marca Tenebrosa en el Mundial de Quidditch.

La criatura había caído en una adicción a la cerveza de mantequilla, como consecuencia de la deshonra que significó haberle fallado al señor Crouch. En esas circunstancias, la encontró un tal elfo libre llamado Dobby y decidió llevarla a trabajar a Hogwarts, lugar en el que aún se encontraba cuando apresaron al mortífago. Para constatar la identidad del hombre que se hacía pasar por Moody la llamaron a ella que, al reconocer a su antiguo dueño, tuvo una crisis de lealtades. Al momento de casi ser besado por el dementor, la elfina apareció y se llevó a Crouch jr frente a las narices del propio Ministro.

Ahora que recordaba la situación, sentada en la Torre Oscura mirando cómo llegaba la noche, no hacía más que protestar mentalmente, el enojo la inundó por completo.

—" _Patético"_ — pensaba Hermione —" _vergonzoso, increíble"_ — gritaba en su mente, no quería comentarle ni a Theo ni a Blaise lo que ella sabía, no había razón para hacerlo, por lo menos no por ahora — _"¡¿en la cara del Ministro y junto a un dementor…?!, y si fuera por ellos yo no sabría nada… sólo puedo confiar en el Jefe de mi Casa, sólo en él… él…, él se preocupa por nosotros, se preocupa por mí… ¡maldito sea ese viejo y el Ministro y toda la caterva de ineptos que pueblan este mundo!... ¡Por Circe!, creo que si me hubiera encargado yo misma de ese hombre, habría habido mejores resultados… Pfff_ — seguía protestando con el ceño fruncido.

Pensar en el falso Moody y el peligro que significaba para ella estar en la mente de un psicópata, la llevaba a Harry Potter y el Torneo de Magos.

Para su sorpresa, el Torneo no fue cancelado, de hecho no fue siquiera comunicado que había habido interferencia externa y que la participación de El-niño-que-vivió tenía más relación con el plan de un mortífago que con el dictamen del Cáliz de Fuego. Eso logró enojarla bastante pero ella no iba a enarbolar la bandera de la verdad y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que había ocurrido, simplemente se hizo a un lado, observaba y aguardaba, callando lo que por el momento no tenía sentido divulgar.

La fecha de la tercera prueba se acercaba, sólo faltaba un mes aproximadamente y por suerte Harry Potter se dedicó a practicar. Hermione lo miraba de lejos, a su juicio el gryffindor no tenía consciencia real de lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero, en cierta medida, se lo disculpaba, ese niño había padecido las manipulaciones del viejo Director y su propia experiencia le decía que eso ya era digno de lástima. La verdad sea dicha, pasar tanto tiempo alrededor del ojiverde sin que él lo notara hizo que le cayera un poco mejor, algo que no reconocería en voz alta ni aunque fuera atravesada por crucios. La castaña se compadecía de Potter pero no podía ni quería hacer nada más por él, nada de lo que pudiera decirle quebrantaría la imagen que el chico tenía del director, al contrario, ella quedaría como la 'villana' e incluso como una loca.

Y ahora que pensaba en el Torneo, recordaba a Víktor Krum.

No sabía qué creer exactamente de la relación que mantenía con el búlgaro. Lo que había comenzado como una curiosidad fue volviéndose un asunto cada vez más serio al punto que, al finalizar la segunda prueba, él la había invitado a pasar unos días en su casa durante el receso de verano. No es que desatendiera la propuesta, no deseaba ser descortés ni mucho menos pero, en el fondo, la asustaba pensar que si viajaba, estaría formalizando aún más una relación que aún no decidía que rumbo debía tomar. Le gustaba Viktor, no se iba a mentir a ella misma, era todo lo que cualquier chica desearía pero Hermione no era cualquier chica. Se confesaba a sí misma que le asustaba formalizar una relación a los quince años y con el primero que le prestó atención como mujer, eso sería estúpido. Él siempre estaba atento a sus necesidades pero ¿era eso lo que Hermione realmente quería?, no lo sabía, sólo tenía claro que quería conservar esa amistad, esa relación con él más allá de un 'noviazgo', ya vería cómo solucionar eso llegado el momento.

Víktor Krum hizo que Mariska Romanov apareciera en su mente con fuerza, ahora ese era un problema de debía solucionar de inmediato. Las demás preocupaciones, de alguna u otra manera, fueron despejadas y catalogadas, le quedaba darle solución justamente a éste.

Esa bruja se había mantenido en las sombras durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en Hogwarts, siempre vestía el traje de la buena educación, el decoro y la sencillez. Su singular belleza hacía que los demás pasaran por alto que todo a su alrededor era un misterio y por eso Hermione desde el comienzo decidió indagar un poco más, ella no compraba esa imagen. Así fue como descubrió que no era una Romanov cualquiera, ella era la última de la Antigua Familia Imperial Rusa, descendiente de Anastasia. Por lo menos saber eso le sirvió para ponerla en su lugar aquel domingo por la noche, cuando la abordó con esa extraña propuesta… le había preguntado si deseaba ser una 'bruja natural' pero ¿qué demonios era eso?, y decir que el precio era su lealtad tampoco era algo tranquilizador.

—Aquí sentada no lograrás nada, Hermione— se dijo a sí misma —debes decidir si aceptas o no y para eso necesitas información—

Se paró y fue rumbo al Salón Comedor, apenas probó bocado de la cena y sólo hizo acto de presencia para que ni Theo ni Blaise la molesten, necesitaba tiempo para ella misma y su pequeño 'proyecto'.

—¡Vamos!, ¿sólo eso vas a cenar? — apuntó Blaise.

—Ahammm— respondió mientras le daba un mordisco a un durazno.

—No puedes vivir a base de frutas— inquirió Theo mirándola fijamente — _"pero es preferible eso a que no comas"_ — pensó.

—No tengo mucho apetito, sólo…—

—Sólo estás aquí por mí… lo sabemos— agregó Blaise interrumpiéndola y guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se sonrojó, no iba a decir eso precisamente, iba a decir que estaba ahí sólo porque eran unos molestos que se metían en su vida sin derecho alguno pero la manera en la que lo dijo el moreno daba a entender otra cosa.

—Por cierto…— se escuchó la voz de Tracey —¿dónde están los durmstrang? — finalizó su pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Preparándose… creo, se acerca la tercera prueba— respondió aún más sonrojada, detestaba cuando la tomaban por sorpresa y no podía controlar sus respuestas, era un fastidio.

—Ohhh, entiendo…— dijo sin dejar de sonreír —y tú… ¿ya tienes listo tu baúl?, mira que Bulgaria queda bastante lejos— su pregunta provocó que Millicent riera pero salió a defenderla de todas formas.

—¡Ya basta Tracey!, ¡déjala tranquila! —

Hermione apretaba fuertemente su puño. No necesitaba que se metieran en su vida, no necesitaba que la defendieran, sólo necesitaba saber cómo diablos se enteró Rita Skeeter, quién demonios fue el que le informó, sea quien sea lo pagaría, la propia periodista lo pagaría, ella ya encontraría la manera de hacer que se arrepienta por escribir sobre su vida sin su permiso.

—Buen provecho— dijo con cierta solemnidad, se paró y emprendió su retirada pero antes de alejarse se paró en seco y sin girarse demasiado informó —hoy debo trabajar hasta tarde en la biblioteca, no-me-busquen— masculló al final.

Tanto Theo como Blaise entendieron que se había molestado por el comentario de Tracey que seguía con su sonrisa triunfal. No irían tras ella, a esas alturas ya habían aprendido que había momentos en los que era contraproducente forzarla, lo mejor sería dejar que se tranquilizara y al día siguiente charlarían. Sobre todo querían hablar con ella sobre ese asunto del viaje a Bulgaria, ellos entendían que hacía muy poco que eran… amigos… pero, aun así, sentían la imperiosa necesidad de advertirle sobre las consecuencias de aceptar semejante propuesta, por lo menos en el mundo de los sangrepura. Ellos eran sangrepuras y Krum también… el buscador podía ser muy extranjero y todo pero no dejaba de ser miembro de un linaje antiguo que cargaba con sus tradiciones y costumbres.

Nott estaba bastante preocupado por cómo debía abordarse el tema, sabía que Blaise sería muy capaz de espetarle sus pensamientos sin filtro alguno y eso sería atroz si deseaban convencerla. Estaba más que seguro de que esa noche debía hablar seriamente con el moreno y juntos ver la manera de afrontar la situación de manera decorosa y apropiada. Suspiró y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo Theodore Nott se preocupa por alguien que no sea él?, ¡encima una chica!… ¡una sangresucia ni más ni menos!, si necesitaba una prueba de que el mundo y él se estaban volviendo locos, ahí tenía la respuesta. Si su padre llegaba a enterarse, sería fatal… tanto para él como para Hermione; la madre de Blaise, dentro de todo, no comulgaba con las ideas más extremistas pero mantenía las apariencias, apariencias que su hijo no estaba llevando adelante. Otro suspiro de su parte llamó la atención del moreno, se miraron fijamente, Theo estaba más que seguro de que esa noche iba a ser larga, se debían varias conversaciones y su tiempo en Hogwarts ya estaba contado, fuera del castillo, las reglas eran otras.

* * *

La biblioteca se encontraba vacía a esa hora, todos ya debían estar en sus habitaciones. Con un par de encantamientos ordenó los libros, despejó los escritorios, acomodó los diccionarios, puso todo en su lugar. Hizo todo lo más rápido posible porque deseaba investigar por su cuenta y, a sabiendas de que podría llegar a perder horas leyendo, decidió acabar primero con sus deberes así no llamaba la atención.

Fue ahí cuando lo sintió, no sabría describirlo pero lo sentía muy en lo profundo de su mente, era un murmullo lejano que la atraía, no llegaban a ser palabras, más bien parecía el suave susurro de una brisa entre las hojas de los árboles.

Ya estaba acostumbrada, tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, tantas horas deambulando por la Sección Prohibida hicieron que su energía mágica estimulara los sellos de los tomos restringidos por su peligrosidad. Ella podía escuchar y sentir cuando la tentaban, cuando incitaban su curiosidad para que sus dedos se deslizaran entre ellos y así liberar magia prohibida, pero se resistía, luchaba contra su propia sed de conocimiento, contra su propio deseo de aprender más y superar sus propios límites. ¿Por qué no colmaba sus ansias de surcar los mares de páginas que se le ofrecían?, ¿por qué se resistía?

Por miedo.

La castaña no se avergonzaba por reconocer que su gran limitante era el miedo. No había detrás de ella un soliloquio de preceptos éticos o morales que la detuvieran, esos fueron muriendo uno a uno con los años, lo que contenía su mano era el simple y sensato miedo. Por un lado, temía no ser capaz de dominar lo que aquellos libros le ofrecían perdiendo así su preciada voluntad y, por el otro, temía serlo y desatar en su interior una sed insaciable que no se detendría por nada ni nadie… otra manera de perder el autocontrol.

Cada vez que comenzaban a llamarla se sonreía por su insistencia constante y se preguntaba si alguna vez sería lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejarse llevar por la insensatez y temeridad; hasta el momento sólo se había permitido observarlos y percibir la energía mágica que emanaban. Así se dio cuenta de que muchos de ellos debían ser trasladados aún más a lo profundo de la sección, estaban demasiado cerca de los imprudentes, de aquellos que confiaban en su propio poder y que fácilmente serían seducidos y dominados por sus bajos instintos. Así lo hizo, recatalogó a escondidas y sin decirle a Madame Pince, aunque Snape sabía lo que estaba haciendo y confiaba en la fuerza de voluntad de la joven bruja.

Pero ahora era diferente, lo que estaba sintiendo no era ese bullicio constante propio de la Sección Prohibida, la brisa se estaba volviendo algo similar al cantar de las sirenas bajo el Lago Negro, era embriagante y extasiaba sus sentidos.

Meneó la cabeza, negándose a quedar atrapada en ese palpitar que comenzaba a cobrar fuerza dentro de ella, a esos latidos que retumbaban dentro suyo. Trató de concentrarse en su 'proyecto' y buscó entre los anaqueles, debía haber algo en 'Historia de la magia' o tal vez en 'Runas antiguas', debía haber algo que hable de la 'Brujas naturales' que había mencionado Mariska Romanov. No podía negar que se sentía inclinada por aceptar la propuesta de la pelirroja, era tentadora, aunque antes debía averiguar a qué se estaría inclinando dado que el precio era demasiado alto… su lealtad.

Frustrante. O bien la biblioteca carecía de esa información, o bien alguien la ha eliminado y Hermione se inclinaba por lo segundo.

Romanov descendía de uno de los linajes más antiguos del mundo mágico y, obviamente, sus prácticas encerrarían conocimiento ancestral, magia ahora considerada prohibida, magia primigenia.

—" _No puede ser… ¿cómo no existen registros?... alguien debió haberlos eliminado o escondido… pero ¿por qué?"_ — su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle pero quería continuar — _"¡Encima ese sonido no me deja en paz!, ¡¿Qué demonios es?!, ¡Por Salazar!"_ —

Harta de sentir ese palpitar, ese canto que la convocaba, cerró uno de los libros en sus manos con fuerza y decidió ir hasta la raíz misma del problema.

—" _Estoy siendo estúpida… muy, muy estúpida…"_ — se repetía mientras se adentraba en los pasillos húmedos y oscuros de la Sección Prohibida — _"¿Acaso soy una gryffindor ahora?... ¡Circe bendita!... ¿deseo demostrar mi valía… mi temeridad como los leones?, esto es propio de ellos, saltar hacia lo desconocido, enfrentar sus miedos…_ "—

—Pero tú lo haces por ambición, por curiosidad— dijo una voz femenina y cantarina dentro de ella que la paralizó —Sí… así es pequeña, tú lo haces porque deseas saber, aprender…—

—Si así fuera…— comenzó a responder Hermione entre dientes —habría abierto cada tomo a mi alrededor, sobre todo aquellos que me llaman…—

—Ohhh… pero… yo no te he llamado…— el eco de su risa crepitaba en el interior de la joven bruja.

—Entonces… ¿por qué cantas como una vieja sirena en mi cabeza?... ¡¿Eh!?... ¡dime! — ordenó, esa risa y voz eran juguetonas pero había cierto cinismo en sus palabras, la castaña lo percibía, era provocación.

—Yo no te he llamado… tú lo has hecho… tú has estado buscándome entre los anaqueles, has deseado saber de mí, de nosotras, has clamado a Merlín, Morgana y Salazar para encontrarme… ¿y ahora me rechazas?, eso no es muy educado de tu parte… despertarme y luego marcharte… a Salazar no le hubiera parecido digno de alguien de su casa— volvió a reír.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando o sintiendo, ¿acaso eso era posible?, lo único que había estado buscando era información sobre las brujas naturales, ¿podría ser que aquello que investigaba con tanta tenacidad se presente así de fácil ante ella?

Por supuesto que no, sería presuntuoso de su parte creer que el conocimiento viene a ella porque sí, siempre hay una trampa, siempre hay un precio, sin lugar a dudas.

—Aquí estamos, frente a frente— volvió a escuchar la pícara voz dentro de su cabeza.

—" _Esto debe ser una broma"_ — pensó al verse frente un murallón de piedra al final del pasillo —Lumus— ordenó.

Así iluminó la pared y la estudió con detenimiento, podía sentir la magia en la piedra o, mejor dicho, la magia que provenía de detrás de esas piedras. Había algo más allá, algo que la estaba convocando, era eso o ya se había vuelto loca, podría estar soñando o haber caído en una de las bromas de los Weasley y despertar en cualquier momento en la enfermería.

Avanzó un poco más y pasó sus dedos por la pared y, de inmediato, los ladrillos de piedra comenzaron a moverse de la misma manera que los del Callejón Diagon. Contuvo el aliento y dio un paso hacia atrás de manera preventiva, ¿quién sabe qué es lo que habría ahí oculto?, ante sus ojos una especie de diminuta sala de lectura aparecía.

Hermione no sabía bien que esperaba al seguir ese impulso guiado por esa voz fémina. Ella diría que imaginaba encontrar un antiguo tomo, un libro como los cientos que se disponían a sus espaldas y que seguían insistiendo su apertura, pero lo que estaba frente a ella era algo muy diferente. Ante sus ojos se alzaba una especie de monolito de obsidiana tallado, un prisma triangular recto de casi dos metros de alto, inscripto en todas sus caras (*) y, a su alrededor dispuestos de manera desordenada, había decenas de pergaminos sellados, desparramados en viejos estantes, en un escritorio y en el suelo. Eso era parte de la Sección Prohibida definitivamente, como si alguien hubiera levantado una falsa pared para esconder esa piedra triangular negra, no había libros, sólo pergaminos, el escritorio y anaqueles vacíos eran parte del mobiliario general de la Biblioteca.

¿Debía o no debía seguir?, podía distinguir algunas de las inscripciones de una de las caras, eso era griego, la otra parecía ser etrusco y la tercera no sabría decir a simple vista su idioma. Los pergaminos eran muchos y todos poseían un sello mágico, abrirlos era una clara muestra de insensatez de su parte, sea quien sea quién los haya grabado y ocultado tenía una razón.

—" _Pero la pared se abrió por mí…_ "— pensó mientras tragaba fuerte, se dio cuenta que su boca estaba seca.

Avanzó un paso hacia dentro de esa pequeña sala privada de lectura de no más de dos metros por dos metros, tenía runas inscriptas en lo que parecía ser el marco de entrada.

—No, no, esto es una locura, no… no debo estar aquí… debo, debo irme— se dijo, giró dispuesta a salir y la pared se cerró con la misma facilidad con la que se abrió dejándola encerrada, en la oscuridad, sólo iluminada por el pequeño lumus de su varita.

—" _¡No!… no, no, no… esto no puede estar pasándome..."_ — pensaba mientras palpaba las piedras desesperadamente — _"Eres una idiota, Hermione Granger… ¡una idiota!, ¡¿cómo te dejaste llevar así?!"_ — chillaba en su interior.

Cayo en el suelo, sus piernas habían perdido las fuerzas y no podían sostenerla. Alzó la vista, ese monolito negro se veía mucho más imponente desde esa perspectiva, apenas iluminado. Suspiró y apoyó su espalda y cabeza contra la pared, deseando que vuelva a abrirse.

¿Y dónde estaba esa voz que la llamaba?, ¿ahora que consiguió atraparla la dejaba sola?

—" _Sola, estoy sola… ¿se darán cuenta de mi ausencia?"_ — abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su cabeza entre sus rodillas — _"Theodore… Blaise… ellos se darán cuenta, ¿no?... les dije que no me esperaran, que no me buscaran, incluso me molesté con ellos, así que hasta mañana no se darán cuenta… el profesor Snape también, mañana cuando no me vea en su clase… ¿las chicas?... Millicent y Tracey probablemente informen que no llegué a la habitación… alguien vendrá a buscarme… ¿cierto?"_ —

Así estuvo un tiempo, no sabría decir cuánto, si unos minutos o unas horas. No lloraba, no se quejaba, sólo se reprochaba haber sido tan estúpida como para seguir una voz que provenía de la Sección Prohibida… justamente.

—" _¡Oh! Hermione… ¿desde cuándo te autocompadeces?... ¡Piensa!, no necesitas de nadie, puedes valerte sola, como siempre"_ — se reprendió a sí misma con firmeza. Se paró y dijo firmemente —Lumus máxima—

Ese cubículo ya no tuvo lugar para las sombras. La castaña comenzó a girar alrededor de esa increíble piedra tratando de no pisar los pergaminos, paso a paso sus ojos reposaban en las inscripciones con sumo cuidado. Si en algún momento tuvo reparos en posar su mirada sobre la escritura del monolito, ya no había vestigios de ello porque la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos y se deslizaba en la comisura de sus labios formando una sonrisa de lado.

Se dio cuenta que las tres caras debían tener la misma información ya que, por lo poco que entendía del griego y del etrusco, entendía que ambas inscripciones comenzaban con una oración similar, debía ser algo así como la famosa 'Piedra de Rosetta'(*). Se centró en lo que supuso era la cara principal, el griego, pero era en vano, apenas podía entender algunas palabras, lamentablemente, el sentido general se perdía.

—" _Si tan sólo tuviera un diccionario conmigo"_ — pensaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior, decidió ver en los alrededores, tal vez encontraba la clave para salir.

Se acercó al escritorio, había pergaminos dispuestos unos sobre otros, eran tres pilas de manuscritos de al menos cincuenta centímetros de alto cada una. Tomó uno y lo leyó, en ese momento dio un pequeño respingo.

—No puede ser…— dijo en voz alta y fue con rapidez hacia el monolito y comparó —Esta es una traducción comentada, un trabajo de investigación sobre esa piedra, sus orígenes, su valor cultural, tal vez hasta hable de su propósito— su voz guardaba entusiasmo y alegría a la vez —el español en el que está traducido es antiguo pero entendible y parece ser que, sea quien sea el autor, primero escribió en gaélico escocés antiguo y luego en español— la castaña quería saltar de la alegría, no se daba cuenta que se hablaba a sí misma.

 _Na Druidhnich bha an t-ùghdarras ann an seann chultar Ceilteach, na cumhachdan agus dleastanasan a 'còmhdach laghail, foghlaim, sòisealta agus poilitigeach fiù' s na h-achaidhean. 'S e aon de na gnìomhan, an t-ionad sin a' dol unnoticed le Muggles mar banality ach dhuinne tha as àirde cho cudromach 'sa bha an deas-ghnàth caractar agus an channeling nàdarra draoidheachd._

-"Los druidas eran la autoridad en la antigua cultura celta, sus poderes y atribuciones abarcaban los campos jurídico, educativo, social e incluso político" — comenzó a leer ese primer párrafo que antes apenas entendía y ahora se abría ante ella sin límites —"Una de esas funciones, la central que pasa desapercibida para los muggles como una banalidad pero que para nosotros tiene la mayor de las importancias era el carácter ritual y la canalización de la magia natural" -

—" _¡Magia natural!... ¡Merlín bendito!... ¿Los druidas son los magos naturales?_ "— pensó.

Hermione se sorprendió sobremanera, ahora lo entendía. Su deseo de averiguar algo respecto a la magia natural, algo sobre las brujas naturales, hizo que de alguna manera despertara el poder de esas inscripciones, por eso la voz le decía que 'ella' la había convocado y no al revés. Vio un pergamino en blanco en uno de los estantes, transfiguró otro pergamino en pluma y tinta y comenzó a tomar nota mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre ese exquisito ensayo que también disponía de comentarios de quién hizo el trabajo, debía ser alguien muy dotado e inteligente porque escribía en dos columnas, una era para el gaélico escocés y la otra para el español.

 _Bha làidir bheul-aithris, a 'sgrìobhadh sìos a chur an cèill an teagasg tro fhacail labhairteach, ann aice draoidheach aig an comas a tha lùth a tha. Airson an adhbhar seo, nach eil sinn dìreach stòran, a-mhàin na clàran den fheadhainn a chunnaic aig àirde de chultar Ceilteach: Ghreugais agus Laideann na sgrìobhaidhean air a bhith an sàs ann a bhith a 'tuigsinn an tùs den chomann-shòisealta, ach cha deach gu leòr._ _Ach a bu chòir atharrachadh, chan urrainn, tha glè bheag, nach eil gu leòr beatha a 'sgaoileadh eòlais, luathachadh àm, feumaidh sinn a bhith a' dìon an t-seann eòlas ann an dòigh air choreigin mus deach e a 'tuiteam a-steach iomlan a thrèigsinn._

-"Poseían una fuerte tradición oral, relegaron la escritura para trasmitir sus enseñanzas a través de la palabra dicha, en ella se encerraba el potencial de la energía mágica. Por esta razón, carecemos de fuentes directas, sólo de los registros de aquellos que fueron testigos en el apogeo de la cultura celta: escritos griegos y latinos han sido fundamentales para conocer los orígenes de la sociedad pero no han sido suficientes. Pero eso debe cambiar, no puede ser así, quedan muy pocos, no alcanza una vida para trasmitir el conocimiento, los tiempos se aceleran, debemos resguardar el antiguo saber de alguna manera antes de que caiga en el completo olvido." -

 _Mòran a 'creidsinn, agus abair am facal' Druid 'tha co-cheangailte ris an Greugais 'drus' a' ciallachadh 'daraich', mar sin tha an t-ainm 'fireannaich is na boireannaich aig an darach'. Spèis agus draoidheil luach gus seo craobh thug e dha cur ri seo misinterpretation. Tha iad a 'dì-chuimhnich a tha anns an t-saoghal Cheilteach freumh facal a dh'fhaodadh ciallachadh' DRU-WID-ES ', ie' gu math glic 'b' urrainn cuideachd iomradh a thoirt air 'fìor knowable'. Anns an dà chuid cùisean a tha co-cheangailte ri eòlas, tha e mòr ionnsachaidh fa leth taobh a-staigh na coimhearsnachd._

-"Muchos creen y afirman que la palabra 'druida' está relacionada con el griego 'drus' que significa 'roble', por eso se los llama 'los hombres y mujeres de los robles'. El respeto y valor mágico que le otorgaban a dicho árbol contribuyó con esa errada interpretación. Se olvidan que en el mundo celta existe una palabra raíz de la que podría derivar, esa es 'DRU-WID-ES', es decir, 'los muy sabios', también podría referirse a 'lo muy cognoscible'. En ambos casos, se relaciona con el conocimiento, se trata de individuos con un gran saber dentro de la comunidad"-

 _Mar sin, tha e soilleir gu bheil DRUIDA ainmichte a 'briodachadh taobh a-staigh farsaing clas sòisealta anns a bheil na buill nach robh sagartan a-mhàin ach cuideachd na ministearan creideamh, seanchaidhean, eadar-mheadhanairean eadar na diathan is na fir, a bha nam britheamhan, meidigeach. Cha robh iad ach 'draoidhean', a figear gabhail a-steach barrachd air dìreach bàird no bàird._

-"Así, queda claro que DRUIDA designaba a una casta dentro de una clase social muy amplia en la que los miembros no sólo eran sacerdotes sino también ministros de la religión, depositarios de la tradición, intermediarios entre los dioses y los hombres, eran jueces, médicos. No sólo eran 'chamanes', su figura engloba mucho más que simples bardos o vates"-

 _Tha iad a 'fair' an t-seann eòlas is air a ghleidheadh. Tha iad ag oideachadh ginealach ri teachd. Tha iad an uachdarain de 'draoidheachd nàdarra'. Iad a 'gabhail cùram dhuinn. Tha iad nàdarra bana-bhuidsich agus buidsich._

-"Ellos resguardan el saber antiguo y lo preservan. Ellos educan a las futuras generaciones. Ellos son los depositarios de la 'magia natural'. Ellos nos cuidan. Ellos son los magos y brujas naturales"-

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, nadie nunca le había mencionado o insinuado algo semejante. La enseñanza de la cultura celta se limitaba a lo que pudieran leer en las notas al pie de Runas Antiguas, tal vez cuando se centraban en el Futhark antiguo o el Futhorc que poseía un rico legado celta. De hecho, ella estaba convencida de que 'druida' tenía su raíz en el griego antiguo y estaba relacionada con la palabra y simbología del 'roble', podía citar a varios magos y brujas catedráticos que reiteraban en sus estudios esa sentencia. Según ese… ensayo que ahora leía… la palabra 'druida' tiene su raíz en el propio universo céltico y, sin lugar a dudas, tenía mucho sentido.

Su sed de conocimiento la dominaba, ya no se preocupó por los sellos de los pergaminos, los abrió con el fin de aprender, de saber, de asimilar lo que tenía a su alrededor. Lo que siempre temió se hizo realidad, estaba sucumbiendo a sus instintos primarios, se estaba dejando llevar por su propia ambición y deseo, estaba perdiendo el control de sí.

Cuando estaba por abrir el tercer pergamino se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto. El sello era en cera amarilla y tenía nada más ni nada menos que el escudo de Hufflepuff y al final de cada pergamino de ese extenso y arduo ensayo podían observarse las iniciales _H.H._

—¡Imposible!... ¿Helga Hufflepuff? —

Tomó otro de los pergaminos y de nuevo H.H., pero no fue hasta ver dos iniciales juntas compartiendo autoría que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda: _S.S.- H.H._

Buscó en el resto de los documentos que la rodeaban pero todos tenían el sello de los tejones o, mejor dicho, de la primera tejona, sólo algunos tenían el símbolo de una serpiente enroscada en un báculo junto a las letras _S.S._. Ese símbolo se asemejaba un poco a la Marca Tenebrosa pero Hermione sabía que era la 'vara de Esculapio', el emblema de la Organización Mundial de la Salud en el mundo muggle, mientras que la vara simboliza la profesión médica, la serpiente significa rejuvenecimiento. Se sonrió, muchos confunden la 'vara de Esculapio' con el 'Báculo de Hermes', cuando en un caso es una serpiente única ascendiendo sobre un bastón y en el otro, son dos serpientes ascendiendo sobre un báculo alado… en el mundo mágico seguramente los ignorantes la confundirían con la Marca de Voldemort.

—S.S. — pronunció y luego agregó con sorpresa —Salazar Slytherin—

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, se daba cuenta que todos, incluyéndose ella misma, pasaban por alto un detalle muy importante de la historia de Hogwarts. Es de público conocimiento que Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin hablaron de la posibilidad de construir una escuela, la idea primigenia vino de ambos, y a ellos les corresponden las casas más famosas, el de los leones y el de las serpientes, incluso su enemistad final fungió en la actual rivalidad entre ambas. Lo que muchos suelen relativizar es que mientras Godric fue en busca de Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar convocó a su amiga Helga Hufflepuff… sí, así es, su _amiga_.

Miró a su alrededor, obviamente el fundador de su casa trabajaba junto a la tejona, muchos pergaminos poseían la letra de ambos, incluso Helga había corregido la gramática de Salazar, en algún que otro manuscrito que la castaña ojeaba, y Salazar hacía anotaciones y agregados en los textos de Helga.

—Increíble— se sonrió y acarició su frente tratando de asimilar lo que tenía entre manos.

Ella se había leído la historia de Hogwarts de arriba hacia debajo y de izquierda a derecha unas trescientas veces, incluso sabía que Helga le ganó a Slytherin en un duelo, lo que demuestra su destreza.

—" _Y pensar que hoy se los menosprecia tanto… ¿qué habrá visto Salazar en ella?... debió haber sido alguien sumamente brillante para que le prestara atención… "_ —

Se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar, lo que veía a su alrededor no era menor, tenía al alcance de su mano las pertenencias de dos de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, se sentía un tanto especial y su orgullo la hacía henchirse por dentro aunque, fiel a su casa, por fuera sólo esbozaba una sutil sonrisa de lado.

Debía reconocer que al llegar a la escuela, los tejones no llamaron mucho su atención aunque, en aquel entonces, no le hubiera molestado quedar en esa casa, después de todo, cada una de las cuatro era especial por algo. Luego de quedar en Slytherin, se concentró en sobrevivir y poca atención le prestó a aquellos que no la amenazaban de manera directa o indirecta, el resultado fue que en su cuarto año haya sido sorprendida por un ravenclaw cuando ella esperaba el ataque de un gryffindor… gran error.

Pero volviendo a Hufflepuff, ellos a simple vista parecieran no tener nada en común con los slytherins, al contrario, si las serpientes tuvieran que escoger a su rival de acuerdo a los valores que enarbolan las demás casas, justamente, se enfrentarían a los tejones. Mientras que estos son justos, trabajadores, leales y sin prejuicios; los hijos de Salazar son ambiciosos, astutos, determinados y sobretodo, autopreservacionistas.

—" _Aunque… esos rasgos dichos así… de manera objetiva… no se contraponen…"_ —

Hermione seguía analizando. ¿Por qué se relaciona la pureza de sangre con Salazar Slytherin?

—" _Porque él no quería a los hijos de muggles ni a los mestizos en la escuela, por eso se fue, por eso dejó atrás la Cámara de los Secretos y un basilisco dentro, para limpiar los pasillos y las aulas de la inmundicia… la basura como yo…"_ — suspiró — _"Eso, definitivamente es una clara diferencia con Helga Hufflepuff que recibía, y aún reciben, a todo el mundo…"_ — se sentó en el suelo, no podía evitar pensar en esas dos casas, no sabía bien por qué — _"Salazar debió haberse peleado con Helga por eso, no con Godric… aunque… los leones siempre fueron iracundos, seguro que su propio fundador era terco e irascible, tendiente a gritar y acusar primero y luego a razonar con más calma… si alguna vez llegaba a razonar"_ — se sonrió al imaginar a un Godric pelirrojo como todos los Weasley y temerario como Potter — _"se dice que Salazar volvió años después… si eso llegara a ser cierto… tampoco dudaría en pensar que fue gracias a Helga, ella debió buscarlo, fue su amiga…"_ —

Apoyó nuevamente su cabeza en una de las paredes y miró fijamente el monolito de obsidiana.

—" _Pero eso no explica por qué alguien que acepta a todo hijo de vecino es la mejor amiga del purista por antonomasia… porque sólo si se es la mejor amiga de Salazar, él te invitaría a fundar una escuela… ¿no?"_ — hablar consigo misma era un signo evidente de locura o vanidad, eso lo tenía claro — _"los huffies son trabajadores tenaces… los slys somos ambiciosos, queremos lo mejor, queremos superarnos y, aunque la gran mayoría piense que sólo conseguimos nuestros objetivos recurriendo a engaños, lo cierto es que trabajamos duro, que seamos astutos y aprovechemos las oportunidades y ventajas que se nos presentan no significa que seamos unos vagos… eso nos acerca a los tejones… y ellos no tienen prejuicios, o tienden a relativizarlos, por eso es que mientras que los gryffindors nos insultan y rehúyen y los ravenclaws se acercan sólo cuando les significa un mérito propio, los huffies… ellos se quedan con nosotros… nos otorgan el beneficio de la duda y eso… eso ya es mucho en el mundo mágico…"_ —

Su cabeza era un hervidero en ese momento — _"siempre se piensa en ellos como cálidos y amorosos pero… ¿será así?... ellos son justos… lo que debería hacerlos más bien fríos y objetivos… porque… para ser justos en toda regla se debe tener buen corazón, es cierto, pero guiado con prudencia, con la distancia necesaria para no herir a otros mientras se defiende a uno, para repartir de manera equitativa más allá de los deseos individuales y no dejarse llevar por los reclamos de los demás sino atender los hechos y las intenciones… y se debe ser bastante frío para separar unos de otras… para evaluar si pesa más la intención que el hecho en sí o viceversa… y ellos lo hacen constantemente… pensándolo bien, no diría que son puro amor a diestra y siniestra, son bien racionales en ese aspecto"_ —

Sintió ese último pensamiento cuasi revelador — _"Pero ellos siempre se apuntan detrás de los gryffindors cuando defienden causas perdidas… aunque no se quedan a vanagloriarse sino que se retiran a remediar los daños, incluso si eso significa sanar al enemigo, ellos no abandonan…"_ — esa línea de pensamiento la llevó a un punto importante respecto a Helga, la fundadora — _"ellos son leales… y la lealtad es el bien más preciado de los slys…"_ — se incorporó y, abrazada a sí misma, siguió meditando — _"muchos de ellos nos defienden o guardan silencio cuando otros nos acusan, eso no está mal, nosotros no juzgamos a los que desean preservarse… al contrario… y, si lo pienso un instante, ellos tienen sus dormitorios y sala común bajo tierra en los sótanos mientras que nosotros en las mazmorras bajo el lago, ellos trabajan en silencio y con el manto del anonimato… muy astuto de su parte ciertamente… nadie espera nada de ellos y eso les da un gran poder… verdaderamente ingenioso_ "— se sonrió con ese último pensamiento.

Volvió hacia los pergaminos — _"Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflepuff, me da mucho en qué pensar, incluso… no sé… ¿y si la ideología extremista de Slytherin no era como nos dicen en estos días?, ¿y si tenía otros matices?… porque dudo que Hufflepuff tolerara semejante grado de violencia simbólica, verbal y física cuando ella aceptaba a cualquiera… o tal vez ella no era tan así tampoco… tal vez ambos tenían más en común, tanto con lo bueno como con lo malo…"_ —

Levantó los pergaminos del suelo, incluso los que aún tenían su sello intacto y comenzó a ordenarlos — _"lo importante es que Salazar la respetaba, la tenía en cuenta y, ¿por qué no pensar que la admiraba?, estos manuscritos así lo demuestran…"_ — se detuvo en seco al ocurrírsele algo —" _¿acaso ella era una… una bruja natural?"_ — empezó a buscarentre los pergaminos, sus ojos saltaban de uno a otro con pasión — _"bien podría haber sido una… vino de los valles de Gales después de todo… tal vez ella era una… una druidesa… y… y él, él venía de los pantanos… York era una zona pantanosa antes de que los muggles la urbanizaran…¿cómo era que se llamaba…?, mmmm… 'Eboracum'"_ — meneó su cabeza como queriendo despejar sus ideas — _"o así estaba escrito en uno de los diccionarios de Runas antiguas… esa palabra ¿no devenía de un idioma céltico emparentado con el galés?"_ —

Se detuvo un momento a recordar lo que había aprendido en la clase de Runas —" _'Eboracum'… en galés 'Efrog', 'Eabhrac' en gaélico irlandés, 'Iorc' en gaélico escocés, al que se ha sustituido el final '-akon' por '-acum'… viene a significar 'el campo de Eburos', 'el lugar de los árboles de tejo'_ — tragó grueso ante la evidencia de sus propios pensamientos — _"¿y si el propio Salazar hubiese sido un druida… un mago natural…?, ¡imposible!_... ¿no?—

No sabía si dar rienda suelta a su impulso de seguir leyendo, estudiando, tomando nota o buscar la manera de salir de ahí, lo segundo era lo más sensato pero lo primero era lo más deseable. Pensó un momento en la voz que la atrajo y la relacionó con Helga Hufflepuff, después de todo, en un momento, esa maldita voz la acusó de no comportarse como miembro de la Casa Slytherin, ¿cómo se había atrevido?, sólo podía decir algo así si había conocido al propio Salazar en persona.

Dio un par de vueltas, analizó las runas del umbral sellado y reconoció que a primera vista no veía manera de salir así que suspiró, fue hasta el escritorio y comenzó a estudiar. Hambre no tenía, aunque sí muchísima sed, pero no encontraba manera de salir de allí y, a decir verdad, usar una 'bombarda' en un lugar tan sagrado para ella como la biblioteca le parecía un verdadero horror. Consideró que tal vez la podían encontrar en algún momento si esperaba con calma y sólo si llegara a pasar más tiempo del debido, y con mucho pesar, utilizaría algún hechizo agresivo en ese lugar. Lo único positivo que podía hacer por el momento era estudiar y eso la emocionaba, la extasiaba y le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para mantenerse en pie.

Esa noche, muchas puertas se abrieron, no sólo la que conducía al extraño prisma de obsidiana, también aquellas que llevaban a otro tiempo, a otras relaciones, a otra magia.

* * *

(*) Sí, esta Hermione inventa mágicamente algo similar a los recordatorios de nuestros celulares jejeje XD, todo sea por Blaise.

(*) No, el monolito no es el de Kubrik y su brillante obra _2001: Odisea del espacio_ jajajaja!, ¿alguno pensó en él?, tal vez hasta escucharon la emblemática música de fondo.

(*)Piedra de Rosetta: es un fragmento de un decreto publicado por Menfis en el año 196 a.C. Tiene su importancia histórica y arqueológica, y muchas más, porque está inscripta en tres escrituras diferentes: jeroglíficos egipcios, escritura demótica (idioma de la última etapa del Antiguo Egipto) y antiguo griego. En esto último permitió entender los jeroglíficos y que ahora puedan leerse y no sólo ser vistos como un montón de simbolitos dispuestos en las paredes de las pirámides… entre otros lugares. Para más información… googleenlo jejejejeje.

(*) No sé gaélico escocés jajajaja, simplemente pasé por un traductor lo que yo quería decir….

(*) Importantísimo: en este fic mezclé mucho sobre los druidas, los aos sí y la magia natural. Por un lado, lo que popularmente se conoce, además de tomar descaradamente las leyendas y folklore irlandés, céltico e incluso nórdico… más de uno que conozca a fondo los detalles puede mandarme a la guillotina y con todo derecho porque bastardee mucho para recrear mi imaginación. Por otra parte, sí utilice un trabajo serio sobre los druidas y las dryades, específicamente este "Druidas y Dryades en la sociedad celta" de Arturo Sánchez Sanz (él hizo un trabajo universitario serio, yo sólo usé lo que él aportaba para recrear el mundo que formé en mi cabeza) pueden buscarlo y leerlo, es muy interesante y se encuentra en la web, lo de él es un trabajo de investigación, no es ficción. El Diccionario AKAL de mitología celta también fue y es mi fuente. Cuando no sea delirio mío, les diré y les haré saber la fuente que utilice.

 **Comentarios:** ¡HOLA! Tanto tiempo! ¿cómo han estado? Perdonen la tardanza, en serio, pero me había quedado entrampada, como siempre, y ahora que desaté un poco el nudo me animo a publicar el capítulo. ¿qué les pareció?, ¿me fui demasiado de mambo?, ¿estoy para un loquero?, lo más importante, ¿les gustó?

Espero no vean contradictorio que Hermione dude y luego tome coraje para luego sacar su veta astuta… me parece que es un proceso, un crecimiento por parte de ella, acá no tiene que mostrar su valía (por lo menos no aún) así que no tiene vergüenza por tener miedo y querer presrvarse, es una serpiente después de todo… y aprovechará cualquier ventaja y el conocimiento es poder… pero también es consciente de que el poder puede controlarte y ella conoce sus debilidades… creo que es complejo así, más real… no sé si están de acuerdo.

Quiero comentar que la relación entre Helga y Salazar siempre me llamó mucho la atención, demasiado, al punto de que tengo algunos apuntes de un fic que tiene como protagonistas a los huffies pero que no sé aún si lo publico o no, es que si ya me cuesta actualizar seguido dos fics… no sé que haría con un tercero… en fin, volviendo al punto, ¿no les llama la atención que Helga haya sido amiga de Salazar? Y encima la tejona le ganó un duelo, o sea que no era incompetente. Suelen llamarme la atención los personajes menores, los que son dejados de lado y, lo confieso, aquellos que tienen un lado oscuro… a simple vista pareciera que los tejones no entran con eso último pero miren nomás a Zacharias Smith, supuesto descendiente de Helga y es el más cobarde… ay ay ay… ya estoy hablando de más… eso es parte del fic que aún no publico jejeje.

Ahhhh! Y Barty escapó con Winky! ¿qué les pareció eso? Mmmm… jejeje, con sinceridad, sé que los personajes deben morir en algún momento, y eso pasará, pero me doy el gusto de salvar a algunos de los buenos y también a algunos de los malos y creo que Crouch jr da para mucho, ¿qué opinan?

Bueno… cuéntenme que les ha parecido. He hecho muuuuucha investigación para presentarles esto (aunque no se note), espero les haya gustado. Dado que sé que me estoy yendo de la olla, dejen sus opiniones, así sé si debo reencauzarme o puedo seguir comandando este navío jajaja.

EDITADO 30-03-2016, 10hs después de publicar: jejeje agregué una oración aclaratoria gracias a TsukihimePrincess XD (te agradezco, en serio), Hermione no encuentra una biblioteca oculta... sino una especie de libro en la Sección Prohibida (esa piedra negra es un libro jajaja, algo grande e incómodo para un estante, ¿no?). Chica, no me ofendió, error mío dar por supuesto que eso se entendía, que Hermione aquí iba hasta el final de la Sección Prohibida (lugar al que nunca había ido, si recuerdan, ella dijo que no traspasaría determinados sectores, por eso sus nervios) y que ahí encuentra, tras esa pared, un pequeño cubículo privado de lectura... bueno, de dónde soy, la biblioteca popular cuenta con cubículos o mini-salas de lectura e investigación para aquellos que se dedican, justamente, a investigar, en eso me inspiré para lo que encuentra Herms, ella accede al lugar donde Helga Hufflepuff investigaba, teniendo a mano los libros de la Sección Prohibida, y Salazar sólo la ayudaba o le daba su opinión, él no trabajaba con ella y por eso los pergaminos tienen, en su mayoría, la autoría de la tejona. Sé que suena similar a algo de Rosas y espinas, quienes la lean entenderán jajaja, comprendan que sale de la misma cabeza jajaja, aunque lo veo diferente... mmmmm... no sé... espero no aburrirlos. QUe haya tenido que explicar sto demuestra cuánto me queda por aprender y cuán amateur soy aún en esto de escribir ficción... gracias a ustedes mejoro! Gracias! XD

 **Respuestas:**

 **JazySpain:** Hola! Espero aún sigas ahí después de tanto tiempo. Gracias por tus palabras. Hermione va cambiando, primero quise hacerla fuerte por sí misma (para que pueda afrontar lo que se viene), ahora le estoy dando motivos para pelear a la manera slytherin (sí, lo repetí muchas veces, la lealtad hace que ellos muevan montañas y sequen mares)… ¿no te ha parecido muy brusco, no?, yo creí que no pero ustedes tienen la última palabra jajaja. Actualizo más seguido 'Rosas y espinas' aunque ahora no sé cuándo tenga tiempo de volver a sentarme y escribir… espero no pase mucho. Ojalá estés por ahí y me dejes saber si el capítulo te ha gustado. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **YUKI NICKY1:** Nuevamente mostré poca interacción entre los chicos en este capítulo, fue completamente de Hermione, aunque en este fic casi todos los capítulos son de ella jejeje. Respecto a tu pregunta, sí, Voldemort vuelve y habrá tercera prueba, decidí que no cambiaría los hechos así que sí encontrarán aquellos que dieron movimiento al canon, lo que cambio son las reacciones, los ejecutores, las alianzas… todo el entorno… pero siguen ocurriendo las mismas cosas. ¿Qué te ha parecido este delirio querida lectora?, debo confesar que no puedo manejar mi debilidad con el theomione y en este capítulo dejé unas miguitas de pan respecto a eso… lo siento… trato de controlarlo pero creo que me será imposible… veré. Sí, Theo con ojos azules y Blaise con ojos verdes, confieso que en 'Rosas y Espinas' lo dejé con ojos negros por ese juego de oscuridad, noche, Nott… bueno jajaja… no muy imaginativo de mi parte, y acá azul oscuro, profundo, como hielo… tampoco muy inventivo que digamos. Espero te haya gustado, no estamos leyendo. Un abrazo!

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Digamos que estuvo a punto de sufrir ese mal (afefobia), sólo que Blaise y Theo llegaron a su vida justo a tiempo… lo único que aún no se acostumbra a ser 'tocada', a que invadan su espacio personal, y creo que nunca terminará de acostumbrarse, menos cuando la guerra comience y traiga lo que ya sabemos. Puedo contarte que estoy con muchas cosas y no sé cuándo actualice Rosas y Espinas, espero que pronto pero… porfa, ten paciencia. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Un abrazo.

 **roohh-guzman:** Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo! Espero te haya gustado, un abrazo!

 **D. Vie:** Hola! Cómo estás? Mejor del resfrío? Leí anoche tus PM antes de dormir y como merecen su tiempo para ser respondidos, aún no lo he hecho (sobre todo esa gema que me mandaste, llegué a despertar a mi pareja con la carcajada, está muy, muy bueno). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ahora traigo un poco más aunque la mayor parte de la info la dejaré para cuando tenga su debate pseudo-intelectual con Mariska jajaja, no podía decir todo en este capítulo, ¿no?¿Qué piensas de Blaise?, me dejaste intrigada con eso en tu review anterior… en serio, no temas decirme lo que piensas, seguro salen ideas nuevas… ¿quién sabe?. Espero saber de ti, que este capítulo te haya gustado. Prometo responderte pronto y también comentar el Regmione que subiste, me encanta todo lo que escribes… no olvides 'Pasará', me dejaste enganchada. Bueno, no meto más presión. Un placer estar en contacto contigo. Un abrazo virtual desde el sur!

 **Altais Malfoy Black:** Bueno, creo que acabo no sólo de despegarme del canon sino de irme a kilómetros de distancia de él, ¿no crees?, Espero te haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo virtual.

 **herkyo:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Fue una pausa entre el 11 (cuando Mariska hace su propuesta) y este, además debía hablar del torneo, lo había dejado muy de lado jajaja. La relación entre los slys sigue creciendo aunque ya llegará la cruda realidad con Voldemort… ese cap lo tengo escrito hace mucho, seguro lo tengo que modificar pero ya se acerca… debo resolver cosas que aún no he escrito pero sí mencionado antes de subir ese. Espero hayas disfrutado la lectura de este capítulo delirante… ¡por Merlín! Hice a Salazar Slytherin un druida jajajaja! Un abrazo para ti.

 **crazzy76:** Gracias por semejante declaración! Mmmm… ya le tocará al ojiverde probar esos labios… ya le tocará jajajaja. Bueno, espero te haya gustado… ¿estás en el trabajo leyendo este capítulo? Te mando un fuerte abrazo (corresponde licor de menta o café al coñac)

 **Jaaaviera:** No puedo evitar mi corazón theomione! Juro que mi primera intención era Blaise, allá lejos y hace tiempo pero no puedo, me inclino por el misántropo una y mil veces… veré si puedo cambiar mi rumbo más adelante pero no me hago ilusiones jejeje. Creo que no puede ponerse celoso de Krum aún… tal vez más adelante… pero por ahora él apenas vislumbra que la chica le importa un poco como para sentir algo más… este Theo es más flemático que el otro, este no tiene ese poder abrumador y esa pasión desmedida… es diferente pero lo amo igual jajaja. No llegué a publicar antes que empezara marzo pero sí antes de que termine… espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes del siguiente pero no puedo prometerlo. Confieso que me costó este capítulo, no sabes las veces que lo reescribí, ya estaba por darme por vencida, lo juro. Espero te haya gustado, Un abrazo y cariños para ti.

 **Aid4:** Llamará la atención de Voldie pero no de esa manera, ella no deja de ser una sangresucia a sus ojos, lamentablemente. Hermione hará cosas, espero no equivocarme con mi decisión, se enfrentará a los horrores pero desde otro lugar… espero conservarte como lectora cuando llegue a esa parte… me falta todavía. Como le he dicho a varios, mi corazón es Theomione, sólo puedo compartirla con Marcus Flint (lo sé, es una extraña elección pero ese slytherin también me enamora), intenté darle una oportunidad al moreno pero se me hizo casi imposible… ahí murió mi idea de emparejarlos. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Un abrazo.

 **Paloma Abril Malfoy-Granger:** Gracias por tus palabras! Son halagadoras! Hermione se enfrentará a mucho, le pondré muchos palos en la rueda, la haré sufrir y la haré muy slytherin. En este fic hago bastante bashing con Ron, lo siento, pero así nació, espero no te moleste. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias nuevamente por pasarte por mis historias. Un fuerte abrazo!

 **¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Espero les haya simpatizado**

 **¿Algún review?**

 **XP**


	15. La Lavandera del vado

**¡Hola!** ¿cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este delirio

 **Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling, yo sólo juego con los retazos que fue dejando en el camino.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: La Lavandera del vado**

Theo y Blaise habían conversado la noche anterior, ambos veían que Hermione caminaba por territorio desconocido y sintieron el deber de guiarla. En cierta medida, el moreno y el misántropo sabían que no tenían autoridad alguna para intervenir, incluso una parte de ellos, esa parte que es bien viperina y que los induce a mantenerse al margen en cualquier tipo de situación, les gritaba que no lo hicieran pero, de igual manera, decidieron actuar.

No era que sintieran celos o que les molestara la relación con Viktor Krum, al contrario, ellos respetaban a ese mago, después de todo, se trataba de un sangrepura de Durmstrang y el mejor buscador del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, habían llegado a apreciar a Hermione al punto de tomarle cierto cariño, se trataba de un sentimiento novel y apenas detectable pero ahí estaba haciendo mella en ambos. A pesar de que Blaise intentaba mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que la veía como a una simple mascota y que Theo quería convencerse de que la usaba para obtener mejores calificaciones, tanto uno como el otro eran plenamente conscientes de que lo hacían porque buscaban lo mejor para la castaña. Nunca lo reconocerían en voz alta, no por ahora por lo menos.

Ambos chicos llegaron al Salón Comedor para desayunar y esperaban verla pero no les resultó extraño que no estuviera, creyeron que habría llegado a primera hora y que en ese momento estaría en la biblioteca, como siempre. Ya se les había hecho la hora para Encantamientos así que se dirigieron al aula con premura. Estaban llegando a la entrada cuando vieron que Millicent y Tracey aguardaban con un gesto algo preocupante.

—Chicos, ¿saben dónde está Hermione?— preguntó Millicent sin reparos en el tono angustiante de su voz.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, Blaise agregó —Seguro pasó antes por la biblioteca, debe estar por llegar—

—Es que…— Tracey dudaba si decirlo o no, no sabía si estaría metiéndose demasiado en la vida de la castaña.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Theodore, no le gustó el gesto que hizo la chica.

—Anoche no volvió a la habitación— completó Millicent.

Theo y Blaise se miraron y sin mediar palabra, el moreno giró sobre sus pies rumbo a la biblioteca, Nott lo miró y un segundo después lo siguió. Ambos se regañaban a sí mismos por haberla dejado sola la noche anterior.

—" _¿Y si los idiotas de las otras casas volvieron a molestarla?, ¡por Merlín!... que sólo sea que se quedó dormida en la biblioteca"_ — pensaban ambos casi al unísono.

Pero no estaba ahí y Madame Pince no había sabido nada de ella.

No les importó perder la clase y recorrieron sitios habituales: el jardín, el árbol cerca del lago, las aulas… pero nada. Tampoco se trataba de gritar su nombre a diestra y siniestra, la buscaban con discreción y prudencia por varios motivos, tanto por si algún imbécil se metió con ella como por si ella misma se había metido en problemas. En ambos casos, los slytherins tratan sus asuntos puertas adentro, sin llamar la atención de manera innecesaria.

No hubo resultados, no había nada más por hacer más que dar aviso de su desaparición. Sin embargo, decidieron esperar un poco más, que por lo menos llegara el medio día, así que se dirigieron a las mazmorras, específicamente al aula de Pociones. Si la bruja no aparecía en la clase, hablarían con el Jefe de su casa y le informarían su ausencia. Para su desazón, no hubo rastros de Hermione, todo estaba dicho, al finalizar le dirían al profesor Snape lo que ocurría.

Nunca Pociones se les había hecho tan larga como esa mañana, sentían que el tiempo transcurría a paso de hormiga. Su mente les jugaba una mala pasada, no lograban concentrarse en la teoría que estaba desarrollando Snape y, lo más probable, era que hicieran estallar sus calderos cuando deban ponerla en práctica, debían concentrarse en la explicación pero una y otra vez recordaban y revivían en sus mentes los últimos momentos con la castaña la noche anterior. Ella sólo había cenado una fruta, un miserable durazno, sea donde sea que ahora esté, debe estar famélica o incluso inconsciente si su cuerpo no tiene energía.

— _"Siempre sobreexigiéndose"_ _—_ pensaba Nott —" _siempre forzando su cuerpo y su energía mágica más allá de los límites, más allá de lo lógicamente correcto"_ —

Theo se había percatado de eso y de muchas otras cosas más en el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Esa chica siempre estaba atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, parecía conocer a todos y cada uno de los que transitaban el castillo, minimamente sabía sus nombres y habilidades. Lo confirmó hacía cerca de un mes cuando se dio un duelo amistoso entre unas chicas de Beauxbattons y unos magos de Durmstrang. Todos apostaron a los chicos pero Hermione apostó todo a la más pequeña y morena de las brujas francesas, ganando varios galeones. Cuando Theo le preguntó cómo lo supo ella prácticamente le dio un somero pero preciso informe:

—Esas tres chicas son Francesca Valery, Marie Keats y Eugenie Duchamp. Son duelistas excepcionales, he leído sobre ellas y he escuchado a sus compañeras hablar de lo que son capaces—

—¿Sabes francés?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Mmmm... algo, mi mamá tiene una prima que vive en Francia y solía pasar parte de los veranos con ella hace unos años...—

—¿Y sólo con pasar unos veranos ya entiendes a esas brujas?— preguntó con sorna y una leve elevación de su ceja.

—Bueno, bueno... también me enviaron a la Alianza Francesa que estaba cerca de casa... tenía demasiado tiempo libre en la primaria...— comentó al pasar haciendo que Theo entrecerrara los ojos —El punto es que Valery siempre actúa primero y con cierta soberbia, llamando la atención de quienes la rodean así comienzan las apuestas, también se deja vencer muy fácilmente, entonces Duchamp entra en acción, un poco más seria volviendo el ambiente un poco más tenso pero dándole a entender al contrincante que tiene la batalla ganada porque no se muestra muy hábil. Era obvio que vencería al primero de los tres Dumstrang y se dejaría ganar por el segundo, no sin antes dejarlo algo exhausto. Así, queda el camino libre para la pequeña Keats, la más bajita y menuda de las tres, con esos inmensos ojos grandes y llorosos que dan a entender que es una presa fácil. Obviamente le gana al segundo estudiante búlgaro pero casi como si hubiese sido por pura suerte, así se da el tercer duelo y lo gana con apenas unos movimientos de varita. Lo que ninguno fue capaz de ver es que esa pequeña es experta en hechizos y encantamientos defensivos, logra escudos tan fuertes que se vuelven ofensivos al reflejar la fuerza mágica del contrincante. A veces, un buen ataque deviene de una excelente defensa... esa es una de las filosofías de esas chicas, además del prejuicio de que al ser mujeres y francesas serían presa fácil de los fuertes y valientes búlgaros"— concluyó su análisis con una sonrisa y llevándose la bolsita tintineante de galeones a su bolsillo interno.

Nott, que se consideraba el más observador, se vio subyugado por la capacidad de esa bruja, de esa sangresucia. Concluyó que seguramente se debía al incómodo lugar que ocupa en slytherin, de no haber desarrollado su sentido de la supervivencia y observación, no hubiera sobrevivido todos esos años.

Blaise, por su parte, pensaba en la castaña y en el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Debía admitir que le resultó en extremo divertido incordiarla al comienzo, molestarla con su presencia porque era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de personas. Lo que no pudo ver venir era que esa bruja se iba a colar en su corazón. Ella tenía la capacidad de volverse una cómplice más de sus travesuras, ella le cuidaba las espaldas como ninguno lo había hecho hasta ese momento, incluso lo hacía cuando era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con sus acciones. Jamás había visto un espíritu tan leal como el de esa chica y eso lo conmovió... él estaba habituado al engaño y la traición, ¡por Merlín!, él es hijo de la traición misma y se mueve en ella como pez en el agua. Creyó que la vida era así, creyó que el mundo se construía así, y no estaba equivocado porque las reglas del juego siempre se tornan a favor del más fuerte, del más astuto, del más inteligente, pero lo que no sabía era que en ese mundo de mentiras e hipocresía podía existir alguien que jugara con esas reglas pero que reservara su sinceridad y lealtad para unos pocos. Hermione Jean Granger se volvió el mayor enigma de la Esfinge de Blaise Zabini, un enigma que no deseaba resolver porque en el desconcierto se esconde el encanto y él es un mago que se entrega al placer, así sea el placer del desconocimiento.

Y ahora, ambos magos se encontraban preocupados porque la joven bruja había desaparecido.

Estaban ya a la mitad de la clase, a punto de pasar a la parte práctica, cuando la puerta se abrió y una mata de rizos rebeldes e indomables apareció. El Jefe de su casa levantó una ceja y la miró con dureza, veía que estaba preocupantemente pálida y ojerosa, ¿acaso vestía el uniforme del día anterior?, su túnica estaba arrugada, sus dedos manchados de tinta.

—¡Señorita Granger!, ¿se ha vuelto demente?, ¡llegar a estas horas a mi clase!, ¡¿cómo se atreve?! —

La voz de Snape destilaba desprecio, algo que hizo sonreír a Malfoy con alegría incontenible. Millicent, Tracey, Theo y Blaise sólo podían ver las condiciones en las que se presentaba y cada uno a su manera se preguntaba qué le podría haber pasado.

—Lo siento, profesor, no volverá a ocurrir—

La castaña había aprendido hace años, y gracias al mismo docente que estaba regañándola en ese momento, que no servía de nada justificarse al menos que se le preguntara directamente la razón de su falta, incluso había aprendido que sólo debía responder si la persona que lo preguntaba era merecedora de conocer sus motivos. Deseaba que su querido profesor Snape no le preguntara más de la cuenta porque, decididamente, a él sí que no le podría guardar secretos.

—Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por su atrevimiento— masculló sin piedad —y dos semanas de detención conmigo—

La chica sólo asintió y recibió algunas miradas reprobatorias de los de su casa y las sonrisas de los gryffindors con los que compartían la clase. Harry Potter la miró con cierta intensidad, estaba acostumbrado a la seriedad de esa bruja pero se la veía muy desmejorada, se preocupó, le había tomado cierto respeto y por primera vez se preguntó seriamente cuán mal podía ser para ella vivir en las mazmorras siendo hija de muggles. Reconocía que nunca se preocupó demasiado por ella, de hecho, simplemente pensaba en Granger como en una slytherin y punto pero ahora, al verla así, se reprendió por no haber indagado un poco más, tal vez su vida era un calvario y nadie la ayudaba por ser una serpiente.

—Espero eso sirva para que aprenda a respetar mi clase— se escuchó el enojo contenido de Snape.

La chica asintió sin ver directamente a los ojos de su profesor, tomó sus materiales y comenzó a hacer la Poción Mopsus, era claramente compleja dado que sirve para manipular objetos a través de la telekinesis. Ignoraba adrede los ojos de sus compañeros que se depositaron en su nuca, podía sentir un escozor incómodo por lo inquisidoras que eran, aún no tenía una excusa creíble y eso le preocupaba pero, por ahora, su primer objetivo era realizar la poción, luego atendería los otros problemas.

Aunque fue la última en llegar y no estuvo presente en la explicación teórica, fue la primera en terminar con éxito la tarea así que ganó diez puntos para su casa, no había recuperado todos los perdidos pero había compensado un poco la balanza. Apenas se dio por terminada la clase, salió sigilosamente y con rapidez, evitando cruzarse con cualquiera de sus compañeros, podría decirse que huyó de ellos, debía pensar una excusa, algo, y no sólo para ellos, también para el Jefe de su casa que, con total seguridad, la inquiriría en algún momento.

Blaise se dio cuenta de inmediato y casi corre tras ella pero Theo lo tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

—Si no me sueltas, la perderemos de vista— dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Si ella quiere nuestra ayuda, la pedirá—

—¿Bromeas?, esa chica no pediría absolutamente nada ni aunque peligrara su vida—

—No es una bruja abnegada, Blaise, si le ocurriera algo que no pudiera manejar, lo diría— suspiró con hastío —sabes que no tenemos el cien por ciento de su confianza pero sí la suficiente como para que recurra a nosotros si lo necesitara—

—¿No la viste acaso?, su rostro… algo le ocurrió—

—Sea lo que sea… no es asunto nuestro—

Con esas palabras, Theodore terminó de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió a la biblioteca, aún quedaba tiempo antes del horario del almuerzo y quería adelantar sus deberes de la próxima semana. No es que al misántropo no le preocupara, al contrario, verla aparecer tan pálida, con el uniforme del día anterior, lo sobresaltó, pudo notar que estaba cansada y su energía mágica parecía haberse consumido, no vibraba como era su costumbre. A pesar de preocuparse, todo el lenguaje no verbal de la chica, todos sus gestos, su mirada, su silencio daban a entender que no deseaba ser abordada, que no quería hablar aún, ya llegaría el momento y él esperaría. Por ahora, no había mucho que pudiera hacer más que aguardar por ella, lo que no sabía Nott era que ese sería su estado permanente, él siempre estaría esperando por ella, velando por ella desde la distancia, desde lejos y en silencio.

Hermione fue hasta la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey la vio tan demacrada y somnolienta que la regañó por esforzarse más de lo físicamente recomendable y le dio una poción revitalizadora. Con su mejor máscara de buena estudiante y su inocente sonrisa, le preguntó si era posible disponer de un permiso especial para descansar ese día, se justificó diciendo que las últimas noches había trabajado demasiado pensando en los exámenes. y que no había tomado en cuenta el cuidado de su cuerpo. Por supuesto, la enfermera le sonrió y no tuvo inconveniente en extenderle un certificado que la libraba de sus clases durante todo el día, con la condición de que antes de dormir fuera a verla una vez más. Eso fue más que suficiente para refugiarse en algún lugar y así analizar todo lo aprendido en menos de veinticuatro horas, además de pensar una excusa creíble para sus compañeros, esperaba que no preguntaran pero, por las dudas, lo mejor era armarse de una buena historia.

Lo primero era lo primero, un baño caliente la relajaría.

Mientras el vapor del agua nublaba la visión de su cuerpo desnudo y su piel se aclimataba a la elevada temperatura, ella pensaba.

—" _¿Quién diría? Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin eran druidas o, lo que viene a ser lo mismo, una bruja y un mago natural…_ — se hundió en el agua y al cabo de unos segundos salió a la superficie con el cabello enteramente mojado y el agua deslizándose sobre su cuerpo— _"Tres, siempre serán tres… tres hermanos o hermanas, tres que serán uno, tres que representan la unidad del ser humano: lo material, lo espiritual y lo intelectual, porque tres es el número sagrado que representa la perfección y el equilibrio…"_ —

Su mente analizaba cada palabra que había aprendido la noche anterior.

Cuando se resignó a que no podría salir, decidió entregarse a la magia y esperar a ser liberada, quería creer que lo que tanto había leído en _Historia de Hogwarts_ era real y que realmente el castillo la ayudaría cuando ella lo necesitase, como en ese momento. No había mucho más por hacer que sentarse y leer, tomar nota de todo lo que iba aprendiendo, deleitarse con aquella investigación de ese inmenso monolito de obsidiana que dominaba la habitación. Mientras estaba en el agua relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo, recordaba cómo podía sentir una leve resonancia emanar de esa piedra negra, era como un eco que la convocaba de la misma manera que los libros de la Sección Prohibida, percibía la tentación de leer esas líneas difusas y pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta. Para su buena suerte, aún conservaba su sentido común y no haría semejante barbaridad, ¿quién sabe qué cosa o a quién podría llegar a despertar?, ya había cometido un error al dejarse guiar por la voz fantasmal, sólo el tiempo le diría si ese error era o no fatal.

Buscando más tinta, encontró una especie de diario de cuero negro con bordes dorados, tenía impresas las iniciales _H. H._ que identificaba al dueño de esos escritos. ¿Era prudente leerlo?, ¿no sería una falta de respeto?, suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos, ya había llegado hasta ahí, estaba leyendo su investigación y es bien sabido que, muchas veces, los diarios y cartas de los investigadores, filósofos o cientistas en general aportan material indispensable para entender sus trabajos.

Ahí encontró respuestas y más preguntas.

— _Tres… siempre tres… Romanov es una, ¿quiénes serán los otros o las otras de la tríada?, ¿Poliakov?... mmmm… imposible, Viktor mucho menos… tal vez ella quiere que yo forme parte, que me convierta en su hermana… es una oferta interesante… ¡Por Morgana bendita! Por supuesto que le diré que sí… pero no sin negociar primero_ — concluyó su pensamiento con una sonrisa ladeada.

El agua ya había perdido el calor inicial, se hundió una última vez. Mientras estaba bajo el agua sintió en su boca el sabor metálico de la sangre, abrió los ojos y vio como a su alrededor todo se estaba tiñendo de rojo. Salió de inmediato hacia la superficie, tras una bocanada de aire miró al frente y vio a una mujer de cabello castaño que lloraba mientras lavaba un uniforme de Hogwarts en la misma bañera en la que Hermione estaba en ese momento, no podía verle el rostro, sólo escuchar su lamento.

La bruja tragó grueso, ¿qué significaba eso?, no era un fantasma, ¿acaso sería una ilusión?, ¿sería un sueño?, miró para todos lados y una bruma parecía rodearla.

El aroma y el sabor de la sangre eran demasiado reales como para ser producto de su imaginación. Observó detenidamente el uniforme que lavaba y se percató que llevaba los colores de Hufflepuff. En ese momento lo supo, no podría explicar cómo pero lo supo, era como si la respuesta a todos sus interrogantes hubiera aparecido en su mente y corazón.

—Diggory morirá— susurró con una certeza inaudita.

Apenas pronunció esas palabras, la joven que lavaba frente a ella alzó su rostro lloroso y la miró fijamente como si de esa manera penetrara en el alma misma de Hermione. Cuán grande fue la sorpresa de la castaña al ver que esa mujer era ella misma, era como verse frente a un morboso espejo.

Tras un parpadeo, la imagen desapareció y el agua que ahora estaba helada se encontraba impoluta, sin rastro alguno de sangre, la bruma desaparecía de a poco. Decidió salir de prisa.

—" _¡Cómo si no tuviera cosas en mente como para tener que preocuparme ahora por extrañas visiones!"_ — salió del agua y buscó una toalla para envolverse — _"¿Qué demonios fue eso? Nunca me consideré una vidente, esas cosas no van conmigo, pero… definitivamente…"_ — miró el lugar dónde había aparecido la figura mientras secaba su cuerpo — _"definitivamente Diggory morirá, lo sé, y nada ni nadie podrá evitar… ¿por qué tengo esa certeza?, ¿por qué estoy tan segura?"_ —

Bajó su rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, no podía evitar llorar esa muerte que aún no se producía, lloraba una muerte futura que nada tenía que ver con ella pero el dolor por esa pérdida perforaba su interior.

—La muerte de un guerrero— susurró nuevamente entre sollozos.

Esas eran palabras que salían de su boca, con su voz pero le resultaban ajenas. Se arrodilló y continuó lamentando tal como la extraña figura lo hacía, en su mente no hacía más que preguntarse qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con ella.

Así, su relajante baño culminó con el efecto opuesto, estresando aún más a la joven bruja.

* * *

En el mismo momento en el que Hermione decidió tomar su baño, Mariska y Dimitri volvían al buque mágico. Habían estado paseando por los terrenos del castillo desde la hora del desayuno, ambos en silencio. La pelirroja tenía muchas cosas en mente y deseaba solucionar la mayor cantidad de problemas que se le habían presentado. Desde que hizo aquella nefasta tirada de cartas que presagiaron traición, muerte y la aparición de un peligro inminente, no había descansado un minuto y día a día se volcaba a sus artes adivinatorias de manera obsesiva, rogando ver cambios.

Dimitri la acompañaba siempre, trataba de no dejarla sola porque la conocía muy bien y sabía que cuando se encontraba enfocada en algo, era capaz de olvidarse de comer, beber o dormir. Trataba de animarla, jamás la había visto tan mal durante tanto tiempo, ya habían pasado meses y parecía que su obsesión se acrecentaba. En algún momento intentó distraerla o relajarla, trataba de convencerla de que las cosas no podían ser tan fatídicas pero lo único que recibió fue la mirada triste y desahuciada de la pelirroja, una mirada que lo conmovió y lo azotó con igual fuerza. Por esa razón ahora estaba a su lado, se prometió que si no podía distraerla, por lo menos le haría compañía, estaría con ella para que la soledad no la engulla completamente.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de los chicos donde un Viktor Krum se encontraba estudiando un libro de Encantamientos avanzado, estaba practicando diversas maneras de crear escudos protectores. Dimitri se tiró en una de las camas y Mariska se asomó a una de las ventanas, se abrazó a sí misma y su mirada se perdió en las movedizas aguas del Lago Negro.

El buscador sintió la llegada de sus amigos y los observó con atención, hacía días que no salía de su camarote, tal vez sólo un par de horas para tomar aire fresco y pasear con Hermione pero la pequeña bruja le dijo que ocupara su tiempo practicando, luego podrían pasear, eso lo sintió como una promesa a futuro así que se concentró en su práctica, no quería defraudarla. Ahora veía cómo Dimitri observaba a una preocupada Mariska y se sonrió, ¿dónde estaba el camarada Poliakov que siempre tenía una broma para amenizar los ambientes?, no quedaba rastro alguno de él, en su lugar había un joven con el semblante abstraído y la mirada fija en su amiga.

—" _¿Será que Dimitri…? ¡No!, ¡Imposible!... aunque… Mariska dijo que él tendría amor en puerta… ¿se habrá enamorado de ella?... podría ser…"_ — pensaba Viktor con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos estaban abstraídos en sus propios pensamientos cuando Mariska chilló muy bajito y debió sostenerse contra una de las paredes para no caer, sintió vértigo de repente, Poliakov saltó y fue hasta ella, en menos de un segundo la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia la cama. Desde hace días el mago mestizo no hacía más que pensar en lo difícil que es la vida de aquellos que reciben el 'don' de la profecía, aquel 'tercer ojo' que sólo sirve para mostrar calamidades, esa clase de magia consumía su energía abruptamente dejándola muy débil. Viktor, por su parte, conjuró un vaso con agua y se lo acercó a su amiga que miraba con horror un punto fijo en la nada.

—Debo… debo salir— murmuró apenas mientras extendía su brazo hacia la puerta.

Viktor la miró y luego a su amigo Dimitri, se preguntaba si sería conveniente dejarla ir estando ella en ese estado. Al ver que ninguno se movía ella trató de erguirse, logrando caer sentada en la cama una vez más.

—" _No puede ser… algo, algo cambió, uno de los 'daoine sídhe' acaba de venir a este mundo… debo, debo ver a Fleur… ella debió sentir algo similar…"_ —

Volvió a pararse con dificultad pero más recuperada y emprendió su camino, debía ver a su hermana druida.

—Espera, Mariska— comenzó a decir Dimitri —¿No puedes salir así?, ¿qué te ocurre?— su voz mostraba preocupación y miedo.

La pelirroja se detuvo en el umbral y apenas con medio giro respondió.

—No se trata de si puedo o no, camarada…— suspiró y agregó —sino de que _debo_ salir…—

Sus pasos eran rápidos, parecía más bien trotar que caminar.

—" _Los cambios se han acelerado…"_ — miró hacia el Bosque Prohibido, la estaban llamando, los centauros pedían por ella, lo sentía en el ulular de los árboles — _"¿Acaso he abierto la caja de Pandora?"_ — cambió su rumbo hacia el santuario, levantó su mano y conjuró un hechizo desilusionador que la ocultó de las miradas traicioneras.

Paso a paso sentía que el cansancio la envolvía, se adentró como aquella noche junto a Fleur pero esta vez el bosque la recibía y se abría ante ella. Al llegar junto a Firenze pudo ver a su hermana allí, sonrió con cierto alivio aunque el temor se acrecentó, eso sólo significaba que lo que sintió era real.

—Hijas de la Naturaleza— comenzó a decir el centauro —la puerta del mundo de los _Daoine Sídhe_ , el pueblo de los Mounts, se ha abierto y _Ella_ ha regresado—

—J'éprouve le changement (sentí el cambio)— murmuró Fleur con algo de pena.

Mariska se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Yo también— se sonrió — _ella_ no es alguien que aparezca silenciosamente por lo que veo— dijo mordazmente.

—No— agregó Firenze sin humor en su voz —los cielos no habían predicho esto, estamos desconcertados—

—Il y a certaiment une raison (por algo será) — suspiró y negó con la cabeza —Perdón, no debería hablar en francés, no me había dado cuenta— su rostro mostraba preocupación.

—No te preocupes hija de Ceridwen, te entendemos—

Comenzó a caminar hacia el claro del bosque, aquél que canalizó la magia de ambas brujas aquella noche que fueron recibidas por la manada.

—Parece que esa pequeña bruja se abrió camino sola, guiada por fuerzas antiguas— comenzó a explicar Firenze —su mente es demasiado inquisitiva y no pudo esperar por ustedes—

—Mi invitación aceleró el cambio—

—Tu propuesta sólo permitió que suceda lo inevitable— llegaron hasta un altar de piedra hecho de obsidiana.

—Ha comenzado — sentenció el centauro y mirando a Mariska y luego a Fleur continuó —han buscado a su hermana, aquella que completara la tríada y cerrará el círculo… y la han encontrado pero el precio a pagar será alto—

Ambas bajaron sus rostros y tragaron fuerte, ¿qué reclamará la Naturaleza a cambio?

—Así es Hija de Bridgit e Hija de Ceridwen… esa pequeña bruja llamó la atención de la _Bean Nighe_ , pocos se atreven a pronunciar uno de sus nombres por lo que ha sido llamada a lo largo de la historia como la 'Lavandera del vado', aquella que lava el ropaje y las armaduras ensangrentadas de los muertos antes de que caigan en batalla—

—Ella anuncia la muerte, la catástrofe, la guerra — murmuró Fleur.

—Sí… es una deidad poderosa… vinculada al combate y el enfrentamiento … tan antigua que hace sentir jóvenes a estos viejos árboles — sentenció Firenze.

—¿Por qué el precio es alto, Gran Sabio? — Mariska estaba preocupada y mucho, lo que sentía no era nada bueno.

—Porque a diferencia de Bridgit, la divinidad del fuego, o Ceridwen, la resguardadora de los ciclos de la vida, _Bean Nighe_ suele cambiar el carácter y el destino de aquella a quién eligió como su Hija—

—Nosotras cambiamos al aceptar a nuestra deidad, a nuestra _Daoin_ _e_ — comenzó a decir Fleur —ellas imprimieron en nosotras parte de sus personalidades, no somos las mismas… —

—Pero el cambio que _ella_ provoca es mucho más profundo que el que ustedes vivieron, jóvenes druidas… —suspiró — ustedes no pagarán el precio sino esa niña… ella entregará su futuro y su energía mágica a _Bean Nighe_ —

—Entonces no debemos… — comenzó a decir Mariska con cierta desesperación.

—Ya es tarde Hija del fuego… — comenzó a decir el centauro — _ella_ ha venido a este mundo una vez más, ha dejado la tierra de los _Daoine Sídhe_ y ya ha contactado a la joven bruja — suspiró —sólo nos queda rogar a los cielos que esa niña sea más fuerte que las anteriores Hijas de _Bean Nighe_ y que no deje que la furia asoladora la domine… que la energía mágica de su _Madre Natural_ esté a su servicio y no al revés… esa sería la única manera de evitar una catástrofe… —

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá… — comentó Fleur con resignación.

Los tres se miraron pensativos. Mariska estaba consternada, ella había sentido la energía mágica de Hermione y había observado su espíritu inquisitivo, por eso se acercó y le ofreció ser una de ellas, una druida, la tercera de la tríada. Sabía que tras mencionarle la existencia de las 'brujas naturales' esa niña investigaría, lo que nunca imaginó era que encontraría suficiente información en la escuela como para comenzar su proceso de aprendizaje por fuera de su tutelaje o el de Fleur. Tampoco imaginó que _ella_ la protegía y ahora que la Iniciación de Hermione había comenzado, la _Bean Nighe_ se transportó al mundo de los seres humanos una vez más para reclamar a su Hija. Rogaba que la esencia de la castaña sea tan fuerte que pueda controlar la esencia de su _Madre_ _Natural_.

* * *

Hermione agradecía hacia sus adentros que ninguno de sus compañeros de slytherin la inquiriera, sintió gran alivio al ver que respetaban su privacidad y sus tiempos. Para no tentar a su suerte, esa noche se quedó en el Salón Comedor y cenó bajo el escrutinio de un sonriente Blaise y un taciturno Theo, decidió probar la carne asada y la ensalada de hojas verdes, probó el pan de cebada y aceptó comer una fruta como postre.

Le extrañaba que ninguno de los tres drumstrangs estuviera en la mesa, se preguntaba si estaría bien ir al día siguiente hasta el buque mágico y pedir hablar con Viktor, le costaba reconocer que lo extrañaba pero así era. Una parte de ella le decía que el tiempo se estaba agotando y que tras la Tercera Prueba ya no contaría con la presencia de aquél chico así que debía atesorar cada momento que estuvieran juntos.

Se levantó de la mesa y avanzó un paso hacia la salida pero antes se giró y vio a Theo y a Blaise a los ojos, se mordió su labio inferior, quería decirles que no la siguieran o que no la buscaran pero si lo hacía levantaría sospechas. Antes de que volviera a girarse para salir, el misántropo la tranquilizó.

—No te preocupes, Hermione, has lo que debas hacer, te esperamos mañana, no vuelvas a perderte otra clase ni hagas que perdamos más puntos tan cerca del fin de curso—

La castaña le sonrió, eran slytherins después de todo, no preguntan más de lo políticamente correcto y ese chico de ojos azules parecía comprender mucho más de lo que decía. Nott era el más empático de todos a pesar de ser el que más distancia ponía con los demás… tal vez era por eso, tal vez podía conectarse con los otros al punto de que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado.

Pasó por el despacho del Profesor Snape quién la aguardaba con una veintena de libros que debían ser llevados a la biblioteca. Tenía dos semanas de detención que debía repartir junto con sus responsabilidades como Asistente, sus estudios para las materias y su 'investigación' privada. Para su suerte, lo que Snape le deparaba era siempre un desafío intelectual: podía ser la corrección de los ensayos de los estudiantes de grados inferiores o los superiores, la preparación de pociones de alta complejidad, la investigación y escritura de los efectos y usos de ingredientes extraños. Sea cual sea el castigo impuesto cada día, ella lo tomaba como parte de su formación como bruja, lo que detestaba era defraudar al Jefe de su casa y por esa razón trataba de nunca provocarlo.

Como era de esperar, su profesor favorito comprendía que ella debía estar en la biblioteca así que esa noche la dejó marchar temprano.

Ahí llegaba, cargada de libros, otros tantos la seguían flotando mágicamente detrás de ella. Los dejó en la primera mesa y se quedó un segundo quieta, inmóvil y con una velocidad sorprendente la chica giró y lanzó dos hechizos seguidos.

—Protego— gritó —Homenum revelio— agregó de inmediato.

Su varita quedó extendida, apuntando a Alastor Moody cuyo ojo se movía intensamente. Se miraron con seriedad y luego el comenzó a reír con energía.

—Bien— dijo cuándo se hubo recuperado — _Alerta permanente_ — agregó acercándose con ese movimiento tan propio de él producto de su pierna de metal terminada en una garra y se sentó no muy lejos de ella.

La chica seguía con su varita extendida y el rostro serio. La última vez que vio esa figura se trataba de un impostor, un mortífago llamado Bartemius Crouch Jr.

—Puede bajar la guardia, joven Granger—

—Podré bajar mi varita, profesor, pero nunca la guardia— lo corrigió mientras su mano descendía sin apartar su ojos del hombre.

Sus palabras sacaron una sonrisa en el hombre, ¿acaso sería orgullo?. Esa niña de sólo quince años logró ver tras la fachada de uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos que habían pisado la tierra, ¿fue suerte?, no lo sabía, por eso es que esa noche decidió ir él mismo a observarla y, muy en el fondo, también para agradecerle, después de todo, estaba vivo porque esa chiquilla desenmascaró a Crouch. Se escapó de Madame Pomfrey, a pesar de que no debía dejar la enfermería, sólo para estudiar a esa niña que, según le dijeron, trabajaba hasta tarde en la Biblioteca. Ahora, que la tenía frente a él pudo escuchar de su boca palabras que ni aurores entrenados pronuncian con regularidad… — _"Podré bajar mi varita pero nunca la guardia"_ — repitió en su mente.

—Sabias palabras, si me permite el comentario—

—¿Qué busca en la biblioteca? — preguntó Hermione de inmediato —¿Acaso algún libro de herbología? — agregó sonriendo ladinamente.

El mago volvió a reír, no tan fuerte como la primera vez pero rió. ¿Hacía cuanto no lo hacía?, ¿años?, ¿décadas?... esa jovencita lo sorprendió de maneras indescriptibles.

—No— respondió sin dejar de observarla —buscaba a la chiquilla que se cruzó en el camino de un mortífago peligroso—

Hermione lo escuchaba, estaba firme y con el mentón en alto, su porte era soberbio sin lugar a dudas pero atento, ella también estudiaba al hombre que estaba sentado entre unos estantes a no más de cinco metros de distancia. Vestía ropas de la enfermería y se veía pálido, ojeroso y cansado, se notaba que era robusto aunque tras su confinamiento había perdido su complexión, tardaría en recuperarla.

La bruja suspiró, hizo un movimiento de varita y uno de los escritorios flotó elegantemente hacia Moody, hizo otro movimiento de varita y sobre esa mesa aparecieron bocadillos y té.

—Sólo los profesores pueden conjurar alimentos desde la cocina, no los estudiantes— dijo sin retirar la mirada de la chica que se aproximaba y le servía la infusión.

—Tiene razón aunque debo corregir que el personal de la escuela puede, no sólo los profesores— respondió y se sonrió —y resulta ser que soy Ayudante de Madame Pince así que entro en esa categoría— concluyó.

—" _Niña astuta…"_ — pensó mientras evaluaba con una serie de hechizos tanto el líquido de su taza, como la taza misma, todo indicaba que no estaba maldita, lo mismo hizo con los sándwiches de la bandeja.

La castaña lo observó con detenimiento y murmuró —Alerta permanente—

Tras unos minutos en los que ambos simplemente bebieron y comieron, el silencio era amo y señor del lugar hasta que la castaña habló.

—Una visita inesperada e interesante, profesor Moody, pero me temo que debo volver a mis obligaciones y usted a la enfermería, de lo contrario me ganaré el enojo de Madame Pince y usted el de Madame Pomfrey—

Hermione se paró y comenzó a ordenar los libros en silencio como si realmente estuviera sola. Tras unos minutos Moody preguntó lo que deseaba saber.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —

La chica se detuvo, lo observó y suspiró.

—¿Acaso el profesor Snape no se lo dijo? — lo miró de reojo.

Chasqueó con la lengua antes de responder —Sólo mostró una hoja que contenía una firma que no era la mía, suficiente como para que Dumbledore decidiera intervenir—

—Entiendo— respondió, miró hacia un costado y dijo —¡Accio firmas! —

En su mano apareció el libro de ingresos y egresos de la biblioteca, la castaña lo puso sobre la mesa y lo abrió en el lugar dónde faltaba una hoja, misma que Crouch junior había arrancado aquella noche.

—Todo libro que sale de la biblioteca debe ser registrado aquí y quién se lo lleva debe firmar, así pude obtener la firma de aquél hombre y ver que no era la suya—

—Hmmmm— masculló mientras su ojo se mantenía extrañamente fijo en la bruja —pero eso no fue suficiente, niña, quiero saber cómo lo supo, cada detalle—

Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba entender por qué una bruja de quince años vio más allá de la poción multijugos. Por su parte, Hermione parecía estudiarlo de la misma manera que él lo hacía con ella.

—Él era… errático, demasiado extravagante—

—Me han llamado de peores maneras, chiquilla—

Ella se sonrió —Paranoico, demente, desquiciado, obsesivo, chiflado, enfermo, viejo loco como una cabra…— recitó casi sin respirar —y eso que estoy siendo amable y respetuosa— terminó de decir llevando su mano derecha al pecho como gesto exagerado de consideración.

El mago se mantenía callado, esperaba que ella continuara, estaba demasiado agotado como para gastar energías insistiendo.

—Cuando supe que sería nuestro profesor, busqué todo lo que estuviera relacionado a usted, todo lo que estaba en esta biblioteca por lo menos— miró hacia su alrededor con aprecio —había varias descripciones suyas, sobre sus hazañas y cacerías de mortífagos, también estuve atenta a lo que los pasillos decían… y no encontré nada que dijera que antes de venir a Hogwarts usted padeciera espasmos periódicos—

—Siempre bebo de mi recipiente…— comenzó a decir.

La castaña lo interrumpió —Las rutinas sólo sirven para indicarle a los enemigos nuestros movimientos…—

El ex –auror se inquietó una vez más, esa niña era demasiado precavida para su corta edad, demasiado inteligente, demasiado astuta… demasiado slytherin, concluyó finalmente.

—Por lo menos eso es lo que dice mi padre respecto a los ladrones en el mundo muggle— agregó —si uno mantiene por mucho tiempo la misma rutina, corre el riesgo de que gente 'indeseada' tome ventaja—

—Tu padre es un hombre prudente…—

La castaña clavó su mirada en él una vez más antes de continuar —el punto es que existen pocas enfermedades que causen ese tipo de espasmos y usted, según tenía entendido, no padecía ninguna, y sólo dos pociones tienen un efecto similar al culminar sus efectos: la poción envejecedora y la poción multijugos— suspiró mientras volvía a su trabajo —si bien los espasmos me parecían extraños, llamó mi atención cuando vino a deshoras a robar un libro de la biblioteca… hice una copia de esa hoja luego de incitarlo a que la firme, sólo porque me pareció extraño su comportamiento—

—La copia es idéntica— musitó.

La castaña trajo un pergamino, lo puso sobre el libro de firmas y pronunció — _Calcare signum_ —

Ante la mirada móvil de Moody, el pergamino se volvió una copia exacta de esa página.

—Sólo lo hice por precaución…— agregó —al día siguiente Madame Pince estaba furiosa porque alguien había arrancado la última hoja— miró fijamente al ex-auror — fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta, o bien no deseaba que supieran que había sacado ese libro en particular o bien él no era quién decía ser… se me ocurrió buscar su firma en alguna de las copias de los documentos que se guardan en los Archivos pero no encontré nada…— se sonrió —la verdad estaba en un lugar mucho más accesible— agitó su varita y el libro que registraba los juicios a los mortífagos fue hasta él —cuando vi su firma en esta foto, no tuve más dudas—

—Hmmmm…— el mago la miraba con atención, no había sido casualidad ni suerte, esa niña fue metódica y cautelosa, aún le quedaba una pregunta —¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —

La castaña esbozó una gran sonrisa —Si se lo digo creerá que soy peligrosa…—

—Ya creo que eres peligrosa, niña, demasiado astuta e inteligente para tu edad…— dijo casi gritando y apretando sus dientes —Has creado hechizos simples, como este que copia en un pergamino en blanco lo que está escrito en otra hoja y estoy seguro que no es el único… pude ver como tu varita se deslizó de tu muñeca a tu mano, algo que nunca había visto antes— gruñó antes de seguir —así que, sí, creo que eres un peligro en potencia como todos pero tú más que la mayoría—

Hermione rodó los ojos y bufó, decididamente este era el verdadero Alastor Moody, un mago paranoico, con un carácter explosivo, una voz potente y sin temor de decir lo que piensa y cuando lo piensa.

—Los libros…— miró hacia la Sección Prohibida —esos de ahí reaccionan ante la presencia de magos poderosos, los llaman e incitan a ser abiertos, cuando llegué aquí estaban… sobreexistados, por decirlo de alguna manera, lo que indicaba que había alguien más, alguien decididamente fuerte… alguien que ha tenido contacto con Magia Oscura o Prohibida—

—Y tú los escuchas— espetó —¿has practicado magia prohibida? ¡Responde!— ordenó.

—No— respondió sin siquiera parpadear —Sólo he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, muchas tardes y algunas noches, suficiente como para que haya una resonancia entre ellos y yo—

—Me dirás que no te tientan… ¿me crees idiota? —

—No… ni lo uno ni lo otro…— respondió con hastío, Moody estaba comenzando a resultarle molesto, luego agregó —y sí, me tientan— confirmó mientras elevaba sus hombros restándole valor a sus palabras —no lo negaré, sólo le queda _confiar_ en mi palabra—

—Slytherins…— murmuró.

—Y con orgullo— respondió ella entre dientes.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ambos se observaban casi sin parpadear.

—Una hija de muggles en el nido de las serpientes… no pude creerlo cuando me lo dijeron… deberías haberte ido el primer día— masculló suavizando un poco su voz, fue casi imperceptible el cambio en su tono.

—¡Ja!, no sabía que esto se convertiría en una entrevista…— volvió a sus quehaceres, le quedaba poco para terminar —Soy la primera y única sangresucia en slytherins… sobreviví pese a la poca fe que la gran mayoría tenía—

Alastor la observaba mover su varita con maestría y delicadeza, los movimientos eran casi imperceptibles.

—" _Si esa niña entrenara, sería una gran duelista, sus oponentes no podrían adivinar sus hechizos al no ver los disimulados ademanes de varita que hace"_ — pensó con el ceño fruncido ante la palabra empleada por la bruja —No deberías llamarte así—

—¿Por qué? — preguntó deteniéndose y observándolo —Nada impedirá que otros me llamen así, frente a mí o a mis espaldas, es sólo una palabra cuya fuerza se la dan los que le temen y los que se sienten insultados por ella…— afirmó con convicción —no voy a negar que al principio me dolía pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, casi en otra vida…— miró hacia un costado y agregó —¿sabe, profesor? No me enfurece que me llamen así, tampoco los que me insultan de peores maneras porque en el fondo sólo hablan de sus temores, sí me enfurecen aquellos que me miran con lástima— fijó su mirada furibunda en el exauror —sobre todo aquellos hipócritas que consideran que por llamarme 'hija de muggles' creen que hacen lo correcto, se creen mejores personas, mucho más sabias e igualitarias que los puristas que emplean la palabra sangresucia…—

—¿Entonces cómo preferirías que te llamen? — preguntó con cierto enojo pues él podría entrar en esa categoría que acababa de describir.

—Bruja— respondió firmemente —es lo que soy más allá de mi nacimiento… si esas personas, en su mayoría gryffindors, quisieran realmente un mundo sin estamentos, sin divisiones… pues simplemente no pensarían en mí como una 'hija de muggles' sino como en una 'bruja'— sonrió —así que, como ve, existe la discriminación negativa y positiva, la negativa la ejercen los puristas y la positiva, los hipócritas... no importa la intención, ambas son maneras de marginar—

—" _Demasiado sensata, demasiado inteligente…"_ —

Conjuró un par de hechizos más y la biblioteca quedó impecable, para sorpresa de Moody esos fueron hechizos silenciosos.

—Profesor, déjeme acompañarlo a la enfermería—

—Si ya terminó, vuelva a su habitación— ordenó.

—No lo dejaré vagando solo por el castillo, además, también debo ver a la enfermera—

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la enfermería donde encontraron a una muy enojada Madame Pomfrey que no pudo más que regañar al profesor quién sólo le gruñía a modo de respuesta. Luego fijó su mirada en la castaña y la revisó, le dio otra poción revitalizadora que debía tomar al día siguiente y una poción de descanso que debía beber apenas estuviera en su cama.

Antes de retirarse, Alastor la llamó —Dígame una cosa, chiquilla, si le toma tan poco ordenar esos libros, ¿qué hace con el resto de su tiempo? —

Ella sonrió con cierta malicia y sin girarse completamente respondió casi como una confesión —Me doblego a la tentación—

* * *

 **Comentarios:** ¿qué les pareció?, ¿demasiado confuso?, ¿aburrido?

Puede que alguno de ustedes haya oído hablar del mito de la Lavandera junto al río… tal vez incluso sepan a qué deidad pagana hace referencia… si son muy curiosos pueden googlear o sino esperar al próximo capítulo en el que sí, definitivamente, se dará la tan ansiada (por lo menos ansiada por mí) conversación entre Mariska y Hermione.

Quise dejarlo todo en este cap pero… se hacía muy largo.

¿Qué les pareció la pequeña conversación con Ojoloco?... la castaña no sólo llama la atención de los malos, también de los buenos jajajajaja.

Otros detalles del capítulo: Theo y Blaise reconocen hacia sus adentros que la aprecian, Theo es Theo y.. él a su manera la ayuda. Harry comienza a verla más allá de los colores verdeplatinos…

Mariska y Fleur sintieron la aparición de una Daoine Sídhe. ¿Qué es eso?... lo explicaré más adelante pero puedo adelantarles algo: En la literatura Irlandesa hace referencia a "El pueblo de los montículos" o "El otro pueblo"… también se los llama Aos Sí o Aos Sídhe… se trata de todos aquellos seres que no son humanos… es bastante vaga la categoría y ahí entran tanto los elfos como deidades paganas. Bueno, se dice que si uno está en el bosque puede verlos, a veces juegan bromas a los seres humanos, a veces hacen algo mucho más perverso que una simple broma, todo depende de la esencia de ese Daoine Sídhe. Lo cierto es que yo utilizo esa categoría del folklore irlandés para decir que las deidades que protegen a los druidas (Mariska, Fleur, próximamente Hermione) son parte de los Daoine y que deciden venir al mundo humano, a este plano, para 'bendecir' a un mago o bruja con sus poderes, con su energía. Como más o menos dejé entrever, siempre hay un precio, un costo, después de todo es un trato, una especie de negocio. En el caso de la Lavandera, ella es demasiado orgullosa y poderosa, se fijó en Hermione y sólo la hubiera guiado desde la distancia de no ser porque Mariska la tentó a formar parte de los druidas, con eso habilitó que esa deidad traspase a este mundo...

¿Me expliqué…? Díganme si quieren más desarrollo de eso en la historia misma… con sinceridad no me extiendo mucho porque creo que puede aburrirles pero si desean que hable más de eso sólo tienen que pedírmelo.

Ah… ustedes qué creen… ¿Hermione será lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener su individualidad ante su Daoine o se doblegará perdiendo toda su esencia y no sólo una parte de ella?, se trata de una deidad muy fuerte… ¿adivinan cuál es?

 **Respuestas:**

 **harunalin8767** : gracias por tu apoyo! Tienes desactivada la opción para recibir mensajes privados… te aviso por si no lo sabes.

 **lunatico0030:** Hola! Entre tiempo libre y tiempo libre terminé este capítulo, espero te guste. Sé que quieres más de Viktor, ya habrá otro capítulo con él aunque lamento decir que ya le toca retirada de esta historia, por lo menos por ahora… más adelante volverá a aparecer. Espero te siga pareciendo interesante más allá de la ausencia de nuestro durmstrang favorito jejeje.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Hola! Espero te haya gustado el cap. Traje un poco más de información como para complicar más la existencia jejeje. Ojalá se haya entendido. Un fuerte abrazo

 **herkyo:** ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo?, siempre hay un precio, ¿no? Jejeje.

 **Jaaaviera:** Escucho mi corazón Themione y hacia allá voy jajajaja! Sólo que por más que decida que ese será el destino amoroso de la castaña, eso no significa que le cambiaré el destino a Theo y puedo anunciar que sufrirá en este fic… de hecho… hay una dolorosa escena de él que nació con el primer capítulo y la mantendré… espero te haya gustado este cap. Un abrazo

 **YUKI NICKY1:** aquí dejé un poco más de información como para enredar aún más las cosas… pensé que podría escribir más pero cuando terminé la escena de Moody me dije que era suficiente, que así debía terminar el cap y no agregar algo más… ¿Te gustó?, ¿se entendió algo?... espero no estar rizando el rulo demasiado y que el fic pase de ser interesante a ser inentendible. Te dejo un abrazo.

 **Sir KORE25:** Hola! Te doy la bienvenida a este delirio. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Te agradezco que hayas dedicado un poco de tu tiempo para dejarme un review, me alegra que haya sido lo suficientemente interesante como para lograr que alguien que no suele dejar sus comentarios me deje uno, es muy valioso. Muchas gracias!

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Les dejo un abrazo virtual**

 **¿Merece este cap. un review?**

 **XD**


	16. Tres que son una

**¡Hola!** ¿Cómo están? Con ustedes, un nuevo capítulo de este delirio.

 **Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling, yo sólo juego con las sobras que fue dejando en el camino.

 **Advertencia:** este es un AU, la perspectiva es viperina, puede herir susceptibilidades.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Tres que son una**

A pesar de que sólo quedaban menos de dos meses antes de concluir el semestre, Alastor Moody retomó las clases apenas hubo dejado la enfermería, aunque lo más apropiado sería decir que abandonó la enfermería y comenzó a impartir por primera vez las clases de DCAO. Era poco el tiempo que disponía, por eso se dedicó a observar al alumnado y a tratar de remediar lo que experimentaron de la mano de Bartemius Crouch Junior, algo difícil y problemático, a los chicos les resultaba irónico cómo parecía insultarse a sí mismo al repasar los contenidos. En cierta medida lo frustraba ver que ninguno de sus alumnos estaba preparado para el futuro oscuro que amenazaba con golpearlos a todos, en su gran mayoría eran niños que no estaban preparados para una guerra, eran jóvenes que no veían la utilidad del conocimiento que se les estaba otorgando. Lamentaba admitir que llegado el momento se chocarían contra la pared de la realidad y dolería… mucho.

De todos y por obvias razones quien más le interesaba era Harry Potter, lo observaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, y se sorprendió para bien y para mal. El chico realmente era hábil y poseía un talento envidiable pero solía dispersarse muy fácilmente con lo cotidiano o encerrarse en sí mismo por considerarse una carga para los demás, desde su punto de vista era tan ambivalente que rozaba lo peligroso. Moody podía ser un gran mago, el mejor auror, el más temido por los practicantes de la Artes Oscuras pero no era para nada empático, no sabía tratar con las personas más allá del 'Alerta Permanente' que solía repetir a diestra y siniestra, así que no veía cómo podría ser capaz él de ayudarlo en ese sentido, digamos que la psicología no era uno de sus atributos.

Otra persona que estuvo bajo su escrutinio constante fue Hermione Jean Granger, la bruja de slytherin. Ya no se atrevía siquiera a pensar en ella como hija de muggles, no después de la lección que esa niña le había dado aquella noche en la biblioteca, días antes de que se autodiera el alta. Esa pequeña le dio mucho en qué pensar y reconoció que simplemente advirtiendo su nacimiento en el mundo muggle ya cometía discriminación, eso debía cambiar, por lo menos por parte de él, en su mente ya no había lugar para esa distinción, nunca más.

Tanta sensatez, tanta madurez le parecía insólito y ni hablar de su capacidad mágica. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que los profesores no repararan en ella de manera particular, ¿acaso no veían el sobreesfuerzo que día a día ejercía esa mocosa simplemente para mejorar?, no podía creerlo. En el fondo temía que la curiosidad incesante de la castaña la lleve a transitar caminos grises y oscuros, realmente lamentaría profundamente verla del otro lado de la acera, no sabía cómo evitarlo sin inducirla a lo prohibido, sólo le quedaba esperar y ver.

Por su mente cruzó una idea, ¿qué pasaría si Harry Potter hiciera amistad con ella?, ¿mejoraría su desempeño general?, ¿superaría los Aceptables que solía conseguir en todas las materias a excepción de DCAO donde obtenía un Extraordinario?

Concluía que como Granger era una serpiente y Potter un león, lo más probable era que terminarían matándose durante los primeros minutos, entre esas dos casas siempre era muy difícil conseguir un espíritu colaborativo, sobre todo cuando aún se asistía a la escuela. Él había padecido y observado ese comportamiento infantil en sus años entrenando a jóvenes aurores, lo primero que debía hacer era borrar de un plumazo los prejuicios de las casas y hacerles entender que eran todos compañeros y que sus vidas dependían de la confianza que tengan en el otro. Ese era el trabajo más difícil y casi imposible porque sabía que muy en el fondo no lograban erradicar la suspicacia y el 'Alerta Permanente' en ellos respondía más a los recelos que a verdaderos signos de traición.

La curiosidad en él crecía día a día y deseaba ver el desempeño de la castaña en un duelo, por eso la convocó junto con Potter una tarde después de clases. No les informó por qué los llamaba, ni siquiera informó que los dos estarían juntos y a solas con él, no deseaba que ninguno de los amigos de ambos interfiriera. Así fue como tras concluir sus horarios escolares los estudiantes se encontraron frente al aula de DCAO, se miraron con seriedad, cada uno preguntándose por qué fueron llamados a la vez. La bruja estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta sin retirar su mirada del gryffindor cuando escuchó la profunda voz de su profesor que le decía que pasaran.

Potter le dio el paso a Hermione, la chica se sorprendió un poco por ese simple acto de caballerosidad nunca utilizado con las serpientes, avanzó y con el rostro serio se enfocó en el hombre que se acercaba cojeando hacia ellos.

—Bien, aquí están, ya era hora—

—Profesor… ¿ha ocurrido algo? — preguntó Harry algo desconcertado, él había creído que fue llamado para hablar del Torneo, de la última prueba para ser precisos, pero al ver que una slytherin estaba con ellos se dio cuenta de que no.

—No— dijo tajantemente mientras arrastraba una silla y se sentaba, estaba agotado, una de las secuelas de su confinamiento era el cansancio constante que sentía y que parecía no querer irse. No tomaba en cuenta lo que Madame Pomfrey le repetía, que descansara, que no se esforzara, él simplemente continuaba.

El chico comenzó a moverse en su lugar —Entonces… ¿por qué nos mandó a llamar? — por dentro pensaba que tal vez la ayuda que había recibido de la castaña en la segunda prueba había invalidado algo pero inmediatamente se dijo que de ser así estaría la comisión organizadora y los directores, no sólo su profesor.

—Tú— dijo imperativamente dirigiéndose a la castaña —posiciónate ahí — le señaló el centro del aula.

La bruja enarcó una ceja y mirándolo con sospecha se ubicó.

—Y tú, ponte frente a ella— ordenó al joven mago y éste obedeció con dudas.

La posición ya daba la respuesta, su profesor quería que se batieran en duelo. Aun así, Harry preguntó para asegurarse —Profesor, ¿acaso quiere que tengamos un duelo?—

—Quiero que se enfrenten hasta que uno de los dos caiga, se rinda o yo dé la orden de que se detengan—

—Pe-pero… ¿por qué? — inquirió nuevamente el joven mago.

Hermione bufó y agregó —Porque quiere ver nuestras habilidades y nuestro desempeño, Potter— ya estaba cansada de escuchar las preguntas del chico.

Por primera vez la slytherin se sintió en la piel de su profesor de Pociones, pensaba en la exasperación que debía sentir cada vez que ella lo inquiría en lugar de hacer lo que se le pedía. Se prometió a sí misma retener al ciento por ciento su lengua en el futuro, realmente era irritante ser cuestionado constantemente y no seguir las instrucciones impartidas, ni que les estuviera diciendo que salten de un puente o que utilizaran magia prohibida.

—Pe-pe…— comenzó a decir en el preciso instante que recibía un 'expelliarmus' de la castaña, pudo evitarlo con un rápido e instintivo 'protego'.

La miró sorprendido y volvió a ver a Moody esperando una explicación pero de inmediato vio cómo una luz se dirigía a él, pudo esquivarla por un pelo, no había escuchado que de la boca de la chica saliera palabra alguna, ¿había sido un hechizo o maldición silenciosa? No se recuperaba de la impresión cuando otro 'expelliarmus' fue lanzado. En ese momento decidió concentrarse en el duelo, lanzó un 'desmaius' pero la castaña con un simple movimiento de varita lo desvió.

—No estás concentrado, Potter— le espetó la bruja —deberás poner más de ti si deseas doblegarme—

Estuvieron varios minutos lanzando hechizos, contrahechizos y más de una maldición. Hermione no hacía más que asombrarse de la capacidad de respuesta del mago, con tan sólo un par de hechizos repetidos una y otra vez se mantenía en pie, eran sus 'expelliarmus', sus 'protego', sus 'desmaius' que esgrimía con fuerza y enfoque los que impedían que cayera ante su mano. Sin embargo, no dejaba de estar más que satisfecha consigo misma porque era ella, la sangresucia de slytherin, la que mantenía el ritmo del duelo, eran sus defensas, sus ataques y sus maldiciones silenciosas las que acorralaban al Niño-que-vivió. Tanto conocimiento acumulado y nunca puesto en acción, había aprendido hechizos, mejorado con la práctica silenciosa y en solitario pero nunca, nunca, los había puesto a prueba de esa manera, nunca a través de un duelo porque, después de todo, ¿quién en slytherin o en todo Hogwarts hubiera querido practicar con ella?, nadie hasta la llegada de Theo y Blaise pero aún no tenían esa confianza, faltaba tiempo para ello.

Por su parte, Harry Potter estaba asombrado, nunca se había visto en una situación similar, a excepción de cuando su vida corría peligro a manos de Voldemort o sus mortífagos, los demás duelos, aquellos que mantenía con sus amigos, siempre concluían cuando él o su contrincante mostraba un atisbo de cansancio y por más que insistía en continuar, encontraban otras cosas con las que entretenerse. Con Granger no era así, ella lo veía exhausto y parecía fortalecerse, era capaz de darse cuenta de los espacios abiertos que dejaba descuidados y lograba sorprenderlo lanzando quién sabe qué hechizo porque no pronunciaba palabra, sólo veía un haz de luz dirigido hacia él, el rostro de la bruja era serio y sereno, no podía adivinar si estaba o no cansada, si sentía placer o no con el enfrentamiento. Pero él estaba más que emocionado, estaba extasiado, disfrutaba ese encuentro, se sorprendía porque nunca imaginó que batirse en duelos amistosos pudiera ser tan desahogante, con cada hechizo y contrahechizo sentía que todos sus músculos descargaban la tensión que venía acumulando producto del maldito Torneo de los Tres/Cuatro Magos. La adrenalina fluía por cada poro de su cuerpo, se sentía más vivo que nunca, una sensación que sólo podía igualarse a lo que experimentaba arriba de una escoba en los partidos de quidditch. Dejaba atrás la furia que sintió cuando todos los que se dicen sus amigos pensaron que él buscaba la gloria, esa ira que se depositó muy en lo profundo de su ser al verse solo y acusado de poner su nombre en el Cáliz porque todos, a excepción de Neville Longbottom, todos creyeron que había hecho trampa.

A Moody le sorprendía que mientras Harry parecía agotarse y poner esfuerzo en sus movimientos, la bruja se desenvolvía con cierta gracia y delicadeza como si no le costara mantener el ritmo del duelo. Sin embargo, el ex –auror veía que eso sólo era una pose de la joven, una puesta en escena cuyo objetivo era exasperar al enemigo, provocarle temor, sacarlo de quicio al verla tan tranquila al punto de que cabía la posibilidad de que cometiera torpezas, errores que ella aprovecharía. Al principio sí le resultó sencillo pero en la medida que Potter se compenetraba en lo que hacía, la castña debía compensar invirtiendo más de sí en sus ataques. Moody entendió de inmediato que el mayor fuerte de la serpiente frente a él eran sus hechizos protectores y a medida que el tiempo transcurría comprendió que Harry no ganaría, no por falta de habilidad sino porque no dominaba su carácter, dejaba muchos flancos que Hermione aprovechaba y eso debilitaba al mago además de su arrojo desmedido, era demasiado impulsivo y no poseía el grado defensivo que ella desplegaba.

—Suficiente— ordenó.

Un agitado Harry quedó con su mano extendida apuntando con firmeza a la castaña. La buja cruzó sus brazos con elegancia sin guardar su varita, un movimiento que les recordó a ambos magos a Snape, parecía que lo imitaba como una hija imita a un padre, como un discípulo imita a un maestro. Ella se mostraba seria y segura, segundos antes había elevado un escudo así que estaba segura de que si le lanzaba algún encantamiento, éste revotaría con total seguridad.

—Ambos son muy buenos, temo que estaríamos horas aquí si continúan—

Hermione lo miró de reojo e hizo una mueca de hastío, era consciente de que ganaría sólo en un par de movimientos más pero contuvo su lengua, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que eso se volviera un duelo verbal con el Niño-que-vivió.

—Profesor…— comenzó a decir Harry y Moody lo interrumpió.

—Quería ver tu habilidad en vistas de la siguiente prueba y pensé que Granger sería una buena contrincante—

—¿Así que daba por hecho _mi habilidad_? — preguntó con sorna la chica.

—No necesitas que remarque lo obvio, mocosa— respondió de inmediato recibiendo una sonrisa de la slytherin, gesto que se contagió en él.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que ambos, profesor y estudiante se miraron fijamente con complicidad, recordaban la conversación en la biblioteca, ese intercambio verbal en el que ambos se reconocieron. Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo y excluido, quería entender por qué se los sometió a ese duelo, pocas veces se había visto en una situación similar en la que debía poner todo de sí en un enfrentamiento y por lo general eso era cuando su vida estaba en riesgo.

—Si eso es todo, debo irme— dijo la castaña mirando su reloj pulsera, había quedado en encontrarse con Viktor a las cuatro y media de la tarde y ya habían pasado diez minutos.

—Puede retirarse— autorizó el profesor.

Tras un silencioso asentimiento de cabeza, ambos magos vieron cómo se perdía la chica al doblar en el pasillo.

—¿Por qué ella, profesor? —

—Porque es la única de tu edad con la habilidad suficiente como para meterte en problemas y sin los escrúpulos para refrenarse y no querer dañarte—

El joven tragó grueso —No sabía que era tan buena duelista—

—Te hubiera ganado de haber continuado— el rostro de Harry se giró hacia él con sorpresa —pudiste mantener su ritmo e incluso la metiste en aprietos en alguna que otra ocasión pero tiene un nivel muy avanzado en su defensa, no hubieras podido vencer sus escudos, eso te hubiera agotado en un par de movimientos y con un simple 'expelliarmus' terminaría contigo—

—¿Por eso la detuvo? ¿para que no sepa que podía ganarme? — preguntó con amargura, no le gustaba que lo ayudaran de esa manera.

Moody rió —Te aseguro, Potter, que esa niña sabe muy bien que te hubiera ganado—

El joven mago lo miró aprensivamente, no podía negar que su profesor tenía razón, generalmente los hechizos escudos son fuertes pero a medida que el duelo avanza y los contrincantes se centran en el ataque, estos pierden vigor pero en el caso de esa chica no, eran tan o más fuertes que al comienzo

—Ella tiene una muy buena defensa— admitió con la firme idea de practicar y mejorar y con el profundo deseo de volver a enfrentarla.

—No podía ser de otra manera—

—¿A qué se refiere? —

—Es una slytherin que ha sobrevivido en las mazmorras por cuatro años— masculló casi para sí mismo, unos segundos después y con la voz firme ordenó —Ahora puedes irte Potter… y sigue practicando, la Tercera Prueba se acerca y puedo asegurarte que será mucho más difícil que mantenerte en pie frente a Granger—

Harry Potter simplemente asintió y se retiró pensativo, lo dicho por Alastor Moody rebotaba en su cabeza sumergiéndolo en pensamientos que había comenzado a tener hacía poco tiempo, sobre todo al verla tan demacrada en aquella clase de pociones semanas atrás. Con total seguridad, la tercera prueba era una gran preocupación para el joven pero ahora se concentraba en esas palabras murmuradas _"Ha sobrevivido en las mazmorras por cuatro años"_. Nunca lo había considerado así, tan concentrado en sus propios problemas, en sus amistades, en su vida, nunca imaginó cuán difícil pudo haber sido para una hija de muggles quedar confinada en slytherin. Decididamente, había sobrevivido y ahora se la veía acompañada pero eso fue recién este año, los anteriores siempre estuvo sola, ¿qué pudo haber cambiado?, ¿cómo fue que esa chica pasó de ser un ente solitario a una bruja acompañada y resguardada por dos de los puristas más destacados de la escuela, Nott y Zabini?, porque con total seguridad esos dos era iguales a Malfoy, mismo estatus, misma riqueza, mismo poder. ¿Cómo llega una hija de muggles a ser amiga de ellos?, esa y muchas otras preguntas bullían en su mente mientras caminaba rumbo a su sala común.

* * *

—" _Realmente se me hizo tarde, ¿estará Viktor aún en la entrada?, espero que sí…"_ —

Hermione prácticamente corría hacia el jardín esquivando grupos de personas, no sólo había salido tarde por estar 'jugando' al duelo con Potter, gentileza de su profesor de DCAO, sino que debió pasar por la biblioteca a dejar unos libros a Madame Pince. Se tranquilizó al verlo sentado en una de las bancas, su corazón pareció haber vuelto a su lugar a pesar de lo agitada que estaba tras la corrida.

—Lo siento tanto, disculpa por haber llegado tan tarde— comenzó a decir con premura.

Viktor la miró y le sonrió, la chica no necesitaba disculparse, él imaginaba que su retraso estaba justificado, si algo caracterizaba a su pequeña bruja era el sentido de la responsabilidad y eso significaba que no lo dejaría esperando sin razón.

—No te prreocupes, Jean, yo te esperrarré siemprre— terminó sus palabras con una leve caricia en su mejilla.

Si era posible estar más sonrojada, ella demostró que sí. Ya había superado la etapa de la vergüenza frente al búlgaro, ya no necesitaba girar y esconder su rostro para ocultar sus emociones, ¡por Merlín!, había llorado frente a él como una niña pequeña, así que después de eso, ya no tenía sentido esconder un simple sonrojo. Le sonrió y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lago, la primavera estaba en su máximo esplendor y el lago hacía gala de los diversos colores que podía reflejar, desde el azul del cielo hasta la amplia gama de verdes de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

—Ya puedo pronunciarr tu nombrre— dijo de repente una vez llegados a la orilla.

La castaña lo miró y sonrió —Lo escucho entonces—

—Jerrmaiouni— dijo con cierto orgullo.

La chica amplió su sonrisa, ella sabía cuánto esfuerzo había puesto Viktor con el idioma en general y con su nombre en particular.

—Sé que se escucha rrarro aún— comenzó a decir de inmediato —yo debo seguirr practicando y…—

Hermione llevó su dedo índice a los labios del mago y elevó una ceja —Es perfecto… para mí vale más el esfuerzo que has puesto que la fonética inglesa de mi nombre— sonrió de lado —además, has mejorado muchísimo el idioma, ya no necesitas que te traduzcan—

Viktor posó sus dedos sobre la pequeña y delicada mano de su bruja, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó para besarla una vez más, con delicadeza pero con pasión. Sabía que tenía el tiempo contado y quería guardar para sí su sabor, su aroma, su tacto porque cada uno de esos recuerdos le daba valor y coraje para enfrentar cualquier adversidad. La tercera prueba se acercaba y en su mente estaba la predicción de Mariska, algo oscuro lo esperaba, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba participando del Torneo tuvo miedo, verdadero miedo, pero no a morir sino a perderla a ella, a esa bruja tan particular que había capturado su corazón a través de su indiferencia. Si debía ser sincero, él ya se sintió ganador el día que obtuvo su atención, no necesitaba triunfar en la competencia, sólo necesitaba sobrevivir y volver con ella, la gloria y el honor estaba a su lado, no en un estúpido Cáliz.

Se quedaron un tiempo sentados en la hierba mirando el paisaje uno junto al otro, sumidos en el silencio de la mutua compañía.

—Mis padrres y mi herrmana llegarrán el día prrevio a la última prrueba— la castaña lo miró de costado, atenta a sus palabras —me sentirría honrrado si pudierra presentarrte…— ella se giró hacia él con la sorpresa en su rostro—sólo si estás de acuerrdo—esgrimió al final al ver su expresión.

Hermione bajó su mirada y mordió sus labios, suspiró, en su mente circulaban esas palabras _"Padres, hermana…la familia en definitiva"_ , no se atrevía a decir que no aunque sentía temor por lo que eso pudiera significar. Alzó la mirada y escondió en lo profundo de sí sus temores antes de fijar sus ojos en los de él y asentir con una cordial sonrisa.

—Ellos desean conocerrte— agregó con felicidad al ver que ella aceptaba.

Sus palabras hicieron que un nudo comenzara a formarse en el estómago y garganta de la bruja. Lo que temía parecía alcanzarla, deseaba hablar con Viktor de sus dudas pero no sabía cómo y tampoco quería añadirle una preocupación más antes de la Tercera Prueba, sería injusto para él después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. ¿Cómo decirle que sentía que estaban yendo demasiado rápido?, ¿cómo decirle que verlo a él tan seguro de esa relación hacía que ella se sintiera cada vez más vacilante?, todo había ido demasiado rápido.

Hermione era plenamente consciente de que en el mundo mágico las parejas se comprometían muy jóvenes, era la costumbre, en general no llegaban a los veintitrés años solteros y eso la aterraba. Durante casi los últimos cuatro años había luchado para pertenecer a un mundo que se negaba a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, había estudiado y practicado hasta el cansancio para alcanzar la excelencia más allá de su origen muggle, pero había cosas que no podía conceder por haber crecido en otra cultura muy diferente a la arcaica sociedad mágica. ¿Qué joven londinense de quince años pensaba en un compromiso de por vida?, sólo las románticas empedernidas lectoras compulsivas de Jean Austen y, decididamente, ella no se consideraba una a pesar de adorar secretamente a esa escritora. En su mente también barajaba la posibilidad de que Viktor no tuviera esas intenciones con ella, de hecho, se reprendía a sí misma por ser tan vanidosa al pensar y temer que el jugador más famoso del mundo la quisiera a ella en esos términos. Su problema era la duda, ese 'que tal si…' irrefrenable que la carcomía.

Estaba llevando adelante esa lucha encarnizada en su interior cuando sus ojos se posaron en el hombro del búlgaro, llamó su atención un pequeño escarabajo que se mantenía extrañamente quieto y no era la primera vez que veía uno igual. De repente, lo entendió casi como si se tratara de una epifanía, una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Inmobilus— susurró velozmente y el insecto estático cayó en la hierba ante la perpleja mirada de Viktor.

—¿Jerrmaiouni? — balbuceó interrogante, había apuntado muy cerca de él, demasiado.

La chica sólo sonreía y sus ojos brillaban inusitadamente. Tomó una roca y con un toque de su varita la transformó en un frasco en el que depositó al pequeño escarabajo, cerró el recibiente con una tapa en forma de rejilla que dejaba pasar el aire.

—Oh, Viktor, disculpa por asustarte— dijo melosamente acercando su rostro al frasco, observando con malicia su captura —No sabes cuánto deseaba atrapar _in fraganti_ a este ejemplar, vi la oportunidad y no pude desperdiciarla, no quise incomodarte—

El joven mago la miró con cierto embelesamiento, se veía tan concentrada y feliz como cuando leía en la biblioteca, ¿cómo enojarse con ella?

—Fue sorpresivo, nada más, ¿es un escarabajo especial? —

—No sabes cuánto— murmuró satisfecha dejando escapar una casi inaudible risa que helaría la sangre de cualquiera —creo que es hora de que regresemos al castillo, debo terminar de recatalagar los diccionarios antes de ir a cenar—

El drumstrang asintió y mientras se incorporaba preguntó qué significaba 'recatalogar'.

—Significa 'clasificar de nuevo', darle otro orden a las cosas, en este caso, libros y pergaminos— se sacudió el uniforme, guardó el frasco con delicadeza en su morral y comenzó a caminar escoltada por el mago —pues… verás, estoy incorporando un nuevo sistema de fichado y búsqueda bibliográfica y para ello necesito darle un nuevo orden a los libros, conseguí el permiso de Madame Pince y del Director— pensar en ese pequeño triunfo la llenó de orgullo —es un trabajo que me tomará años pero aún me queda tiempo antes de graduarme— terminó con una sonrisa.

Krum no podía más que admirarla cada día más. Decidió acompañarla y estar con ella en la sala de lectura observándola, cosechando valiosos recuerdos juntos, esperanzado por un posible futuro que contenga a esa castaña en su vida.

—Casi lo olvidaba— dijo Viktor deteniéndose un instante, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pergamino sellado —Mariska me pidió que te entregara esto— terminó de decir mientras extendía su brazo.

Hermione recibió la misiva y pasó sus dedos sobre el águila bicéfala del sello de los Romanov. Tomó su varita y aturdió al escarabajo en su morral antes de que la conversación diera el giro que esperaba, Viktor sólo la observó pero decidió no preguntar por qué le lanzaba un hechizo a un insecto.

Abrió la carta y pudo leer el mensaje.

" _A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar"_

 _M.A.R._

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró, había llegado el momento de comunicar su decisión. Mariska Alexandra Romanov le dio bastante tiempo para pensarlo, tiempo que ella había invertido investigando y aprendiendo.

—Gracias, eres muy amable— respondió después de unos instantes de silencio y reflexión.

—¿Sabes lo que significa ese sello? — preguntó algo sorprendido dejando a un lado su preocupación por el escarabajo aturdido y la seriedad en el rostro de la chica.

—Sí, lo sé—

—Tú debes ser especial para Mariska si te reveló su secreto—

La castaña elevó su comisura izquierda con picardía —¿Quién dijo que _ella_ me _reveló_ su secreto? — al ver el rostro confundido del chico rió y agregó —como le dije a la _zarina_ Romanov, su identidad no es obvia para la mayoría, imagino que sólo yo me di cuenta de la coincidencia de su apellido, su origen y el escudo de armas en su anillo, sin olvidar el dije que porta en su cuello—

—Tienen un hechizo desilusionador— agregó con cierta sorpresa frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé… pero emite magia inusual—

—Y no le has dicho nada a nadie…—

—¿Por qué debería?, no es mi asunto— _"y su secreto es demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo en la prensa amarillista de Londres"_ — se giró y continuó su camino hacia el castillo.

Krum guardó silencio el resto del trayecto, estuvo sumido en sus propios pensamientos lo que quedó de la tarde. Esa chica era sin duda una de las mentes más perspicaces que alguna vez haya conocido, veía éxito asegurado en el futuro de la joven y también peligro, una mente como la de ella no suele pasar desapercibida y por lo general produce demasiada envidia. Pensó en sí mismo, ¿quién era él junto a ella?, ser una estrella de quidditch no era suficiente, tampoco ser el heredero de un antiguo linaje, ninguno de los dos máximos atributos que cualquier otra bruja admiraría significaban algo para Hermione, no le interesaba ni su fama ni su genealogía.

Mariska le había advertido, no quiso decirle mucho más pero sus pocas palabras fueron suficientes. Esa chica tenía un papel que jugar en el futuro y a medida que se adentre en su destino, se alejaría de él y eso no podía ser evitado… o tal vez no debía ser evitado, ¿cómo saberlo a ciencia cierta?. No lo quiso creer al comienzo pero ahora, esa predicción se volvía una sentencia que tronaba en sus oídos y embotaba sus pensamientos. Una sombra se depositó en su corazón, una sombra que le susurraba que Hermione Jean Granger tendría un futuro que no lo contemplaba a él, tragó grueso, esa certeza lo angustió profundamente.

* * *

Cenó con tranquilidad y antes de retirarse observó que Blaise reía junto a Daphne y Tracey pero Theo la miraba a ella con la ceja derecha enarcada.

—¿Otra noche ocupada? — preguntó el misántropo. Se había dado cuenta que los ojos de la bruja reflejaban cierta preocupación y duda.

—Ehhh… sí— alcanzó a decir —yo…— se mordió el labio, no había pensado en una buena excusa, sólo esperaba escabullirse sin ser vista, meses atrás no hubiera sido un problema, nadie reparaba en ella pero ahora su realidad era otra y llamaba demasiado la atención para su gusto y costumbre.

—Has lo que debas hacer— respondió de inmediato sin retirar sus ojos azules de los de ella —ya te lo había dicho que mientras no pierdas tus clases ni nos hagas perder puntos tan cerca del fin de curso… no hace falta que rindas cuentas de tus… _actividades_ —

Hermione le sonrío y moduló un 'gracias Theodore' sólo para él antes de emprender su retirada. El mago quedó mirando el espacio vacío que dejó la chica, él sabía que la bruja tenía ciertos proyectos personales de dudosa legalidad, por decirlo de alguna manera, sólo esperaba que no se metiera en problemas, que no abarcara más de lo que pudiera manejar. No era ninguna novedad para él que transitara por la Sección Prohibida y sospechaba que sea lo que sea que la mantenía ahora ocupada, se relacionaba con ese sector, la admiraba aún más por eso, que sea capaz de satisfacer sin límites su apetito por el conocimiento, que caminara por la delgada línea de lo censurado. Theo no necesidad de transitar esos pasillos ya que disponía de la suntuosa y más que completa biblioteca de su hogar, alimentada por generaciones de magos oscuros que se remontaban a la época del mismísimo Merlín y, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez mucho más atrás en el tiempo. Ese lugar de la mansión era el único que el misántropo disfrutaba visitar desde que su madre le leía _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ durante las tardes de su perdida infancia _,_ sentada en su amplio sillón de terciopelo verde con él en su regazo y la luz del sol filtrándose por el cristal.

—" _Sólo espero que sepa lo que hace y cuáles son sus límites"_ — pensó para sí mismo antes de escuchar las protestas de Blaise al darse cuenta de que la castaña ya se había ido, no pudo más que sonreír por su ruidoso y distraído amigo mientras en su mente se repetía ese _"Gracias, Theodore"_ que había modulado momentos antes.

* * *

Llegó al mismo lugar en el que había encontrado a Mariska aquella vez, no sentía la magia de la pelirroja, un 'Homenum revelio' le confirmó que estaba sola. Esperó un tiempo hasta que empezó a sentir una extraña sensación que le escocía la espalda, la incomodaba, presentía que no estaba sola, alguien o algo más estaba con ella. De repente dos figuras aparecieron frente a Hermione envueltas en capas y con la capucha puesta, una de ellas descubrió su rostro, era la bruja pelirroja que le daba la bienvenida, la otra parecía no querer revelarse… por ahora.

—Bienvenida— dijo Mariska con una sonrisa —que estés aquí sólo me dice que aceptas…—

Hermione asintió —Veo que soy la tercera, la hermana que faltaba—

Una encapuchada Fleur miró a Mariska, ¿acaso esa niña sabía más de lo que creían?

—Como siempre, Hermione, eres una caja de sorpresas—

—Te lo había dicho, pedir mi lealtad a ciegas es un precio demasiado alto, debía saber a qué le estaría diciendo que sí—

—¿Y lo averiguaste? —

—Lo suficiente como para no negarme, lo necesario para entender que sería una necedad darle la espalda a semejante oportunidad— culminó con una sonrisa y un brillo inusitado en su mirada, su sed de conocimiento no tenía límites.

— _Elle doit parler les mots à voix haute_ (Ella debe pronunciar las palabras en voz alta) — susurró Fleur.

— _Quels mots?_ (¿Qué palabras?) — inquirió inmediatamente Hermione en francés sorprendiendo a sus interlocutoras.

— _Tu parlais français_? (¿Hablas francés?)— preguntó de inmediato una anonadada pero aún encapuchada Fleur.

— _Un peu_ (Un poco) — respondió restándole importancia a sus palabras con una sutil elevación de hombros — _"¿Quién diría que esos veranos en la casa de mis tías y las clases en la Alianza Francesa serían útiles en Hogwarts?"_ — pensó.

Mariska comenzó a reír, esa pequeña bruja era más de lo que le había pedido a su propia Madre Natural el día que aceptó el camino de la Magia Druídica. Ella necesitaba que la tríada se complete para atender asuntos personales, para ir tras aquellos que traicionaron a su familia hace ya casi cien años atrás, aquellos que se declararon enemigos de los Romanov… ella, la descendiente, tomaría la justicia en sus manos. Antes de perderse completamente en sus pensamientos, miró el firmamento, la posición de las estrellas le trajo seriedad de inmediato, debían apurarse.

—Lo que mi Hermana quiso decir es que debes pronunciar en voz alta tu aceptación antes de ingresar al Templo, de lo contrario no podremos avanzar… esas son 'las palabras' a las que se refería— explicó la bruja de drumstrang.

—" _¿Qué templo? En Hogwarts no hay ningún templo… creo"_ — pensó antes de responder —Entiendo… me piden un pacto verbal... la palabra empeñada— suspiró, cerró los ojos, ese era el momento y no habría vuelta atrás —Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, acepto la senda de la Magia Natural, acepto seguir el camino que Mariska Alexandra Romanov me ofrece—

—Ven entonces con nosotras, síguenos, serán tus primeros pasos en tu nueva vida—

Fleur se abrió camino y Mariska con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Hermione que la siguiera mientras ella cerraba la pequeña hilera.

El bosque estaba susurrante, la slytherin sentía el crepitar de la magia en el Bosque Prohibido, por dentro dudaba y temía, lo que estaba haciendo tranquilamente podía considerarse una insensatez, una estupidez, se estaba lanzando hacia lo desconocido, ¿era digno de una serpiente?. En realidad sabía y no sabía a la vez, algo que ponía sus nervios de punta, ella había investigado y el mismo Castillo le dio lo que buscaba, ¿o habría sido el espíritu de Helga Hufflepuff?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sólo entendía que estaba por iniciarse en una magia muy, muy antigua, aún más de lo que era Hogwarts mismo y eso la fascinaba, le daba el coraje del que carecía como buena slytherin que era.

Los minutos pasaban, ¿cuánto habían caminado?, analizaba que debía ser mucho aunque no estaba segura, no podía ver el cielo, las estrellas no estaban para guiarla.

—¿Cuándo llegaremos al dichoso Templo?— preguntó con cierto cinismo en su voz.

Ambas brujas sonrieron, Mariska era quien la introducía así que ella le respondería.

—Estamos en él—

Hermione frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta e hizo una mueca extraña que la oscuridad ocultó pero la pelirroja pudo verla, la conocía lo suficiente después de tantos meses como para imaginar sus reacciones. Se compadeció un poco y decidió explicarle, después de todo, ahora su deber era educarla, mostrarle el camino que esa tierra había olvidado y que con ellas estaba recuperando.

—Los bosques son nuestro templo, son un lugar sagrado que respetamos con nuestra vida misma…— su voz era melodiosa, parecía acariciar el aire que respiraban —éste en particular conserva el poder de la Antigua Era, cuando los nuestros transitaban estas tierras con libertad y los magos y brujas sólo eran pequeñas comunidades desperdigadas unas de otras sin nombre aún… el Bosque Prohibido, como ahora le llaman, tiene en realidad un nombre mucho más antiguo…—

Se silenció unos segundos, Hermione estaba absorta escuchando cada palabra, obnubilada por lo que estaba aprendiendo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja no pronunciaba palabra alguna, no pudo con su curiosidad y preguntó.

—¿Qué nombre?, ¿cuál es el nombre de este Bosque? — su mente trabajaba muy rápido y pasó a corregirse —En realidad, debería preguntar, ¿cuál es el nombre de este templo? —

Fleur se sonrió y respondió — _Coille deòir_ — su acento francés se perdía en el gaélico escocés de sus palabras.

Hermione elevó la comisura de sus labios —El Bosque de las Lágrimas— tradujo casi como un murmullo.

Había leído ese nombre en el diario de Helga Hufflepuff y lo había visto escrito en varios de los pergaminos de aquél cubículo de estudio oculto en la Biblioteca. Ahora entendía que el lugar al que hacían referencia tanto la tejona como el propio Salazar Slytherin era el Bosque Prohibido. Si su intuición no le fallaba, podría apostar su vida misma a que comenzó a llamarse "Prohibido" luego de que Slytherin abandonara Hogwarts y seguramente estaba relacionado con la ausencia de los magos y brujas naturales en la actualidad.

—¿Conoces la lengua de los antiguos druidas? — preguntó Mariska verdaderamente extrañada en ese momento, ya le resultaba demasiado conocimiento para una simple bruja de quince años, ¿acaso se debía a que la _Bean Nighe_ , la Lavandera del Vado, era su Madre guía?

—Mucho menos que el francés— respondió —sólo lo que he leído en viejos libros y pergaminos, aunque la fonética es muy diferente puedo entender palabras sueltas o los nombres propios que designan lugares— reconoció, de nada servía aparentar que hablaba una lengua que no se escuchaba en cientos de años.

Estaban llegando a un claro y Hermione pudo apreciar como un centauro aguardaba junto a un inmenso fuego en medio de unos pilares de piedra dispuestos en círculo, reconoció inmediatamente que era un Dolmen. Al llegar junto a él ambas brujas naturales se inclinaron respetuosamente saludando a ese ser, la castaña se mantenía cautelosa sin saber bien cómo actuar, si debía o no saludar, ella aguardaría.

—Hemos traído a nuestra futura hermana para que dé cuenta de su valía—

Esas palabras no le gustaron mucho a la slytherin, ¿dar cuenta de su valía?, ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿acaso sería sometida a una prueba?, ¿y si fallaba?, ella no había estudiado para un examen, ella no se había preparado para eso, sentía como los nervios comenzaron a inundarla.

—El cielo ha hablado, hoy la Luna Nueva será testigo del comienzo de una nueva Era signada por su regreso— respondió el centauro antes de dirigirse a la castaña —Ven aquí, pequeña—

—" _Pequeña, pequeña… ¿por qué insisten en llamarme pequeña?, ¿no he dado muestras de que no soy nada pequeña…?_ — pensaba la bruja de Hogwarts mientras se acercaba con cautela, al llegar frente a él debía admitir que a su lado definitivamente se veía 'pequeña'.

—Mi nombre es Firenze y soy aquél signado a leer el movimiento de los astros del cielo, aquél que habla por ellos a los hombres y bestias de este mundo, aquél que cuida y custodia este Templo— dijo con su profunda y ceremoniosa voz.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la castaña entendió que el centauro estaba esperando que ella se presente —Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger…—

Sin embargo fue interrumpida —Tú aún careces de nombre pues no has sido marcada— la bruja se puso lívida — _ella_ te ha reconocido, _ella_ será tu identidad, _ella_ te marcará—

—¿Qu-quién? — se atrevió a preguntar más bien por el temor ocasionado que por la curiosidad, ¿se había vuelto ganado para ser marcado?, con los años aprendería que esa imagen no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—La _Bean Nighe_ — respondió de inmediato Firenze.

—La Lavandera del Vado— agregó Mariska de manera susurrante.

—¿Y quién es ella? — volvió a inquirir con un nudo en la garganta, el ambiente comenzaba a cargarse de tensión, podía sentirlo en la piel.

—Debes despojarte de todo aquello que traes para que ella se presente ante ti— dijo el centauro dándole la espalda —el cielo indica que ha llegado el momento—

—¿E-eso qué significa? —

Al ver que Mariska se despojaba de su capa y quedaba completamente desnuda un furioso rubor subió a las mejillas de la castaña, ¿no estaban pensando que ella se desnudaría?

—Significa que debes dejar atrás lo que te ata al mundo—

La vergüenza se hizo presente en ella, eran sólo tres… o cuatro si tenía en cuenta la presencia del centauro Firenze. No podían estar hablando en serio, no podía ser cierto, pero cuando vio que la otra bruja se despojaba de su capa dejando ver su identidad no pudo más que caer en la realidad de que lo que se le pedía no era una sugerencia, no era una orden, era un hecho irrefrenable, no había escapatoria.

—Fleur Delacour— murmuró.

—Bonsoir, jeune sorcière (Buenas noches, joven bruja) —

—Bon-bonsoir— respondió ella procediendo a desvestirse lentamente, asombrada por la presencia de la bruja de Beauxbatons, la campeona de dicha escuela era una druida, la hermana de Mariska Romanov.

La brisa acariciaba su delgado, esbelto y menudo cuerpo, ella se abrazaba a sí misma sin saber cómo proceder, qué más se esperaba de ella, se abrazaba dudando cada vez más de lo que estaba haciendo, creyó que lo que sabía era suficiente pero se equivocaba y si había algo que Hermione Jean Granger no toleraba ni admitía era el desconocimiento, actuar sin prever posibles consecuencias.

—Tranquila, Hermione— comenzó a decir Mariska, la castaña miró hacia otro lado intimidada por el voluptuoso cuerpo de la pelirroja —no debes temer, pronto entenderás, pronto sabrás y la noche que gobierna tu mente llenándola de dudas dará paso a la claridad del conocimiento—

Esas palabras le aportaron tranquilidad a la slytherin, ¿o había sido la melodía de la voz de la bruja de drumstrang?, no lo sabía pero reconocía que se sintió un poco más liberada y menos avergonzada.

El centauro se acercó a una piedra que parecía oficiar de altar, entonaba sonidos guturales que bien podían ser palabras en una antigua y olvidada lengua. Frente a él estaban dispuestos diversos ingredientes y sus manos se movían con precisión, parecía preparar una poción, tal vez un cataplasma, Hermione no sabría decir bien qué porque las manos se encontraban fuera del alcance de su vista. Tras unos segundos de aguda observación se dio cuenta de que ese altar estaba hecho del mismo material que el prisma triangular del cubículo de Helga Hufflepuff, además de poseer inscripciones similares. Ese reconocimiento le trajo paz, no estaba a ciegas completamente, algo sabía, era muy escaso pero era algo, no estaba del todo perdida.

Mariska condujo a Hermione cerca del fuego, le dijo dónde debía posicionarse, ella se ubicó a un costado y Fleur hizo lo propio del otro lado, las tres formaban un triángulo que encerraba el calor de las llamas. Firenze se acercó a cada una y le entregó un pequeño recipiente que contenía un líquido algo viscoso y oscuro, la castaña observó a las otras dos brujas, cada una bebió lo que se le había dado, se esperaba lo mismo de ella así que lo hizo sumida en un mar de dudas. El sabor era realmente asqueroso, amargo sobre todo, y su textura pudo sentirla tanto en su lengua como en el tránsito por su garganta. El frío que esa sustancia provocó dentro suyo parecía expandirse por el resto de su cuerpo entumeciéndola, anestesiándola, ¿qué es lo que le estaba ocurriendo?, sus oídos se agudizaron y ahora todos los sonidos del bosque y el crepitar del fuego retumbaban con violencia.

Sintió su cuerpo balancearse, ¿o era su mente?, el mundo parecía moverse y sólo quería que pare, que se detenga, estaba mareándose. Giró y miró a su alrededor, estaba sola, el fuego seguía crepitando pero no había nadie más. Intentó hablar pero ese simple acto hizo que sintiera como mil agujas se incrustaban en su garganta, era un dolor que quemaba, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos color miel, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Estaba acurrucada sobre la hierba y se percató de que llevaba puesto un vestido de corte romano color blanco, parecía una joven salida de una de las Bucólicas de Virgilio. Fue en ese momento que oyó el graznido de un cuervo, alzó la vista y el ave negra estaba posada sobre una de las inmensas piedras mirándola con detenimiento, tenía una cinta roja atada en su pata izquierda. Otro graznido, decenas, cientos de otros graznidos llamaron la atención de la bruja y vio como las aves llegaban y tomaban posesión del lugar con sus ruidosos aleteos, provocando que se le erizara la piel. El aullido de un lobo a la distancia hizo que girara hacia la derecha enfocándose en el lugar de donde provenía, ¿era un lobo o un hombre lobo?, el miedo comenzó nuevamente su labor en ella, un sudor frío se hacía presente, estaba en el Bosque Prohibido después de todo y sola. Las aves levantaron vuelo al sentir el deslizamiento de una serpiente enorme sobre la hierba, esa ofidia se acercaba a ella también.

Hermione se incorporó, sus manos aún sujetaban su dolorida garganta, temía volver a hablar y sentir esa tortura nuevamente. Observó que la serpiente se acercaba al fuego, se enrolló sobre sí misma y reposó. Su atención nuevamente se concentró en el aullido, ahora podía ver quién era el dueño y se estremeció, no era un hombre lobo, era un inmenso Grim, aún más grande que la forma animaga de Sirius Black, lo que le confirmaba a la castaña que aquel mago sólo era un perro grande pues un verdadero Grim era inmenso en comparación. Ese perro espectral imitó la acción de la serpiente, se acercó al fuego y se recostó como si se tratara de una mascota que llega al calor del hogar, ajeno a la intimidación que provocaba su tamaño y su significación. Los cuervos revolotearon una vez más y regresaron a la hierba, más de uno se posó sobre el Grim y la serpiente.

Tragó grueso, se arrodilló sin bajar su mirada de los animales y se volvió un bollo en el suelo, atenta pero en una posición sumisa, no deseaba provocarlos, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que debía someterse a ellos. Observó esa extraña reunión de animales que la vigilaban, ella no claudicaría, así se convierta en alimento de alimañas.

Una risa, tenue al principio, se abrió paso, ese sonido parecía inundarlo todo a su alrededor. Se giró hacia su derecha, luego a su izquierda, la noche era cerrada y no podía ver nada, no estaba sola y no poder ver a su nueva compañía no la tranquilizaba.

—Astuta…— se escuchó.

Hermione parpadeó y los animales desaparecieron, no quería levantarse, sea lo que sea que había ocurrido fue porque ella se arrodilló así que no pensaba incorporarse hasta que le digan que lo haga.

—Ya puedes hablar— se escuchó ahora más cerca de la chica —y puedes levantarte—

La bruja tocó su garganta y con un profundo temor a sentir ese dolor nuevamente intentó producir algún sonido. Al darse cuenta de que ya podía hablar, decidió comunicarse con sea quién sea que estaba ahí.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó rasposamente a medida que se ponía en pie.

La risa se profundizó, casi diría que era un sonido maniático.

—Tengo muchos nombres— se escuchó y una mujer de largo y enmarañado cabello negro y vestido oscuro apareció frente a Hermione. La falda caía en gajos hasta los tobillos dejando ver unas esbeltas piernas mientras caminaba, sus ojos parecían mostrar demencia pero eran cautivantes, pasaban del negro azabache a un fulgor rojo que brillaba como un par de rubíes por las llamas. Iba descalza y sus manos y pies parecían estar cubiertos de sangre fresca que se deslizaba y caía al suelo en forma de gotas.

La castaña volvió a tragar grueso, esa imagen frente a ella estaba lejos de tranquilizarla.

—Me tienes miedo— dijo asertivamente esa figura.

—Sería imprudente no tenerlo— respondió la chica observando las extremidades de la mujer, ¿sería sangre humana?.

—Astuta…— repitió pero esta vez se pudo ver su sonrisa.

El sentido de autopreservación slytherin estaba más que presente, la bruja no hablaría al menos que sea necesario o que se dirigiera a ella, no sabía quién o qué era eso que tenía frente a ella, decididamente que haya aparecido luego de unos cuervos, una serpiente enorme y, sobre todo, un Grim no la tranquilizaba.

La mujer se acercó al fuego y pasó su mano a través de él sin quemarse, se giró hacia Hermione pero ahora lucía diferente, su cabello poseía el color del cobre y caía en ondas inquietas, sus ojos eran castaños y miraban con cierta arrogancia y ferocidad, vestía de verde y sus piernas parecían tener rasguños propios de quién corre con ímpetu entre la maleza. La bruja pestañeó y nuevamente la mujer había cambiado su aspecto, su cabello era níveo como la luz de la luna, su piel era morena y sus ojos eran dos orbes verdes que parecían mirar muy en lo profundo, vestía de blanco y poseía una cautivante sonrisa.

Este último aspecto le habló finalmente.

—¿Con quién de nosotras tres prefieres hablar, niña astuta? —

Hermione sintió que era una pregunta con trampa, miró entrecerrando los ojos, se mordió los labios, ¿qué debía decir?, decididamente, de las tres la primera parecía una maniática asesina que acababa de salir de un manicomio, la segunda parecía menos peligrosa pero eso podía ser sólo una fachada, la tercera tenía el aspecto claro de quien te apuñalaría por la espalda a la menor oportunidad. Suspiró, debía decir algo, recordó lo que había leído una y mil veces en el diario de Helga Hufflepuff, tres aspectos que forman una única unidad, tres es el número mágico de los druidas, esa era la trampa.

—'Tres que son una'— masculló y alzó con firmeza su voz —deseo hablar con las tres, con la única, con usted— terminó con un asentimiento respetuoso.

La mujer levantó el mentón y sonrió con orgullo, su voz comenzó a tronar con fuerza al presentarse —Soy Nemain, el sonido del terror, la locura y el frenesí, veneno letal en los oídos, las bocas y los ojos de mis enemigos — la serpiente apareció arrastrándose por el suelo, pasó entre sus piernas y reptó sobre ella hasta que ambas cabezas quedaron a la par, la mujer la acarició antes de girarse y tomar el segundo aspecto —Soy Macha, la amplia y fértil llanura, soy la justicia y venganza de la progenie, el poder de gobierno, la furia que se alimenta con las cabezas de sus enemigos— dijo con soberbia y el Grim se posicionó a su lado como si se tratara de un cachorro amable, se acercó a Hermione y con cada paso su aspecto volvía al primero —Soy Badb, el cuervo de guerra — uno de los cuervos, el primero que había aparecido, se posó en su hombro y graznó con ímpetu —soy la destrucción y la violencia del combate, soy el renacimiento que limpia la sangre luego de las batallas, soy la transformación y la transfiguración, la madre de una nueva Era—

Cuando estuvo cara a cara con Hermione, las tres voces hablaron a coro y se presentaron como la unidad indivisible, la convergencia de las tres —Soy la diosa Morrigan, la Reina Espectral, amiga y compañera de La Muerte—

La castaña había olvidado respirar y al cabo de unos segundos en los que sólo se oía la frenética pero melódica risa de Morrigan, exhaló dejando ir la presión que acababa de vivir, comenzó a temblar mientras trataba de humedecer su garganta tragando la sequedad de su boca.

—Y tú, pequeña bruja— acarició las mejillas de la joven dejando su palma sobre una de ellas, una lágrima comenzaba a abrirse camino hasta la mano de aquella poderosa deidad —eres mi elegida, a quién he bendecido como mi Hija Natural, a quién le doy acceso a mi poder—

Aunque lastimaba su garganta, Hermione decidió hablar.

—Imagino que no tengo decisión al respecto— dijo con cautela.

La mujer que lucía como Badb pero con un aspecto más pulcro y ordenado, sin la sangre deslizándose por sus manos y pies, negó con la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ambas.

—Estoy contigo desde hace años, joven bruja, desde que la sal de tus ojos alimentó la sal del mar— su voz ya era unívoca, no un coro de tres.

Hermione se llevó sus manos a su boca, no podía creerlo, ¿Morrigan está con ella desde los once años?, ¿ha estado a su lado desde antes de que llegara a Hogwarts, antes que ella misma supiera que era una bruja o que la magia existía?, ¿cómo era eso posible?, ¿cómo, ¡por Salazar bendito!, ha estado a su lado desde aquella fatídica tarde que creyó que moriría ahogada en el mar?

—Cuidé tus pasos, te guié durante años, incluso tu varita responde a mi presencia, la madera de vid es el material de los antiguos druidas— la bruja la miraba absorta —no tenía la intención de llegar a ti, no siempre me presento ante mis Hijas, sólo estuve cerca como lo he hecho desde tiempos inmemoriales con aquellas que llaman mi atención y que pueden resistir mi toque—

La chica la miró con interrogación.

—No todos tienen tu entereza, tu serenidad y fortaleza de espíritu y carácter, muchas enloquecen y se entregan al caos cuando toco su mente— caminó rodeando el fuego que parecía no consumirse —pero tú no, al contrario, parecías más viva que nunca, tu luz interna se elevaba por encima de los demás atrayéndome pero sabía que no podías verme ni yo hablarte— Hermione la seguía con la mirada escuchando atentamente —pero cuando la Hija de Bridgit te llamó a ser una de ellas, las puertas del _Sídhe_ se abrieron una vez más permitiendo mi paso, permitiéndome llegar a ti—

—Eras tú…— comenzó a decir la castaña —tú te apareciste ante mí en la bañera, estabas lavando el uniforme de Cedric Diggory— sintió la certeza en su corazón.

—Soy la _Bean Nighe_ , la Lavandera del Vado—

—Eres muchas cosas difíciles de entender— dijo con cierto apremio.

Sus palabras provocaron una amplia sonrisa en Morrigan, sus ojos refulgieron como fuego mostrando esa tonalidad roja como la sangre.

—Esas fueron sabias palabras… eres muy inteligente y prudente— su voz estaba cargada de orgullo, había elegido bien esta vez, esa niña sería capaz de traer la gloria de los _Daoine Sídhe_ una vez más al mundo mortal —me han llamado de muchas maneras a lo largo de las eras... — comenzó a explicarse —siempre atendiendo a uno de mis aspectos... ustedes los humanos, sean muggles, magos o brujas, tienen dificultades para comprender la diferencia como una totalidad, se centran en la unidad olvidándose que esas diversas y efímeras partes son un todo— cambió su aspecto, pasando por Nemain y Macha para volver a tomar la figura de Badb —aquellos que han visto mis presagios junto al agua, han trasmitido la existencia de la Lavandera entre los suyos, algunos con temor, otros con respeto, sólo los insensatos han provocado mi ira y soportado las consecuencias— sus últimas palabras estaban cargadas de furia contenida —ahora dime, pequeña bruja, ¿no sientes curiosidad por saber cómo es que tienes la certeza de que Cedric Diggory morirá? —

Esa era una duda importante que la carcomía por dentro, en ningún momento desconfió de esa certeza, era una sentencia grabada a fuego en su mente. Entonces entendió, hacía tiempo que Morrigan estaba a su lado, tanto tiempo que su ser mortal no podía escindirse de la deidad.

—Por ti— respondió —tu esencia fluye dentro de mí, en mi sangre— la deidad asintió con orgullo —por eso no tengo elección, tú ya estabas dentro de mí incluso antes de que Mariska llegara—

—La Hija de Bridgit te buscó con ansias durante mucho tiempo…— miró a la castaña con cierta ternura maternal que se contraponía a la guerrea mirada anterior —ella no sabía que en ti encontraría a su hermana—

—¿Por qué la llamas Hija de Bridgit? —

—Para nosotros, los _Daoine Sídhe_ , la existencia efímera y pasajera de los mortales es demasiado fugaz para detenernos en sus individualidades, los reconocemos por quienes los han elegido y bendecido… esa bruja proveniente de las tierras de eterna nieve fue bendecida por Bridgit, la diosa de las llamas perpetuas, aquella que obra sobre la inspiración, la adivinación y la sanación— volvió a mirar a Hermione —y la alegre bruja de cabello rubio fue bendecida por Ceridwen, diosa que custodia el conocimiento de la Tierra y el Caldero de la Sabiduría, aquella que vela por la fertilidad y la medicina—

Hermione suspiró, era demasiado para asimilar en poco tiempo.

—Tú, a partir de este momento, serás conocida como la Hija de Morrigan, la Reina Espectral— agregó con suspicacia.

—Si ya estabas dentro de mí, ¿Por qué tuve que venir a… a este Templo? — preguntó señalando los alrededores.

—Porque son dos rituales diferentes, pequeña bruja, has venido a iniciarte en el camino de los druidas y yo he venido a presentarme ante ti… a marcarte… ya no sólo te acompañaré en sueños, ya no sólo velaré por ti desde mis dominios, ahora estaré contigo, dentro de ti, en tu corazón— sonrió con picardía —¿No crees que merecías conocerme después de tantos años juntas? —

—No es sólo eso— atinó a responder con el ceño fruncido —viniste a mí para que terminara de aceptarte y lo has hecho antes de iniciarme como Bruja Natural para que el poder liberado sea aún mayor— _"¿Por qué tengo esa certeza?, ¿por qué sé cosas que no he estudiado ni leído?_ —

—Porque dentro de ti fluye el conocimiento de todas mis Hijas a lo largo de las eras, todas ellas viven en ti a través mío— respondió a la pregunta que no había formulado la castaña, la deidad se sonrió —eso no significa que enloquecerás, tienes un alto concepto de ti misma y una personalidad muy fuerte que se impone sobre las demás… sabrás cosas, entenderás cosas pero aun así recorrerás tu propio camino del conocimiento—

Hermione asintió intentando procesar lo que se le decía —Ellas, Bridgit y Ceridwen son… son muy diferentes a ti… ellas… ellas parecen ser…—

—¿Buenas?, ¿puras?, ¿pacíficas? — completó con sorna Morrigan y rió ante el rubor de la castaña —ellas también son diosas triples, poseen diversos aspectos, y las tres somos consideradas neutrales, nuestro poder se ha inclinado en ambas balanzas a lo largo de la historia, aquella considerada el bien y aquella considerada el mal… somos deidades de lo femenino, no elegimos a magos, sólo las brujas pueden ser bendecidas por nosotras… por eso permití que te eligieran, por eso Bridgit guió el tercer ojo de su bruja hacia ti, para que te notara—

—Ustedes…—

—Nosotras las guiamos, son nuestras Hijas…—

—¿Existen muchos como ustedes? —

—Algunos nos ven como titiriteros, otros como grandes apostadores, jugadores que toman el destino de los mortales para no aburrirse en el paso de las eras…— la castaña la miró con cierto enojo y duda —todo eso es cierto y a la vez no, cada uno tiene su objetivo… Nimue ha guiado a Merlín y con él el destino del llamado rey Arturo; Cernunnos elige siempre a los magos prominentes de diversos tiempos, no desea que resalten pero ahí está siempre presente para que cuiden la Naturaleza y los animales; Ceridwen ha guiado la mano de Circe y con ella grandes obras y calamidades en la era antigua y yo he guiado el destino de Morgana le Fay, la reina de Avalon, antagonista de Arturo y enemiga de Ginevra, rival de Merlín — Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba —así es, pequeña bruja, ella es mi Hija, tu Hermana, tú misma—

—Enloqueceré— tenía esa certeza, no porque le pareciera demente todo lo que escuchaba sino porque sabía que eso era verdad y que dentro de ella fluía ese poder.

—Sólo si pierdes el control de ti misma— le respondió.

—Yo… yo… no quería… no sabía…— comenzó a balbucear.

Morrigan en menos de un segundo estuvo cara a cara con Hermione, la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella aún más, hipnotizándola con su voz y su mirada, sus manos tenían el apriete de unas garras, garras de cuervo —Tú y yo nos unimos aquella tarde que clamaste por ayuda… cuando estabas a punto de morir y tus lágrimas se fundieron con el mar… ese día me llamaste, ese día fui a ti, ese día te bendije, ese día labraste tu destino y hoy has decidido tomar las riendas de él y llevarlo a la Gloria—

Liberó a la joven bruja de su agarre y le dio espacio para que se serenara.

Su voz volvió a ser triple y retumbó en todo el espacio circundante —Soy la diosa de la muerte y de la reencarnación, de la transfiguración y la transformación, tomo lo que deseo y lo vuelvo mío pues soy la diosa de la fertilidad y la vida, soy ambos polos opuestos y uno solo…— la miró a Hermione a los ojos y la bruja sintió el poder fluir en sus venas, en su sangre, en su interior, en todo su ser —tú no debes temerme, Hija mía, deben temerme tus enemigos porque quien se levante en tu contra, se levanta en contra de Morrigan, la Reina Espectral— se acercó a su elegida y le susurró —es momento que despiertes, pequeña—

En ese instante, tras un pestañeo, Hermione volvió a ver a Mariska y a Fleur en el mismo lugar que estaban en un principio, y al igual que ellas volvía a estar desnuda, ¿cuánto hacía que estaban ahí?, ¿acaso lo que había visto fue un sueño?. Su espalda quemaba, aparecían inscripciones en ella, estaba siendo marcada literalmente.

La pelirroja parecía saber las tribulaciones de la castaña, sólo sonrió antes de hablarle a la Naturaleza elevando sus brazos hacia el cielo.

—Aquí está ante ustedes una de las Hijas de Bridgit, diosa de las llamas y la sabiduría, mi deber es custodiar, augurar y mantener el orden—

—Aquí está ante ustedes una de las Hijas de Ceridwen, diosa de la sanación y el hogar, mi deber es esperar, saber y proteger— Fleur hizo los mismos movimientos de Mariska.

Había llegado el turno de Hermione y como le había anticipado su deidad, ella sabría y entendería cosas a través del conocimiento de sus Hermanas.

—Aquí está ante ustedes una de las Hijas de Morrigan, diosa de la muerte y la renovación, mi deber es regir, velar y transformar a través del caos y el conocimiento—

Sus voces se unieron en una sola

—Somos una que son tres… tres que son una en cuerpo, mente y espíritu; somos el principio, el medio y el fin, la eterna evolución y el aprendizaje perpetuo. Somos el Pasado, el Presente y el Futuro, somos tiempo en eterno movimiento. Somos el puente entre los mundos, los tres caminos que conducen al destino—

El fuego aumentaba su potencia y crecía, parecía querer alcanzar las estrellas. Firenze se arrodilló, la Naturaleza estaba recibiendo a las tres brujas frente a él, el círculo se estaba cerrando, los portales se estaban restaurando, la Magia Antigua volvía a dominar el Templo.

—Somos tres Hermanas que son un solo ser— concluyeron y bajaron sus brazos.

Mariska caminó hacia las llamas y las atravesó con su brazo derecho, luego Fleur hizo lo mismo y tomó férreamente el brazo de la pelirroja a la altura del codo, habían formado un ángulo recto, los dos lados de un triángulo. Ambas miraron a Hermione quién avanzó sin temor, pasó su brazo por las llamas y tomó el de Fleur también a la altura del codo, el triángulo tenía sus tres lados, cuando Mariska tomó el brazo de la castaña cerró la figura completándola. El fuego creció en intensidad y se dividió en tres lenguas, cada una de ellas envolviendo circularmente a cada bruja, el Trisquel se consumó y ascendió hacia las estrellas liberando la Magia Ancestral que aguardaba desde los tiempos de los fundadores.

El ritual había terminado, se miraron las tres, sentían la energía fluir en sus cuerpos. Miraron sus manos, en cada palma derecha había un pequeño trisquel grabado con fuego, habían sido aceptadas, ahora eran Hermanas, ahora eran mujeres druidas, mejor conocidas como las Dryades del Bosque de las Lágrimas.

Los centauros habían sido testigos desde la distancia, no tenían permitido asistir al ritual a excepción de Firenze, ahora se acercaban y vistieron a las brujas, le acercaron una capa a Hermione quien ya no sentía inapropiada su desnudez.

—Este es nuestro regalo— dijo una centáuride que se acercaba mirando el suelo, llevaba un estuche en sus manos.

Las jóvenes brujas vieron tres guantes de cuero de dragón sin dedos, los tres correspondían a la mano derecha, cada una tomo uno y al colocárselo sintieron que se fundía con su piel.

—Sólo ustedes podrán retirar ese escudo y liberar el poder del trisquel, si alguien más lo intenta, comenzará a desollar sus manos pues ahora esos guantes son su piel—

Al quedar cubierto el símbolo, también quedaba oculta sus identidades y sus funciones, sólo ellas podrían decirle al mundo qué es lo que son.

Firenze se acercó a la castaña y le habló con respeto —Pronto la Hija de Ceridwen y la Hija de Bidgit se irán de estas tierras pero tú Hija de Morrigan, tú podrás transitar este Templo que ahora es tu hogar, aquí estaremos para servirte, siempre—

Hermione asintió, podía sentir la calidez de la manada de centauros y entendía en lo profundo de su ser la función que ellos cumplían en el Mundo Natural, ellos eran los guardianes de los Templos, ellos custodiaban, protegían y aguardaban la llegada de los druidas, ellos eran sirvientes pero también comandaban.

Había llegado el momento de volver, la castaña se sentía ajena y volátil pero, a la vez, se sentía fuerte y poderosa, se sentía plena. Comprendió que ese cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones se debía a la Hermandad creada con las otras dos brujas, a partir de ese momento, mientras la otras dos estén vivas, cada una sentirá el poder de sus deidades fluir con armonía dentro de ellas.

Al llegar a las puertas del Castillo, el amanecer las envolvía. Se abrazaron, ahora se sentían mutuamente, eran un solo corazón palpitante, una que son tres, separarían sus cuerpos pero sus espíritus serían siempre una única unidad.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** Hola! Cómo están? Tanto tiempo! Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Temo que se hayan aburrido, con total sinceridad. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero hayan entendido, espero… espero que por lo menos no haya sido una completa decepción jejeje.

Harry: bueno, este chico ya está más que impresionado con nuestra castaña, ¿no creen?.. les gustó ese duelo…

Viktor: mi buen Viktor... bueno, él está despidiéndose... volverá en el futuro... no olviden la boda de Fleur, además está la visita de Herms, ella viajará a Bulgaria jejeje.

Rita Skeeter: hasta que al fin la atrapó... fue divertido escribir esa parte, la cara de alucinada de Hermione cuando la atrapa y el pobre de Viktor que se compadecía de un insecto, si supiera...

El trisquel: verán, no sé si esa imagen del ritual quedó clara, si buscan un trisquel en google verán que el centro es un triángulo, ese triángulo lo formaron las tres brujas con sus brazos y ellas se volvieron una extremidad del trisquel, esas tres partes, el fuego mismo contribuyó con ese movimiento espiralado al dividirse en tres lenguas. Este símbolo es muy poderoso para los antiguos celtas y sólo los druidas podían ser marcados con él, nadie más.

Morrigan, Morrigan, Morrigan! Bueno, ella es la misteriosa deidad jajajaja, es una diosa muy copada y muy, muy compleja, no se dan una idea de todo lo que leí para recrearla en este fic. No es ninguna santa y es muy, muy peligrosa como podrán notar. Como toda deidad celta, puede involucrar la vida y la muerte en sí misma así que no lo vean contradictorio pues todo se trata de un ciclo, dónde hay guerra, hay muerte, donde hay muerte, hay cambio, hay vida, hay renacimiento, transfiguración y transformación. Ella es todo eso porque es una deidad muy antigua, casi proto-indoeuropea, según algunos. Hablaré más de ella en el futuro, su historia, más bien sus historias en plural porque hay versiones.

Bruja natural/druida: a ver… no sé si esto quedó claro… Hermione tuvo su iniciación al presentarse su deidad, ahí se volvió una bruja natural, una druida pero con el ritual del fuego entre ella, Mariska y Fleur, se cerró el círculo y formaron su hermandad siendo reconocidas como la Tres que son una, ese número mágico y lleno de simbología. No olviden que Mariska y Fleur ya eran brujas naturales antes de ese ritual porque eran reconocidad por sus deidades y por eso necesitaban que Hermione lo sea antes de pedir ser bendecidas por la Naturaleza como hermanas, necesitaban que tome contacte real con Morrigan…. ¿me expliqué?

El guante... es de esos que no tienen dedos y llega hasta la muñeca, se lo ponen para ocultar el trisquel en su palma derecha, como dije es un símbolo muy poderoso que no puede estar blandiéndose a diestra y siniestra como cualquier tatuaje, ellas lo usarán para potenciar ciertas habilidades, por ejemplo, Mariska puede ver más del futuro si usa el trisquel, lo mismo que Herms podrá ver quién muere con mayor nitidez o Fleur podrá proteger con mayor fuerza (no lo he mostrado pero sus escudos son bueno, mucho... dado que su deidad protege el hogar, ella protegerá a su familia)... así que el guante evitará preguntas.

Varita de Vid: he de confesar que eso fue el inicio de todo este fic y ahora lo puedo decir… resulta que los druidas valoraban esa madera en particular junto con la del roble y en el potterverso se menciona que Ollivander imita esa técnica para crear la varita que terminó siendo la de Hermione. Leyendo eso fue que me dije… Hermione está destinada a ser una druida… y ¡tachan! Aquí está este fic.

¿Algo más?, la verdad no sé, mi cerebro tiene la consistencia de un queso fundido en este momento, Uyyyyy, soy muy complicada, me parece… espero no perderlos como lectores tras este delirio.

Pueden preguntar lo que gusten y yo responderé… si algo no se entendió, puedo volverlo narración en boca de los personajes jejeje.

Pregunta… ¿quién creen que enloqueció cuando Morrigan tocó su mente? Es fácil… vamos… sé que pueden adivinar…

 **Respuestas:**

 **lunático0030:** Espero te haya gustado. Apareció Viktor! Yeah! Ojalá te haya gustado esa parte.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Jejeje, ¿Qué piensas de la deidad? No se juega con ella jejeje… Moody sigue con ambos ojos, el sano y el loco, puestos en la castaña… esto no terminará aquí jejeje.

 **Nathaku002:** Pues… tienes razón, no será fácil para ella, si no se fortalece puede terminar mal mentalmente… no es ninguna joda ser Hija de Morrigan… una deidad tan compleja y poderosa. Espero te haya gustado.

 **Liz Lobos:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero te haya gustado y se haya entendido este capítulo… me como las uñas pensando que es una ensalada incomprensible jejeje. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **herkyo:** La parte de la visión en la bañera fue fuerte, muy emotiva porque ella sintió esa muerte, sintió la pena y el dolor… ella canalizó esas emociones, fue casi traumático te diría, no estaba preparada para eso. Theo es un amor… en este fic el observa y está siempre presente aunque sea con la mirada, por eso creo que terminará siendo un theomione… aunque Harry también está ganando puntos, ¿no crees?... Eso de que siempre le digan sus propios amigos 'hija de muggle' me parecía mal… muchas de mis consideraciones se filtran en este fic… mucho más que en otros. Jejeje. Espero te haya gustado esta actualización, nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo.

 **Hermione Nott:** Me alegro que te guste el folklore irlandés porque habrá más de él en el futuro jejejeje. Ahhh! Notaste esa respuesta jajajaja… no fue muy slytherin porque no era Herms la que respondía… o bien, era ella pero influenciada por Morrigan. Un abrazo

 **YUKI NICKY1:** Esos dos no pueden reconocer que la quieren y mucho jajaja. Están preocupados pero ahora su mente se centra en el fin de curso porque ambos saben que aquellos que no están de acuerdo con su amistad con una sangresucia (entiéndase Draco), le irán con el chisme a sus padres y eso será difícil… saben que ponen en riesgo a la misma Hermione. Ahora que publiqué el cap y revelé quién es la deidad puedo responder con mayor libertad jejeje, Herms no será como Cassandra, ella verá las muertes, es verdad, no siempre, sólo aquellas que le son significativas de alguna manera, sea directa o indirectamente… también podrá influir en alguna que otra, después de todo, Morrigan podía decidir quién vivía y quien moría en una batalla, además de ser amiga de La Muerte, eso no fue un eufemismo, ella es amiga realmente de la muerte, después de todo, es una deidad de la guerra. La oclumancia será vital, ella lo descubrirá pero no será con Snape justamente… ¿Te gustó el duelo con Harry? Espero que sí, te juro que pensé en ti mientras lo escribía… Nos estamos leyendo! Un fuerte abrazo virtual para ti, querida lectora jejeje.

 **Tory Malfoy:** Gracias! Espero te haya gustado!

 **Guest:** Gracias! Algo que no entendí, con "un odio a los demás" te referías a que tengo mucho odio hacia las demás casas o te provocan odio a ti? Si es lo primero debo decir que no… jajaja, no las odio, sólo le doy una perspectiva slytherin y de una hija de muggles, eso hace que vea todo con desencanto. Jejeje. Espero te haya gustado el cap.

 **esdm:** muchas, muchas gracias! Espero encuentres este capítulo igual de interesante, un abrazo.

 **Jaaaviera:** Me alegra que te haya parecido corto jejeje, eso significa que te gustó la lectura jajaja… No es que lo quiera ver sufrir… es que, no sé, en este fic su padre será mucho más… ¿influyente? No sé si esa palabra describe mucho… además que su madre está viva, internada en San Mungo pero viva al fin y al cabo. Espero encontrarte más comunicativa la próxima vez jejeje. Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo.

 **Laura:** Gracias! Dime… ¿acaso tuviste acceso a mis apuntes? Jajaja, chica, me diste miedo con tu puntería jajaja… Como habrás visto, esa deidad es oscura, controladora, poderosa… y Herms no será la misma, nunca lo fue pero ahora definitivamente cambiará. La muerte de alguien cercano… por ahí irá una parte de la historia y del drama. No hubo mucha charla con Mariska… he de admitir que borré gran parte de ella… no me pareció necesaria. Yo amo las parejas raras con Herms y por eso las cultivo en mis fics… con los slytherin de su generación sobre todo a excepción de Draco… no soy dramionera jaja. Bueno, espero hayas disfrutado esta actualización, un abrazo.

 **¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **¿Merezco un review?**

 **XD**


End file.
